Outra chance para Snape
by Maria.Paula.Snape
Summary: Ao ingressar em Hogwarts, Hermione descobre que Severo Snape é irmão de sua tia Audrey. Após a batalha final ela sente-se culpada por pensar que Snape poderia ser seu tio e ela simplesmente não o ajudou, abandonando-o na Casa dos Gritos. Então ela procura a tia para tentar convencê-la a salvar Snape. Quem é Audrey? E o que ela pode fazer para salvar Snape? Espero que gostem ...
1. 07 de maio de 1998

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugares, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

Ok, agora colaboradores. Eu gostaria de agradecer ao Random bug, meu novo favorito... Eu amo vocês; vocês são as melhores pessoas do mundo inteiro. Obrigada por seu apoio até agora e eu espero que você vai manter a apoiar-me no futuro.

Mas... pessoal... por favor dos meus peixinhos... comentem senão eu não sei se vocês estão gostando ou não...

07 de maio de 1998

"Duas coisas indicam fraqueza: calar–se quando é preciso falar e falar quando é preciso calar–se.

Provérbio Persa"

Incompleta.

Omissa.

Covarde.

Era assim que Hermione se sentia desde a Batalha Final. Ela havia vivido tantas coisas que não conseguia voltar à sua vida normal.

Ela desistiu dos estudos e foi morar na Toca.

Sua vida estava tão fora do normal que ela nem teve coragem de procurar seus pais, nem tentar desfazer o feitiço obliviate que ela havia executado neles.

A jovem resolveu ir algumas vezes escondida para Hogwarts vasculhar no antigo quarto de seu mais detestado professor para ver se encontrava algumas respostas para as suas perguntas, mas aquilo era demais para ela... aquele castelo estava repleto de lembranças e fantasmas que ela não queria encarar e ela sabia de coisas que ninguém mais sabia. Coisas que, se ela tivesse coragem de ter dito na hora certa, teriam mudado o rumo da história de várias pessoas. Às vezes Rony pegava Hermione falando baixinho:

– Eu poderia ter recuperado a Pedra da Ressurreição e...

– E se o Harry o tivesse curado com a Varinha das Varinhas?

– Não podíamos tê–lo deixado sozinho...

Rony já estava cansado de ver a sua amada desse jeito e numa manhã ele resolveu tentar ajudar:

– Mione, eu já cansei de ver você tão pensativa, falando baixo, o que foi?

– Ééééé... humpf...

– Fala mulher!

– Eu tenho uma tia... e essa tia tem um irmão... mas ele não é meu tio, ele é meio irmão dela...

– Então ele é seu tio...

– Mesmo que ele for o Snape?

– O q...

– Espera! O professor Snape era irmão da minha tia por parte de pai, a minha tia é irmã da minha mãe por parte de mãe... logo eu e o Professor Snape não éramos parentes...

Ron olhou para a namorada sem entender nada. Como um poderia ser irmão de outro e não ser tio de outro? Mas resolveu não perguntar, não forçar a moça a falar o que ela não queria...

Como se lesse seus pensamentos Hermione disse:

– Minha tia Audrey nasceu de um caso que a minha avó teve com o pai do Snape... a vovó engravidou da tia Audrey na mesma época que a Sra. Snape engravidou do Professor, e para finalizar o absurdo, os dois nasceram no mesmo dia, em hospitais diferentes. O Professor Snape nasceu ao meio–dia e a tia Audrey nasceu às 11:55 horas. Então, o Professor Snape era cinco minutos mais novo que a tia Audrey.

– Aaaaaa, entendi... Mas Hermione, por que você nunca disse nada? Tinha medo de eu não gostar de você? E por que o seboso te tratava tão mal?

– Rony, eu nunca disse nada porque quando a tia Audrey descobriu que tinha um irmão ela tinha 11 anos e não ligou para ele. Antes de eu entrar em Hogwarts a tia Audrey me chamou para conversar e ela me contou toda a verdade. Eu tentei convencê–la a procurá–lo, mas ela não quis. Então eu não disse nada para ninguém também... eu não tinha como provar...

– Como é o nome da sua tia?

– Audrey Snape.

– Mas eles tinham o mesmo sobrenome, isso prova tudo!

– O pai do Professor Snape era trouxa e no mundo dos trouxas, ter o mesmo sobrenome não significa ser da mesma família. O Snape bem que poderia dizer que o sobrenome e o nome do pai eram coincidências.

– Mas o Professor Snape bem que podia ter te procurado!

– Não podia Ron. Ele morreu sem saber que tinha uma irmã. Para ele eu era apenas uma aluna a mais, uma sabe–tudo... eu poderia tê–lo procurado...

– Mas o que você poderia fazer?

– Eu... não... sei... mas a minha tia é uma bruxa muito poderosa, ela pode manipular o fogo e executar magia sem varinha... Ela não fez nada na primeira guerra, nem na segunda, não ajudou seu irmão... para ela o Snape não era problema dela...

– Mas ele era um seboso, nojento, amargo...

– Ele era o seu irmão! Por exemplo, o Percy... ele é um chato, arrogante, mas é o seu irmão... Você o abandonaria? Agora eu fico pensando: ele não merecia uma chance? Ele não merecia ninguém que pudesse ajudá–lo?

Encostando o rosto na parede, ela confessou a seu namorado:

– Olha Ronald eu fui ao Castelo escondida depois da guerra, entrei no quarto dele para procurar algumas coisas... ele não tinha muitos pertences... algumas coisas pessoais, algumas fotos dos pais do Harry, mas bem poucos objetos pessoais... eu descobri a casa que ele morava... toda empoeirada, como se ele passasse meses sem ir para lá, você entende isso?

Ronald ficou olhando para ela pensativo. Hermione continuou:

– Ele não tinha apego à escola, nem à casa dele. É como se ele não se sentisse parte de lugar nenhum... era como se ele fosse uma peça diferente de um quebra–cabeça que não sabe por que foi colocado ali e nem o que está fazendo ali... parece que ele viveu sua vida sem objetivo nenhum, como se fosse um imenso tanto faz...

– Você tem razão... Mas o que você pode fazer agora? Ele morreu... o tempo passou... agora só se você voltar ao tempo... esquece isso meu amor... venha comer o café da manhã...

Hermione ajudou Molly a preparar o café da manhã e continuou pensando sobre a conversa que ela teve com seu namorado. Molly perguntou:

– Por que você está tão pensativa querida?

Ela contou à Molly a conversa que ela teve anteriormente com Ron. A matrona dos Weasley a ouviu atentamente e disse:

– Minha filha, pela primeira vez o pela primeira vez o Rony falou alguma coisa que preste. Quem deveria ter ajudado o Professor Snape era a sua tia. Mas do jeito que eu te conheço você não vai esquecer dessa história. Então vá a Hogwarts pela rede de flu, vá até a biblioteca e procure alguma coisa que possa te ajudar...

– Senhora Weasley eu te amo! – disse Hermione indo para a lareira.

– Ei, mas depois do café! – gritou Molly. Mas era tarde, ela já estava na lareira falando "O castelo de Hogwarts"

Chegando ao Castelo de Hogwarts a moa foi recebida por Mierva, a atual diretora. Depois de um longo abraço a diretora a chamou para o se escritório e perguntou:

– Hermione... posso te chamar pelo seu nome? A que devo a honra dessa visita inesperada?

– Pode sim diretora. Eu vim perguntar à senhora se eu posso procurar alguma coisa na Biblioteca...

Hermione contou a história à diretora.

– Bem... Severo era um tirano, matou nosso diretor, mas teve um papel importante na guerra. – disse a diretora – A varinha está quebrada, a Pedra da Ressurreição só serviria para você vê–lo... Você ajudou o Harry e a Ordem nessa guerra Hermione, pode vir à Biblioteca quantas vezes você quiser, nem precisa pedir...

Na Biblioteca Hermione procurou a resposta em seus amigos, os livros. Num livro ela viu a possibilidade de salvar Snape:

"Viagem no tempo se refere ao conceito de mover–se para trás e/ou para frente através de pontos diferentes no tempo em um modo análogo à mobilidade pelo espaço. Algumas interpretações de viagem no tempo sugerem a possibilidade de viajar através de realidades paralelas. A possibilidade real de uma viagem no tempo é, hoje em dia, praticamente nula do ponto de vista prático, devido ao fato de que as partes responsáveis pela descoberta de meios para se efetuar uma viagem temporal não terem conseguido ainda produzir a tecnologia capaz de possibilitar (ou resistir) a viagem."

– Isso pode ser bom... – disse Hermione, baixinho para não ser expulso por Madame Pince.

Mas ela leu mais à frente:

"O recuar no tempo afeta o delicado equilíbrio do mundo. Antes de voltar atrás no tempo, o praticante deve primeiro realizar um feitiço que proteja o seu corpo das consequências maléficas desse desequilíbrio provocado, fazendo essas consequências ser descarregadas sobre as almas do Inferno, a quem não fará grande diferença esse acréscimo nas penas."

– Que coisa absurda! O que essas pobres almas têm a ver com a viagem no tempo?

Noutro livro estava escrito:

"Voltar no tempo é complicado, mas não impossível. O resultado desta viagem seria algo como a ponta em movimento envelhecendo mais lentamente do que a estacionária, graças ao efeito da dilatação do tempo. O jeito mais fácil seria a dilatação do tempo por meio do relógio de Nathan Rosen.*

Este relógio parece ser complicado, mas utilizá–lo é bem simples:

Esse relógio, feito de ouro, com três marcadores distintos. O marcador superior, da direita, uma lua com um sol, serve para marcar quantos anos você quer voltar; o marcador superior, da esquerda, lembrava um cone, que serve para você voltar ao mês desejado e o ponteiro inferior, do centro, marcava o dia que você quer voltar."

Hermione fechou o livro e pensou por um bom tempo: ela já tinha visto esse relógio...

– É ISSO! – gritou a moça triunfante.

– Shhhh. – fez Madame Pince.

– Desculpa! Estou saindo!

Ela havia visto o relógio no escritório do Diretor! Hermione foi correndo para lá e felizmente encontrou Minerva. Sem fôlego ela disse:

– Preciso... do relógio... de Nathan Rosen... ele pode salvar Snape!

– Você sabe o que isso implica?

– Sim! – disse a moça recuperando o fôlego – confie em mim...

Minerva foi até a estante de livros de Dumbledore e pegou o relógio. Ela deu o objeto à Hermione e disse:

– Toma cuidado menina. Voltar ao tempo afeta o equilíbrio do universo. Por isso que nós não voltamos ao tempo para salvar os Potters...

– Sim! Muito obrigada diretora! – Hermione deu um beijo na bochecha da diretora e foi à lareira para voltar à Toca.

– Espero que esse plano maluco dê certo menina... não é mesmo Severo? – disse Minerva ao quadro de Snape.

– Ora Minerva, se voltar tanto assim ao tempo fosse possível, eu teria salvo a minha Lílian, não seja estúpida...

Hermione chegou à toca e viu um Rony preocupado:

– Onde você estava?

– Agora não Ron! A moça foi até o quarto para pensar. Que dia? Isso! Nada melhor que o dia que ela descobriu que é uma bruxa...

* Nathan Rosen na verdade foi um físico que, juntamente com Einstein formulou teorias sobre Viagem no tempo, como por exemplo o buraco de minhoca (wormwhole).

"Venha!"

Hermione empurrou um relutante Ronald para dentro de sua casa.

"O que vamos fazer na sua casa. Você não executou o feitiço Obliviate em seus pais?"

"Sim, eu fiz. Mas eu não vou falar com eles. E eles nem estão aqui..." Suspirou Hermione com tristeza. "Eu preciso falar com alguém... Eu não vivo só com os meus pais... eu vivo também com a minha tia, Audrey Snape..."

"Snape!" Ronald estava exasperado.

"Sim, ela era meio–irmã do Professor Snape, mas nunca teve contato com ele... Ela é a única que pode me ajudar..."

Desde a morte de Snape, Hermione não conseguia dormir. Para ela não tinha sido justo uma pessoa tão corajosa como Snape ser deixado para morrer na Casa dos Gritos para morrer. Ela não poderia continuar com se isso não tivesse acontecido. Três dias depois, ela entrou no escritório de Dumbledore e encontrou um artefato que poderia resolver seus problemas. Ela pegou–o, colocou–o no bolso e saiu sem falar com ninguém.

No dia seguinte, ela foi à biblioteca de Hogwarts e pesquisou em vários livros tudo o que poderia encontrar sobre o artefato: para que serve, como usar, seus riscos... Ela já tinha lido sobre ele, mas nunca pensou que pudesse encontrar um. Depois, ela pediu a Ronald para acompanha–la à casa de seus pais.

Eles entraram na casa dela. Na sala estava uma mulher, sentada em uma cadeira próxima a uma escrivaninha. Ela aparentava ter 36 anos, era alta, tinha cabelos ruivos, longos, abaixo da cintura. Ela usava uma calça preta, uma camisa branca de maga comprida e um corset preto. Típico de um Snape, pensou Ronald.

– Vamos Hermione, ela já fez a sua escolha... – disse Ron triste.

"E o que você quer, exatamente que eu faça? Ele já está morto! Não posso voltar tantos dias no tempo e salvá–lo..."

"Na verdade, você pode."

Hermione deu–lhe um relógio de bolso antigo.

Audrey olhou para o relógio com pouco interesse. "Legal, o seu relógio. Agora, deixe–me fazer o jantar que seus pais estão voltando da Austrália hoje."

A moça revirou os olhos e segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos. Ron, nesta hora, ficou pálido.

"Tia, preste atenção! Você sabe que é irmã do Snape e nunca foi atrás dele! Nunca quis saber dele e quando descobre que ele morreu é assim que você reage? Ele não é um estranho, ele é seu irmão!

Audrey segurou o relógio e olhou para ele. Talvez Hermione tivesse razão. Talvez ela poderia ter salvá–lo.

Ronald puxou Hermione para um canto. "Quem é ela?"

"Audrey Snape, meio–irmã de Severo Snape"

"Mas ela não se parece com ele, quer dizer, ela é linda! Nem tem o nariz dele"

"Porque ela é parecida com a sua mãe, a minha avó... Olha, eu sei que isso parece loucura, mas ela é a única que pode salvá–lo... Ele não mereceu a morte que teve... Lutou tanto para proteger o Harry e ser descartado como se fosse um peão de um jogo..."

"Mas ele era um seboso, babaca, que sempre tratou a todos muito mal." Ronald disse com audácia.

"Não fale assim dele! Ele se sacrificou para ajudar a Ordem e o Harry!"

Audrey olhou novamente para o relógio. "E o que eu tenho que fazer?"

"Basta acionar o pino", disse Hermione. Mas, depois de acionado, você não poderá usá–lo de novo.

Audrey segurou o relógio com força. Sua mãe havia falado sobre Severo para ela, mas ela nunca teve vontade de conhece–lo. Muito menos depois de conversar com sua sobrinha cada vez que ela voltava de suas férias de verão. Para ela, Severo era um completo estranho, uma pessoa amarga que não era digna de sua amizade. Mas Hermione era sua sobrinha e ela não queria deixá–la na mão.

"Tudo bem..." Relutante, Audrey acionou o pino do relógio. De repente, sua visão ficou borrada e tudo à sua volta ficou preto.


	2. 09 de janeiro de 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugares, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

Ok, agora colaboradores. Eu gostaria de agradecer ao Random bug, meu novo favorito... Eu amo vocês; vocês são as melhores pessoas do mundo inteiro. Obrigada por seu apoio até agora e eu espero que você vai manter a apoiar-me no futuro.

Mas... pessoal... por favor dos meus peixinhos... comentem senão eu não sei se vocês estão gostando ou não...

09 de janeiro de 1971

"Peraí... o... que... aconteceu?"

Audrey recobrou a consciência. Ela ainda estava confusa, devido ao choque de sua "viagem". Logo que reorganizou seus pensamentos, ela se viu em frente a um bolo de aniversário em chamas e com sua família ao redor assustada com o que aconteceu.

"Espera..." ela pensou. "Eu fiz essa magia acidental quando eu fiz 11 anos... essa é a minha festa de aniversário... estou de novo em 1971!"

Ela olhou novamente para o relógio. Agora que ele a transportou para o passado, como havia previsto Hermione, ele perdeu seus poderes e tornou–se um relógio comum. Ela levantou e abaixou o seu pino e nada aconteceu. Foi quando ela olhou para as suas próprias mãos, mãos de criança... Ela correu para o espelho na sala, e o que ela viu foi uma pequena menina, ruiva e sardenta, aparentando não ter mais que 10 anos. Ela tocou em seu rosto e viu que a menina era ela mesma. Portanto ela estava presa no passado, com a consciência de uma adulta e um corpo de criança.

– Tá lindo o que a Hermione fez, bonito, agora eu vou ter que passar pela puberdade de novo! – gritou Audrey com raiva.

Depois que a raiva passou Audrey olhou para seus pais que apareceram atrás dela. Eles eram Victoria e Richard Taylor, um jovem casal a qual tinham Audrey e mais uma filha, Jean, com 14 anos. Jean apareceu atrás deles. Era uma adolescente alta, magra, cabelos castanhos, espessos e compridos. Audrey olhou para a irmã e viu que Hermione era uma versão mais nova de sua mãe.

"EU NÃO ACREDITO! EU VOU MATAR AQUELA MENINA! Assim que ela nascer..." – pensou Audrey olhando ao redor, chocada.

"E agora? Voltei no tempo, eu realmente posso mudar a história, ou eu tô presa numa realidade paralela*? Será que eu vou conseguir mudar a história**?"

O relógio a levou de volta para a casa de seus pais, e como tudo indicava, ela voltou no dia 09 de janeiro de 1971, seu aniversário de 11 anos, quando, por magia acidental, ela incendiou o seu bolo de aniversário. Enquanto Audrey procurava uma possível cópia de si mesma***, seus pais e sua irmã, Jean, estavam horrorizados, não entendiam como Audrey conseguiu pôr fogo no bolo com apenas um sopro.

"Bem, ao menos o paradoxo de duplicidade*** é falso" – pensou Audrey aliviada

– O... que... aconteceu...? O que você está procurando? E quem é Hermione? – perguntou Victoria perplexa

– Como você fez isso... – perguntou Richard.

– Mãe... em primeiro lugar, eu tô procurando o que eu não perdi e Hermione é uma longa história... – como Audrey poderia explicar, sem deixar a sua mãe assustada? – Em segundo lugar, eu sou uma bruxa...

Os pais e a irmã de Audrey, olharam para ela espantados e segundos depois, começaram a rir, como se ela tivesse contado uma piada. A verdade é que os trouxas negam o que está na frente do nariz deles... Audrey começou a ficar nervosa, mas ela sabia que não podia perder o controle. Por fim, ela deu um soco tão forte na mesa, que a partiu em dois. Seus pais ficaram mudos.

"Fudeu, fudeu, fudeu... quebrei a mesa favorita da mamãe..." pensou a menina assustada.

Aquela mesa era de mogno maciço e tinha sido um presente de casamento da mãe de Richard, Elisa Taylor. A menina colocou as mãos acima da mesa, mentalizou o móvel sendo consertado e as duas partes viraram uma só. Victoria suspirou aliviada, não se achava mais mesas boas com aquela...

– Agora dá para parar a palhaçada e prestar atenção? – perguntou Audrey, já vermelha de raiva. – Como vocês viram eu sou uma bruxa, tenho a força de quatro homens e meus poderes são muito fortes. Posso executar magia sem varinha e lidar com o fogo... mas isso não é o mais importante... eu tenho uma missão... uma missão com Severo Snape...

– SNAPE! – gritou Richard, seu pai. – Eu achei que esse assunto estivesse encerrado! Quando eu resolvi voltar, eu exigi que esse nome fosse banido desta casa!

Richard estava muito irritado. Quando Jean tinha 2 anos, ele e sua esposa Victoria se separaram. Um tempo depois Victoria conheceu Tobias Snape num supermercado e começou a sair com ele. Ela se apaixonou por ele e eles começaram a namorar.

No mês seguinte, Victoria descobriu que estava grávida de Tobias e resolveu fazer uma surpresa para ele, indo à sua casa, na Rua da Fiação. Para sua tristeza, ela descobriu que seu novo namorado era casado.

Para piorar a situação, num dia quando Victoria deixou Tobias sozinho com Jean, ela ouviu a menina chorando. Quando ela apareceu, Tobias estava com a menina no colo. Ela pegou Jean e a menina disse que o homem mau havia passado a mão nas coxas dela. Ela expulsou Tobias de casa e jurou nunca mais procura–lo.

Por ironia do destino, no dia 9 de janeiro, a esposa de Tobias, Eillen Prince e Victoria deram à luz ao mesmo tempo, em lugares diferentes. Nasceram no mesmo dia, Severo e Audrey.

Desiludida, Victoria exigiu que Tobias assumisse Audrey, mas logo depois, para não ter que bancar as despesas de sua filha, Tobias nunca mais procurou a amante, para o alívio dela.

Richard se aproximou de sua esposa e resolveu voltar para casa com a condição de que Tobias fosse esquecido para sempre. Eles contaram a verdade a Audrey e Jane, para elas saberem da existência de Severo, mas elas nunca tiveram interesse em procura–lo.

Depois de tanto tempo, esse assunto que estava esquecido voltou à tona. Richard queria fazer sua filha esquecer seu irmão, mas a sua filha estava decidida a continuar a conversa. Após muita discussão, Audrey disse:

– Pai, o que eu tenho a dizer é importante – disse Audrey, relutante. – Eu tenho uma ligação forte com o Severo, e eu sinto que ele corre perigo nas mãos de seu pai...

– Desculpe Richard, mas Audrey tem razão. Tobias tem um humor instável e fica muito violento quando bebe. Eu o proibi de frequentar essa casa, principalmente depois de um dia que ele veio visitar Audrey e um dia Jean reclamou que ele passou a mão nela...

– Eu não me lembro disso, mãe – disse Jean

– Claro que não querida, você era muito nova. Eu deixei você sozinha com ele e a Audrey e quando eu voltei você estava no colo dele vermelha e chorando...

– Mas por que você nunca disse isso antes? Esse homem é perigoso, se ele fez isso com a Jean ele pode fazer o mesmo com o menino! – gritou Richard. – Mas ele é o pai dele e não temos nenhuma prova... Audrey, o que você pretende fazer? – perguntou Richard.

– Mamãe, você sabe onde o imbecil do Tobias mora?

– Ele mora na Rua da Fiação, número 8. Fica a 40 quilômetros daqui. É um lugar horrível, com várias casas de alvenaria abandonadas, perto de um rio imundo e uma fábrica de lã, também abandonada, daí o nome da rua – disse Victoria.

– Meu plano é o seguinte: mamãe, o que você tem que fazer, é me levar para lá, com todas as minhas coisas e dizer ao Tobias que o papai descobriu que eu não sou filha dele e que me pôs para fora de casa...

– Mas isso é uma loucura! – gritou Jean enfurecida. – Ele pode machucar você!

– Não, não pode – respondeu Audrey – Ele é um trouxa, e apesar de ser mais velho, sou mais forte do que ele... Na verdade, eu posso machucá–lo... Posso esmagá–lo como se ele fosse um inseto.

Audrey deu outro soco na mesa que quebrou novamente.

– A minha mesa... – disse a mãe dela.

– Se eu posso quebrar essa mesa, imagina o que posso fazer com ele... – disse a menina reparando a mesa logo em seguida.

Audrey olhou para os pais de forma grave e disse:

– Uma vez que eu estiver lá, vai ser difícil eu me comunicar com vocês, uma vez que eles devem viver como uma típica família bruxa. Tobias é um trouxa, como os bruxos costumam chamar quem não é um bruxo, mas Eillen é uma bruxa e eles não devem ter telefone. Vocês precisam arrumar uma coruja para não perdermos contato.

– Mamãe, a Audrey está louca, você vai deixá–la fazer isso? – perguntou Jean.

– Por mais doida que seja a teoria de sua irmã, ela tem fundamento, Jean... – disse Victoria. E se ela estiver certa, sim esse menino corre perigo. Vou entrar em contato com Tobias e fazer o que ela pediu...


	3. 11 de janeiro de 1971

11 de janeiro de 1971

Victoria entrou em seu Mercury Cougar e foi ao encontro daquele que prometera nunca mais encontrar.

––– Flashback––––

Ela o conheceu em um supermercado, quando estava pagando suas compras. Victoria estava numa situação delicada. Ela havia acabado de se separar de seu marido e estava depressiva. No dia seguinte, ela o encontrou em uma praça e os dois tiveram uma conversa agradável.

Victoria adorou Tobias. Ele era simpático, sincero e era agradável com a pequena Jane. Ela estranhou no começo, porque ele deu–lhe o seu endereço, mas pediu para não procura–lo, porém não perguntou nada a ele. Logo depois, os dois se envolveram em um compromisso. Meses depois, Victoria descobriu que estava grávida e resolveu procurar Tobias para dar a notícia.

Ao chegar perto da casa dele, logo escutou gritos, barulhos de tapas e uma mulher chorando. Assustada, percebeu que a voz era de Tobias! Chegando perto da janela da sala da casa dele, ela viu uma cena horrível.

Tobias gritava com uma mulher alta, pálida, cabelos loiros, com um olhar azedo e assustado. A briga era porque ele não se conformava que a mulher estava grávida.

"Como você pode estar grávida! E as poções que você tomava?" Gritava Tobias.

"Eu não sei, acho que me esqueci de tomar uma vez..." a mulher disse.

"E como essa peste bubônica não morreu?", perguntou Tobias. Nessa hora, Victoria abafou um grito.

"A poção era para evitar a gravidez, não uma poção abortiva...", disse a mulher soluçando. "Vamos, amor, tudo vai ficar bem... Vou começar a vender poções e ajudar em casa..."

"Espero que essas porcarias deem lucro", gritou Tobias.

Victoria saiu sem procurar Tobias. No dia seguinte, ele a procurou em sua casa e ela terminou o relacionamento com ele, contou a ele que estava grávida e exigiu que ele assumisse a criança.

Tobias ficou lívido. "O que? Você quer que eu sustente duas crianças? O filho de Eillen e o seu?"

"Não!" gritou Victoria, chorando. "Eu só quero que o meu filho saiba o nome dele! Se você não quiser vê–lo, não precisa, é só dar o nome a ele..."

Tobias saiu da casa dele, prometendo só voltar quando o bebê nascer. Ao completar quatro meses de gravidez, Richard voltou para casa e aceitou a condição da esposa. O bebê nasceu e recebeu o nome de Audrey Snape. Tobias nem quis ver a criança, ele já tinha um fardo para carregar e a menina já tinha um pai.

–––– Fim do Flashbak ––––

Victoria bateu na porta e a mulher que ela vira, anos atrás abriu.

"O que você quer? Se veio aqui pedir pensão por sua filha, não temos dinheiro!" Gritou Eillen, ríspida.

"Preciso falar com seu marido..."

"Sai da frente!" Tobias empurrou a mulher, que quase bateu a cabeça na porta.

"Nossa, não precisa tratar a moça assim!" Gritou Victoria. "Vai me convidar para entrar ou eu vou ficar plantada aqui?", perguntou, decidida.

Os três entraram na casa. A casa era antiga, com uma aparência de que nunca foi pintada. Os móveis eram desgastados, no teto havia uma lâmpada de luz de velas, e na sala havia uma estante repleta de livros. A casa tinha dois andares e os dois quartos, assim como o escritório ficavam no andar superior. Para ter acesso a esse andar, havia uma porta escondida atrás da estante de livros. Esta mostrava, uma estreita escada em espiral. No subsolo havia armazém onde Eillen fazia suas poções e guardava o seu vinho elfo. Victoria lhou com tristeza. Era nesse ambiente pesado e de abandono que ela iria deixar a sua filha?

"Meu marido ameaçou deixar-me se eu não me desfizer de Audrey, então eu resolvi trazê-la para cá." Antes que Tobias começasse a gritar, Victoria ergueu a mão e continuou. "Para que ela não vire um fardo para vocês, eu vou, às escondidas dar a quantia de 1000 libras por mês…"

Os olhos de Tobias brilharam de ambição. Ora, era só dar o básico para a menina e o resto ele podia gastar em bebida! Nem Victoria, nem Eillen gostaram desse olhar.

"Tudo bem… vamos acholher minha filhinha, não é, mulher?"

"Mas você nem perguntou para mi se eu queria!", gritou Eillen

"Quieta!", Gritou Tobias. Ele virou para Victoria e disse "Pode trazer a menina quqndo vcoê quiser…", disse sorrindo.

"Ah, mais uma coisa. Audrey é uma bruxa poderosa, porém se perder o controle, pode tornar-se perigosa…", disse Victoria. "Além disso, ela tem uma força acima do comum"

"Não há problema, Victoria, não há problema…", disse Tobias pensando como poderia gastar o dinheiro que iria ganhar.

Depois de sair, Victoria ainda ouviu o casal brigando. "Minha filha, em que lugar você quer se meter…", pensou antes de entrar no carro e ir para casa.


	4. 12 de janeiro de 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugar, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

Um agradecimento especial à Renata pelo seus comentários e à Dani Asmar Potter que favoritou a minha Fic. Vocês moram no meu coração! Beijinho!

O dia amanheceu na Rua da Fiação. Severo acordou e sem fazer nenhum barulho, dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Ele olhou-se no espelho e viu o hematoma roxo que havia se formado ao redor de seu olho esquerdo. No dia anterior ele presenciou uma briga feia entre seus pais por causa de uma mulher ruiva que havia chegado na casa deles. Depois que a mulher foi embora Tobias começou a bater em Eillen e ele implorou para seu pai parar de bater na sua mãe e como resposta recebeu um soco no olho e vários golpes de cinto. O que mais revoltou nele foi o fato de ele nem saber o motivo da briga de seus pais. Ele só sabia que foi dormir sem jantar e com o corpo todo dolorido.

Severo olhou–se novamente no espelho e suspirou. Ele era um menino diferente dos outros por ser um menino alto, com os cabelos eram pretos, oleosos, na altura dos ombros, seu rosto ser fino e ele ter o nariz adunco. O nariz era a parte de seu corpo que ele mais odiava porque, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia disfarçar e também por lembrar muito o seu pai. Seus dentes eram amarelados e sua pele era pálida. como se fosse uma planta que nunca tomava sol. A razão de seus dentes serem amarelados e seu cabelo ser oleoso, ela a baixa autoestima que ele tinha, uma vez que ele escovava pouco os dentes e raramente lavava o cabelo.

Seus olhos negros viviam atentos, como se estivesse em perigo preminente. Seu corpo vivia em estado de alerta, como se fosse receber um ataque a qualquer momento. Como não dormia direito, vivia com olheiras e por receber pouca atenção de seus pais ele tinha sempre um olhar triste. Ele usava roupas pretas e mesmo no calor só usava blusas de mangas compridas e calças, deixando somente o rosto e as mãos a mostra, para que ninguém visse as marcas do abuso de seu pai.

Quando estava em casa, vivia machucado e mancando. Sua única amiga era a doce Lily, mas, mesmo com ela, ele não se abria muito, ele gostava mais era de ouvi–la conversar e passar o tempo com ela na beira do rio perto da casa deles. Lily era sua vizinha e conhecia um pouco sua vida em casa. Às vezes ele pensava, como uma menina tão bonita poderia passar o tempo com ele. Lily era a única alegria no meio de sua tristeza profunda; com ela ele podia passar horas sem se lembrar de sua vida em casa.

"Por que pessoas com eu não morrem?" – pensou, enquanto tirava a sua roupa para tomar banho.

Severo encheu a banheira de água quente e logo depois entrou nela. No seu corpo estavam as marcas da surra do dia anterior. Ele mergulhou a cabeça na banheira e com o sabonete mesmo, lavou os seus cabelos com força, como se pudesse arrancá–los da cabeça. Depois de enxaguar os cabelos ele pegou a esponja e esfregou–se com tanta força, que sua pele ficou vermelha. Satisfeito, ele saiu da banheira, secou–se e vestiu–se.

O menino foi à cozinha para comer seu café da manhã e na mesa havia somente dois pãezinhos amanhecidos. Ele pegou um copo de água da torneira e serviu–se de meio pãozinho. Severo não se alimentava bem, por isso era muito magro.

Seu pai apareceu na cozinha e sentou–se ao lado dele:

– Severo, precisamos conversar. – disse seu pai, num tom sombrio de voz.

"O que eu fiz desta vez? Será que eu vou apanhar de novo?" – pensou Severo, assustado.

– Calma menino, é apenas uma conversa amigável... Severo, sente–se no meu colo. – Disse Tobias, num tom suave.

– Não obrigado papai, daqui eu escuto do mesmo jeito...

Tobias agarrou seu braço e o sentou em seu colo, à força, dizendo:

– Eu mandei você se sentar! – gritou. – Filho, eu tenho uma filha bastarda com outra mulher. Seu nome é Audrey e ela é uma bruxa como você, só que ela é muito mais poderosa que um bruxo comum. Ela tem a sua idade, é só cinco minutos mais velha que você...

Tobias colocou a mão na coxa de Severo. Ele sentiu a ereção do pai e ele arrepiou–se de medo. "Oh não, de novo não..." – ele pensou.

– Semana retrasada, ela tentou matar a sua irmã num acesso de fúria e a sua mãe, aquela vagabunda não a quer mais. Ela vai vir morar com a gente, entendido? – enquanto ele falava, ele desfez o cinto de seu filho e colocou a sua mão no sexo de Severo e ele começou a chorar.

– Se você não quiser que ela te machuque, fique bem longe dela! E outra coisa... – nessa hora, ele tirou o menino do colo, tirou a calça de Severo, abriu as próprias calças e colocou–o no colo de novo. O menino começou a tremer de medo.

– Você não vai falar nada para ela sobre o que acontece nessa casa, nem sobre as minhas... "visitinhas noturnas" no seu quarto, entendido? – perguntou Tobias com uma voz rouca, enquanto acariciava o sexo de Severo, que já estava ficando dolorido.

– Sim papai, entendi... – disse Severo, aos soluços. – Por favor, deixe–me sair...

– Não... agora você vai ser útil para o papai... – disse Tobias, enquanto penetrava em Severo. Ele gritou de dor, como se suas costas estivessem sendo partidas ao meio.

Enquanto Tobias abusava de Severo, ele chorava de medo e dor. Não adiantava gritar, tentar fugir. A sua mãe nunca aparecia nessas horas. Ele tinha certeza que sua mãe sabia do que estava acontecendo, mas Eillen não reclamava com medo de perder o marido.

Depois que Tobias satisfez seus desejos com seu filho, ele agarrou o menino pelos cabelos jogou–o num canto da cozinha e saiu para beber, pensando nas garrafas de uísque que poderia comprar com o dinheiro que Victoria prometeu dar a ele por deixar Audrey ficar com ele.

Severo bateu a cabeça na parede e começou a soluçar, sabendo que teria uma dor de cabeça. Ele vestiu–se apressadamente, com nojo de si mesmo. Ele correu ao banheiro e despejou no vaso sanitário o pouco café da manhã que teve. Depois, ele despiu–se e entrou no chuveiro quente, pegou a bucha, o sabonete e se esfregou novamente com tanta força que ele feriu a sua pele. Ele vestiu–se, escovou os dentes e saiu de casa indo em direção ao rio, devagar e mancando, para esquecer–se do que aconteceu e ficar sozinho.

Chegando na margem do rio, Severo sentou–se e ficou olhando para a água serena. Ele estava tão concentrado, que nem viu uma menina branca, ruiva, com algumas sardas no rosto e lindos olhos verdes se aproximar. Quando ela tocou seu ombro, ele levou um susto, levantou–se rapidamente, deu um grito de pavor e começou a hiperventilar.

– Calma severo, sou eu, a Lily. Respire fundo... – ela colocou levemente a sua mão em seu ombro – isso... para dentro e para fora...

Depois de algum tempo, Severo se acalmou e sentiu–se estúpido por levar um susto tão grande com sua amiga.

– O que aconteceu para você ficar assim? – perguntou Lily. – Sente–se... foi alguma coisa que eu fiz?

– Não foi nada, Lily. – respondeu Severo

– Foi o seu pai? Eu sei que ele é um pouco violento com você... por que você está tão vermelho?

– Já disse que não é nada... olha Lily, essa manhã meu pai me disse que vai vir morar com a gente uma filha bastarda dele que é uma bruxa muito poderosa. Ele falou também que ela é muito violenta e que ela até tentou matar a irmã...

– Severo, eu já li alguma coisa sobre bruxos poderosos, mas não tinha nada escrito que eles eram violentos... O professor Dumbledore passou em casa para conversar com meus pais e deixou uma carta para eu ingressar a Hogwarts e alguns livros, para eu conhecer melhor o mundo dos bruxos. Eu li que eles eram ótimos fabricadores de poções, poderiam lidar com um dos quatro elementos, tinham o poder de curar as pessoas e transfigurar coisas simples, como um botão em coisas mais complexas, mas não havia nada sobre comportamento violento... pode ser que ela fez magia acidental perto da irmã dela, que sua família seja trouxa e não soube lidar com a situação...

– Será? – perguntou Severo.

– Sim... e se ela for poderosa como ele disse, seria até bom você tê–la por perto... ela pode te proteger do seu pai e te ajudar a lidar com a negligência se sua mãe. Se ela for boa em transfiguração permanente, ela pode até transfigurar suas roupas rotas em roupas mais apresentáveis... Ai, desculpa, Severo...

– Tudo bem, Lily, não foi nada... – respondeu Severo, de cabeça baixa, escondendo seu rosto com os cabelos. – Mas... muito obrigada pelos conselhos, eu me sinto melhor...

– Fico feliz se eu te ajudei... Você lavou os cabelos?

– Sim...

– Você deveria lavar os cabelos mais vezes, fica muito melhor sem aquele aspecto seboso... eu falo isso para você, porque eu quero o seu bem, Severo...

– Tudo bem...

Os dois ficaram conversando sobre coisas triviais por mais algum tempo. Lily estendeu a mão para ele e disse:

– Olha Sev, o que eu aprendi a fazer!

De repente apareceu uma margarida branca em sua mão.

– Parabéns, Lily! Estou vendo que você está melhorando suas habilidades a cada dia...

Atrás dos dois apareceu uma adolescente alta, magra e com dentes de cavalo. Ela tinha os cabelos loiros, presos para trás e vestia um vestido florido, até os joelhos.

– Você é uma aberração! Vou contar à mamãe que você está fazendo aquela coisa com "M" fora de casa! – disse a adolescente com um olhar de nojo e inveja.

– Tuney... eloquente como sempre... disse Severo com os dentes cerrados.

– Nós recebemos a visita de um velho abominável com roupas cafonas em casa, semana passada... – disse Petúnia, cheia de inveja. – Ele disse que no final de agosto Lily estará indo para um castelo idiota para aprender a ser uma... – ela pôs a mão na boca em sinal de desaprovação.

– Tuney, não diga essas coisas, isso é algo horrível de se dizer.. – disse Lily com lágrimas nos olhos.

Petúnia agarrou seu braço, começou a arrastar Lily e disse:

– Vamos para casa! Vou contar tudo à mamãe...

Severo olhou para Petúnia com ódio e disse baixinho, com os dentes cerrados:

– Solte–a, ou você vai se arrepender!

Petúnia soltou o braço da irmã e saiu correndo, em direção à sua casa. Lily falou:

– Obrigada, Sev... Vou para casa, mas não se preocupe, a mamãe não vai ficar brava, a Tuney é um pouco exagerada...

– Um pouco invejosa, você quer dizer...

– Sev! Ela é a minha irmã! Não fale dela assim! Ela só está um pouco triste porque não pode ir comigo a Hogwarts...

– Tudo bem, desculpe... Então... até mais...

Lily saiu e deixou Severo perdido em seus pensamentos. Depois de um tempo ele, com profundo desgosto, foi para a sua casa, mancando. Quem sabe Lily estivesse certa? Quem sabe ele pudesse confiar na irmã? Ele foi para a sua casa e não viu a sua mãe, ela deveria estar na lanchonete do seu amigo vendendo as suas poções. O menino suspirou aliviado porque não viu o seu pai e foi para o seu quarto.

Em frente ao seu quarto tinha um quarto abandonado. Ele entrou lá e viu uma cama de solteiro e uma cômoda velha.

"Deve ser aqui que a bastarda vai dormir..." – pensou.

Ele foi para o seu quarto, deitou–se em sua cama e ficou lá o resto do dia, torcendo para seu pai não procurá–lo de novo.


	5. 12 de janeiro de 1971 - Audrey

12 de janeiro de 1971

À noite, Aurey estava assistindo televisão, quando de repente ela escuta alguém batendo palmas na frente de sua casa.

"Mas será o possível..." – pensou Aurdrey.

– Jean, vai atender a porta, é para você! – gritou Audrey para a irmã.

– Mas você é mesmo uma folgada hein! – brigou Jean com Audrey.

– Meninas, deixem de brigar, ah, deixa para lá, eu mesma vou... – disse Victoria.

A mãe de Audrey atendeu a porta e o que ela viu a deixou em dúvida: ela ria, chorava ou batia a porta? Ela viu um homem idoso, alto, magro, aparentando ter mais de 80 anos, com cabelos e barba prateados na altura da cintura. Seu cabelo e a sua barba estavam dentro de seu cinto. Seu gosto para roupas era diferente, ele estava com um chapéu pontudo, uma capa preta e debaixo desta, usava uma túnica roxa. Ao seu lado estava uma mulher alta, cabelos prateados, vestindo uma capa preta e usando um chapéu pontudo preto.

– Boa noite senhora, eu gostaria de falar com a senhora sobre a sua filha Audrey.

Victoria se recuperou do choque e disse:

– Ah, entrem, a minha filha está assistindo televisão com a sua irmã...

– Assistindo o que? – perguntou Dumbledore.

– Televisão, um objeto trouxa – disse Minerva – Vamos logo para não chamarmos a atenção dos vizinhos...

Quando os três entraram na casa de Victoria, eles tiveram uma visão no mínimo surreal. Uma adolescente de cabelos castanhos olhava com raiva para... um dragão negro com dois metros de altura.

– Audrey e Jean parem de brigar! Audrey, temos visita para você...

Audrey voltou para sua forma humana, olhou para Albus e levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Gente, me perdoem, mas quando a minha filha fica muito nervosa...

– Além de sua filha ser uma bruxa muito poderosa ela é uma animaga. – disse Albus.

– Uma... o que?

– Animaga – disse Minerva. – Um bruxo que é capaz de se transformar em animal sem o uso da varinha. Sua filha se transforma em dragão sem perder a consciência humana.

– Na verdade ela não tem varinha... desculpe... – disse a mãe de Audrey, meio sem graça.

– Com que frquência a sua filha executa magia? – peguntou Minerva

– Todo o tempo. – respondeu Victoria

– Deve ser por isso que o Ministério da Magia ainda não detectou sua magia. Nós não podemos revelar nossa magia para os trouxas de acordo com o Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo em Magia.

– Nós desconfiamos disso, senhora...

– McGonagall... bem... nós temos uma pena mágica no Castelo de Hogwarts que detecta os bebês que nascem com poderes mágicos... porém a pena escreveu que a sua filha é uma bruxa muito poderosa e para bruxos como ela a escola fornece uma bolsa integral...

– Bem, nós sabemos que a sua filha é meio–irmã de um bruxo chamado Severo Snape que tem a mesma idade que ela... Com um pouco de sorte eles poderão até estudar juntos... – disse Albus. Os alunos são selecionados para uma de nossas quatro casas que são Grifinória, Sonserina, Corvinal ou Lufa-Lufa. As casas são separadas por alojamentos específicos do castelo: Grifinória fica na torre Leste do Castelo, o da Corvinal na torre Oeste, o da Sonserina fica nas Masmorras, e o da Lufa-Lufa nos Porões. Somente os alunos de cada casa e os professores têm acesso aos seus alojamentos.

– Os alunos podem voltar para casa na véspera do Natal, ou ficar no castelo, se assinar uma lista, eles voltam no começo do ano e as férias de verão duram dois meses (julho e agosto) e no dia 1ºde setembro começa tudo de novo. – continuou Albus

Audrey escutava a conversa atentamente. Na primeira fez que ela recebeu a notícia e ouviu sobre Severo, ela ficou muito revoltada e não quis ingressar na escola e Minerva teve que matricular a menina em Durmstang, escola de magia localizada no norte da Noruega. Só que desta vez ela voltou ao tempo para salvar o seu irmão e não podia ficar longe dele

– E quanto ao Severo Snape?

– O senhor Snape não é tão poderoso quanto você, então ele receberá a carta como qualquer estudante normal...

O pai de Audrey se juntou à família e perguntou:

– Mas e se ela não frequentar essa escola e a gente esconder a sua magia da sociedade? Eu acho que esse lugar é muito estranho...

– Os bruxos nascem com um núcleo mágico", explicou Dumbledore " mas a sua filha é capaz de lidar com as forças da natureza e do pensamento e pode lidar com essas forças para ajudar os outros.

– Como assim? – perguntou Richard

Dumbledore suspirou profundamente. – Ela tem uma habilidade superior a de um bruxo comum, pois como vocês viram, pode manipular o fogo e se estudar, terá um forte domínio em Herbologia e Poções. Bruxos como ela podem manipular um ou dos quatro elementos, no caso dela, o fogo.

– Por isso que para esses bruxos, Hogwarts reservou uma bolsa integral. Com o estudo, a força de vontade, o controle do pensamento, da emoção e da vontade, ela terá a base para ser uma bruxa de sucesso. Ela poderá dedicar–se à magia ofensiva, magia defensiva, a cura, a convocação. Seus poderes podem se manifestar sem o uso da varinha, no entanto, como eles são ligados ao pensamento e emoções, ela deve saber controla–los, ou poderá tornar–se perigosa para si mesma e para os outros.

– Ele tem razão querido... – disse Victoria. – Você vê o que acontece quando Audrey fica muito nervosa. Ela ou se transforma num dragão, ou põe fogo nas coisas. Se continuar assim, ela vai sair do controle...

– Senhor Dumbledore, minha filha quer morar com seu pai biológico. Victoria já conversou com ele e neste final de semana ela se mudará para a casa dele. – disse Richard.

– Não tem problema. Mandaremos uma lista contendo o que Audrey irá precisar e uma coruja para vocês se comunicarem com a sua filha e com a escola. – Disse Albus.

Audrey ficou pensativa. Ela perguntou:

Quanto custa estudar em Hogwarts?

– Minha querida, a mensalidade é 430 galeões, o que dá 5160 galeões por ano. No dinheiro trouxa isso dá £2150 por mês, ou seja £25800 por ano. – disse Minerva – por que a pergunta?

– E se os pais de Severo não puderem pagar?

– Se esses idiotas não tiverem como pagar, nós ajudaremos. – disse Richard. – Você sempre será a minha filha e para mim e se o Severo é importante para você, ele é importante para mim também.

O casal de bruxos se despediu de todos e embora para o castelo de Hogwarts. Eles não sabiam que uma luta estava prestes a começar: uma luta para salvar uma vida.

A.N.: Olá pessoal!

Tenham um Feliz Ano Novo e se estiverem gostando (ou não...) da minha Fic, comentem por favor...

Beijinho!


	6. 15 de janeiro de 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugar, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

15 de janeiro de 1971

Richard decidiu que ele levaria Audrey para Cokeworth, cidade a qual morava Severo. Ele não queria que sua esposa se encontrasse Tobias novamente e ele queria ver se o irmão de Audrey realmente precisava da ajuda dela.

No caminho para a casa dos Snape ele ainda tentou persuadir a filha para que ela voltasse atrás e esquecesse aquela ideia ridícula de ir morar com o pai biológico:

– Filha... você tem certeza? Olha, a gente pode ir embora e esquecer disso tudo... o menino tem pai e mãe, ele vai sobreviver...

– Tenho sim. Papai, eu sei que você me ama e quer o melhor para mim, mas eu não vou mudar de ideia. Eu sei que o Severo precisa da minha ajuda...

Os dois chegaram à Rua da Fiação e Richard não gostou do que viu. A rua tinha algumas casas de alvenaria aparentemente desertas e a iluminação era precária, uma vez que os postes estavam quebrados. Perto dali havia um rio sujo e uma fábrica de lã abandonada com uma chaminé alta.

Eles chegaram à casa de Severo. Enquanto Audrey tirava as malas do carro, seu pai apertou a campainha e esperou alguém sair. Uma mulher aparentando ter 39 anos, magra, pálida, com um rosto pálido e azedo saiu:

– O que você quer? Já disse que não queremos comprar nada! – disse a mulher.

Eillen Prince nasceu numa família puro sangue rica, os Prince. Quando ela estava em seu sexto ano em Hogwarts ela se tornou capitã no time de Bexigas de Hogwarts. Ela era uma moça pálida, mal humorada, com um rosto grande e sobrancelhas pesadas, porém muito talentosa com Poções. Em seu sexto ano, enquanto passeava com a mãe ela conheceu Tobias.

Tobias era simpático, gentil, sorridente, tudo o que ela queria ser. A sua mãe não aprovou o relacionamento dela, mas não impediu. No final do sexto ano ela se casou com ele.

Em 1959 Eillen descobriu que estava grávida, mas para o seu desgosto ela descobriu que seu marido tinha uma amante e que a mulher também estava grávida. O casamento deles esfriou com a notícia.

Para piorar, por causa de uma crise na fábrica, Tobias perdeu o emprego e começou a beber. Com isso sua personalidade mudou: ele ficou agressivo, proibiu a esposa a ter contato com sua família e perdeu o interesse por ela. Por conta disso, ela perdeu a alegria de viver; já não s arrumava mais, não limpava mais a casa e não ligava quando Tobias abusava de Severo.

"Cruzes, que mulher mal amada e mal cuidada!" – pensou Richard.

– Desculpe moça, bom dia. Sou Ricarhd, marido de Victoria, a mulher que veio conversar com o seu esposo... Vim deixar a Audrey com vocês... – disse Richard, completamente sem graça.

– Deixe–me adivinhar – disse Eillen com uma sobrancelha levantada. – Vocês se cansaram da menina e resolveram deixá–la aqui...

– Não é nada disso, ah, deixa para lá... Audrey, venha aqui.

Eillen olhou surpresa para a o caminho para a. _Ela está carregando as malas? _Eram três malas de rodinhas enormes que estavam cheias e aparentemente muito pesadas.

"Essa menina vai atrapalhar a diversão do meu Tobias..." – pensou Eillen assustada. Ela perguntou assustada:

– O que é isso?

– Malas de rodinhas. Práticas, não? – respondeu Richard.

– Não, seu estúpido, você faz sua filha carregar as próprias malas?

– Sim... Ela é forte o suficiente para isso...

– Já que você a trouxe, VÁ EMBORA!

Richard se aproximou de sua filha, deu–lhe um abraço e disse:

– Tchau filhinha, papai te ama e você sabe, se acontecer alguma coisa com você, pode voltar para casa. – ele se aproximou e falou baixinho no seu ouvido. – E trazer esse seu irmão, se ele quiser.

Audrey abraçou seu pai e disse:

– Muito obrigada papai!

As duas entraram na casa e Richard ficou olhando a casa por um momento. Ele viu um menino pálido e com um olhar triste se aproximar da casa. Ele percebeu que o menino mancava. Ele se aproximou do menino, colocou a mão no seu ombro e perguntou:

– Ei menino, você é o Severo?

Severo se assustou com o homem. O que ele queria com ele?

– Como você sabe o meu nome? MÃE!

Ninguém apareceu. Severo ficou mais nervoso. Ele tentou correr e quase caiu. Richard o segurou, o fez se sentar na cadeira de área e disse:

– Calma, não precisa ficar assustado... eu sou o pai da sua irmã, vim trazê–la e já que você estava chegando resolvi te conhecer...

– Onde ela está?

– Ela entrou com a sua mãe, espere até você se acalmar. Eu vi que você está mancando, você está bem?

– Eu caí, não foi nada de mais...

Richard esperou o menino se acalmar, se despediu dele e voltou para a casa dele. Ele pensou que talvez Audrey tivesse razão...

Quando Audrey entrou na casa dos Snape ela segurou–se para não espirrar. Com muita tristeza ela notou que a pequena sala dos Snape tinha um ar descuidado, mais parecia uma cela de uma prisão.

"Bem, ao menos eles têm livros..." – Pensou Audrey.

Ela se aproximou das paredes cheias de prateleiras com livros antigos com capas de couro e começou a examinar os livros. O assunto dos livros era variado, porém a maioria era sobre poções e Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas.

"Será que vem daí o interesse doentio pelas Artes das Trevas de Severo?" – pensou Audrey. Ela se lembrou que quando ela ainda era adulta ela morava com os pais de Hermione e nas suas férias ela adorava conversar sobre a escola e sobre Severo e sua ambição de se tornar o professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas.

Ela olhou para os móveis maltratados: o sofá, a mesa e o candeeiro suspenso no teto. A casa era horrível, parecia que ninguém a limpava.

Para não espirrar, Audrey ergueu os braços e imaginou a casa limpa. Momentos depois, toda a poeira e as teias de aranhas se juntaram num monte. Ela conjurou um saco de lixo e horrorizada ela percebeu que aquela sujeira toda cabia em um saco de 25 litros!

Eillen virou–se e viu o fetiço que a menina havia acabado de fazer. Ela pensou:

"Quem essa intrusa pensa que é, mexendo na minha casa?"

– Você está aqui para reparar na casa? – disse Eillen mal humorada.

– Não senhora Snape, me desculpe... mas agora está bem melhor a senhora não acha?

– Humpf... – Eillen gemeu e saiu da sala

– Onde a senhora vai?

– Fazer poções para vender numa lanchonete aqui perto, por quê?

– Quer ajuda?

– NÃO!

"Mulher recalcada..." – pensou Audrey

A magia de Audrey se manifestava pela vontade dela sobre os elementos. Como ela não tinha o que fazer, ela fez o primeiro feitiço que aprendeu, apontando para os móveis:

– Reparo!

Quando ela se deu conta, ela viu um menino pálido de olhos e cabelos pretos olhando para ela de forma assustada. Ela deu um passo para frente e ele recuou.

– Ah, você deve se o Severo, meu irm...

Severo viu a menina e ficou com medo. Apesar de ser menor do que ele, seu pai disse que ela tentou matar a irmã, por isso a família dela se livrou da menina.

– Por favor, não toque em mim! – Severo gritou e saiu correndo, subindo as escadas com dificuldade.

– Peraí, Severo, vamos conversar... – gritou Audrey.

Ela viu Severo entrar no quarto dele, quando ele viu que a irmã estava seguindo–o, ele trancou a porta do quarto e começou a chorar. Audrey abriu a porta sem nenhuma dificuldade. Severo foi para o canto do quarto e se encolheu.

– Pare... por favor...

Ela se aproximou do irmão e viu que ele tremia de medo. Ela se abaixou, o abraçou e disse:

– Eu não sei o que o nosso pai disse, mas é tudo mentira... eu não vou te machucar, entendeu.

Severo ficou rígido quando Audrey o abraçou, mas depois de um tempo ele relaxou com o abraço. Ela levou Severo para a cama, sentou–se ele deitou–se com a cabeça no colo dela. Eles ficaram assim por um tempo até Eillen aparecer no quarto e dizer:

– Menina, o seu quarto é na frente do quarto dele. Agora vamos jantar.

Enquanto eles jantavam, Tobias chegou. Ele correu para Audrey e disse:

– Minha filha, seja bem vinda! Cadê o dinheiro?

Revirando os olhos, Audrey levantou a mão, conjurando a sacola de dinheiro que a sua mãe havia mandado–a entregar para seu pai. Eillen foi pegar a sacola e Tobias bateu violentamente em sua mão, dizendo:

– Minha filha, meu dinheiro, tira a pata!

Tobias se aproximou de Severo e deu–lhe um beijo na testa. Ele se encolheu de medo.

O jantar continuou em silêncio. Na hora de dormir, Audrey se dirigiu ao seu quarto. Ele tinha uma cama e uma cômoda velha, ambos em péssimo estado. Depois de reparar os móveis, ela subiu na cama e começou a espirrar. Depois de vários feitiços de limpeza, ela deitou–se novamente na cama e começou a pensar:

"É assim que o meu pai trata a sua esposa?

Por que o Severo tem tanto medo de mim e do nosso pai?

O Severo tem problema nas pernas? Ele manca de vez em quando...

Meu pai estava mais preocupado com o dinheiro do que em mim... ou no Severo...

A Eillen não liga nem para a casa, nem para o Severo... só para o marido... se ela é uma bruxa, por que ela deixa a casa em tão péssimo estado?"

Foi pensando nisso que ela dormiu.

Obs: A mala de rodinhas surgiu na década de 70


	7. 16 de janeiro de 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugar, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

**A.N.: Um muito obrigada especial à Renata! Eu já estava meio triste porque ninguém estava dando moral à minha Fic, daí eu li o teu comentário. Você mora no meu coração! Beijinhos!**

A semana que passou para Severo foi mais calma porque Tobias o não importunou por medo de Audrey, então ele pôde respirar aliviado. Nada de abusos, nada de pancadas. E tudo graças à sua irmã.

Na manhã do dia 23, Severo acordou às 4:00 da manhã e resolver pregar a mesma peça que Audrey lhe fizera. Ele foi ao quarto de sua irmã, pulou em cima dela e gritou:

– Ô preguicero, tá na hora de levantar!*

Audrey abriu os olhos lentamente e viu uma massa de cabelos gordurosos no seu rosto. Ela murmurou:

– Só mais cinco minutinhos mãe... ah, é você Severo... que horas são? – ela perguntou, fazendo um feitiço lumus e olhando para seu relógio de pulso. – Puta que pariu, Severo, 4 horas da manhã, você não tem o que fazer não?

– Na verdade... não... – disse Severo rindo.

"Se isso serviu para ele se divertir, então valeu a pena..." – pensou Audrey

Severo deitou–se ao lado da irmã e olhou para seus olhos verdes. Por que eles eram tão diferentes? Ela era tão bonita, corajosa, forte e ele era só um pálido e gorduroso...

– Tá olhando o quê? – perguntou Audrey.

– Nada... posso ficar aqui?

– Você já roubou o meu travesseiro... pode ficar!

Audrey conjurou outro travesseiro para ela e os dois dormiram juntos.

Quatro horas mais tarde os dois acordaram com a mãe de Severo puxando o cabelo dos dois e gritando:

– O que tá acontecendo? Alguém pode me explicar essa pouca vergonha?

– Eu não quero ir para a escola... AI TIA EILLEN, O QUE É ISSO! – gritou Audrey – para de arrancar nosso cabelo, ele só dormiu aqui.

– Só foi isso mesmo? – perguntou Eillen– Tudo bem... Desça e faça o café da manhã para o seu pai... e sem gritar, ele tá com dor de cabeça.

– Ressaca da brava... – disseram Audrey e Severo juntos.

Depois do café da manhã, Eillen disse:

– Vão brincar com a amiga de vocês, hoje eu tenho uma poção meio complicadinha para fazer... Fiquem fora do meu caminho pelo resto do dia, vão, vão, vão! – ela disse com um sorriso malicioso.

Os dois saíram para o rio e encontraram Lily, que estava brincando de peixe–rei.

– Oi meninos! – Disse Lily

– Oi Lily – respondeu Audrey – por que você tá jogando pedrinhas no rio?

– Essa brincadeira se chama peixe–rei. Você joga a pedrinha na água de um jeito que ela fica quicando na superfície. Quer tentar?

Os três ficaram brincando até a hora do almoço.

– Hey, que tal irmos até em casa para almoçarmos? – convidou Lily.

– Não sei não... a mamãe vai ficar uma fera... – disse Severo.

– Eu acho que não... – disse Audrey. – Tia Eillen deixou bem claro que era para a gente ficar fora do caminho dela o dia todo... Vamos Severo, vai ser legal...

Eles foram até a casa de Lily. A casa dela por fora era parecida com as outras de Cokeworth: um sobrado cinza com uma chaminé. Quando os irmãos Snape entraram na casa, eles viram a diferença entre as casas. A decoração era típica de uma casa trouxa da década de 70: a sala era pintada de verde, o sofá era de um tom xadrez verde, com uma estante de livros e uma rack com uma pequena coisa que Audrey disse a Severo discretamente que era uma televisão, havia uma escada com carpete grosso que dava para os quartos; a cozinha tinha móveis planejados azuis e no centro, uma mesa redonda com seis cadeiras. O detalhe que mais chamou a atenção de Severo foi a "escada peluda", como ele mesmo apelidou.

– Mamãe, papai, eu trouxe meus amigos Severo e Audrey para almoçar! – gritou Lily.

Os pais de Lily desceram as escadas. Shirley era uma mulher alta, seus cabelos eram acobreados, presos apenas com uma trança francesa lateral. Ela vestia uma blusa roxa e uma saia longa, roxa e florida. Nicolas era um homem alto e vestia uma calça boca de sino azul e uma camisa branca.**

A mãe de Lily disse:

– Que bom que você trouxe os seus amiguinhos famosos! Sejam bem–vindos...

Shirley olhou para Audrey e abafou o riso. Como Audrey era ruiva e tinha os olhos verdes, ela parecia mais ser a irmã de Lily. As feições azedas e a pele pálida de Severo lembravam as de Petúnia. Se Audrey e Petúnia tivessem a mesma idade, Shirley diria que foram trocadas na maternidade.

– Você deve ser Audrey e você deve ser Severo... – disse Shirley. – Lily fala muito de vocês...

Audrey olhou desconfiada para sua amiga e disse:

– Espero que fale bem de nós...

Shirley riu e disse:

– É claro que sim querida... Lily adora vocês...

– Mas eu não. – disse Petúnia se aproximando. – Mamãe, eu não quero comer com essas aberrações!

Audrey conjurou uma bola de fogo na sua mão esquerda e seus olhos ficaram vermelhos. Nicolas se aproximou dela, colocou a mão em seu ombro e disse:

– Petúnia! Isso não é jeito de tratar as visitas! Se não quer comer com eles vá para o seu quarto!

O pai de Lily, Nicolas disse:

– Vamos para a cozinha, o almoço está nos esperando...

Os irmãos Snape arregalaram os olhos de satisfação! Severo junca tinha visto tanta comida na vida e Audrey sentia saudades de uma refeição decente. No almoço tinha fatias de carne assada acompanhadas de verduras cozidas, batata assada e yorkshire puddin (uma panqueca ao forno) com molho de carne servido por cima.

Depois do almoço Lily chamou Severo e Audrey para irem ao seu quarto. Seu quarto era bem colorido, as paredes eram cor goiaba, a cama tinha uma colcha rosa, o guarda–roupa, o espelho e a escrivaninha, tudo tinha um tom alegre.

"Por isso que ela passa essa alegria de viver, a atmosfera desta casa é incrível... bem diferente da minha..." – pensou Severo com tristeza.

– Severo... você está bem? – perguntou Audrey

– Sim, sim...

Os dois ficaram na casa de Lily até escurecer. À noite, eles voltaram para casa e encontraram uma situação estranha. Seus pais estavam... felizes... Nem perguntaram por que eles passaram o dia todo fora...

Audrey levou Severo para um canto e falou baixinho:

– Alguma coisa está estranha... eles estão tramando alguma coisa...

– Bobagem... a gente passou o dia fora e eles tiraram o atraso...

– Imbecil! – disse Audrey dando um tapa na cabeça do irmão. – E a poçããão complicadex que a tia Eillen ia fazer? Será que ela vendeu e eles conseguiram dinheiro. E se a poção foi ilegal?

– Não importa! O que interessa é que a gente tenha dinheiro... e o papai não brigue comigo...

"Isso vai dar booosta..." – pensou Audrey.

O jantar foi esquisito, Tobias e Eillen não paravam de olhar um para o outro. Na hora de dormir Audrey perguntou se Severo queria ficar com ela, mas Tobias logo interveio:

– Não! Ele tem seu próprio quarto, cada um dorme no seu...

Audrey e Severo foram se deitar, mas os dois demoraram para dormir; Severo estava com medo da atitude dos pais e Audrey não parava de pensar... tinha algo errado acontecendo...

No meio da noite Audrey acordou com sede e produziu um feixe de luz om sua mão esquerda. Quando ela saiu para beber água, ela viu Tobias indo para o quarto de Severo. Ela perguntou:

– O que você vai fazer uma hora dessa no quarto dele?

Tobias ficou pálido, não respondeu nada e foi para o seu quarto. Ela percebeu que ele bateu a porta com força e falou nomes feios antes de se deitar.

Depois de beber a sua água Audrey entrou no quarto de Severo e viu o irmão dormindo pacificamente. Ela aproximou sua mão esquerda de seu rosto e ouviu Severo murmurar:

– Não papai... hoje não... por favor...

Ela acariciou seus cabelos com a mão direita e disse:

– Shhh Severo, sou eu... dorme em paz...

Audrey foi para o quarto e deitou–se. Antes de dormir ela lembrou–se das palavras de Severo e uma ideia repugnante veio–lhe à cabeça:

"Não é possível... será que... mas ele é seu filho! Será que o papai tá abusando do Severo? Por que ele nunca tentou comigo... bem, se ele tentar me tocar, ele apanha! Hoje o imbecil não vai mais ao quarto do Severo, amanhã eu tiro essa história a limpo..."

Audrey dormiu pensando em como descobrir a verdade entre seu pai e Severo.


	8. 23 de janeiro de 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugar, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

**A.N.: Um muito obrigada especial à Renata! Eu já estava meio triste porque ninguém estava dando moral à minha Fic, daí eu li o teu comentário. Você mora no meu coração! Beijinhos!**

A semana que passou para Severo foi mais calma porque Tobias o não importunou por medo de Audrey, então ele pôde respirar aliviado. Nada de abusos, nada de pancadas. E tudo graças à sua irmã.

Na manhã do dia 23, Severo acordou às 4:00 da manhã e resolver pregar a mesma peça que Audrey lhe fizera. Ele foi ao quarto de sua irmã, pulou em cima dela e gritou:

– Ô preguicero, tá na hora de levantar!*

Audrey abriu os olhos lentamente e viu uma massa de cabelos gordurosos no seu rosto. Ela murmurou:

– Só mais cinco minutinhos mãe... ah, é você Severo... que horas são? – ela perguntou, fazendo um feitiço lumus e olhando para seu relógio de pulso. – Puta que pariu, Severo, 4 horas da manhã, você não tem o que fazer não?

– Na verdade... não... – disse Severo rindo.

"Se isso serviu para ele se divertir, então valeu a pena..." – pensou Audrey

Severo deitou–se ao lado da irmã e olhou para seus olhos verdes. Por que eles eram tão diferentes? Ela era tão bonita, corajosa, forte e ele era só um pálido e gorduroso...

– Tá olhando o quê? – perguntou Audrey.

– Nada... posso ficar aqui?

– Você já roubou o meu travesseiro... pode ficar!

Audrey conjurou outro travesseiro para ela e os dois dormiram juntos.

Quatro horas mais tarde os dois acordaram com a mãe de Severo puxando o cabelo dos dois e gritando:

– O que tá acontecendo? Alguém pode me explicar essa pouca vergonha?

– Eu não quero ir para a escola... AI TIA EILLEN, O QUE É ISSO! – gritou Audrey – para de arrancar nosso cabelo, ele só dormiu aqui.

– Só foi isso mesmo? – perguntou Eillen– Tudo bem... Desça e faça o café da manhã para o seu pai... e sem gritar, ele tá com dor de cabeça.

– Ressaca da brava... – disseram Audrey e Severo juntos.

Depois do café da manhã, Eillen disse:

– Vão brincar com a amiga de vocês, hoje eu tenho uma poção meio complicadinha para fazer... Fiquem fora do meu caminho pelo resto do dia, vão, vão, vão! – ela disse com um sorriso malicioso.

Os dois saíram para o rio e encontraram Lily, que estava brincando de peixe–rei.

– Oi meninos! – Disse Lily

– Oi Lily – respondeu Audrey – por que você tá jogando pedrinhas no rio?

– Essa brincadeira se chama peixe–rei. Você joga a pedrinha na água de um jeito que ela fica quicando na superfície. Quer tentar?

Os três ficaram brincando até a hora do almoço.

– Hey, que tal irmos até em casa para almoçarmos? – convidou Lily.

– Não sei não... a mamãe vai ficar uma fera... – disse Severo.

– Eu acho que não... – disse Audrey. – Tia Eillen deixou bem claro que era para a gente ficar fora do caminho dela o dia todo... Vamos Severo, vai ser legal...

Eles foram até a casa de Lily. A casa dela por fora era parecida com as outras de Cokeworth: um sobrado cinza com uma chaminé. Quando os irmãos Snape entraram na casa, eles viram a diferença entre as casas. A decoração era típica de uma casa trouxa da década de 70: a sala era pintada de verde, o sofá era de um tom xadrez verde, com uma estante de livros e uma rack com uma pequena coisa que Audrey disse a Severo discretamente que era uma televisão, havia uma escada com carpete grosso que dava para os quartos; a cozinha tinha móveis planejados azuis e no centro, uma mesa redonda com seis cadeiras. O detalhe que mais chamou a atenção de Severo foi a "escada peluda", como ele mesmo apelidou.

– Mamãe, papai, eu trouxe meus amigos Severo e Audrey para almoçar! – gritou Lily.

Os pais de Lily desceram as escadas. Shirley era uma mulher alta, seus cabelos eram acobreados, presos apenas com uma trança francesa lateral. Ela vestia uma blusa roxa e uma saia longa, roxa e florida. Nicolas era um homem alto e vestia uma calça boca de sino azul e uma camisa branca.**

A mãe de Lily disse:

– Que bom que você trouxe os seus amiguinhos famosos! Sejam bem–vindos...

Shirley olhou para Audrey e abafou o riso. Como Audrey era ruiva e tinha os olhos verdes, ela parecia mais ser a irmã de Lily. As feições azedas e a pele pálida de Severo lembravam as de Petúnia. Se Audrey e Petúnia tivessem a mesma idade, Shirley diria que foram trocadas na maternidade.

– Você deve ser Audrey e você deve ser Severo... – disse Shirley. – Lily fala muito de vocês...

Audrey olhou desconfiada para sua amiga e disse:

– Espero que fale bem de nós...

Shirley riu e disse:

– É claro que sim querida... Lily adora vocês...

– Mas eu não. – disse Petúnia se aproximando. – Mamãe, eu não quero comer com essas aberrações!

Audrey conjurou uma bola de fogo na sua mão esquerda e seus olhos ficaram vermelhos. Nicolas se aproximou dela, colocou a mão em seu ombro e disse:

– Petúnia! Isso não é jeito de tratar as visitas! Se não quer comer com eles vá para o seu quarto!

O pai de Lily, Nicolas disse:

– Vamos para a cozinha, o almoço está nos esperando...

Os irmãos Snape arregalaram os olhos de satisfação! Severo junca tinha visto tanta comida na vida e Audrey sentia saudades de uma refeição decente. No almoço tinha fatias de carne assada acompanhadas de verduras cozidas, batata assada e yorkshire puddin (uma panqueca ao forno) com molho de carne servido por cima.

Depois do almoço Lily chamou Severo e Audrey para irem ao seu quarto. Seu quarto era bem colorido, as paredes eram cor goiaba, a cama tinha uma colcha rosa, o guarda–roupa, o espelho e a escrivaninha, tudo tinha um tom alegre.

"Por isso que ela passa essa alegria de viver, a atmosfera desta casa é incrível... bem diferente da minha..." – pensou Severo com tristeza.

– Severo... você está bem? – perguntou Audrey

– Sim, sim...

Os dois ficaram na casa de Lily até escurecer. À noite, eles voltaram para casa e encontraram uma situação estranha. Seus pais estavam... felizes... Nem perguntaram por que eles passaram o dia todo fora...

Audrey levou Severo para um canto e falou baixinho:

– Alguma coisa está estranha... eles estão tramando alguma coisa...

– Bobagem... a gente passou o dia fora e eles tiraram o atraso...

– Imbecil! – disse Audrey dando um tapa na cabeça do irmão. – E a poçããão complicadex que a tia Eillen ia fazer? Será que ela vendeu e eles conseguiram dinheiro. E se a poção foi ilegal?

– Não importa! O que interessa é que a gente tenha dinheiro... e o papai não brigue comigo...

"Isso vai dar booosta..." – pensou Audrey.

O jantar foi esquisito, Tobias e Eillen não paravam de olhar um para o outro. Na hora de dormir Audrey perguntou se Severo queria ficar com ela, mas Tobias logo interveio:

– Não! Ele tem seu próprio quarto, cada um dorme no seu...

Audrey e Severo foram se deitar, mas os dois demoraram para dormir; Severo estava com medo da atitude dos pais e Audrey não parava de pensar... tinha algo errado acontecendo...

No meio da noite Audrey acordou com sede e produziu um feixe de luz om sua mão esquerda. Quando ela saiu para beber água, ela viu Tobias indo para o quarto de Severo. Ela perguntou:

– O que você vai fazer uma hora dessa no quarto dele?

Tobias ficou pálido, não respondeu nada e foi para o seu quarto. Ela percebeu que ele bateu a porta com força e falou nomes feios antes de se deitar.

Depois de beber a sua água Audrey entrou no quarto de Severo e viu o irmão dormindo pacificamente. Ela aproximou sua mão esquerda de seu rosto e ouviu Severo murmurar:

– Não papai... hoje não... por favor...

Ela acariciou seus cabelos com a mão direita e disse:

– Shhh Severo, sou eu... dorme em paz...

Audrey foi para o quarto e deitou–se. Antes de dormir ela lembrou–se das palavras de Severo e uma ideia repugnante veio–lhe à cabeça:

"Não é possível... será que... mas ele é seu filho! Será que o papai tá abusando do Severo? Por que ele nunca tentou comigo... bem, se ele tentar me tocar, ele apanha! Hoje o imbecil não vai mais ao quarto do Severo, amanhã eu tiro essa história a limpo..."

Audrey dormiu pensando em como descobrir a verdade entre seu pai e Severo.


	9. 24 de janeiro de 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugar, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

**A.N.: Um muito obrigada especial à Renata! Eu já estava meio triste porque ninguém estava dando moral à minha Fic, daí eu li o teu comentário. Você mora no meu coração! Beijinhos!**

Audrey acordou antes que Severo e resolveu ir ao seu quarto para verificar se estava tudo bem com ele. Aliviada, ela percebeu que ele dormia pacificamente, portanto nada aconteceu na noite passada.

Ela ficou olhando para o rosto de Severo. Enquanto dormia o seu nariz parecia maior, porém como ele havia conseguido dormir bem esta noite, ele estava começando a perder suas olheiras e suas feições foram se tornando suaves, como se ele tivesse recuperado a inocência. Audrey sentou–se na cama dele e acariciou seus cabelos, velando o seu sono.

Momentos depois Severo acordou e se sentiu bem, amado, como ele nunca havia sentido antes. Lentamente ele abriu os olhos e viu uma mãozinha branca em seu rosto. Logo ele percebeu que era sua irmã.

– Desde quando... – disse Severo ainda sonolento

– Bom dia para você também Severo. Para a sua informação estou aqui há pouco tempo... dormiu bem?

– Sim... – respondeu Severo espreguiçando–se.

– O que vamos fazer hoje?

– Eu tenho os livros da mamãe, podemos estudar poções... – Severo notou a expressão de desinteresse da irmã. – Mas se você não quiser...

– Eu quero sim, sua anta! Vamos!

Os dois trocaram de roupa e foram tomar o café da manhã. Depois de novamente transfigurar pães em sanduiches, Audrey ficou olhando Severo comer. Foi nessa atmosfera pesada que Severo cresceu? Era só isso que ele comia? Não era à toa que Hermione dizia que ele era o professor mais mal amado da escola.

Após o café da manhã os dois foram ao laboratório de poções de Eillen que ficava no porão. Era uma sala fria, constantemente refrigerada por magia para conservar os ingredientes das poções que Eillen preparava.

Para a tristeza de Audrey aquele era o lugar mais limpo, mobiliado e equipado da casa. Nas paredes haviam armários com portas de vidro que guardavam os ingredientes de poções, num canto tinha uma pia e uma mesinha com um fogareiro elétrico que funcionava com magia.

Como se tivesse lido os pensamentos de Audrey, Severo disse:

– Esse é o lugar mais limpo da casa porque é daqui que a mamãe tira o nosso sustento...

– Pfff... – fez Audrey com desgosto.

A verdade era que para a mãe de Severo seu marido era a coisa mais importante do mundo e o resto era resto – mesmo se fosse Severo –.

Audrey lembrou–se de sua família. Seu pai era um oncologista de um grande hospital, o Manchester General Hospital. Ele fazia a jornada de trabalho 12X36, mas nem por isso ele era omisso para as filhas, ele estava sempre presente na vida dela e de sua irmã. A sua mãe não trabalhava, tinha uma empregada, mas a educação das meninas era por conta dela. Victoria nunca deixou um estranho cumprir as suas obrigações. A menina sacudiu a cabeça para espantar esses pensamentos. Foi aí que ela percebeu que os lábios de Severo estavam azuis devido ao frio. Ela conjurou um casaco e colocou nos ombros dele.

– Obrigado... murmurou Severo.

– Panaca.

– O que?

– Panaca. Você sabe que quando precisar de alguma coisa é só pedir...

– Não preciso da ajuda de uma sangue–ruim como você...

Audrey mostrou o dedo médio e continuou olhando os armários. Ela aprendeu que sangue–ruim era um xingamento horrível no mundo dos bruxos mas como ela conhecia Severo e sabia o que ele estava vivendo, ela simplesmente fingiu não ouvir.

– Ok, o que vamos fazer aqui além de passar frio? – perguntou Audrey conjurando um casaco para ela.

– Vamos conhecer os ingredientes de poções que vamos usar quando formos para Hogwarts.

– Ah... que... legal...

Eles ficaram horas vendo os ingredientes. Audrey já estava com dor de cabeça de ouvir e tentar prestar atenção. Ela conjurou uma caderneta e uma caneta tinteiro e começou a anotar os ingredientes e suas funções:

Acônito (flor roxa que se parece com uma boca com a língua de fora)

Veneno de Acromântula (veneno de uma aranha monstruosa)

Bile de Tatu (orgão encontrado na barriga do tatu)

Ovos de Cinzal (ovos de uma cobra)

Asfódelo (flor extremamente banca com um risco amarelado nas pétalas)

Bezoar (pedra encontrada no estômago de uma cabra)

Beladona (flor rosada ou branco-rosado)

Partes do Bicórnio (pontas dos chifres de um bicornio)

Partes do Gira-Gira (consistem em ferrões de Gira-Gira ressequidos)

Partes do Besouro (partes de besouros fervidos)

Partes da Ararambóia (partes de uma cobra verde)

Bubótubera (planta cujo o pus causa bolhas bastante incômodas na pele,mas se for aplicada sobre as espinhas remove-as)

Descuraínia (Ingrediente da Poção Polissuco, precisa ser picada na Lua Cheia para fazer efeito.)

Secreção de Bandinho (parte de alguma arvore que tenha musgo seco)

Repolho Chinês Glutão (repolho chinês com uma estrutura enorme)

Lagartas (lagartas comedoras de folhas)

Besouros (besouros pretos fervidos)

Partes do Crocodilo (parte de um crocodilo filhote)

Margaridas (flor muito bela de cor branca)

Ovos de Fada (ovos pretos e perigosos)

Ovos de Dragão (ovos de dragão)

Partes do Dragão (parte de um dragão filhote)

Partes do Erumpente (parte de uma flor vermelha muito chamativa que possui um chifre que explode ao minimo toque)

Partes do Verme Cego (muco produzido pelo verme)

Descurainia (flor verde muito pequenina)

Partes do Sapo (parte de um sapo)

Gengibre (vegetal muito fedorento quando fervido)

Partes do Besouro da Melancolia (parte de um besouro marrom com enormes "chifres")

Partes do Arpéu (parte de um animal roxo parecido com um rinoceronte)

Hellebore (flor muito estranha porque em um ramo se da de diversas cores e formatos)

Lesmas (animal lento)

Iguanas (lagarto utilizado em poções :usa-se seu rabo)

Partes Humanas (muitas vezes é uma porção de sangue)

Partes do Dedo-Duro (animal no qual se regenera do dedo)

Sanguinária (planta carnívora que se parece com uma margarida com mais pétalas)

Hemeróbios (animal voador com um nariz enorme)

Sanguessuga (animal que suga sangue)

Partes do Peixe-Leão (nadadeiras de um peixe)

Ligústica (abelha que aparenta ser de cor amarelada )

Mandrágora (planta com a raiz com um formato parecido com um humano)

Acônito Lapelo (folha do pé de abobora)

Pedra-da-Lua (pedra acinzentada que se mói fácil

Urtiga (planta que provoca coceira)

Menta (planta que produz uma sensação refrescante)

Romã (fruta onde só se come as sementes)

Partes do Porco Espinho (espinhos de um animal)

Partes do Peixe-Baiacu (espinhos do peixe)

Partes do Rato (rabo do rato)

Sangue de Rês-ma (sangue de um animal)

Ovos de Farosutil (ovos de cobra de três cabeças)

Partes da Salamandra (parte de um animal conhecido como taturana)

Escaravelhos (besouros comedores de carne)

Cocleária (flor pequenina de coloração branca-rosada)

Figueiras Cáusticas da Abissínia (flor da figueira mais velha do jardim)

Partes da Cobra (partes de uma cobra)

Botão-de-Prata (flor cujo miolo é maior que as pétalas)

Vagem Soporífera (vagem que tenham feijões extremamente brancos)

Aranhas (aranhas)

Vermes (vermes de vegetal)

Partes do Unicórnio (chifre do unicórnio)

Valeriana (flor pequenina e roxa)

Acônito Licoctono (flor amarelada extremamente parecida com um girassol)

Losna (planta esverdeada parecida com alecrim)

Depois de olhar para as suas anotações Audrey guardou a caneta e a caderneta no bolso e disse:

– Bom, tá tudo lindo, mas eu tô com fome...

– Você não gostou de vir aqui? – perguntou Severo com tristeza.

– Eu não disse que eu não gostei, eu disse que eu tô com fome...

– Você só pensa em comida...

Os dois subiram para a cozinha para almoçar e o que viram não foi nada agradável. Eles viram Tobias batendo em Eillen e xingando–a de inútil. Audrey fez deu um tapa no ar, com isso ela jogou o pai na parede e Severo foi socorrer a sua mãe.

– Pare de bater nele sua brutamontes! – gritou Eillen furiosa.

Eillen tremendo e visivelmente com dor foi ao porão beber algumas poções para dor e passar bálsamo em seus ferimentos. Severo tentou ajudá–la mas ela deu–lhe um tapa no rosto e disse:

– Saia de perto de mim moleque! Tudo isso é culpa sua! Eu devia ter tomado aquelas poções abortivas quando você nasceu!

– Audrey correu para Severo e o abraçou. O menino chorou em seu ombro por alguns instantes e os dois não tiveram clima para almoçar.

A tarde passou tranquila, no jantar os pais de Severo estavam calados e Eillen não tinha coragem de olhar para ninguém. Eles comeram uma sopa rala de legumes com umas fatias de pão velho (Eillen não quis a ajuda de Audrey). Audrey percebeu que Tobias olhava para Severo e dava uns sorrisinhos esquisitos.

"Hoje nem se eu ficar a noite sem dormir vou descobrir o que esse filho da puta faz com o Severo" – pensou Audrey sem demonstrar que estava percebendo os sorrisinhos de Tobias e a expressão de medo de Severo.

Audrey foi para o seu quarto dormir, mas ao invés de deitar–se na cama ela colocou uma coberta no meio da cama, cobriu–a com a colcha, conjurou uma peruca vermelha e colocou–a no travesseiro para parecer que ela estava deitada. Depois ela se enfiou embaixo da cama e esperou.

Não demorou muito e apareceu Tobias para ver se a menina estava dormindo. Como ele viu que Audrey não se mexia ele sorriu de satisfação e saiu do quarto. Ela esperou um pouco e saiu também.

Tobias foi para o quarto de Severo e viu que o menino estava dormindo. Ele tampou a boca dele, acordando–o.

– Shhh... não queremos que a brutamontes acorde, não é? – Disse Tobias tirando a colcha de cima de Severo. Nessa hora Severo começou a chorar.

– Tão lindo... tão meu... estava morrendo de saudades... – ele abaixou as calças e Severo arregalou os olhos de medo – vamos brincar meu filho...

– Que chato, vocês vão brincar e nem me chamaram... – disse Audrey. Tobias estava tão excitado e Severo com tanto medo que nem perceberam a presença da menina.

– Filho da puta! Vou contar aos meus pais e tirar o Severo daqui!

– Pena que você não pode fazer isso... olhe para o seu irmão!

Audrey olhou para Severo e percebeu que ele estava sufocando. Ele estava com os olhos arregalados e as mãos no pescoço, como se alguém estivesse enforcando–o.

– Mas... – disse Audrey

Tobias começou a rir histericamente.

– Ainda não entendeu. Sua madrasta fez um favorzinho para mim. Se você contar para alguém, ele morre sufocado...

– Peraí... eu... não posso... contar..

– Não... – disse Tobias sorrindo triunfante.

– O feitiço impede... de contar..

Nessa hora Severo parou de sufocar e começou a olhar para a sua irmã. Ela ficou burra?

– É... – respondeu Tobias impaciente.

– E eu não posso só contar...

– Você ficou burra ou o quê? A maldição impede que você abra essa sua boca grande! – gritou o homem nervoso.

– Eu não posso contar aos meus pais o que tá acontecendo nessa casa nem tirar o Severo daqui, mas eu posso impedir que essa monstruosidade aconteça!

Audrey tomou a sua forma animaga e bateu no rosto de Tobias com a sua cauda, arremessando–o contra a parede. Ele bateu a cabeça na parede e caiu no chão, zonzo. Ela voltou à sua forma humana e antes que Tobias desmaiasse de dor, ela bateu no rosto dele e disse:

– Seu animal, como você pode fazer isso com o seu filho? Fique sabendo que eu vou descobrir um jeito de acabar com essa maldição e quando o Severo estiver livre, você vai estar fodido na minha mão! Saia daqui antes que eu arrebente a tua cara!

Tobias saiu do quarto bufando de raiva.

"Aquela cadela vai me pagar! Essa estúpida não me disse que a maldição tinha essa brecha... tava tudo tão perfeito... eu tinha o meu brinquedinho, tinha que aparecer aquela bastarda para atrapalhar tudo? Vou ensinar uma lição àquela mulher por fazer as coisas pela metade!" – pensou Tobias com raiva.

Severo viu seu pai sair de quarto com raiva. Sentindo–se humilhado, ele enrolou–se em uma bola e começou a chorar. Agora estava preso àquele monstro e não podia nem fugir para a casa de Audrey...

– Saia daqui... me deixe sozinho... por favor – disse ele baixinho.

– Não vou sair daqui. Não vou deixar você sozinho nesse estado...

Audrey lançou um feitiço de expansão na cama de Severo para que ela virasse uma cama de casal, deitou–se ao lado dele e o abraçou, fazendo círculos em suas costas. Ela deixou–o chorar por algum tempo e perguntou:

– Há quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo?

– Desde o ano passado, quando a fábrica fechou, ele perdeu o emprego e começou a beber. Quando ele trabalhava e não bebia ele era um homem bom.

Severo abaixou a cabeça e continuou:

– No começo, ele me colocava no colo e ficava passando a mão em mim... depois de algum tempo, ele punha a mão dentro da minha calça e alisava o meu pênis, apertava até machucar... eu me lembro de uma vez que ele me obrigou a chupar o pênis dele e me fez engolir aquela coisa nojenta... um dia ele me bateu, tirou a minha roupa e colocou aquela coisa em mim! Doeu muito, eu sangrei, ele adorou, disse que era muito bom foder um virgem... depois ele me jogou na parede, eu saí do quarto mancando tamanha era a dor... a minha mãe sabe disso, eu ouço seus passos, mas ela não faz nada...

"É por isso que ele manca... Aquele desgraçado!" – pensou Audrey.

– Por que você não pediu ajuda?

– Ele disse que não era para eu contar para ninguém, que era uma coisa de nós dois... também... eu sinto nojo de mim mesmo...

Severo afundou a cabeça no peito de Audrey e começou a chorar em silêncio.

– Shhh... está tudo bem... estou aqui com você... – disse Audrey, abraçando Severo. – De agora em diante, eu vou dormir aqui com você... vamos ficar juntos, nem que a gente tenha que tomar banho juntos! E vamos descobrir um jeito de acabar com essa maldição...

– Você é um anjo que apareceu na minha vida... parece que você sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo e veio morar comigo só para me salvar – disse Severo dando um bocejo.

Audrey ficou vermelha e disse:

– Você está tão cansado que até está falando asneira... durma...


	10. 25 de janeiro de 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugares, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

Mas... pessoal... for favor dos meus peixinhos... comentem senão eu não sei se vocês estão gostando ou não...

25 de janeiro de 1971

Severo acordou com alguém abraçado a ele. Suando frio, ele pensou:

"Merlin, será além de me machucar ele teve a coragem de dormir aqui?"

Logo depois ele percebeu que não era o seu pai e sim Audrey. Suspirando feliz, ele se aconchegou à irmã que acordou.

– Bom dia Sev... que cara é essa?

– Não... é... nada... desculpe... – respondeu Severo tentando recuperar o fôlego.

– O que foi Sev, fala para mim...

– Esquece... Eu apenas acordei assustado, está bem?

Audrey puxou Severo para um abraço e ele se aconchegou na irmã até se acalmar. Depois ela disse:

– Calma... de agora em diante a gente vai ficar sempre junto... ele não vai chegar mais perto de você...

Depois de algum tempo Severo se acalmou e disse:

– Sempre juntos...

Cinco meses depois (30/06/1971):

Severo e Audrey estavam na sala lendo o livro de poções de Eillen quando Maya, a coruja da família, uma linda coruja–do–nabal* bateu o bico na janela para chamar a atenção dos irmãos.

Severo levantou–se e abriu a janela. A coruja estendeu a perna para ele e o menino tirou a carta e disse tristemente:

– Desculpe menina...

– Espera! – gritou Audrey. Ela conjurou um pedaço de bacon – Toma.

– Bacon?

– Minha cachorra gosta...

– Por Merlin, a Maya não é um – ele viu a coruja comer o bacon e ganhar outro pedaço. – Ela gostou...

Maya voou para uma árvore próxima satisfeita por ter ganhado os petiscos.

– Veja Audrey, recebi a carta de Hogwarts! Cadê a sua?

– A minha foi levada pessoalmente pelos professores Dumbledore e McGonagall.

Os dois leram a carta juntos, em voz alta:

Prezado Severo Tobias Snape:

Temos o prazer de informar que . tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários.

O ano letivo começa em Primeiro de Setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até o dia 31 de julho não mais tardar.

Atenciosamente  
Alvo Dumbledore"

Junto com a carta veio a lista de materiais:

1° ANO  
Uniforme:  
1\. Três conjuntos de vestes comuns de trabalho (pretas)  
2\. Um chapéu pontudo simples (preto) para uso diário  
3\. Um par de luvas protetoras (couro de dragão ou similar)  
4\. Uma capa de inverno (preto com fechos prateados)  
Obs.: As roupas do aluno devem ter etiquetas com seu nome.

Livros:  
O Livro Padrão de Feitiços (1ª série), de Miranda Goshwak  
História da Magia, de Batilda Bagshot  
Teoria da Magia, de Adalberto Waffling  
Guia de Transfiguração para Iniciantes, de Emerico Switch  
Mil Ervas e Fungos Mágicos, de Fílida Spore  
Bebidas e Poções Mágicas, de Arsênio Jigger  
Animais Fantásticos e seu Hábitat, de Newton Scamander  
As Forças das Trevas: Um Guia de Autoproteção, de Quintino Trimble

Outros equipamentos:  
1 varinha mágica  
1 caldeirão (estanho, tamanho 2)  
1 conjunto de frascos  
1 telescópio  
1 balança de latão  
Obs.: Os alunos podem ter uma coruja, um gato ou um sapo.

Porém a alegria dos dois durou pouco porque entrou na sala ninguém mais que Tobias com um mal humor horrível. Mesmo fazendo tanto tempo que ele não abusava mais de Severo, este ainda sentiu medo de seu pai. Tobias chegou perto dos dois, pegou a carta, leu rapidamente, a rasgou e disse:

– Vocês não vão a Hogwarts...

– O QUÊ? – disseram os irmãos

– Vocês... não... vão... a... Hogwarts...

Audrey ficou nervosa. Ela percebeu o motivo de seu pai querer impedi–los de ir à escola. Ele estava se vingando deles pelos cinco meses que não tocou em Severo. Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e conjurando uma bola de fogo com sua mão esquerda ela disse:

– A gente vai sim! Quem é você para nos impedir?

– Tudo bem... mas... eu não vou levar ninguém, nem pagar uma pena para vocês... – e saiu dando gargalhadas.

Severo juntou os pedaços da carta e da lista de materiais, ajoelhou–se no chão e apertando–os contra o peito começou a chorar. Audrey reparou os papéis e disse:

– Venha...

Ela juntou seu irmão num abraço apertado e disse baixinho:

– Shhh... tudo vai ficar bem... vou dar um jeito nisso...

– Como você vai dar um jeito nisso? Não existe feitiço para conjurar dinheiro e mesmo que existisse, somos crianças, não podemos ir ao Beco Diagonal sozinhos...

– Trouxas podem frequentar o Beco Diagonal?

– Se estiverem acompanhando os seus filhos bruxos, sim...

– Tive uma ideia!

A menina esperou o irmão se acalmar e perguntou:

– Onde está Maya?

– Lá fora, caçando...

Audrey sentou–se no sofá, pegou sua caderneta e sua caneta–tinteiro (ela sempre andava com eles no bolso) e começou a escrever:

"Papai:

Por favor me ajude! Aquele desgraçado não quer pagar a nossa lista de materiais, muito menos nos levar ao Beco Diagonal e do jeito que a tia Eillen é uma tonta ela não vai discordar dele.

Quando a coruja chegar até você, por favor , consiga um pedacinho de bacon para ela...

Estou com saudades...

Audrey"

– Chame a coruja. – disse Audrey

Severo saiu e voltou com uma coruja contrariada. Audrey conjurou uma fita e disse:

– Menina, leve esta carta ao Manchester General Hospital, por favor...

Manchester General Hospital

O North Manchester General Hospital, local de trabalho do pai adotivo de Audrey está localizado em Crumpsall, 3,5 milhas a norte do centro de Manchester. Este lugar, com uma fachada imponente e antiga tem um departamento de acidente e emergência completo, que inclui uma unidade de Atendimento Especializada pediátrica separada. Ele também oferece uma gama completa de serviços de cirurgia geral e agudo base para a unidade de doença infecciosa especialista da região.

Richard trabalhava na seção de Oncologia. Ele estava aconselhando uma paciente quando ouviu um barulho na janela. Os dois viraram e viram uma coruja com um papel na perna. A paciente, que já estava de saída disse:

– Foi muito bom conversar com o senhor, Dr Taylor. – já com a mão na maçaneta da porta, ela disse – estranho... essa coruja é nativa de Portugal...

"Merda, que vacilo... essa coruja estranha deve ter alguma coisa a ver com Audrey" – pensou Richard.

O médico esperou a paciente sair e abriu a janela. A coruja entrou e estendeu a perna para ele. Cuidadosamente ele retirou a carta e a leu rapidamente. Depois, ele foi ao cesto de papéis e pegou um pedaço de bacon que estava num lanche que ele acabara de comer e disse:

– Pode pegar, eu acabei de jogar fora e no cesto só tem papel...

Maya não recebia petiscos com frequência, então estranhou a oferta do homem. Ficou um tempo olhando o bacon e depois comeu–o com gosto. Richard, que não estava acostumado com corujas achou bonitinho ver a ave comendo bacon e deu mais um pedaço que desta vez foi aceito com gosto. Ele deu água para a coruja num copo descartável para café e passou a mão na sua barriga. Maya bicou o seu dedo carinhosamente e voou para casa. Contente, ele disse:

– Ah que gracinha, eu quero um desses!

Ele pegou a carta e leu novamente. Batendo o punho fechado na mesa, gritou:

– Mas é um filho de uma puta mesmo! Como pode negar estudo aos filhos?

Ele foi ao seu diretor (que era seu pai) e pediu três dias de licença. Ele contou a história a Roger, que ficou revoltado com a atitude de Tobias. Roger mandou Richard comprar o material para os dois e aconselhou o filho a não tratar Severo mal, ele não tinha culpa de ser filho de quem era.

Depois Richard pediu à sua secretária para remarcar as consultas e passar os casos mais graves para seu colega de serviço.

À noite Richard mostrou a carta à sua esposa que ficou chocada com a atitude de Tobias. Ela disse:

– Temos que ajudar o menino, ele não pode ficar sem estudar...

– Vamos amanhã na casa dele para ajudá–lo!

– E o hospital?

– Pedi licença até sábado, já que tenho folga no domingo.** Espero que seja o suficiente...

Rua da Fiação

Enquanto Maya estava fora, Audrey em seu quarto escreveu uma carta ao diretor dizendo que Severo aceitou a vaga em Hogwarts. Logo depois Maya chegou em casa piando alegremente.

– Venha menina! – disse Audrey – leve para Hogwarts...

Maya indignou–se com Audrey. Ela havia acabado de chegar e tinha que entregar outra carta. Furiosa, a coruja bicou seu olho.

– Demônio! Venha... pegar... a carta...

Audrey conjurou uma fita e amarrou a carta na perna da coruja. Depois que a ave voou ela disse:

– Sorte sua que meu corpo se regenera ou a gente ia ter ensopado de coruja no jantar...

Severo entrou no quarto da irmã e se assustou com a cena: ela limpava seu olho furado como se aquilo não fosse nada!

– Ele vai se curar logo, não me olhe assim...

– Como...

– Eu senti a tua presença, idiota. Aquele bicho nojento revoltou–se porque eu a mandei para Hogwarts...

– Tadinha... deixasse ela descansar...

– Não temos tempo para isso! – aproximando–se de Severo ela disse baixinho – Se meu plano der certo, logo iremos ao Beco Diagonal...

Severo a abraçou e disse:

– Muito obrigada, não sei como eu vivi tanto tempo sem você...

* A coruja–do–nabal é uma ave originária de Portugal. É uma belíssima ave que possui hábitos  
mais diurnos. É uma coruja de tamanho grande e facilmente identificável. Semelhante ao bufo-pequeno, não  
possui orelhas muito salientes, e são bastante característicos os seus olhos grandes amarelados,  
envolvidos por dois leques de penas de cor clara. A cabeça e o peito são bastante barrados.  
** O dia 30/06/1971 caiu numa quarta–feira.


	11. 1º de julho de 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugares, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

Mas... pessoal... for favor dos meus peixinhos... comentem senão eu não sei se vocês estão gostando ou não...

Eu gostaria de agradecer a Audrey1947, à Menina Valente, à Mireldis, à Sandra Longbottom, à Vládia2015 e à raposaxereta. Um beijinho à todas!

Severo e Audrey acordaram cedo, tomaram banho e se arrumaram para o café da manhã. Logo depois, eles ouviram que alguém quase derrubava a porta de tanto bater e que Eillen muito irritada foi atender. Abrindo a porta ela disse amargamente:

– Quem é você? Não queremos comprar nada!

– Sou Richard e gostaria de falar sobre Audrey e Severo. Essa é minha esposa Victoria, você já deve conhece–la.

– Não tenho temp... – disse Eillen fechando a porta.

– ESCUTA AQUI MULHER! – gritou Victoria segurando a porta.– Como você pode deixar a besta do seu marido impedir os meninos de irem para Hogwarts! E por quê?

– Não te interessa! Eles não vão... – disse Eillen calmamente.

A gritaria de Victoria chamou a atenção dos irmãos Snape. Escondidos na escada, eles escutavam a briga dos três. De repente apareceu Tobias. Severo disse:

– Se você pensa que a gente tinha alguma chance de ir à Hogwarts, essa chance acabou de morrer...

– Cala a boca, você não conhece a Mamain... – respondeu Audrey.

– O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Cadê a pensão?

– Só damos a maldita pensão se você chamar as crianças e deixá–las irem comprar o material escolar – respondeu Richard.

Tobias avançou em Richard para dar–lhe um soco e foi imobilizado por ele. Da escada Severo viu a cena e sentiu um calafrio. O pai de Audrey era tão violento quanto o dele?

– Solta o meu marido! – gritou Eillen.

– Vai chamar os meninos. – disse Victoria.

– Não vou.

Richard jogou Tobias longe e ele entrou na casa com Victoria. Eles repararam a condição da mobília e com tristeza perceberam que durante aquele tempo todo Tobias não usou o dinheiro que estava recebendo para comprar um copo para os meninos. Onde ele estava gastando tanto dinheiro?

Eles encontraram os dois no topo da escada. Victoria disse:

– Desçam meninos!

– Vamos Severo. – disse Audrey – Não precisa ter medo...

Os dois desceram e Audrey abraçou seus pais.

– Papai, Mamain que saudade!

– Nós também estamos com saudades minha filha – disse Richard.

– Cadê a Jean?

– Está na casa da sua avó – respondeu Victoria

– Esse é o seu irmão? Vem aqui para a gente ver você... – chamou a mãe de Audrey. – Oi Severo, nós somos os pais de Audrey.

Richard olhou para o menino pálido, com cabelos oleosos e olhar triste na frente dele. Depois ele olhou para as roupas e sapatos que estavam rotos. No início ele sentiu pena do menino, mas depois ele reparou na semelhança dele com Tobias e disse friamente:

– Olá Severo, eu sou Richard Taylor, pai da Audrey e essa é a minha esposa Victoria.

– Bom dia senhor Taylor. – respondeu Severo.

"Mas nem roupas ele compra para os meninos!" – pensou Richard.

– Toma a sua maldita pensão! – gritou Victoria jogando o dinheiro em Tobias. – Só pensa em dinheiro, eu queria saber onde você tá enfiando ele...

– Vamos comprar seus materiais escolares...– disse Richard.

– Vocês não vão usar a rede de Flu – disse Eillen

– Você pega a rede de Flu e... – disse Audrey

– Vamos embora mocinha antes que eu coloque uma barra de sabão na sua boca. – disse Richard saindo da casa e puxando a orelha da filha.

– Ai, ai, ai, ai.

Os quatro saíram da casa e foram ao carro. Severo ficou olhando para o carro com estranheza.

– Isso é um carro, filho – disse Victoria. – Você nunca viu um?

– Não senhora. – respondeu Severo timidamente.

– Vocês já comeram? – perguntou Richard.

– Não... ai Severo! Mãe, ele me chutou a canela!

– Peça desculpas à sua irmã! – disse Richard

Severo olhou para o rosto sério de Richard. O homem era bem mais alto que ele e como ele conseguiu imobilizar Tobias, o pai de Audrey deveria ser bem forte. Com esse pensamento Severo empalideceu e disse:

– Sinto muito senhor, não me machuque!

Victoria bateu na cabeça de Richard e gritou:

– Richard! Não fale assim com o menino!

A mulher olhou para o menino aterrorizado à sua frente e o abraçou. Ela disse:

– Shh... você não devia ter chutado a Audrey, mas também não precisa ter medo, está tudo bem... – Ela olhou para o marido com raiva e disse: – Em casa a gente conversa!

Richard estremeceu com o aviso da esposa. Ele disse:

– Nós vamos à lanchonete e depois vamos comprar o material. Por falar nisso, onde vamos comprar o material?

– Beco Diagonal senhor... – respondeu Severo.

– Tudo bem... entrem no carro...

Na lanchonete os irmãos tomaram o café da manhã numa lanchonete perto da casa deles, a mesma lanchonete que Eillen costumava vender suas poções. Eles comeram ovos com bacon, torradas e beberam suco de laranja.

– Precisamos saber onde comprar a lista de material, você está com ela Audrey? – perguntou Richard.

– Sim papai. Toma.

O dono da lanchonete chamou Richard na cozinha. Ele foi ao encontro deles e disse:

– Eu ouvi a conversa de vocês. Eu também sou um bruxo e conheço a mãe daquele menino porque ela vem aqui para vender poções para mim e para outras pessoas. Vocês vão comprar o material no Beco Diagonal.

– Mas onde fica esse Beco Diagonal?

– O Beco Diagonal fica em Londres, na Rua Charing Cross, localizado entre uma livraria e uma loja de discos. Vocês vão ao Caldeirão Furado, mas quem vai encontrá–lo vão ser Severo e Audrey porque essa estalagem é difícil de ser encontrada pelos trouxas. Diga à menina que quando vocês chegarem ao Caldeirão Furado, devem ir à parte de trás, a um pequeno pátio com uma lata de lixo e falar para ela bater em três tijolos para cima e dois para o lado a partir da lata de lixo. Seria preciso uma varinha, mas Eillen falou que a menina faz magia sem varinha... a parede vai se expandir e formar um grande arco. Quando vocês chegarem ao Caldeirão Furado não subestimem o lugar, ele está sob um feitiço para enganar os trouxas e vai parecer uma espelunca.

– Entendo...

– Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

– Sim.

– A sua condição financeira é boa?

– É, por quê?

– Você pode comprar os materiais e as roupas novos, mas eles são bem caros ou comprar de segunda mão...

– Vou comprar tudo novo para eles! Se eu pudesse, levaria os dois para a minha casa...

– Outra coisa... se puder, compre roupas novas para o menino... as dele estão uns trapos...

– Tudo bem... vou arrumar umas roupas para ele também...

Richard voltou à mesa, pegou uma agenda de bolso e uma caneta e anotou as informações que acabara de ouvir. Severo olhava para a caneta dele maravilhado, ele escrevia, escrevia e não precisava molhar a pena dele!

– Severo, isso é uma caneta esferográfica. – disse Richard. – A tinta está dentro dela, por isso eu não preciso ficar molhando como a pena...

Richard esperou os irmãos acabarem de comer e disse:

– Nós vamos para Londres, porém antes de irmos para o Beco Diagonal, nós vamos para uma loja trouxa comprar roupas e sapatos novos para vocês.

– Por favor senhor, nós não precisamos! – disse Severo.

– Precisam sim! – respondeu Victoria. – olha para as suas roupas, estão horríveis! – ela viu o olhar de vergonha de Severo. – desculpe querido, por favor, aceite...

– Eu não quero ser um fardo para vocês...

– Não está sendo um fardo... se você é irmão da minha filha, é como se fosse meu filho também e eu não vou deixá–lo andando nesse estado... – disse Victoria abraçando Severo.

Eles entraram no carro. Audrey foi no banco de trás com Severo.

– Severo, vai ser uma viagem de mais ou menos 4 horas. – disse Victoria. – Algumas pessoas se sentem enjoadas quando fazem longas viagens de carro. Pegue.

Severo pegou uma embalagem com alguns sacos plásticos.

– O que é isso? – perguntou Severo.

– Chama–se saco para vômito. Pode vomitar nele se você se sentir enjoado... – respondeu a mulher.

– Obrigado senhor.

Uma hora depois, os solavancos, acelerações, desacelerações e movimentações que o carro fazia começaram a fazer Severo ficar enjoado.

"Ah não, e agora? Se eu contar para a Audrey ela vai contar para o pai dela e ele vai bater em mim!" – pensou Severo – "Vou olhar a paisagem paga ver se passa..."

Péssima ideia. Severo encostou a cabeça no vidro do carro e Audrey percebeu que havia algo errado com o irmão.

– Se estiver com ânsia de vômito, cuspa no saquinho...

– Por favor... não conte a eles...

– Por quê? Mãe... ai!

Severo deu uma cotovelada nas costelas da irmã e disse com os dentes cerrados:

– Dá para você ficar de boca fechada uma vez na vida? –

"Isso vai dar merda..." – pensou Audrey.

Victoria olhou no retrovisor e percebeu que Severo estava mais pálido e respirava fundo. Ela disse:

– Querido, tem como você parar o carro?

– Sim...

Richard parou o carro no acostamento, Victoria pegou uma garrafa de água, desceu e disse:

– Audrey vá para o banco da frente, Severo venha comigo...

Victoria foi para o lado de Severo. Ele arregalou os olhos e olhou para a mulher e pensou:

"Ela percebeu que eu estou passando mal! O que ela vai fazer comigo?"

– Pode vir, não tenha medo... – disse Victoria estendendo a mão para o menino.

Ele pegou a mão da mulher e saiu do carro. Ela gentilmente olhou para ele e disse:

– Você não está bem, pode vomitar à vontade...

– Isso não é necessá... bleeeeargh!

O menino despejou na grama o conteúdo do seu estômago. Victoria segurou seus cabelos para trás. Quando ele terminou, ela entregou–lhe a garrafa e disse:

– Tome. Lave a boca e beba um pouco de água...

Severo fez o que a mulher disse. Envergonhado, entregou–lhe a garrafa vazia e disse:

– Obrigado, senhora...

– De nada. Melhor?

– Sim...

– Vamos para o carro.

Eles entraram no carro e Severo ficou com medo pois Audrey o deixou sozinho com a sua mãe no banco de trás. Richard virou para trás e disse:

– Aqui Victoria, dê para ele.

– O que é isso senhor Taylor – perguntou Severo assustado.

– Isso é metoclorpropramida, inibidor central do vômito. Tome com bastante água.

Severo pegou o comprimido e tomou–o. Victoria pegou um travesseiro, colocou–o no colo, puxou Severo para um abraço e disse:

– Deite a cabeça no meu colo...

– Por favor senhora, não precisa... – disse Severo tremendo.

– Você tá bem Sev? – perguntou Audrey. – A Mamain não morde, pode deitar a cabeça no colo dela...

– Audrey! – gritou sua mãe. – Não assuste o menino

Severo mostrou o dedo médio para a irmã e deitou sua cabeça no colo de da mãe de Audrey.

– Audrey, preciso de uma toalhinha de mão úmida – pediu Victoria.

Audrey conjurou a toalhinha e Victoria suavemente limpou o suor do rosto do menino.

– Pode pôr os pés no banco, filho... – disse Victoria – Depois a Audrey limpa...

Severo viu pelo retrovisor que Richard fez cara feia, mas Victoria começou a insistir e ele deitou–se no banco e fechou os olhos. Victoria segurou a sua mão e depois de um tempo, percebeu que ele dormiu.

– Ele dormiu? Que folgado! – falou Richard.

– Pai, que é isso, não fala assim do Sev...

Victoria bateu na cabeça do marido. ela falou:

– Para de picuinha com o menino! Ele é uma criança!

– Ele é a cara daquele Tobias...

– Ele tá com a gente, ele é responsabilidade nossa! Você queria que tratassem suas filhas mal?

Richard começou a praguejar baixinho e continuou a dirigir.

Três horas depois:

– Severo... Severo querido, acorde, chegamos – disse Victoria suavemente.

– Huh...que horas são?

– Meio dia e meia. Vamos comer e depois comprar as roupas...

Eles foram a um restaurante. Richard pediu sanduiches para ele, Audrey e Victoria e um caldo de galinha para Severo, pois ele havia passado mal. Depois de comer, Audrey pediu sobremesa ao pai. Victoria perguntou:

– Severo, por que você não vai lá pegar bolo com a sua irmã?

– Não, obrigado senhora...

A menina voltou com um imenso pedaço de bolo de chocolate. A mãe dela falou:

– Nossa Audrey, que gula é essa? Deixa o Sev comer com você!

– Mas Mamain, não tem nem pra mim...

Severo começou a se remexer na cadeira. Richard revirou os olhos e perguntou:

– E agora?

– Nada...

Audrey olhou para o pai e disse:

– Ele quer mijar...

– Então vai, menino! – gritou Richard. Ele chamou um garçom e perguntou onde o banheiro ficava e ele respondeu que era no fundo do restaurante.

Severo foi ao banheiro. Ele entrou, foi ao mictório, mas quando ele tentou abrir o cinto, ele se quebrou e não abria. Um homem que já estava lá começou a olhar para ele de forma estranha e se aproximou dele. O homem começou a fazer carinho na nuca do menino e sussurrou a seu ouvido:

– Deixa que o tio ajuda... – ele abriu o cinto de Severo. – Mas que menino lindo... cadê o seu pai? – Ele perguntou com voz arrastada.

– Lá fora... ele já vai entrar... – disse Severo dando um passo para trás. – Papai!

– Ih, seu pai deve estar bebendo como eu... que bom!

– Me solta! – gritou Severo. – PAI! SOCORRO!

O homem agarrou Severo pelos cabelos e arrastou–o a uma divisória.

– Sente–se! – o homem sentou Severo violentamente no vaso sanitário e começou a desafivelar o cinto.

Severo sentiu um misto de medo e raiva. De repente uma força invisível puxou o homem pelas costas e o arremessou contra a parede. O homem bateu a cabeça no espelho, levantou–se e disse:

– Ah, agora você vai me pagar!

Richard estava comendo o seu sanduiche quando ouviu Severo gritando "Papai" e percebeu que algo estava errado. Audrey se levantou, mas ele a fez se sentar e disse:

– Fique aí! Oh, menino complexado...

– Mas...

– Obedeça!

Ele correu para o banheiro e viu um bêbado com as calças abaixadas, o pênis ereto, a cabeça sangrando e partindo para cima de Severo. O menino estava encolhido num canto, chorando. Ele disse:

– Seu animal! Ele é uma criança!

O pai de Audrey puxou o homem pelos cabelos e começou a socar–lhe o rosto. Como o homem estava bêbado, logo ele caiu desmaiado.

Richard se aproximou de Severo. Ele levou um susto e se afastou. Depois ele percebeu que havia molhado as calças. Ele sentiu–se humilhado e começou a chorar. Ele disse:

– Por favor... me deixe em paz...

Ele tentou sentar–se no chão. Richard segurou–o e disse:

– Não faça isso! Esse chão tá contaminado!

O homem olhou para o menino. Ele soluçava, tremia e isso o fez se sentir um carrasco. Afinal de contas, como ele mesmo havia dito, o Severo era uma criança. Ele perguntou:

– O que foi? Ele tocou em você?

– Não... como o senhor soube?

– Eu ouvi você gritar e vim correndo para cá. Vamos para fora.

Os dois começaram a sair. Richard percebeu que o menino estava com as pernas bambas. Ele pegou o menino no colo e Severo sem graça disse:

– Coloque–me no chão... estou imundo...

– Calma, depois de um susto desse é até normal você ter feito na roupa... vamos reclamar para o gerente e ir a um hotel. Lá você vai tomar um banho e descansar um pouco...

– Do que o homem tava te acusando?

– Eu fiz... magia acidental... joguei o homem na parede...

– Bem feito pra ele!

O homem saiu do banheiro levando Severo nos braços. Ele encostou a cabeça no ombro dele para que ninguém visse o seu rosto. Richard reclamou o ocorrido para o gerente do restaurante que pediu desculpas, deu–lhes a refeição e chamou uma ambulância para o bêbado do banheiro. Quando chegaram no carro Richard pediu para Audrey executar um feitiço de limpeza em Severo e para a esposa dirigir para que ele pudesse ficar de olho no menino.

No carro Audrey pediu desculpas por não ter ido atrás do irmão:

– Severo, me desculpe... eu não fui atrás de você porque o papai já estava indo... ele faz aulas de boxe e sabe se defender bem...

– Tudo bem...

– Agora nós vamos para um hotel e enquanto o Severo descansa um pouco comigo, você e a sua mãe vão à casa da Tia Charlotte e depois fazer umas compras... – disse Richard.

– Ah, que saco meu a Tia Charlotte é muito chaaaaata! – disse Audrey.

– Por que eu não posso ir junto? – perguntou Severo.

– Você precisa descansar um pouco depois do susto...Além disso, a Victoria e a Tia Charlotte vão ao shopping e mulher quando vai lá é um saco, elas passam em todas as lojas e compram um pingo de roupas...

– Richard! – gritou Victoria. – Pare ou você vai dormir no sofá quando chegar em casa!

Eles chegaram ao hotel. Enquanto os adultos faziam o check–in, Audrey e Severo foram para o quarto.

– Sev, você vai ficar com o papai, mas não precisa ter medo, ele gostou de você... – disse Audrey – tire suas roupas para que eu possa executar outro feitiço de limpeza e vai tomar um banho.

– Tudo bem... – respondeu Severo apreensivo.

Severo foi ao banheiro. Enquanto tirava as roupas, ele pensava:

"Gostou de mim o caramba! Ele vai aproveitar que a gente vai ficar sozinho e fazer miséria comigo..."

Ele deu as roupas para a irmã limpar, porém elas estavam tão feias que ela resolveu jogá–las fora. Enquanto isso Richard entrou no quarto com as malas, colocou–as no chão, abriu uma delas e pegou um livro. Audrey pegou umas roupas do pai, encolheu–as para caberem no irmão e foi ao saguão do hotel para acompanhar a sua mãe nas compras. Quando Severo saiu do banho ele viu o pai e Audrey sentado na cama lendo um livro. Richard falou:

– Aqui estão as suas roupas. Eram minhas e a Audrey as encolheu para servir em você. Enquanto você se troca eu vou aparar a minha barba... Ainda bem que a gente ficou aqui, aquelas duas vão demorar um século! – disse Richard

Severo vestiu–se e sentou–se na cama que ele iria repartir com Audrey. Ele se encolheu, fechou os olhos e pensou:

"É só eu ficar quieto que ele não me percebe..."

O homem mais velho entrou no banheiro e Severo ficou escutando–o aparar a sua barba. Quando ele saiu do banheiro ele viu que Severo estava encolhido ao lado da cama com seu livro na mão. Ele ficou olhando para ele por um momento e refletiu. Que vida ele estaria tendo naquela casa? Como ele pôde ser tão rude com ele? Ele se aproximou do menino e perguntou:

– Por que você está sentado no chão? Sente–se na cama...

– Desculpe–me senhor! – disse Severo.

– Está tudo bem Severo. Olha, eu acabei de aparar a barba... ficou bonito?

O menino olhou para o homem e não viu nada diferente, mas ele respondeu:

– Ficou... lindo...

– Ah que bom que você gostou... – disse Richard sentando–se na cama e pegando um livro. – Olha, estou lendo um livro sobre câncer na garganta...

– Esse é o seu serviço? O que é o câncer? – perguntou Severo pegando o livro e aproximando do rosto para ler.

– Filho, o câncer quando ocorre o crescimento desordenado de células que invadem os tecidos e órgãos. Quando elas se espalham, nós chamamos de metástase. Essa doença ainda é cercada de preconceitos e as pessoas ainda privam os doentes do convívio social, por isso que as meninas não vão ao hospital... Deixe–me perguntar... você enxerga direito?

– Sim...

– Então por que você estava com o rosto tão perto do livro?

– Nada não senhor... eu tava lendo as figuras...

– Severo, esse livro não tem figuras...

O menino deitou–se na cama com a cabeça no colo de Richard e ele começou a ler o livro em voz alta para o Severo ouvir. Logo depois Audrey e Victoria chegarem repletas de sacolas. Victoria ficou indignada com a cena e gritou:

– Eu não acredito que você tá lendo esse livro em voz alta para o menino ser obrigado a ouvir!

– Não querida, ele demonstrou interesse pelo livro depois que eu saí do banheiro, eu juro...

– Não fique brava com ele senhora, a leitura está boa... – disse Severo bocejando.

– Tudo bem, desculpe pela cena Severo. Agora é a sua vez... vamos!

– Onde nós vamos senhora?

– Nós vamos ao shopping comprar roupas para você.

Quando eles chegaram ao shopping Severo nunca tinha visto um lugar tão grande e com tantas lojas. Os pais de Audrey compraram muitas roupas e sapatos para ele, pois eles sabiam que ele não teria mais roupa por um bom tempo. Severo percebeu que Richard pagava as comprar com uma coisa pequena que ele aprendeu que era um cartão de crédito*

Já era 19:00 horas quando os quatro foram comer na praça de alimentação. Victoria reparou nas feições de Severo: junto deles o menino voltou a ser uma criança inocente e livre de preocupações como ele deveria ser.

– Papai, podemos ir à pista de patinação? – perguntou Audrey.

– Ótima ideia! Você sabe patinar Severo?

– Não senhor...

– Ele aprende logo, menino esperto! – falou Audrey batendo levemente no ombro do irmão

Eles foram à pista de patinação. No começo Severo levou alguns tombos, mas depois pegou o jeito e gostou da brincadeira. Às 22:00 horas quando eles foram embora, Victoria percebeu contente que Severo estava sonolento.

Richard parou o carro no estacionamento do hotel e pegou Severo nos braços. O menino assustou–se com o gesto do homem e ele disse:

– Calma filho, você está com sono e eu estou te levando para o quarto.

Severo aconchegou a cabeça no ombro de Richard e acabou de dormir. Enquanto Audrey e Victoria colocavam seus pijamas, Richard colocou o pijama em Severo e disse:

– Audrey você pode dormir com a sua mãe? Eu durmo com o Severo...

– Tá bom, pai...

– Boa noite minha filha.

– Boa noite papai, boa noite mamãe...

O homem colocou o menino adormecido na cama e vestiu o seu pijama. Apesar de ser alto para a sua idade (1,55m), Severo quando dormia adquiria um ar puro e frágil. Ele acariciou os cabelos do menino; ele queria tanto ter tido um filho, não achava justo o modo que Tobias tratava seu filho.

– Boa noite filho, durma com Deus... – disse Richard

*O cartão de crédito foi criado no ano de 1950 vindo de uma jogada esperta de um cliente de um restaurante.


	12. 2 de julho de 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugares, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

Mas... pessoal... for favor dos meus peixinhos... comentem senão eu não sei se vocês estão gostando ou não...

Eu gostaria de agradecer a Audrey1947, à Menina Valente, à Mireldis, à Sandra Longbottom, à Vládia2015 e à raposaxereta. Um beijinho à todas!

Severo se viu novamente no restaurante comendo seu lanche quando pediu ao pai de Audrey para ir ao banheiro. Quando ele entrou ele percebeu que só havia um homem lá dentro. O homem perguntou:

– Ei menino, você tá sozinho?

Severo sentiu–se entorpecido e tentou responder, mas a sua voz não saiu.

– Você é mudo? Não tem importância, mesmo assim você tem serventia, venha!

Assustado Severo percebeu que o homem o arrastou para uma divisória do banheiro. De repente ele viu o pai de Audrey se aproximar. Severo tentou gritar, pedir ajuda, mas Richard disse:

– Não, eu não vou salvá–lo, eu quero participar... eu o salvei para ele me servir...– disse Richard desafivelando seu cinto.

Severo começou a gritar e se debater na cama. Enquanto ele se debatia, ele dizia:

– Pare! Não faz isso senhor Taylor! Por favor!

Como Victoria tinha o sono pesado, ela não acordou. Richard acordou assustado com a gritaria e tentou acordar Severo:

– Severo acorda, tá tudo bem, só foi um pesadelo...

Depois de sacudir Severo várias vezes, ele começou a acordar. Assustado ele percebeu que estava dormindo na mesma cama que o pai de Audrey e que ele estava o abraçando. Nessa hora ele pulou da cama, tentou chamar a irmã mas não conseguiu. Envergonhado, ele percebeu que havia molhado a cama. Ele correu, se encolheu à parede e começou a hiperventilar.

Richard foi ao menino e disse:

– Calma Severo, respira... isso, dentro e fora... venha...

Richard levou o menino ao banheiro, tirou suas calças e cuecas, ligou o chuverinho higiênico e começou a lavar o menino. Depois ele percebeu que Severo tinha uma marca roxa na perna, como se ele tivesse levado uma surra de cinto.

– O que foi isso?

Severo se encolheu. Essas marcas eram de uma surra que ele levou de seu pai que aproveitou um momento que Lily chamou Audrey para conversar um pouco. Ele abaixou a cabeça e respondeu:

– Nada... eu... caí...

– Fique aí.

Richard foi à mala que Victoria comprou para Severo e pegou uma cueca limpa. Depois ele olhou para a cama e ela estava... seca? Em cima da cama estava a calça do pijama... seca também? Ele olhou para a filha e pensou:

"Serviço da Audrey..."

Ele foi à sua mala, pegou a pomada Reparil. Ele pegou a cueca, a calça, voltou ao banheiro e disse:

– Olha... essa pomada é para edemas e lesões esportivas... ah, edema é inchaço, desculpe...

Richard passou a pomada no menino e resolveu não perguntar mais nada. Mas ele começou a desconfiar que ele tivesse levado uma surra e cinta de seu pai e quando Audrey acordasse ele iria tirar a história a linmpo.

Depois de ajudar o menino a se vestir, ele levou–o à cama. Severo olhou para ela apreensivo e surpreso ele viu que a cama estava seca. O homem foi à mala dele, pegou uma poção, pegou um copo, colocou um pouco de água, pingou a poção nele, entregou o copo a Severo e disse:

– Tome, isso é valeriana, um calmante natural, pode beber... Eu coloquei 28 gotas, o recomendado...

Severo pegou o copo e bebeu o calmante, mas não conseguia relaxar. Richard percebeu sua tensão e puxando o menino para um abraço disse:

– Severo fui eu quem pediu para ficar com você essa noite, eu estava preocupado com o que aquele animal tentou fazer com você... Apesar da Audrey ser forte ela é uma criança como você... Vamos, respire devagar, feche os olhos e deixe o calmante fazer efeito...

Richard deitou Severo de bruços e começou a fazer círculos em suas costas até o menino relaxar e voltar a dormir. Após alguns minutos, Audrey levantou a sua cabeça e perguntou:

– Ele já dormiu, pai?

– Dormiu? Isso tudo é serviço seu, né?

– É, mas se ele percebesse que eu estava acordada ele não ia te deixar ajudá–lo... – respondeu Audrey calmamente.

– Tudo bem filha... ele só teve um pesadelo... volte a dormir...

8:00 horas:

Victoria acordou e viu Severo dormindo pacificamente com a cabeça no peito de Richard. Ela acordou o marido que disse:

– Ai...hoje é dia de proooova...

Severo acordou gritando

– AI MERLIN, EU NEM ESTUDEI...

Todos riram do menino que ficou envergonhado. Victoria o abraçou e disse:

– Vamos Severo, hora de levantar, sua irmã, Victoria e eu já tomamos banho só falta você... e não liga para o Richard, ele é engraçadinho mesmo...

– O legal é que o pai fala dormindo e o Sev responde... – disse Audrey rindo

Severo levantou–se da cama e Richard e Victoria se seguraram para não rir. O menino estava despenteado, com o rosto amassado e no canto da boca escorria um fio de baba. Victoria achou aquilo muito fofo.

– Vá tomar banho filho. – disse a mulher – toma, eu já separei as suas roupas e uma toalha limpa. E lava essa cabeça!

– Sim Mamain...– disse Severo pegando as roupas.

Após Severo tomar banho os quatro foram tomar café da manhã na copa. Enquanto eles comiam, Victoria perguntou:

– Dormiu bem Severo?

Audrey e Richard balançaram as cabeças indignados. Audrey disse:

– Caramba mãe, mas você não acorda mesmo... O Severo teve um pesadelo, deve ter acordado metade do hotel com os gritos dele, o papai de valeriana para ele e você nem ouviu?

– Oh, me desculpa Severo, eu tenho o sono pesado... – disse Victoria envergonhada.

– Tudo bem senhora... – respondeu Severo.

Depois de eles tomarem o café da manhã, eles arrumaram suas coisas, Richard pagou o hotel e eles foram à Rua Charing Cross. Como o dono da lanchonete disse, os meninos encontraram o Caldeirão furado que, na opinião de Victoria era "o pior lugar que ela já frequentou". Os quatro foram à parte de trás e Audrey seguiu as orientações do dono da lanchonete: ela bateu nos três tijolos para cima e dois para o lado a partir da lata de lixo.

Nada.

– Mas que bost... – disse Audrey

– Linguagem! – gritou seu pai. – tente de novo.

Ela tentou novamente e...

Nada.

Os olhos de Severos ficaram cheios de lágrimas. Eles chegaram até ali para nada? Victoria percebeu a tristeza do menino e o abraçou. Audrey ficou com raiva. Ela não podia decepcionar o irmão! Juntando as duas mãos, decidida ela disse:

– Papai, dá dois passos para trás! Vou resolver as coisas do meu jeito...

Depois de sair de perto dela, Audrey deu um soco na parede. Os tijolos que deveriam se afastar por mágica caíram revelando a abertura para o Beco Diagonal. Richard ficou lívido de raiva, abriu a boca para brigar com a menina, mas parou quando viu o olhar de felicidade de Severo.

– Vamos antes que alguém veja e fique uma fera com a gente – disse Victoria.

– Onde vamos passar primeiro? – perguntou Richard

– Gringotes – respondeu Severo. – O senhor não tem galeões, tem que trocar o seu dinheiro de trouxa lá.

Depois de irem a Gringotes negociar com os "monstrinhos horripilantes", como Victoria chamou os duendes, eles se dirigiram à loja de varinhas Olivaras. Depois de um bom tempo e várias varinhas que não deram certo, Severo ficou com uma varinha de ébano, 35 cm de comprimento base bem detalhada e núcleo de fibra de coração de dragão. Audrey escolheu uma igual, mesmo sabendo que não iria usa–la.

Chegando à loja de Madame Malkin Richard irritou–se porque ela perguntou logo de cara se eles queriam uniformes de segunda mão quando ela ficou sabendo que Severo era filho de Eillen Prince. Ele disse que queria roupas novas e que os meninos poderiam pegar roupas a mais, uma vez que eles só iriam comprar de novo na próxima vez que eles se encontrarem.

Na loja Instrumentos de Escrita Escribbulus não ocorreu nada de mais. Eles compraram penas e tinteiro, mas Audrey falou que iria usar a sua caneta tinteiro já que para ela a pena não era nem um pouco prática.

Richard perguntou onde eles poderiam comprar uma coruja igual à Maya. Eles foram à loja Animais Mágicos e compraram uma coruja–do–nabal para Richard e uma coruja águia europeia* para os meninos. Severo queria uma coruja de celeiro, mas Victoria convence–o a mudar de ideia pois segundo ela o bichinho tinha "cara de macaco". A coruja de Richard ficou com o nome de Lyra e a de Severo recebeu o nome de Melaine. Eles compraram bastante guloseimas para coruja, uma vez que eles perceberam que Melaine era bem gulosa.

Richard ainda comprou dois baús grandes para os meninos a contragosto de Severo. O resto das compras ocorreu rapidamente. Audrey encolheu os baús e colocou–os em uma caixa preta. Ela colocou as duas mãos na caixa e conjurou um feitiço nela.

– Para que isso? Perguntou Victoria

– Isso é um feitiço para afastar curiosos. Se o Tobias ou a tia Eillen tentarem pegar, a temperatura da caixa vai aumentar e eles vão queimar a mão.

– Muito bem minha filha – concordou Richard – do jeito que aquele animal é, é bem capaz que ele jogue as suas coisas fora...

Os quatro passaram na loja Floreios e Borrões e compraram os livros. Quando Richard foi pagar pelos livros ele viu um menino esbarrar propositalmente em Severo. Esse menino era um pouco menor que Severo, tinha cabelos castanhos e usava um óculos de armação redonda.

– Ei, olha por onde anda! – gritou Severo.

– Olha você seu narigudo! – disse o menino – Pai! Ele me empurrou

O pai do menino se aproximou dele e disse:

– Se desajeitado! Machucou o meu filho!

– Mentira! – gritou Victoria, abraçando Severo – seu filho que veio correndo e esbarrou no meu filho. Se você não dá educação para os seus filhos, coloque uma coleira nele antes de sair de casa!

– Olha sua... – disse Charles Potter. Ele sentiu uma cutucadinha nas costas. Quando ele virou–se para trás, viu uma chuva de estrelas, pois Audrey acertou–lhe bem no nariz.

– Vamos querido, depois a gente compra os livros do James... isso que dá se juntar à gentalha...**

– Olha Severo – disse Victoria abraçando o filho e secando suas lágrimas – Não ligue para eles. É que como você é alto para a sua idade as pessoas esperam que você tenha atitudes de uma pessoa mais velha, não de um menino de 11 anos. Mas também que menino arrogante, falso, prepotente! Não gostei dele... Severo, eu te proíbo de se juntar com esse tipo de gente!

– Sim senhora... – disse Severo se aconchegando no ombro de Victoria. Ele achou a situação esquisita, a mulher falou com ele como se fosse... a mãe dele...

– E Audrey...– disse Richard

– Desculpa papai...

– Você deveria ter acertado a boca suja daquele homem também... – disse Richard rindo – Isso que dá querer ter filhos depois dos 40...

O resto das compras ocorreu normalmente. Os quatro fizeram o caminho de volta e encontraram um dono do Caldeirão furado muito bravo com um vândalo que destruiu a parede dele.

Eles entraram no carro, Victoria sentou–se no banco de trás com Severo e deitou a cabeça do menino no seu colo. Richard disse:

– Meninos, nós não vamos para a casa dos Snape primeiro. Nós vamos passar no Hospital para passar o Severo no dentista e no oftalmologista...

– O que eles fazem senhor? – perguntou Severo

– Dentista para fazer limpeza nos seus dentes, eles estão muito amarelos... e oftalmologista para os seus olhos, você aproxima demais o livro para ler...

– EU NÃO QUERO USAR ÓCULOS! – gritou Severo levantando a cabeça – Vou ficar com cara de idiota igual... – ele parou assustado lembrando–se que Richard usava óculos para ler – desculpe senhor!

– Você não precisa usar óculos, nem ninguém precisa ficar sabendo disso... Se você precisar, tem uns negocinhos bem pequenos que se colocam direto no olho chamados lente de contato***. E não peça desculpas, a armação dos óculos daquele menino é ridícula, lembra o óculos do John Lennon***! Depois de passar no Hospital, vamos à sua avó pegar a Jean e você vai dormir em casa Severo!

Severo ficou feliz com o comentário de Richard, mesmo não sabendo quem aquele tal de John Lennon era. Ele deitou a cabeça novamente no colo de Victoria e sentiu–se parte da família Taylor.

* As corujas águia europeia são encontradas no Oriente Médio, Norte da África, Ásia e Europa. Elas fazem seus ninhos em saliências rochosas ou terreno aberto em florestas coníferas e desertos. São ativas ao entardecer e início da noite e caçam ratazanas, ratos, jovens corças, raposas, gatos, besouros, cobras, peixes, caranguejos e outras corujas

** Desculpa gente, eu não resisti, kkk.

*** A ideia de aplicar lentes corretivas diretamente na superfície do olho foi proposta pela primeira vez em 1508 por Leonardo da Vinci, e ideias similares surgiram de René Descartes em 1636, mas foi somente em 1887 que o fisiologista alemão Adolf Eugen Fick construiu as primeiras lentes de contato.

**** Mil desculpas para quem for fã do John Lennon...


	13. 2 de julho de 1971 - tarde

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugares, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

Um muito obrigada para a Renata e a Audrey1947 que comentaram a minha Fic e para a Dani asmar potter e à Risia Mello que recentemente me favoritou... Vocês moram no meu coração, assim como os meus outros leitores! Amo vocês!

Mas... pessoal... for favor dos meus peixinhos... comentem senão eu não sei se vocês estão gostando ou não...

0 2 de julho de 1971 – tarde

Richard foi à casa de sua mãe, Elisa Taylor buscar Jean. Chegando lá, Victoria acordou Severo que havia dormido com a cabeça deitada em seu colo.

– Chegamos querido. – disse a mulher.

Severo levantou a cabeça e espreguiçou–se.

– Essa é a sua casa senhora? – ele perguntou

– Não, é aqui que a sua avó mora. Viemos buscar a Jean... – respondeu Victoria.

A casa de Elisa era um sobrado de tijolos a vista e ficava no campo, a beira de um lago. Era uma casa grande, porque a mulher adorava a visita de seu filho e suas netas.

Os quatro saíram do carro. Victoria e Richard carregavam as gaiolas com as corujas. Audrey bateu a aldrava para chamar a avó e saíram da casa Jean e Elisa. A mulher tinha altura mediana, cabelos castanhos na altura dos ombros, usava brincos de argola e seu vestido era vermelho, branco e preto, de listras verticais.

– Filho, aqui está a Jean e... meu Deus do céu! – gritou Elisa se aproximando de Severo. – menino, você está bem? E para que esses bichos?

A mulher colocou as mãos no rosto de Severo para ver se ele estava com febre e ele se assustou. Richard disse:

– Mamãe, você está assustando–o... eu disse a você que ele é pálido, ele está bem... e esses bichos são a minha coruja e a coruja deles e a minha coruja não gostou do seu comentário... – Disse Richard apontando para Lyra, que tinha um olhar mortal.

– Você me disse que ele é pálido, mas eu não fazia ideia que ele era tão pálido... – disse Elisa olhando para Severo. – desculpe meu filho... Você deve estar com fome não é? As corujas fogem? Se não fugirem, pode soltá–las, tadinhas...

– Eu tô com fome, vovó... – disse Audrey conjurando um poleiro para as corujas que pousaram nele.

Elisa abraçou Audrey e disse:

– Mas é a minha neta mais brava e ciumenta... vamos comer...

– Cadê o vovô? – perguntou Audrey.

– O vovô tá no hospital... – respondeu Elisa viando–se para Severo. – Seu avô, Roger é Diretor Administrativo do hospital onde seu pai trabalha...

– Ah... – respondeu Severo sem entender nada.

– Diretor Administrativo é responsável pela coordenação dos médicos, pela supervisão e execução das atividades de assistência médica do hospital e outras coisas... tem dia que ele fica até 10 horas naquele hospital... mas não se preocupe uma hora você vai conhecê–lo..

Jean chegou perto de Severo. Ela olhou o menino e sentiu uma profunda simpatia por ele. ela disse:

– Você é o...

– Severo – disse o menino.

– Você é pouco mais baixo do que eu, Severo. E aí, tá se dando bem com a baixinha ranheta*?

– Mãe, ela tá me chamando de ranheta!

– Para Jean, a Audrey tá crescendo, ela pode ficar mais alta que você...

Severo e Jean se olharam e deram risada. Elisa disse:

– Parem de rir da irmã de vocês ou eu vou coloca–los de castigo!

– Tá bom... – disseram os dois.

– Você nem me disse do que o menino gosta de comer Richard... – disse sua mãe.

– Eu também não sei mamãe...

– Quantos anos ele é mais velho que a Audrey?

– Na verdade ele é da mesma idade que ela, só cinco minutos mais novo...

– Mais nooovooo... – disse Jean. – Então você é nem...

– Nem? – perguntou Severo.

– Nem mais velha, nem mais nova, a irmã do meio!

Os dois começaram a rir de Audrey de novo e Audrey conjurou uma bola de fogo na mão direita.

– Senhora Taylor, ela vai queimar a gente! – disse Severo rindo.

– A avó de vocês já mandou parar! Vamos entrar e comer... – Victoria fez uma cara brava, mas gostou de ver Severo rindo pela primeira vez.

A família entrou na casa de Elisa para comer. Depois do almoço as crianças saíram para o lago e Elisa perguntou ao filho:

– Por que esse menino tem um olhar tão triste?

– O pai dele é um estúpido e a mãe dele não liga para ele. Eu e a Victoria tentamos ajudá–lo como podemos, mas não podemos simplesmente levá–lo para casa. Por isso que mandamos Audrey para lá.

– Mas ela é apenas uma criança!

– Você diz isso porque não viu o estrago que ela fez na mesa da Victoria. Ela tem uma força fora do normal...

– E o que você vai fazer para ajudá–lo.

– Mamãe, eles vão para uma escola de bruxos na Escócia chamada Hogwarts. É uma escola particular tão cara quanto a de Jean e se fosse pelo seu pai, ele ficaria em casa sem estudos...

– Mas que monstro!

– Eu não ligo para o dinheiro, depois que eu fiz o doutorado eu passei a ganhar bem no hospital. Eu me importo com a saúde do menino, ele vive assustado. Se eu pudesse, não o levava para a casa dele...

– Faz bem em ajudá–lo, filho...

– Hoje eu vou levá–lo ao hospital para ele cuidar dos dentes e ver se ele precisa de óculos. Se ele precisar, eu arrumar óculos e lentes de contato para ele, depois a Lyra leva para a casa dele.

– Quem?

– A coruja... você vai se acostumar, elas são aves muito inteligentes, se eu mandar, ela traz para você uma carta de casa, elas vão aprender o caminho...

– Que bom... vou pedir a sua coruja para mandar cartas para a Audrey e o Severo... então pode deixar o poleiro na sala mesmo, assim ela acostuma...

De repente Severo aparece correndo e encharcado com Audrey e Jean correndo atrás e gritando:

– Volta aqui Severo, a gente tava brincando... – disse Jean

– Se ele contar, a gente tá fodida! – disse Audrey.

Severo subiu no colo de Elisa e disse:

– Elas tentaram me afogar...

– Ai que mentira Severo... a gente só queria lavar o seu cabelo... – disse Jean rindo

– JEAN! Onde estão seus modos? – disse Elisa. – O menino tá tremendo de frio! E onde vocês tavam com a cabeça, entrar na água depois de comer! Vem Severo, vou te ajudar a se secar...

– Não precisa vovó... – disse Audrey ofegante de correr. Ela levantou as mãos e com um feitiço secou a todos.

– O Severo não pode fazer magia? – perguntou Elisa com Severo ainda no colo.

– Sim e não. – respondeu Audrey. – Ele consegue fazer, mas não pode porque é menor de idade e o Ministério da Magia proíbe menores de idade fazerem magia fora da escola. Sai daí... bebê chorão!

– Eu não sou bebê chorão! – disse Severo chorando e escondendo o rosto no ombro de Elisa.

– Pede desculpas a seu irmão! – disse Richard

– Mas...

– AGORA!

– Desculpa Severo... – disse Audrey. Ela falou baixinho – bebê chorão...

– E Jean, ele precisa lavar a cabeça, mas não sendo afogado no lago! – disse Richard.

– A gente não tentou afogá ele, ele que tá exagerando... eu segurei ele por trás, a Audrey... molhou a cabeça... dele.. e começou... a esfregar... – disse Jean rindo. – cara, foi muito engraçado.

– Engraçado porque não foi com você! A brincadeira é boa para quem faz, para quem vê, mas não para quem sofre... pede desculpas a seu irmão! Ele é o seu caçulinha...– disse Richard.

Jean se aproximou da avó, colocou a mão no ombro de Severo e disse:

– Desculpa...

Severo apenas fez sim com a cabeça e pensou:

"Agora eles vão pensar que eu sou um bebê chorão..."

– Por isso que os olhos dele estavam tão vermelhos, Jean você deveria se envergonhar! – disse Elisa.

– Está tudo bem senhora... – disse Severo.

– Não, não está. Se elas fizerem isso de novo, conta para o seu pai e para mim!

– Sim senhora...

Audrey revirou os olhos. Estava óbvio que Severo estava tirando proveito da situação, ela já foi a irmã caçula... E ele estava mesmo. Pela primeira vez ele soube o que era colinho da vovó...

Depois de Severo se acalmar, a família Taylor, juntamente com as corujas já na gaiola foram para o carro e foram para a casa deles. Victoria e Jean ficaram em casa com a desculpa de alimentar as corujas e Richard levou Severo e Audrey ao North Manchester General Hospital.

Primeiro Richard levou o menino à dentista. Sua amiga, a Dr. Elisabeth Spencer, o conhecia desde a faculdade, então seria mais fácil se Severo ficasse com medo e executasse magia acidental. Enquanto Audrey distraía Severo, ele levou a amiga para um canto e disse:

– Oi Elisabeth, que bom que você tem um tempinho para a gente... esse é o Severo, meio–irmão de Audrey. Ele é como se fosse um filho para mim. É a primeira vez que ele vem ao dentista, tenha paciência com ele...

– Deu para perceber. Ele olha para as coisas como se nunca as tivesse visto. Vou conversar com ele com bastante calma, eu atendo crianças pequenas que nunca vieram ao dentista...

Elisabeth se aproximou de Severo que estava um pouco assustado ao ver os aparelhos e a cadeira. Ela sorriu e disse:

– Boa tarde, eu sou Elisabeth Spencer, amiga do Richard. Você é o Severo, certo?

– Sim...

– Não tenha medo, alguns aparelhos parecem assustadores, mas não vou te machucar. Eu já cuidei dos dentes da Audrey e da Jane... sente–se – disse a dentista apontando para a cadeira.

Severo sentou–se na cadeira e se arrependeu de não ter ido ao banheiro antes. Um frio percorreu a sua espinha. Elisabeth sentou–se na sua cadeira, colocou as luvas, os óculos e a máscara e pensou:

"Como uma criança nessa idade nunca foi ao dentista? O que eu faço para não assustá–lo ainda mais?"

– Abra bem a boca... isso... RICHARD VEM AQUI!

– O que foi mulher? ...

Richard assustou–se com o que viu. Além dos dentes amarelados, o menino tinha vários dentes cariados! Parecia que ele nunca havia escovado os dentes! Severo estava começando a ficar nervoso, afinal ele estava com a boca aberta e não sabia o que estava acontecendo...

– Temos que fazer uma raspagem e seis obturações... eu só vou te cobrar o material Richard...

– Tudo bem...

Audrey estava preocupada com o irmão. Como ele ia reagir com o tratamento?

– Severo, você está com tártaro e a gente vai ter que remover. Se eu não fizer isso, seus dentes podem começar a ficar moles e você pode perde–los. Seus dentes são bem irregulares... você vai ter que usar aparelho ortodôntico***, mas isso é para outra consulta. Você também tem seis dentes cariados, que têm que ser tratados também... primeiro vamos fazer a raspagem... é incômodo, mas não dói... para isso eu uso esse aparelho ultrassônico...

Severo olhou para o aparelho que mais parecia uma pequena foice e não gostou dele. Elisabeth pediu para ele deitar–se na cadeira, abrir novamente a boca, mas quando ela ligou o aparelho, ele sentiu a magia se agitar dentro dele e a dentista foi jogada para trás.

– Mas o quê...

Severo tentou fugir, mas Audrey trancou o consultório com magia. Enquanto a menina acalmava o irmão, Richard se aproximou da amiga e disse:

– Desculpe não ter te avisado... Severo é um bruxo e o que aconteceu se chama magia acidental...

– Tudo bem... – disse Elisabeth se levantando– ai, minha bundinha... mas você bem que poderia ter me avisado...

– É que isso é um segredo...

– Já devia imaginar... é a primeira vez que eu vejo um bruxo...

– A segunda, a Audrey também é...

– Tudo bem... vamos voltar, Severo?

– Desculpe senhora...

– Está tudo bem criança...

O resto do tratamento ocorreu bem. Elisabeth deu um espelho a Severo e ele viu seus dentes, agora mais brancos. Ele só não gostou das obturações de amálgama**.

– Essas obturações são feinhas, mas você estava quase perdendo seus dentes... Agora você tem que ficar 1 hora sem comer nada viu?

– Muito obrigado Elisabeth, agora vamos levar esse mocinho ao Dr. Huston.

Eles foram à sala do Dr. Charles Huston. Richard disse:

– Foi muita bondade você ter encaixado o Severo para mim...

– Isso não é nada Richard, você já me ajudou antes, só estou retribuindo... venha mocinho!

Após o exame Charles ficou boquiaberto. Ele chamou Richard e disse:

– É incomum que esse menino nunca reclamou de nada, ele tem 4 graus de miopia em cada olho!

– O quê?

– Richard, isso é miopia moderada. No caso dele reconhecer uma pessoa a uma distância de 1 metro fica difícil.

– Escuta menino – disse Charles olhando para Severo – você nunca sentiu dor de cabeça.

Severo abaixou a cabeça e os homens tiveram a resposta.

– Não precisa se envergonhar Severo... agora a sua visão vai melhorar. O Dr. Huston vai me dar a receita e eu vou mandar fazer um óculos e um par de lentes de contato para você...

– Se meu pai descobrir ele vai...

– Ele só vai descobrir se você abrir sua boca grande para ele! – disse Audrey

– Audrey, pare! – gritou Richard

Os três saíram do hospital, entraram no carro. Lá dentro, Audrey disse:

– Por que você nunca me disse que enxergava tão mal? O papai vai te ajudar...

– Isso não é justo! Ele nem é meu pai!

– Mas é como se eu fosse! Você é irmão da minha filha, dá é da família... Severo meu filho... se eu pudesse, não te levava de volta para aquele monstro, você iria de volta para casa viver com suas irmãs...

– Mas e o aparelho?

– A gente esconde com glamour, nem os idiotas de Hogwarts vão descobrir...

Eles foram à casa de Richard. Ele disse:

– Severo, hoje você vai dormir em casa. Amanhã eu levo vocês de volta para a casa do Tobias...

– Tudo bem senhor... – respondeu Severo.

Eles entraram na casa. Severo foi para a sala e encontrou Jean dormindo no sofá com uma revista no peito. Ele pegou a revista, sentou–se no chão e começou a ler. Chegou perto dele uma cachorrinha branquinha, começou a cheirá–lo e deitou–se perto dele. Audrey chegou, sentou–se perto dele e disse:

– Essa é a Ônix, a cachorrinha da minha mãe...

Severo levantou uma sobrancelha. Audrey disse:

– Não liga não, esse nome ridículo quem colocou foi a Jean****. A Ônix é uma lulu–da–pomerânia...

Severo colocou a cachorrinha no colo, apontou para a televisão e perguntou:

– O que é isso?

– Isso é uma televisão, um aparelho que transmite imagens e sons de forma instantânea.

Richard chegou perto deles e disse orgulhoso:

– E a nossa televisão é a cores!

– Ah... que bom... – respondeu Severo.

– Desculpe Severo... – disse Richard. – É que quando a televisão a cores surgiu, ela era muito cara, mas agora ela é mais popular...

– Mas... as pessoas perdem seu tempo sentadas em frente a uma caixa vendo coisas coloridas?

– Muitas pessoas fazem isso... elas ficam na frente da televisão, não incentivam seus filhos a ler e não conversam com eles, mas aqui em casa é diferente... nós não assistimos qualquer coisa, eu e a Victoria lemos bastante e as meninas também leem e estudam bastante... Jean! Os meninos no chão e você deitada no sofá!

Jean acordou assustada. Severo e Audrey riram.

– Ahn... desculpa papai, eu não vi o Severo chegar... a ranheta pode ficar aí no chão...

Jean abraçou Severo e Audrey e disse:

– Mas vocês bem que podiam ter me acordado... Ah que gracinha papai a Ônix gostou do Severo...

Severo olhou para a casa limpa e bem arrumada. Como se lesse os seus pensamentos Jean disse:

– Nós temos uma faxineira que limpa a casa e lava a roupa, mas a mamãe é quem cozinha... para nós não bruxos, uma mulher que não dá conta de cuidar de seus filhos não cuida da própria vida. É por isso que a cozinha é aberta, enquanto ela faz o jantar, ela fica de olho na gente...

– O jantar está pronto! – gritou Victoria.

Eles foram à cozinha e Severo ficou admirado com a comida. O jantar era torta de galinha com verduras, carne de carneiro assada e para beber havia vinho para os adultos e uma bebida preta estranha.

Todos pegaram a comida e como Severo ficou apenas olhando Victoria pegou o seu prato e disse:

– Eu coloco para você, se não gostar de alguma coisa, pode falar...

Ela colocou a comida para Severo e serviu a bebida para ele. ele perguntou:

– O que é isso? Está saindo gases dessa bebida...

– Isso é Coca cola... é um refrigerante bastante popular. Ele não faz bem para os ossos se beber todos os dias, mas se consumir de vez em quando não faz mal...

– É que ela tem fósforo... – disse Richard. – para o fósforo sair do corpo ele se une a uma molécula de cálcio, por isso se consumido em excesso causa osteoporose...

– Mas nada como uma dieta rica em cálcio para resolver... – disse Victoria.

Severo comeu, gostou do refrigerante e amou a comida. Logo depois os cinco foram para a sala, os adultos ficaram assistindo o noticiário e as crianças ficaram lendo.

Na hora de dormir, Severo, Audrey e Jean dormiram no quarto de Jean. Audrey ampliou a cama para caberem os três e Jean colocou a Ônix na cama junto com eles. Os três ficaram conversando até tarde.

No dia seguinte à tarde, Richard levou Severo e Audrey embora. Victoria e Jean abraçou os dois e disseram que iam sentir muitas saudades. À noite eles chegaram à casa de Tobias. Ninguém apareceu para recebe–los. Richard disse com um ar triste:

– Meninos, vou mandar fazer os óculos e a lente de contato e depois eu mando a coruja entregar para vocês.

Quando Richard deixou os meninos de volta à casa de Tobias ele sentiu um aperto no peito. Entrando no carro, ele ligou o rádio no último volume e começou a chorar.

* Audrey media 1,40m e Jean 1,65m. Assim como Lily na memória de Snape (aquela cena que ele carrega uns livros e é derrubado por Thiago) a altura dela é pouco acima do ombro de Severo.

**O amálgama é um material restaurador bastante utilizado pelos dentistas na atualidade em razão de seu baixo custo, facilidade técnica, resistência ao desgaste e selamento marginal; entretanto, pela presença do mercúrio e outros metais pesados, existe uma crescente resistência ao seu uso.

*** No início da década de 1970, Lawrence Andrews, visando simplificar o tratamento ortodôntico, inseriu no bráquete do aparelho Edgewise angulação e inclinação, criando os aparelhos pré–ajustados. Os aparelhos daquela época eram parecidos com os atuais, só que as peças eram bem maiores.

**** Audrey falou que o nome da cachorrinha é ridículo porque ônix é uma pedra preta.

O Pica-Pau foi criado em 1940 pelo artista de storyboard Walt Lantz. Seus desenhos formam transmitidos na televisão pela primeira vez em 1957, no programa _The Woody Woodpecker Show_, que mostrava novas sequências animadas do Pica-Pau interagindo com as filmagens em live–action de Walter Lantz, como se uma pessoa e um desenho animado estivessem apresentando o programa juntos.


	14. 30 de agosto de 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugar, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

Um agradecimento especial à Renata pelo seus comentários e à Dani Asmar Potter que favoritou a minha Fic. Vocês moram no meu coração! Beijinho!

30/08/1971

Casa dos Potter:

Era um casarão amarelo com quatro suítes, uma biblioteca enorme e um escritório. A família Potter era conhecida por ser puro–sangue e muito rica. Charles era um auror respeitável e sua esposa Dorea era uma dona de casa dedicada.

Eles tiveram o filho deles com a idade de 40 anos. Quando James era um bebê Dorea não deixava nem Charles pegá–lo no colo, com medo do menino pegar uma doença. Quando chegava uma visita, ela não deixava pegar e quando não tinha jeito, ela ficava de prontidão, deixando a visita constrangida. Se alguém falasse que ela estava exagerando ela expulsava a pessoa de casa.

Dorea perdeu dois bebês antes de James, por isso faziam tudo que o menino queria, tanto é que quando James quis mudar seu quarto para a suíte máster, eles fizeram a vontade dele. Dorea e Charles faziam tudo por ele: recolhiam seus brinquedos, brigavam com todos, até com o medi bruxos por causa do filho, interferiam em suas escolhas...

James cresceu cercado de carinhos e mimos, era criado como se fosse uma boneca de louça prestes a quebrar–se. Nem amarrar o tênis Dorea deixava–o fazer! Os vizinhos o consideravam o "reizinho da casa"...

Por isso ele cresceu arrogante, não sabendo lidar com a frustação e pensando que todos a sua volta tinham a obrigação de fazer as suas vontades. Seu único amigo era Sirius Black, pois quando o amigo não cedia às suas vontades, James batia nele, Dorea brigava com a criança que apanhou e o enxotava de casa. Lógico, a criança chegava chorando em casa, se sentindo humilhada e a mãe logo a afastava de James. Se a mãe fosse reclamar de James, Dorea só faltava bater nela, quem era ela para falar assim de seu príncipe?

Dorea levantou–se e preparou o seu café da manhã. Eles tinham dois elfos domésticos Pepper e Mon Petit, mas ela não deixavam os elfos tocarem na comida de seu filhinho querido.

– Bizunguinho*, levante–se, você vai se atrasar! – disse Dorea Potter sacudindo o filho.

– Ah mãe, só mais cinco minutinhos... – resmungou James.

– Sinto muito Bizunguinho... Se você não se levantar agora, você não vai tomar um café da manhã decente... Aqui estão as suas roupas...

Dorea havia separado as roupas de James antes de acordá–lo. Ele vestiu–as e desceu para tomar o seu café da manhã.

Casa dos Snape

– Vamos Severo, acorde, vamos nos atrasar! – disse Audrey.

Os irmãos saíram da cama, se vestiram e Audrey pegou a caixa dourada com os baús encolhidos e eles desceram as escadas. Lá embaixo eles ouviram Richard falar:

– Anda mulher, eu falei que iria busca–los para irem a Hogwarts, não me faça perder meu tempo com você!

Severo e Audrey correram para a porta. Audrey empurrou Eillen, correu para o pai, o abraçou e disse: – Pai, que bom que você veio!

– Eu sabia que essas duas pestes não iam levar vocês à estação. Severo...

– Bom dia Senhor Taylor.

Eillen disse amargamente:

– Da licença, alguém tem que trabalhar aqui!

– Você não vai levar seu filho à estação? – perguntou Richard revoltado.

Como resposta Eillen fechou a porta, deixando Richard pasmo. A primeira vez a Hogwarts era um momento especial para o menino e ela não estava nem aí! Que mulher insensível!

– Não sei se o idiota do seu pai disse, mas eu fui ao Conselho Tutelar para ver se podia adotá–lo. O imbecil do Tobias foi convocado e na reunião ele fez o maior escândalo, falou que eu estava tentado tirar o seu filhinho amado, que você não é um filhote de cachorro para ser levado para qualquer lugar sem o consentimento dele... desculpe meu filho... – disse Richard desapontado

– Não fique triste senhor... está tudo bem...

– Não, não está. Eu vou fazer de tudo para tirar você daqui, eu prometo... Bem, a sua mãe tá no carro esperando, vamos comer depois a gente vai à estação... Audrey, você vai na frente comigo.

Audrey pegou Melaine e a colocou na gaiola. Os três entraram no carro. Assim que Severo sentou–se no banco de trás Victoria abraçou–o e beijou seu rosto. Ela disse:

– Oh meu filho, eu estava com tanta saudade...

Severo sentiu um nó na garganta. A mãe dele não o tratava assim... Por que Eillen não podia ter a metade do carinho que Victoria tinha com ele? Ele disse:

– Bom dia Senhora Taylor. Eu também estava com saudades.

Chegando à lanchonete enquanto os meninos comiam o dono disse ao casal:

– É hoje que eles vão à estação... seria bom se tivesse um bruxo adulto com eles, vocês não podem passar para a Plataform nem vão vê–los passar...

– Que pena, eu queria tanto ver os meus filhos indo embora... – disse Victoria.

– O importante é que vocês estão levando–os. Eu simplesmente não acredito que a desnaturada da Eillen não quis vir om vocês! – disse o dono da lanchonete revoltado.

Depois que os irmãos comeram (na opinião de Victoria Audrey comeu demais e Severo comeu pouco), Richard foi pagar a conta e o dono da lanchonete recusou o pagamento.

– Guarde o seu dinheiro trouxa... O que vocês estão fazendo para o Severo não tem preço... Eu gostaria de saber porque os pais dele não deixam vocês adotá–lo, eles nem ligam para ele... A Eillen contou o que o Tobias fez no Conselho Tutelar! Aquela vaca! Como se ela se importasse com ele...

– Eu também gostaria meu amigo, eu também gostaria... – disse Richard. – Bem, obrigado... Vamos meninos.

Eles entraram no carro. Victoria disse a Severo:

– Olha o que eu trouxe para você! O seu travesseiro!

Severo olhou para ela atordoado. Ela disse:

– É que você sempre dorme em viagens longas e carro, então resolvi trazer o seu travesseiro...

A mulher deitou a cabeça de Severo no colo dela. Ele perguntou:

– Cadê a Jean?

– Ela saiu com as amigas dela... Ela mandou um beijo para você e disse que vai escrever quando você estiver na escola. Ela pode não ter vindo, mas gostou muito de você...

– Obrigado senhora...

Victoria começou a fazer carinho na cabeça de Severo e ele logo pegou no sono. Quando eles chegaram à Estação King Cross ela acordou–o. Essa estação está localizada no distrito de King Cross, no nordeste do centro da cidade. Encontra-se ao lado de outra estação de comboio, a estação de St. Pancras. Desta estação partem comboios com destino a diferentes localidades do leste e nordeste de Inglaterra, e na Escócia. Kings Cross também inclui uma importante estação de metrô, conhecida como estação de Kings Cross St. Pancras, uma grande estação de intercâmbios da rede de metro.

A família dirigiu–se à Plataforma 9. Chegando lá eles encontraram Lily e seus pais. Eles abraçaram a amiga e apresentaram seus pais aos pais dela.

Audrey pegou o carrinho de bagagem da amiga. Eles despediram–se de seus pais e atravessaram a plataforma. Nicolas disse a Richard:

– Minha filha disse que a sua filha é muito forte. Agora que a Lily está com ela eu me sinto mais tranquilo... – Obrigado pela confiança, sua filha está em boas mãos. – respondeu Richard.

– Olha Nicolas, que coruja bonitinha, qual é o nome dela, Audrey?

– Melaine... – respondeu Audrey. – E como chama a sua coruja, Lily?

– Poppy...

Audrey colocou a gaiola de Melaine junto com a de Poppy, começou a empurrar o carrinho de bagagem e os três amigos passaram para a Plataforma 9 ¾, ficarando maravilhados. Várias famílias bruxas acompanhavam seus filhos com suas bagagens e animais de estimação nas gaiolas ou jaulas.

Um pouco atrás deles estava a família Potter e Sirius. Dorea disse:

– Como vocês têm coragem de deixar os seus filhos embarcarem sozinhos?

Nicolas disse:

– Somos trouxas, não podemos passar.

– Mãe, para de falar e vamos! – disse James.

– Sim filho...

Depois que os Potter e Sirius passaram, Nicolas olhou para Richard e disse:

– Você viu quem manda naquela casa. Deus que me livre, espero que ele não estude com a minha filha.

– Não sei por que, mas a Audrey disse que a Lily não vai ficar na mesma casa que ela e o Severo. Espero que ele vá para uma terceira casa...

Na estação, um casal estava junto do filho deles para embarcar. O menino era alto, cabelos castanhos, bonitos alhos âmbar, quase azuis e sua aparência era frágil. Gregório colocou a mala de seu filho no bagageiro do trem, o abraçou e o beijou. Abigail olhou para o menino e disse:

– Remus, tenha calma, dessa vez vai dar certo...

Remus baixou a cabeça. Ele estava com muito medo de ir para Hogwarts. Quando ele tinha 8 anos, seu pai estava num bar jogando baralho trouxa com os amigos quando ele apostou uma partida com Fenir Greyback. Fenir perdeu a partida e saiu do bar jurando vingança para o homem. Como vingança, ele procurou a casa dos Lupin e enquanto Remus brincava fora de casa, Greyback mordeu o menino. Desde então, Lupin adquiriu a licantropia, tornando–se um lobisomem a cada lua cheia. Seus pais tentaram de tudo para tratar o filho, mas não existe cura para a doença.

Como Remus não conseguia controlar a doença, ele ficava perigoso a cada lua cheia. Por isso ele era uma criança sozinha, sem amigos.

– Mamãe, cedo ou mais tarde alguém vai descobrir e vão rir de mim... – disse Remus.

– Descobrir o quê? – perguntou um menino baixo, com cara de rato e nariz pontudo. Seus olhos eram pequenos e úmidos. Seu cabelo era fino e ele tinha a voz esganiçada.

– Aaaahn... descobrir... – Abigail chegou perto do menino e disse em voz baixa. – que ele tem uma bolsa de estudo em Hogwarts.

Remus respirou aliviado porque o menino acreditou na mãe dele. Ele disse:

– O problema é esse? Eu também tenho bolsa... qual é o seu nome?

– Remus e o seu?

– Peter. Você vai se sentar com alguém?

– Não. Por quê?

– Ah, então senta comigo... ele pode, senhora?

– Ah sim, claro!

Abigail abraçou e beijou o filho e Remus entrou no trem com Peter. A mulher ficou feliz e sossegada. Ela pensou que seu filho não iria para Hogwarts e ele arrumou até um amiguinho... se alguém descobrisse a verdadeira condição de Remus, certamente nunca o deixaria estudar lá.

Ele só estava indo para Hogwarts porque Alvo conversou com ela e Gregório, prometendo que iria fazer umas adaptações na escola para manter a sua condição em segredo. Dumbledore tomou alguns cuidados especiais; para a chgada do menino para a proteção dos estudantes, professores e do próprio Remus.

– Vamos Abe, nosso menino vai ficar bem... – disse Gregório com uma lágrima nos olhos.

– Sim... vamos...

Mais a frente estava James e Sirius, com os pais de James. Sirius decidiu ir com seu amigo para a estação porque mais cedo ele havia brigado com seus pais e não queria vê–los.

A família Black acreditava no elitismo puro–sangue. O avô do menino, Marius Black insistia que eles deveriam se casar apenas com puros–sangues, por isso vários membros da família eram obrigados a se casar com os próprios primos.

Outra coisa que Sirius não concordava com sua família eque que eles eram fortes seguidores das Artes das Trevas. Para irritar seus pais ele colocou fotos de garotas trouxas de biquini e garotos de moto nas paredes do seu quarto. Por isso eles brigaram e o menino foi para a estação com seu amigo James.

James e Sirius corriam alegremente enquanto os pais de James tentavam alcançá–los. De repente James encontrou alguém, parou e disse:

– Olha quem eu tô vendo... – disse James.

– Quem? – perguntou Sirius.

– Você não os conhece. É um menino feio, seboso, com a irmã chata dele.

James não viu, mas os seus pais se olharam e trocaram um sorriso. Que bom, o menino estava se divertindo...

Dorea e Charles deixaram o filho perto do trem e Dorea disse:

– Vamos até o trem filho.

Eles chegaram ao trem e viram Audrey colocando o baú de Lily no bagageiro. Sem cerimônia, ele bateu no seu ombro e disse:

– Carregue o baú para mim! – mandou James.

– O quê? – perguntou Audrey.

– Você não ouviu meu amigo? – perguntou Sirius. – Ele mandou você carregar o baú para ele!

– Mas eu não vou mesmo! Ele falou comigo? – perguntou a Lily.

– Ele te confundiu com um elfo, que feio... – respondeu Lily.

– Seboso! Carregue o baú para mim! – gritou James para Severo!

– Não fale assim com meu amigo! – gritou Lily.

– Vou falar uns negocinhos para você... – disse Audrey juntando as mãos... – Seboso é a puta que te pariu... se você tivesse pedido com educação, quem sabe eu te ajudaria... e outra... não consegue carregar o teu baú... deixe–o aí, ou enfia ele no cu do teu amiguinho... – disse Audrey.

– Bizunguinho, não ligue para essa brutamontes, o papai coloca o baú no trem...

– Bizunguinho? – perguntou Lily.

Em seguida os três caíram na gargalhada. Audrey escorou–se no trem e quase fez xixi na roupa de tanto rir.

– Cara... – disse Audrey tentando recuperar o fôlego. – Se o meu pai me chamasse disso eu quebrava os dentes dela...

– Eu lançaria uma maldição nela... – disse Severo chorando de rir.

– Eu ficaria um bom tempo sem falar com ela, que ridículo! – disse Lily rouca de tanto rir.

– Mãe, eles tão rindo de mim...

– Vocês três calem a boca!

Aí os três riram para valer.

– Audrey, ele é tão mimado que não consegue se defender sozinho... – disse Lily. – Au que dor de barriga! – Vem Severo, fica longe do nenezinho da mamãe...

– Volte aqui! Eu ainda não terminei com você! – gritou James. Audrey mostrou o dedo médio e virou as costas para ele.

– Você vai deixar esse animal falar assim com você? – perguntou Sirius?

– Isso não vai ficar assim... vou contar para a mamãe e ela vai tomar providências...

– Não... nós vamos tomar providências... – disse Sirius com um sorriso sombrio.

– Você viu a minha futura namorada?

– Quem?

– A amiguinha da brutamontes... eu mereço o melhor e ela é o melhor para mim...

– Mas parece que ela não foi muito com a sua cara...

– Tenha paciência... daqui a pouco ela vai estar comendo na minha mão...

– Esse é o James que eu conheço! Vamos entrar no trem!

De volta à estação, o casal Potter encontrou os pais de Audrey e Lily. Charles chegou perto de Richard e disse:

– Sua filha é uma grossa mesmo! Brigou com o meu menino e nem colocou o baú dele no bagageiro do trem!

– Vem cá, ela é obrigada a carregar as coisas do seu filho? – perguntou Nicolas.

– Eu não falei com você! – disse Charles

– Escute... não é porque você teve o seu filho depois dos 40 anos que você não pode repreendê–lo... – disse Richard. – Um dia eu vou ver você se arrepender de não tê–lo reprrendido! E outra: quem é você para falar assim com o meu amigo?

Dorea ficou pálida. Charles zombou de Richard e disse:

– Não posso culpar meu filho se o seu não sabe nem lavar a cabeça e a sua filha não controla a sua força... se eu fosse você, deixaria a menina num circo de aberraçõ...

Richard ficou horrorizado. Circo de aberrações?! Ele partiu para cima de Charles e deu–lhe um soco no rosto. Victoria disse:

– Vem Richard, não suje sua mão com esse aí!

Dorea disse:

– Vamos querido, ficar bem longe desses animais!

No trem:

Lily, Severo e Audrey escolheram um compartimento no trem. Logo depois apareceram James e Sirius. James pegou no pulso de Lily, foi levando–a para fora e disse:

– Vamos para o meu compratim...

SMACK!

– Você perguntou se eu quero ir com você? Na sua casa a sua mãe faz tudo o que você quer, mas no mundo real as coisas são diferentes! Cai fora Bizu... Bizunguinho! – disse Lily rindo.

– Conta para a sua mãe, Bizunguinho... – disse Audrey. Os três riram de novo.

Sirius avançou em Audrey para bater nela, mas a menina agarrou seu ombro e jogou–o longe, como se ele fosse uma boneca.

– Uuuuuuh, ele tentou bater em mim... Audrey disse.

– Que idiota! – disse Lily, tendo que se sentar para não cair de tanto que ela ria.

– Vem James! – disse Sirius. – Ela pode ser linda, mas é chata igual aos seus amigos.

"Esse cara é um tonto... como Hermione falava tão bem dele? Como Lily chegou a se casar com ele?"

– Nós vamos para a Grinfinória! Grinfinória, onde estão os bravos de coração...

– Enfia a Grinfinória no cu! – disse Audrey.

– Tudo bem, se você prefere ter músculos a um cérebro...

– Você não tem nenhum nem outr... AI!

James viu que a manga de seu manto estava pegando fogo. Sirius disse:

– Vamos para outro compartimento. Às vezes Regulus tem razão quanto a se juntar com sangues ruins...

Depois que os dois se afastaram, Audrey disse:

– Não contem a ninguém que eu tenho pirocinese...

– Piro...

– Pirocinese... capacidade de criar incêndios e manipular o fogo... não gostei desse James! Se ninguém souber desse meu poder dá para eu sacanear ele a vontade

– Mas até que ele é bonitinho... AI! – disse Severo.

As duas deram um tapa na cabeça do menino.

James e Sirius foram para outro compartimento. Eles encontraram um compartimento com dois meninos: um era alto, magro, cabelos castanhos e olhos de âmbar. O outro era baixo, gordinho, bochechudo e dentuço.

– Oi? Podemos entrar? – disse James.

– Mas é claro. – disse o menino magro. – Qual é o nome de vocês?

– O meu é James e o dele é Sirius. E o de vocês?

– O meu é Remus John Lupin e o dele é Peter Pettigrew. Prazer!

– O prazer é todo nosso!

– Para que casa vocês vão? – perguntou Peter. – Nós vamos para a Grinfinória!

– Eu também! – respondeu James.

– Eu acho que eu vou para a Sonserina, é tradição da minha família ir para lá...

– Credo! – disse James – assim você vai parar na mesma casa daqueles irmãos bestas...

– Irmãos bestas? – perguntou Lupin.

– Um casal de irmãos. O menino é narigudo e com o cabelo seboso. A menina até que é bonitinha, mas é forte, bruta e fala palavrões.

– Mas tem a outra ruivinha...

– Tira os olhos dela, ela é minha!

– Se vocês estão falando dos Snape e da amiguinha deles, eu escolheria melhor as amizades. – falou um monitor da Sonserina. Ele era alto, loiro, olhos cinza e pele pálida. Seu nome era Lúcio.

– Cai fora Malfoy! – disse Lupin.

– Vocês estão interessados naquelas sangues ruins?

– Cai fora Malfoy! – disse Sirius.

Lúcio saiu. James disse:

– Quem é esse chato?

– Lúcio Malfoy. Namorado da minha prima Narcisa. Ele tá no 7º ano e ela no 6º. Ele não gostou da ruivinha porque ele odeia nascidos trouxas.

– Isso é preconceito!

– Por ele os trouxas e nascidos trouxas seriam mortos.

– Credo! – disse Lupin.

Depois de 4 horas o trem parou. Os alunos saíram e foram recebidos por Hagrid. Ele gritou:

– PRIMEIROS ANOS COMIGO! PRIMEIROS ANOS COMIGO!

Lúcio ajudou Hagrid a reunir os primeiros anos. Os alunos foram a um cais e começaram a entrar em barcos em grupos de dez. James tentou ir com Lily, mas ela empurrou–o e ele teve que ir com seus amigos.

– Cara, ela não gostou de você... – disse Sirius.

– Ela vai ser minha... – disse James torcendo as mãos. – Vou separa–la de seus amiguinhos e ela só terá olhos para mim...

– Falando assim você me assusta... desse jeito você só vai conseguir a raiva dela... – disse Lupin.

– ORA, CALE–SE! – disse James. – Nunca ninguém disse não para mim! Ela não será a primeira...

– Se você quiser ferrar aquele seboso e aquela brutamontes, pode contar comigo... – disse Sirius.

– E comigo. – disse Peter.

– Tô fora! – disse Lupin.

Os três mostraram a língua para o amigo. James deu um sorriso sombrio. Até que Hogwarts não seria ruim afinal...


	15. 30 de agosto de 1971 - Noite

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugar, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

Um agradecimento especial à Renata pelo seus comentários e à Dani Asmar Potter que favoritou a minha Fic. Vocês moram no meu coração! Eu peço a quem estiver lendo com elas que comente também, isso me faria muito feliz...Beijinho!

Em Hogwarts Alvo estava radiante. Ele fez umas modificações nos jardins para a chegada de Remus e o serviço foi finalizado a tempo. Por causa da licantropia do menino, Alvo teve que mandar um túnel que ia dos jardins do Castelo até uma casa abandonada para que ele pudesse se alojar nela e passar a lua cheia sem ferir nenhum colega e nenhum professor. Minerva chegou perto dele e vendo o brilho característico de seus olhos, disse:

– Que felicidade toda é essa nos olhos? Até parece que você nunca viu uma Seleção de alunos...

– Ah, minha filha, o túnel que eu mandei construir para o aluno especial finalmente ficou pronto a tempo...

– Você sabe muito bem o que eu penso a respeito de tudo isso...

– Minerva, ele é só uma criança... Escuta... você tem esse temperamento desde que terminou o relacionamento com aquele trouxa*...

– Minha vida pessoal não é do deu interesse!

– Por que você não tenta ser feliz com o Elphistone?**

Minerva deu um longo suspiro, virou–se e deixou o diretor sozinho. Ele disse:

– Ah minha amiga a sua vida seria mais feliz se você tivesse tido coragem para revelar para o seu verdadeiro amor a verdade...

Saindo do barco, os três amigos subiram na carruagem com outro primeiro ano, Avery. Audrey olhou para a frente bestificada.

– Ah, eu sei. Você é capaz de ver os tresálios...

– Quem? Perguntou Lily.

– Tresálios. É quem está conduzindo a carruagem. Só consegue ver quem já enfrentou a morte... – disse Avery.

– Mas eu era um bebê! – disse Audrey.

– Como assim? – perguntou Severo.

– Quando eu era um bebê, eu quase morri engasgada com o leite. Quem me salvou foi o papai. Esses bichos parecem cavalos alados, mas são esqueléticos...

– Interessantes essas criaturas, pena que eu não consiga vê–los... – disse Severo.

– Eu prefiro continuar sem vê–los... – disse Lily.

A viagem continuou em silêncio. O quarteto desceu da carruagem e junto com os outros estudantes, foram para Hogwarts.

Os alunos foram para o Grande Salão e foram recebidos por Minerva. Ela, como vice–diretora e como tradição recebia os alunos e fazia o discurso de boas– vindas.

– Vejam. Essa mulher é a vice–diretora. Ela é uma Grinfinória, se a gente for para a casa dele, quem sabe ela defenda a gente de nossas travessuras? – disse James.

– Não sei não, ela tem fama de rígida. Ops, desculpe professora.

Minerva olhou feio para dois meninos conversando. Dumbledore levantou–se e começou o discurso:

– Sejam bem–vindos a Hogwarts. Daqui a pouco teremos uma cerimônia muito importante, a cerimônia de Seleção. Depois dela teremos o banquete de abertura. A seleção vai definir em que casa cada primeiro ano vai e ela é importante porque enquanto vocês estiverem aqui a sua casa será a sua família. Vocês vão ter as aulas e enquanto não estiverem na sala de aula estarão ou no Salão Comunal ou nos seus quartos.

– Hogwarts é dividido em quatro casas: Sonserina, Lufa–lufa, Grinfinória e Corvinal. Cada casa foi fundada por um bruxo poderoso e delas saíram pessoas extraordinárias. Cada acerto de vocês vai render um ponto para a sua casa e cada erro de vocês vai fazer a sua casa perder um ponto. No final do ano letivo a casa que tiver mais pontos receberá a Taça das Casas que é uma grande honra...

– Pro inferno essa taça! – disse Audrey. – Ela só serve para criar inimizade entre os alunos... Ai, eu quero comer...

– Pare com esse drama! – disse Severo. – A pessoa que te ouvir vai pensar que você passava fome e veio aqui só para comer.

– Ela tá certa em um ponto... – disse Lily. – Vamos prometer que se a gente ficar em casas diferentes não vamos brigar por essa porcaria...

– SILÊNCIO! – gritou Dumbledore, assustando os alunos que estavam conversando.

Minerva levantou-se e disse:

– Mais uma coisa... como é dito todo ano, a Floresta proibida tem um motivo para ter esse nome. Quem for pego andando por ela vai ganhar uma detenção. O zelador, Sr. Filch comunica que não quer encontar alunos fazendo magia no corredor quando vocês não estiverem em aula. Teremos testes de Quadribol na segunda semana de aula. Agora vamos começar a Seleção...

Na Mesa dos Professores estava o Chapéu Seletor. Audrey revirou os olhos quando ele começou a cantar:

"Posso parecer apenas um chapéu rasgado

Mas eu sei muito mais do que vocês

Pois séculos de vida eu tive

Apenas para selecioná-los nas suas Casas

Mas uma coisa eu peço!

E ouçam com atenção.

Seja você de qualquer Casa,

Precisamos nos unir

Pois alguém lá fora planeja desunião

Inimizade e falta de coração

Mas agora vou finalizar essa parte da canção

E vamos dar início à Seleção!"

James foi para o lado de Lily e desarrumou o cabelo. Ela abriu espaço entre Audrey e Severo e se enfiou no meio deles. Ela perguntou:

– Qual é o problema dele?

– Chatice aguda... bate nele! – disse Audrey.

– Em qual casa vocês vão? – perguntou Lily.

– Sonserina. Você vai para a Grinfinória.

– Espero que isso não afete a nossa amizade...

– Isso depende da gente... – disse Audrey pegando na mão da amiga. – Espera...

Ela foi para perto de Lupin que estava branco de tanto nervosismo e perguntou:

– O que foi?

– Na.. nada... a gente vai colocar o chapéu na cabeça e ele vai ver nossos talentos mágicos. Aí ele vai te avaliar.

– Severo, eu vou ali fazer um negocinho... vem cá Lupin!

Ela levou o menino para o banheiro dos meninos. Ele gritou:

– Peraí, cê tá louca!

– Lave o rosto e tome respirações profundas, vamos...

Ele fez o que ela mandou. Audrey esperou o menino se acalmar um pouco e disse:

– Eu sei porque você tá nervoso assim... você é um lobisomem...

Lupin sentiu as pernas ficarem bambas e se apoiou na pia do banheiro. Audrey segurou suas mãos e disse:

– Escuta... eu não te chamei para te ameaçar ou te deixar mais nervoso. Eu nunca vi uma Seleção antes, mas o Chapéu não vai falar para todo mundo o que você é... tome...

Ela juntou as mãos e soprou, conjurando um vidrinho. Ela disse:

– Tome. Isso é uma poção trouxa chamada valeriana. Meu irmão Severo toma isso toda vez que entra em pânico. 28 gotas três vezes ao dia. Mas tome cuidado, quem toma valeriana fica mais fraco para bebida alcoólica... apesar da gente estar em lados diferentes, eu não vou falar para ninguém... e quando você se sentir seguro para contar para seus amigos, eles vão aceitar... eu não gostei do James, mas ele gostou de você e será um amigo leal para você...

Severo entrou no banheiro e gritou:

– CARAMBA AUDREY ESSE É O BANHEIRO MASCULINO! – depois ele olhou para Lupin. – Ele tá bem...

– Vai ficar melhor...

– Você é um lobisomem, né? Se segredo tá seguro com a gente... esperem eu usar o banheiro para a gente ver a Seleção, já está na letr Lily vai ficar muito nervosa se a gente não estiver com ela quando ela for chamada...

– A sua namoradinha é brava... EI! Ela ainda tá aqui! – disse Lupin, quando viu Severo usar o mictório sem cerimônia na frente de Audrey.

– Em primeiro lugar, eu gosto da Lily como uma amiga... em segundo lugar, a Audrey é minha irmã, não tem nada que ela não tenha visto...

Eles foram ao Grande Salão. Lily disse:

– Até que enfim! Cê tá bem Audrey? O Severo disse que aquele menino te levou ao banheiro...

– Tô sim... é a fome, a minha pressão caiu...

A Seleção começou e como Audrey havia dito os Lupin, Peter, Sirius, James e Lily foram para a Grinfinória. Lily ficou revoltada de ter sido escolhida na mesma casa que James. O chapéu chegou na letra S:

– Snape, Audrey.

Severo ficou nervoso. E se a irmã fosse para a Grinfinória de novo? Ele ia ficar sozinho! Eles já não iam dormir juntos, o que ia acontecer agora?

Minerva colocou o Chapéu na cabeça de Audrey e ele arregalou os olhos. Todos olharam surpresos para o chapéu seletor.

Ele estava chorando.

– Menina, estou vendo sua luta para salvar o Severo. Na verdade você já viveu mais de 38 anos... A sua casa seria a Grinfinória pela sua bravura, mas eu vou coloca–la na mesma casa que o seu irmão.

O chapéu gritou:

– Venha Severo!

– Mas você ainda não disse em qual casa vai a menina! – disse Minerva.

– Você vai questionar a minha decisão? Venha Severo!

Severo foi para o banquinho hesitante. Audrey segurou a sua mão e todos os alunos olharam para eles com raiva. Por que eles tinham que ser diferentes? O Chapéu disse:

– Minerva, coloque–me na cabeça do Sr. Snape.

Minerva hesitante colocou o chapéu na cabeça de Severo. Ele disse:

– A melhor casa para os irmãos Snape é a Sonserina!

– Isso não é justo! O chapéu tem que colocar a Snape na casa certa!

– Eu vi que você é acostumado a ter todos fazendo a sua vontade, mas eu não vou mudar a minha ideia por causa de um menino mimado como você!

Audrey e Severo foram para a mesa da Sonserina. O banquete foi servido e os alunos começaram a comer. Logo, todos começaram a olhar para Audrey que comia sem parar. Ela havia repetido o prato três vezes e comido um frango inteiro.

– Tão olhando o quê? Tenho a força de quatro homens, tenho que comer por quatro... – disse Audrey.

– Você tem razão... – disse Lily da mesa da Grinfinória. – Se a comida tá na mesa é para ser comida...

– Comida, não devorada como um animal... – disse James.

– VAI TOMAR NO CU! – gritou Audrey dando um soco na mesa.

A mesa partiu em duas partes e a comida caiu no chão. Minerva e Dumbledore olharam um para o outro perplexos. Como uma menina tão pequena quebrou uma mesa enorme com apenas um soco...

– Professora McGonagall... – disse Audrey sem jeito – Essa mesa tem cupins...

Audrey colocou as mãos sobre a mesa, concentrou–se e a mesa voltou ao normal, com a comida em cima dela. Como se não tivesse acontecido nada ela voltou a comer.

Da mesa dos professores Minerva disse a Dumbledore:

– Alvo... essa menina vai nos dar trabalho.

– Bobagem... ela é forte, mas tem um bom coração...

Enquanto os irmãos Snape comiam, Nancy Treveland***, uma menina loira perguntou:

– Então... vocês são gêmeos?

– Sim... – responderam os dois juntos.

– Não, minha querida... – disse a Prof McGonagall, que estava atrás deles com Dumbledore.

"Ora sua vadia..." – pensou Audrey irritada. Nesse momento todas as janelas do Grande Salão quebraram. Dumbledore correu para Minerva e disse:

– Sim, eles são gêmeos srta. Treveland – ele virou–se para a Minerva baixinho e disse – o restante dos alunos não precisa saber a verdade...

Minerva e Dumbledore fora à mesa dos professores. Ela estava irritada com a atitude do colega. Como ele pôde desmenti–la na frente dos alunos? Como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, ele disse:

– Ora Minerva, não fique brava comigo... você não precisa expor os meninos desse jeito...

– Eles estão mentindo! – gritou Minerva.

– E quem precisa saber da verdade? Eles não devem nada a ninguém... A verdade só traria vergonha a eles... Vamos Minerva, eles não precisam disso...

Minerva olhou feio para Audrey. Desde o começo ela sabia que uma bruxa tão poderosa como ela poderia causar problemas. A professora jurou que iria manter um olho na menina.

Após o banquete os alunos foram para as suas Casas. James e seus amigos seguiram os outros grinfinórios com Minerva. Antes de sair, Narcisa encontrou seu primo Sirius e disse:

– Já mandei uma carta para a tia Walburga... então querido, pode esperar um berrador amanhã...

– Por que você fez isso sua idiota! Esse problema é meu! – gritou Sirius.

– Eu amo a minha tia, eu tive que falar... até loguinho...

Depois que Narcisa saiu Sirius disse:

– Vagabunda! Ainda bem que eu não fiquei na Sonserina!

Minerva chamou a atenção dos alunos e disse:

– Boa noite. Antes de mais nada fico muito feliz em ter vocês como meus alunos... a nossa casa é conhecida por abrigar aqueles que são bravos de coração. Eu espero que os primeiros anos entendam isso como uma metáfora, não como uma desculpa para cometer atos irresponsáveis.

– Uuuuuh... – disse James baixinho. Sirius riu.

– Algum problema Sr. Potter? – perguntou Minerva.

– Nenhum, professora, desculpe...

Os quatro amigos foram para o dormitório. Eles dividiam o quarto com Frank Longbottom e Mathew Finnigan. Depois que Frank e Mathew dormiram James chamou os amigos, mostrou uma ratoeira e disse:

– Alguém sabe o que é isso?

– Dã... isso é uma ratoeira – disse Lupin.

– Errado! Isso é um presentinho que o pai do seboso vai dar para ele amanhã...

– Não faça isso, ele pode se machucar... – disse Lupin.

– Beleza! – disse Sirius. Ele olhou feio para Lupin. – O pai do Seboso vai dar o presente para ele amanhã e ninguém vai estragar a surpresa...

– Boa noite! – disse Lupin.

Enquanto isso, na Casa Comunal da Sonserina o Professor Horácio Slughorn fez o discurso de boas– vindas para seus alunos:

– Boa noite a todos. Essa casa é conhecida como a casa detentora do orgulho, do poder, unidade e força. Salazar Slytherin era conhecido por ser exigente e poderoso, então eu não vou tolerar nenhuma gracinha na minha casa...Não importa o que aconteça nós permanecemos unidos e sempre ajudamos uns aos outros. O toque de recolher é às 22:00 horas, portanto eu não quero encontrar nenhum engraçadinho fora do Salão Comunal depois dessa hora, fui claro?

Depois do discrurso Audrey deu o baú para Severo, eles se abraçaram e cada um foi para o seu dormitório. Audrey revirou os olhos quando viu que a sua cama era do lado da de Nancy. Ela disse:

– Bonito o seu baú...

– Obrigada. – respondeu Audrey. Ela colocou a mão no baú e discretamente executou um feitiço de proteção.

No seu dormitório Severo tomou banho e preparou–se para dormir. Estavam com ele Avery, Evan Rosier, Wilkes e Múlciber. Os cinco meninos se apresentaram, conversaram um pouco e dormiram.

AN: * A mãe de Minerva, Isobel Ross escondeu do seu marido, Robert McGonagall que era uma bruxa, vivendo o resto de sua vida como trouxa. Ela teve mais dois irmãos, Malcolm e Robert Jr, ambos bruxos. Os três foram para Hogwarts, mas Isobel continuou escondendo seu segredo.

Quando ela conheceu Dougals McGregor ela se apaixonou por ele, mas depois ela descobriu que ele não era bruxo. Para não ter o mesmo destino que a sua mãe, ela decidiu romper o relacionamento com ele.

** Em 1954 ela trabalhou como assistente de Execução das Leis da Magia. Como ela não gostava do emprego, ela abandonou o cargo. Como ela tinha amizade com Elphistone e ele gostava muito dela, os dois acabaram se casando. A minha cabecinha que só pensa coisas boas está insinuando nesta Fanfic que Minerva tem esse temperamento porque ela nunca esqueceu Douglas e ela se casou com Elphistone s´p porque ele gostava dela.

*** Eu nomeei Nancy Treveland que menina loira que ri de Snape no início da Pior Memória de Snape Ele saiu do banho com o papel no sapato e ela aparece rindo e segurando alguns livros ... No 1:02 minutos da cena


	16. 31 de agosto de 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugar, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

Um agradecimento especial à Renata pelo seus comentários e à Dani Asmar Potter que favoritou a minha Fic. Vocês moram no meu coração! Eu peço a quem estiver lendo com elas que comente também, isso me faria muito feliz...Beijinho!

31/08/1971

Severo acordou cansado. Ele teve vários pesadelos durante a noite com seu pai. Ele foi ao banheiro para tomar um banho e quando se olhou no espelho ficou chocado! Seu rosto estava com uma aparência cansada e ele tinha olheiras terríveis. Ele pegou a sua varinha, apontou para seu rosto e disse:

– Mutare face*!

A aparência cansada e as olheiras sumiram. Ele tomou banho, colocou as suas lentes de era contato, vestiu–se e foi encontrar a irmã.

No dormitório feminino, Audrey estava dormindo quando o relógio tocou:

– Aaaah, vai se foder, relógio!

Ela olhou para o relógio e viu que eram 6:00 da manhã. Ela disse:

– Puta que o pariu! Ninguém merece acordar a essa hora da madrugada, ah vai tomá no cu!

Stephanie Greengrass, sua colega de dormitório que já estava acordada disse:

– Credo Audrey, xingando logo de manhã cedo?

Outra colega dela, Claire Bulstrode, disse:

– Ela tem razão. Se você acorda de mal para a vida, já tá atraindo coisas ruins para você mesma...

Suas outras colegas Nancy Treveland, Beatriz Lestrange e Pietra Parkinson já haviam se levantado e não estavam mais no dormitório. Audrey achou melhor assim, menos gente para criticá–la.

A menina pegou suas coisas, tomou banho, arrumou–se e foi esperar Severo no Salão Comunal. Ela olhou para o irmão, o abraçou e disse:

– Bom dia, Sev! Vamos tomar o café...

Ela olhou para o rosto do irmão e disse:

– O que aconteceu? Não dormiu bem? Você tá usando glamour?

– Ssshhh! Você quer que todo mundo fique sabendo? Não dormi bem, mas não é nada de mais, esqueça...

Chegando ao Salão Comunal eles viram que Lily havia chegado com um grupo de meninas da casa dela. Ela deixou as meninas, foi cumprimentar os amigos e cada um foi para a sua mesa.

De repente apareceram várias corujas. Uma deles voou para Sirius e estendeu a perna para ele. Ele pegou a carta, deu um pedaço de pão para a ave e disse:

– Oh, oh, isso é um berrador...

O berrador se abriu e começou a gritar:

– SEU TRAIDOR! COMO OUSA PARAR NA GRIFINÓRIA! AQUI EM CASA ESTÁ TODO MUNDO MORRENDO DE VERGONHA DE VOCÊ! AH, MAS QUANDO VOCÊ CHEGAR EM CASA VAI TER O CASTIGO QUE MERECE! QUE VERGONHA MERLIN, QUE VERGONHA...

Com um PUF! o berrador desapareceu. Vários alunos começaram a rir de Sirius, inclusive Lily e Severo. Audrey estava tão impressionada que nem conseguiu reagir. Ela disse:

– Gente, eu tô passada! O que foi isso?

Recuperando o fôlego Severo disse:

– É um berrador, uma carta encantada que os pais usam para punir seus filhos...

– Espero nunca receber um desses, tô tão assustada que eu nem consigo rir...

Melaine, a coruja dos irmãos Snape apareceu carregando uma caixinha no pé e deixou para Severo. Ele deu um pedaço de bacon para a coruja e ela foi embora. O menino reparou que na caixinha tinha uma etiqueta a qual estava escrito:

"Do papai para o Severo"

– O Tobias te dando presente, que esquisito... – disse Audrey

– Vamos ver o que é... – respondeu Severo

– PLEC!

Severo parou de respirar, ficou mais pálido e uma lágrima saiu de seu olho esquerdo. Ele tirou sua mão da caixa e para o horror de seus colegas, na sua mão estava presa uma ratoeira. Depois de recuperar o fôlego, Severo disse com os dentes cerrados:

– Eu estou bem, tira essa porcaria da minha mão! – ele disse baixinho – com cuidado para não quebrar...

Da mesa da Grifinória James, Sirius e Peter riam. James disse:

– Tá vendo Sirius, o dia começou mal mas melhorou...

– Que idiota! Ir enfiando a mão numa caixa desconhecida! Eu até me esqueci do berrador...

Lily fuzilou os meninos com o olhar, foi correndo para a mesa da Sonserina e disse:

– Você está bem Severo? Eu tenho certeza que foi o James!

– Sim, eu já estive em situações piores. Vou precisar de um favorzinho seu... tudo o que você tem que fazer é distrair aquela besta na hora do exame...

– Como eu faço isso? – perguntou Lily.

– Isso é fácil! É só puxar assunto com ele na hora do exame, ele só falta beijar o chão que você pisa... – disse Audrey.

James viu Lily ir para a mesa de Severo e não gostou disso. Quando a menina voltou para a sua mesa ele disse:

– Por que você foi lá, ele disse que estava bem?

Lily pegou o suco de abóbora e jogou no rosto de James. Depois atirou o copo na sua cabeça. Sirius tentando defender seu amigo disse:

– Qualé, Lily. Defendendo o Seboso? Você foi até a mesa dele, não queria que o James ficasse nervoso?

– Em primeiro lugar é Evans para você! Em segundo lugar, o que eu faço não é problema dele! – gritou Lily vermelha de raiva. – Que raiva ter saído nessa porcaria de casa! Por mim eu ficava na Lufa–lufa, na Sonserina, numa casinha de cachorro, mas não aqui com vocês! Essa ratoeira deveria ter ido para VOCÊ! – e apontou para Sirius– não para o Severo!

Severo e Audrey continuaram comendo. A mão de Severo doía, mas aquele mimado ia ter o que ele merecia.

Depois do café da manhã, os primeiros anos foram para a enfermaria fazer os exames. Enquanto esperavam para fazer o seu exame, Lily chegou perto de James e perguntou:

– James, desculpa eu ter jogado o suco em você antes, mas eu tô nervosa... Como eles fazem o exame?

James desarrumou seu cabelo e disse:

– A gente coloca uma camisola, deita na mesa de exame e a Madame Pomfrey faz um feitiço diagnóstico, docinho... – ele viu Severo se aproximando. – O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI, SEBOSO!

– Qual é o problema? Eu não posso ouvir o que vocês estão conversando?

– NÃO!

– Ninguém te chamou aqui, seboso! – disse Sirius.

– Nossa, não precisa ser grosso! Talvez ele também queira saber como é o exame... – disse Lily.

– Ele que se vire! Eu quero conversar com você... – disse James.

– Eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu vou me afastar deles, Lily, vai que a falta de educação deles seja contagiosa...

– Eu vou com você Severo. – Lily disse olhando para James. – Não dá para dar uma chance para esse chato, ele sempre estraga tudo...

Os dois se afastaram e os exames começaram. Poppy chamava os alunos em ordem alfabética. Quando Lily e Audrey tiveram seus exames acabados elas ficaram na porta esperando por Severo. Depois de um tempo, chegou a vez de Severo. Enquanto Poppy fazia o exame nele, os Marotos conversavam animadamente:

– Tá vendo James, era só ter paciência... – disse Sirius!

– Daqui a pouco ela vai estar implorando para sair comigo – disse James colocando a mão no bolso do manto.

– PLEC!

– AAAAAAIIII! – Maldição!

Da mesa de exame Poppy gritou:

– Linguagem, Sr Potter!

James tirou a mão do bolso e viu que havia uma ratoeira nela, a mesma que ele usou em Severo. Ele correu para Poppy e gritou:

– Me ajuda! Eu quebrei a minha mão!

– Não seja melodramático, menino espere que eu já vejo...

– NÃO! Você tem que ver agora! Eu posso perder a minha mãozinha... – disse James chorando.

Poppy bufou e disse:

– Espere um pouco.

Os exames mostraram que Severo não havia quebrado nenhum dedo na ratoeira, mas ela viu que havia mais coisa no pergaminho. Para se ver livre de James e de sua choradeira, Poppy guardou o pergaminho de Severo e disse:

– Tudo bem, deixe–me ver a sua mão. Sr. Snape, vista–se.

– Mas a senhora nem viu o que estava escrito no pergaminho...

– Não precisa, você está bem...

Com os dentes cerrados ele disse:

– A senhora é adivinha, por acaso?

– Não! Mas eu reconheço um aluno doente de longe e a situação dele é pior que a sua! Vista–se e saia!

Severo vestiu–se e encontrou Lily e Audrey. Lily disse:

– Nossa, eu vi o que aconteceu, o seu atendimento pareceu atendimento de hospital público! –

– Verdade... – respondeu Audrey.

– Como assim? – perguntou Severo.

– Você espera uma eternidade para ser atendido e quando chega a sua vez o médico nem olha para a sua cara e logo te despacha... – respondeu Lily. – A sua mão tá bem? Que mulher incompetente, ela não te deu nada para a mão...

– A minha mão só está meio inchada, mas esqueça, amanhã ela vai estar melhor... Ao menos eu não chorei como o Bizunguinho...

Os três começaram a rir. Lily disse:

– Mas que burro aquele James. Ele ficou tão concentrado em desarrumar o cabelo e se aparecer para mim que nem sentiu você colocar a ratoeira no bolso dele!

Os três riram. De longe Sirius viu a cena e disse para Lupin:

– Tá vendo Lupin, foram eles!

– Ele só deu o troco. E pelo visto a Lily ajudou...

– Eles devem ter obrigado ela...

– Parece que não... Ela tá rindo também...

– Esses dois não perdem por esperar. Na Lily eu não faço nada por causa do James, mas a batata daqueles irmãos tá assando!

* Termo em Latim que significa mudar o rosto.


	17. 01 de setembro de 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugar, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

Um agradecimento especial à Renata pelo seus comentários e à Dani Asmar Potter que favoritou a minha Fic. Vocês moram no meu coração! Eu peço a quem estiver lendo com elas que comente também, isso me faria muito feliz...Beijinho!

01/09/1971

Lily acordou cedo, tomou banho e desceu para o Grande Salão para tomar café da manhã. Ela sentou–se na mesa da Grinfinória do lado de sua colega de quarto, Maria Haase. Ela ficou com medo de ficar sozinha quando seus amigos foram selecionados para a Sonserina, mas a menina fez amizade com suas novas colegas de dormitório: Alice Wilson, Melina Thomaz e Isabella Goetze. As cinco meninas sentaram–se próximas e começaram a conversar animadamente.

Da mesa da Sonserina Severo olhava a amiga interagir com as colegas e disse:

– Audrey... eu acho que ela já se esqueceu de nós...

– Não seja idiota! Ela precisa fazer amizade com as colegas de casa, Severo, senão ela vai se sentir sozinha...

Depois que Lily acabou o seu café da manhã ela foi para a mesa da Sonserina e cumprimentou os amigos. Audrey lançou a Severo um olhar de "eu te falei..." e Lily não entendeu nada. Ela disse:

– Que bom que nós temos a primeira aula juntos! Eu falei para as minhas colegas que eu ia para a Sala de Transfiguração com vocês...

– Que bom que você arrumou umas amigas da sua casa... – disse Audrey. Os únicos que se aproximaram da gente foram a Lestrange, o Rosier, o Avery e outros otários que se acham superiores ao resto da escola. Mas, não vamos falar disso...

– Você está apreciando a sua casa? – perguntou Severo

– Tirando aqueles quatro idiotas, sim, eu tô gostando... E vocês tão gostando da casa de vocês?

– Sim... – disseram os irmãos ao mesmo tempo.

– A Nancy é uma dondoca, a Beatriz é meio doida, mas as outras meninas são legais... – disse Audrey.

– Eu meio que gostei dos meus colegas de dormitório, eles não são otários como a Audrey disse... – disse Severo.

Os três amigos foram para a Sala de Transfiguração que ficava no primeiro andar. Eles ficaram contentes, pois conseguiram lugares na frente. Como as carteiras eram para dois alunos, Severo sentou–se com Audrey e Lily sentou–se com Maria. James e Sirius se sentaram atrás de Lily e Maria e Lupin e Peter se sentaram atrás de Audrey e Severo.

Os Grinfinórios e os Sonserinos ficaram em silêncio esperando a professora e depois de um bom tempo ninguém apareceu. Só havia um gato cinza em cima da mesa olhando para os alunos. Audrey disse baixinho para Severo:

– Que gato feio, tadinho...

– Tadinho por quê? – perguntou Severo. – Ele não é tão feio assim...

– É feio sim, Severo! – disse Lily. – Parece um gato vira–latas...

De repente o gato pulou da mesa e transformou–se na Professora McGonagall. Os alunos ficaram surpresos e admirados. Lily, Severo e Audrey seguraram o riso e rezaram para a professora não tê–los ouvido, eles acabaram de chamar a professora de feia. A professora foi para a frente da sala e disse:

– Bom dia classe! Esse ano vocês vão aprender Transfiguração que é um dos ramos mais poderosos da Magia pois é a arte de mudar, transformar, animar, metamorfosear, encantar.

Com o passar do tempo, suas habilidades transfiguratórias vão se aprimorando. Nesse ano vocês vão aprender a fazer coisas simples como mudar cores e transfigurar a forma de pequenos objetos, e no final do sétimo ano, estarão conjurando objetos, transfigurando seus corpos e alguns de vocês, inclusive, poderão ter se tornado animagos como eu.

De repente Minerva parou de falar, ficou bem na frente de Audrey e disse:

– O que a senhora pensa que está fazendo, Sra. Snape? – perguntou Minerva.

– Ahn?

– A linguagem, senhora Snape! A senhora se acha tão boa que não precisa prestar atenção à minha aula?

James e Sirius olharam–se e começaram a rir. Nervosa, Audrey respondeu:

– Eu tô fazendo anotações da sua aula, Professora...

– Sim, sim... a senhora não presta atenção, fica escrevendo no pergaminho e agora diz que são anotações? – gritou Minerva, chegando bem perto do rosto da menina. – Já chega! Detenção comigo às 19:00 horas!

– Caramba! Isso não é justo! A senhora nem viu o que eu tava escrevendo!

– Nem mais uma palavra ou a sua casa vai perder pontos!

Lily disse:

– Caramba Audrey, isso não foi justo!

– Esses idiotas se matam de rir e ela não faz nada... Até parece que ela tem o rabo preso com os pais deles...

James e Sirius riam sem parar. Lupin disse:

– Parem com isso! Essa detenção não foi justa! Eram só anotações, eu estava copiando dela!

– Aaaaaah, então por que você não defendeu a sua amiguinha?

Lupin abaixou a cabeça e não disse nada. James tinha razão. Se ele tivesse coragem de falar, a menina não teria ganhado a detenção...

Lily virou–se para James e disse:

– Dá para vocês calarem a boca? Não consigo prestar atenção com dois otários rindo atrás de mim...

Eles param de rir e ficaram olhando para Lily. Por que ela se importava tanto com aquela brutamontes? Não dava para entender?

Enquanto isso o rosto de Audrey queimava e ela lutava para não xingar a professora. Depois disso a aula perdeu o valor e as palavras de Minerva não faziam mais sentido. Ela olhou para Severo e disse:

– Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas na próxima aula, eu me sento no fundo!

– Eu também! – respondeu Severo.

– Eu também! Mas vamos parar antes que a gente leve outra bronca... que chato...

Enquanto isso, minerva continuava a sua aula:

– A animagia e a metamorfomagia são duas transfigurações que podem ser feitas sem o uso da varinha. A animagia é a capacidade de um bruxo se transformar em um determinado animal sem o uso de varinha. Um longo processo de estudos e dedicação leva a pessoa a ser animaga. Ela escolhe em qual animal se transformará e começa seus longos treinamentos que demoram anos. Alguém sabe o que é um metamorfomago?

Audrey pensou que se respondesse quem sabe a professora ia perceber que ela realmente estava prestando atenção. Ela levantou sua mão e respondeu:

– O metamorfomago é o bruxo que nasceu com a habilidade de mutar seu corpo, sua aparência quando quiser. Mudar o tamanho do nariz, a cor do cabelo. etc.

Minerva apenas revirou os olhos e não disse nada. Audrey ficou com mais raiva, ainda mais que ela podia ouvir James e Sirius rindo dela.

– Não dê esse gostinho a ela, Audrey. Faça como eu. Olhe no meu rosto... – disse Severo fazendo uma expressão neutra.

– Não tô vendo nada...

– Exatamente. Eu percebi que a Professora McGonagall não gosta de quem banca o sabe–tudo... então, para ela não te humilhar, não demonstre que você quer responder, nem faça perguntas... Apenas preste atenção na aula e faça anotações...

– Que bosta, hein? – Mas hoje vocês vão entender que a Transfiguração nem sempre usa palavras mágicas. Ela se dá unicamente pelo movimento de varinha e a mentalização da coisa. No entanto, alguns feitiços específicos, para facilitar o uso, ganham palavras mágicas como fórmula, por exemplo Fera Verto, Animus Novandi, etc. Alguma pergunta.

Depois do que aconteceu com Audrey a sala ficou em silêncio. Ninguém se atreveu a responder com medo de ser o próximo a levar bronca.

– Bem... a atividade de hoje será transformar um palito em uma agulha. – disse Minerva.

Minerva pegou um palito, girou a sua varinha e ele se transformou numa agulha. Com outro movimento da varinha, ela fez aparecer um palito em cima da mesa de cada aluno. Ela disse:

– Comecem!

A sala se preparou para executar o feitiço. Severo conseguiu transformar o seu palito em agulha na primeira tentativa. Audrey estava desanimada, ela conseguiu executar o feitiço depois da terceira tentativa.

Minerva passava entre as mesas para verificar o progresso dos alunos. Quando ela passou pela mesa dos Snape e viu as duas agulhas ela torceu o nariz; era suposto que a menina não iria conseguir realizar a atividade, mas ela conseguiu.

Com passos rápidos a professora chegou na frente da classe e disse:

– Classe dispensada. Na próxima aula vocês vão aprender a transformar botões em agulhas...

Os alunos foram saindo da sala de Transfiguração. James passou na frente de Audrey e com uma cara de choro, disse:

– Aaaaaaw, a professora brigou com você, foi? Quer beijinho, quer?

– Cai fora Potter! – disse Audrey.

– Potter , você não tem nada mais interessante para fazer a não ser atazanar os meus amigos? – Perguntou Lily.

– James, para você!

– Vai se ferrar! – gritou Lily.

Lily se separou dos amigos e desceu para o segundo andar para a aula de Feitiços com o Professor Filius Flitwick. Lily se sentiu alta perto do professor*

Enquanto isso os irmãos Snape tiveram a sua primeira aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, com o Professor Emery Reese. Para evitar constrangimentos os irmãos se sentaram no fundo da sala e decidiram não fazer perguntas ao professor. Emery foi para a frente da sala e disse:

– Bom dia, classe. Vamos falar sobre a Arte das Trevas, ela é considerada uma barbaridade da Sociedade Bruxa, uma vez que quem a domina, pode muito bem ferir, dominar, controlar e até matar o próximo. A maioria dos feitiços são neutras, portanto podem ser usadas tanto para o mal quanto para o bem. Isso depende da intenção de quem a conjura. As Maldições são feitiços com uma essência ruim, pois elas são feitas para prejudicar o outro. Há quem busca a Arte das Trevas para adquirir poder, controlar as pessoas e até buscar a imortalidade.

Severo mostrou–se bem interessado pela aula, o que preocupou um pouco a sua irmã. Ele anotava tudo o que o professor dizia e nem piscava.

Na hora do almoço, os irmãos Snape conversavam sobre a aula de Transfiguração:

– Como você conseguiu transfigurar aquele palito estúpido logo de primeira? – perguntou Audrey.

– É fácil. Você tem que se concentrar no que está fazendo e se esquecer do resto... o que você estava pensando quando estava tentando transfigurar o palito? – perguntou Severo.

– Tomara que essa bosta de aula termine logo! – respondeu a irmã.

– Esse é o seu problema... você é muito temperamental... não deixe os seus sentimentos interferirem nos seus poderes... você é muito poderosa, mas se não conseguir controlar o seu temperamento, todo o seu poder será inútil...

– Eu gostei mais de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas...

– Por quê?

– Sei lá, eu nunca me senti assim antes, eu me senti poderoso, como se ninguém mais me fizesse de bobo se eu aprendesse essas maldições que o Professor ensinou...

– Severo, você conhece a Lei Tríplice?

– Lei o quê?

– Tríplice... uma lei Wicca... segundo ela, tudo o que fazemos volta para você três vezes pior... Eu não acredito que seja três vezes pior, mas eu acredito que somos livres para fazermos o que queremos, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde vêm as consequências...

Severo ficou mais pálido que o normal. Ele pensou um pouco e disse:

– Mas então não existe justiça nessa lei! – disse ele cerrando os dentes. – Aquele quarteto de idiotas deita e rola, ninguém faz nada e é sempre a gente que se ferra...

– Parece que aquela vaca da Minerva só enxerga a gente fazendo merda... mas a gente não tem que fazer besteira por causa disso...

– Besteira como?

– Se juntar àquele viado daquele–que–não–deve–ser–nomeado... uma vez que você ingressa nessa bosta, você se torna a empregadinha dele...

Severo não disse nada. Ele baixou a cabeça e começou a refletir nas palavras da irmã. Ela fez seu ponto: não compensava entregar a liberdade dele para um bruxo das trevas por causa de um filhinho de papai e seus amiguinhos puxa–saco...

A tarde foi mais tranquila. Severo e Audrey tiveram sua primeira aula de poções com o Professor Slughorn, juntamente com Lily. Como eles já haviam praticado em casa, eles não tiveram dificuldades na aula, até foram elogiados pelo professor.

Às 18:50 horas Audrey foi para a sala de Transfiguração. Minerva já estava impaciente esperando a menina. Quando ela chegou à sala Minerva disse:

– Por que você demorou tanto?

– Professora, agora são 18:59, eu cheguei no horário.

– CALE–SE! – gritou Minerva. – Você vai aprender a respeitar um professor! – Ela entregou um balde com água e um pano. – Você vai limpar as carteiras sem usar magia!

Audrey começou a limpar as carteiras. Quando minerva estava longe ela murmurou:

– Desgraçada!

A limpeza acabou às 21:00 horas. Audrey foi para as masmorras exusta. Ela nunca pensou que o dormitório da Sonserina ficasse tão longe...

Chegando lá, foi recebida por Severo.

– O que você teve que fazer?

– Limpar aquelas mesas imundas! Se isso não fosse tão importante para você eu mandava esse povo tomar no cu e saía dessa fria...

– Você não pode desistir assim tão facilmente, é isso que ela quer... só tome mais cuidado da próxima vez...

– Sim, vou tomar...

Eles ficaram conversando um tempo e foram dormir. Audrey fechou as cortinas de sua cama, executou um feitiço silenciador e começou a chorar. Ela sabia que Hogwarts seria difícil, mas ela não tinha ideia de quão difícil iria ser...

* Lily tinha a mesma altura de Audrey (1,47m). Nos filmes, o ator que interpreta Filius mede 1,07m.


	18. 08 de setembro de 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugar, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

08/09/1971

_Lily acordou e foi para o Grande Salão ter o seu café da manhã com suas colegas. Elas sentaram–se à mesa e começaram a comer. Melina disse:_

_– __Vejam, é o correio!_

_Poppy estendeu a perna para Lily, ela pegou a carta, deu um pedaço de bacon e disse:_

_– __Obrigada Poppy!_

_– __Você deu o nome Poppy para a coruja? – disse Isabella rindo._

_– __Eu não sabia que a nossa medibruxa tinha o mesmo nome... deixe–me ler a carta:_

_Lílian:_

_Estamos orgulhosos de você! Desculpe–nos não ter escrito antes, estávamos ocupados demais... _

_Como vai a escola? Em que casa você ficou? É a mesma casa daqueles seus amigos? _

_Aqui em casa estamos todos com saudades, inclusive a sua irmã Petúnia. Ela não te escreveu ainda porque ela está muito ocupada com a escola, coitada, mas ela mandou um beijo para você..._

_Estude bastante para ter boas notas e escreva–nos quando puder..._

_Papai, mamãe e Tuney te amam!_

_Até mais!_

Quando Lily acabou de ler a carta uma lágrima rolou de seu rosto. Era óbvio que seus pais estavam mentindo. Petúnia ficou com inveja dela porque ela não conseguir ingressar em Hogwarts e simplesmente ignorou a irmã.

Audrey e Severo olhoaram para a mesa da Grinfinória e percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada com a amiga. Eles foram para perto dela e Audrey perguntou:

– Tem alguma coisa errada?

– Nada... – respondeu Lily.

– Você é uma péssima mentirosa... – disse Severo. – Fala para a gente o que foi?

– É a Tuney. Desde que eu vim pra cá ela não me escreveu... – disse Lily chorando.

_– __Aquela estúpida... – ai Audrey!_

_Audrey deu um tapa na cabeça de Severo. Ela disse:_

_– __Estúpido é você! Ela é a irmã da Lily, você gostaria de ouvir a Lily me ofendendo ou ofendendo a Jean?_

_– __Desculpe... – disse Severo. – Mas... olha, eu e a Audrey estamos aqui a mais de uma semana e a Jean também não escreveu para a gente..._

_Lily parou de chorar e abriu um sorrisinho. Ela disse:_

_– __É, você tem razão..._

_– __Até que enfim deu uma a dentro... – disse Audrey._

_– __Para de implicar com ele! – disse Lily. – Obrigada Severo!_

_– __Você já experimentou escrever pra ela? – perguntou Audrey._

_– __É meeeesmo! Eu reclamando que ela não me escreveu e eu não escrevi para ela! – disse Lily. – Obrigada gente, vocês são os melhores! _

Minerva estava sentada à mesa dos professores quando chegou Lyra e estendeu e perna para ela. A vide–diretora pegou a carta, ofereceu um pedaço de bacon para a coruja que foi embora, abriu a carta e começou a ler:

_Prezados Diretor Dumbledore e Vice Diretora McGonagall:_

_Não sei se Audrey e Severo comunicaram aos senhores, mas pai deles por uma razão desconhecida os havia proibido de estudar. Eu e a minha esposa tivemos que intervir e agora nós estamos pagando pelos estudos de Severo._

_Por isso se não for pedir demais, os senhores poderiam escrever–nos frequentemente para nos manter informados sobre a situação dos dois, tenho medo de que se os senhores escreverem para o Senhor Snape, os senhores não terão resposta. A nossa casa tem rede de flu, para vir aqui é só dizer Casa dos Taylor. A minha esposa não trabalha e eu faço a jornada de trabalho 12X36*, das 5:00 horas às 17:00 horas._

_Não nos leve a mal, como o Severo é irmão da nossa filha, nós nos preocupamos com ele também..._

_Aguardamos resposta._

_Richard e Victoria Taylor_

Mas isso é um absurdo! – gritou Minerva. – Quem esses trouxas pensam que são?

– Deixe–me ver a carta... – disse Dumbledore. – Hhhmmmm... talvez possamos conversar com eles, parece que a intenção deles é boa...

– Como assim? Eles não são os pais biológicos do Severo!

– Mas estão demonstrando preocupação com ele... Vamos Minerva, não custa nada conversar com eles. E se for verdade? E se os pais dele forem realmente negligentes? Ele nunca terá por exemplo a oportunidade de ir a Hogsmeade...

– Ninguém morreu por não ir a Hogsmeade...

– E como ficaria a cabeça deles sendo os únicos a não poderem ir para lá? Se você não for, eu vou!

– Tudo bem, nós vamos...

– Minerva, não deixe que a sua implicância com a menina prejudique o Sr. Snape também...

Audrey e Severo terminaram o café da manhã na mesa da Grifinória sob os olhares raivosos dos Marotos. Lily disse a Audrey:

– Que legal, vamos ter aula com a sua professora favorita de novo!

– Qué apanhá** Lily? – disse Audrey.

– O quê?

– Qué apanhá?

Lily olhou para a sua amiga e riu. Eles dirigiram–se à Sala de Transfiguração e sentaram–se nas últimas mesas.

Quando James entrou na sala, ele procurou por Lily e a encontrou nas últimas mesas. Ele desarrumou o cabelo, foi até ela e disse:

– Por que você tá aqui no fundo Lily? Vem sentar na frente comigo...

– Em primeiro lugar é Evans para você. Em segundo, para de fazer isso com o cabelo, parece que você tem TOC...

– O quê?

– TOC... Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo... quando uma pessoa tem uma certa mania ou compulsão e não consegue parar... no seu caso esse hábito ridículo!

– Foram eles que te falaram isso não foram?

Lily bufou e respondeu:

– Não seu otário, ao contrário de você eu tenho opinião própria, cai fora!

– Vai sua anta, se fodeu! – disse Audrey.

James saiu de perto delas bufando de raiva e sentou–se na frente. Severo só dava risada.

– Caramba meninas, eu quero morrer sendo amigo de vocês... – disse Severo rindo.

– Bom mesmo! – disseram as duas.

Minerva chegou à sala e começou a sua aula. Ela estranhou o fato de os irmãos Snape e Lily terem se sentado no fundo da sala.

Após meia hora, ela foi ao fundo e pegou Audrey escrevendo. Ela disse em voz alta:

– Vamos ver o que a Sra. Snape tanto escreve nesse caderno trouxa...

Todos começaram a rir de Audrey, que cerrou os dentes de raiva. Ela pegou o caderno da menina e começou a ler em voz alta. Com espanto a professora percebeu que eram anotações juntamente com desenhos perfeitos de tudo aquilo que ela havia explicado. Lily aproveitou a deixa e disse:

– Agora pega o caderno do Potter e vê o que ele anotou...

James ficou branco e começou a suar frio. Minerva disse:

– Vou fazer isso mesmo!

Ela foi até a mesa de James, pegou o seu caderno e tudo o que ela encontrou foi apenas o que ela havia escrito na lousa. Sem graça, ela disse:

– Ele não precisa anotar, só de ouvir já está bom para ele...

Lily, Severo e Audrey tiveram que lutar para não rir. Ouvir o que? Até aquela hora James estava só conversando com Sirius!

– Tem gente que não quer enxergar a verdade... – disse Lily.

– Filha da puta! disse Audrey.

– O que a Sra. Disse Sra. Snape? – perguntou Minerva.

– Ahn... que ela pode pegar meu caderno emprestado, professora... Por que, eu não posso emprestar?

Minerva apenas revirou os olhos e continuou a aula. Severo disse:

– Que sorte, hein?

Audrey escreveu no caderno:

# Deixa eu quieta que essa desgraçada tá esperando o primeiro peido que eu soltar para me dar detenção...

Severo leu a nota, a apagou com magia e deu o caderno à irmã. Quando o sinal tocou eles saíram da sala apressadamente. Lily disse:

– Francamente, eu gosto de Transfiguração mas eu não gosto do jeito que a Professora te trata, Audrey!

– Ah, não liga não, é só eu não bancar a besta, fazer o que o Severo me disse e evitar conversar na aula dela...

– Bom, agora a gente se separa, vê se você se cuida, viu!

Na aula seguinte, de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, Audrey percebeu que Severo nem piscava, ouvindo o Professor Emery Reese falando.

Quando chegou o intervalo, Lily correu para o seu dormitório, pegou um pergaminho e uma pena e começou a escrever para a sua irmã:

_Querida Tuney:_

_Eu sei que eu não fui uma boa irmã, me desculpe não ter escrito antes, é que está tudo tão corrido aqui que eu nem tive tempo..._

_Eu fui selecionada para a Grifinória e os irmãos Snape para a Sonserina. Eu fiquei triste no começo, mas eu divido o dormitório com quatro meninas muito legais: Maria Haase,__Alice Wilson, Melina Thomaz e Isabella Goetze. Sempre que eu posso eu passo um tempinho com meus amigos e estou adorando as minhas novas amizades..._

_Como vai a sua escola? Conheceu alguém?_

_Assim que puder, me escreva..._

_Com amor,_

_Lily._

A menina foi ao corujal, chamou Poppy, amarrou o pergaminho na sua perna e depois de dar um petisco à coruja, ela mandou–a levar a carta à irmã.

Enquanto isso os irmãos Snape saíram do castelo e foram descansar embaixo de uma grande árvore. Audrey não aguentou a ansiedade e perguntou a ele:

– Severo, o que tanto te chama a atenção naquelas aulas chatas de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas?

Severo pensou um pouco e respondeu:

– Sei lá... eu me imagino executando as maldições que o Professor fala e me sinto... poderoso...

– Isso tudo é por causa de um idiota que não te deixa em paz? Você já imaginou que se começar a fazer esse tipo de coisa você pode chamar a atenção de pessoas erradas e ir para um caminho que não tem volta?

– Quem se importaria com isso?

– Severo... – disse Audrey pegando nas suas mãos. – O importante não é ser aclamado por todos... isso os artistas trouxas fazem muito bem... mas quando os holofotes se apagam eles estão novamente sozinhos... o importante é ser verdadeiramente amado, não importa se for por meia dúzia de pessoas, mas que esse sentimento seja verdadeiro. Você acredita que se aquele retardado não mudar ele vai ter uma amizade verdadeira?

– Mas e aqueles três puxa–saco?

– Para mim o único amigo de verdade dele é o Lupin... O Sirius só acha graça do que ele faz e o Peter é muito falso para o meu gosto... Vê se não faz bobagem por causa de coisinhas bobas...

– Sim... vou pensar...

* Seguindo uns dos princípios da semana britânica essa jornada consiste em num dia o trabalhador fazer 12 horas ininterruptas e 36 horas de descanso. Mas se o dia de serviço cair num domingo ou feriado ele tem que trabalhar, uma vez que o descanso já está embutido nessas 36 horas. Essa jornada de trabalho é usada em estabelecimentos hospitalares e de vigilância.

Uma jornada de trabalho brasileira que seria 8 horas de trabalho de segunda–feira a sexta–feira 4 horas na manhã do sábado é uma alusão à Semana Inglesa, uma jogada dos sindicatos para que os trabalhadores não tenham que trabalhar nos sábados à tarde.

** Uma alusão a um poema de Oswald de Andrade, O Capoeira. Eu digo isso às pessoas quando elas me tiram do sério...

O Capoeira

\- Qué apanhá sordado?  
\- O quê?  
\- Qué apanhá?  
Pernas e cabeças na calçada.

O bullying cometido por professores se parece com o bullying entre pares. O aluno pode ser escolhido com base ou por ser vulnerável ou por que são bem mais capazes que os outros (como no caso da Audrey). Quando esse aluno sofre os maus tratos ele passa a ser marginalizado pelos seus colegas, consequentemente se tornando um bode expiatório deles. Esses alunos podem ficar confusos, com raiva, sentir medo, dúvidas e profunda preocupação a respeito de suas competências acadêmicas e sociais. Não saber por que foi escolhido como alvo, ou o que precisa fazer para parar com o bullying, pode estar entre os aspectos mais estressantes de ser excluído e tratado de forma injusta. Com o passar do tempo, especialmente se ninguém intervier, o alvo pode passar a se culpar pelo abuso e assim ter um sentimento pervasivo de desesperança e desvalorização.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugar, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

Um muito obrigada para à Renata que comentou minha Fic e para a Dani asmar potter que favoritou... Vocês moram no meu coração, assim como os meus leitores! Amo vocês!

15/09/1971

– Oh, quarta–feira dos infernos*! – gritou Audrey.

– Bom dia para você também! – disse Beatriz.

– Ah... bom dia!

– Vamos tomar banho e comer! – disse Beatriz. – Nossa primeira aula é da Professora McGonagall...

Audrey colocou o travesseiro na cabeça e disse:

– Aaaaaaai, que booooosta!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Lily acordou, tomou banho e saiu com suas amigas. James e seus amigos estavam esperando–a. Ele disse:

– Bom gente, vão sem mim que eu vou com el... AI!

Lily deu uma bofetada no rosto de James. As amigas dela e Peter choraram de rir.

– As amigas dela rirem de mim qté que vai, mas VOCÊ! – gritou James para Peter.

– Desculpa cara, eu não resisti... – respondeu Peter.

– Vamos tomar o café... – disse Remus. – E de uma vez por todas, para de mexer com a menina, ela não gosta...

– Ah, vai te foder! – gritou Sirius. Cuida da tua vida!

– Iiiiiiih, tá andando muito com a sangue–ruim... – disse Peter – Tá falando como ela...

Sirius deu uma olhada feia no amigo que se arrepiou de medo. Eles foram ao Grande Salão tomar café.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– Olha lá James, os irmãos Sebosos estão sentados longe da sua Lily... – disse Peter.

– Irmãos Sebosos... gostei, até que enfim saiu da sua boca alguma coisa que preste... – disse James.

Peter mostrou a língua e começou a comer. Ele não gostava de seus colegas, andava com eles por pura inveja...

"Merlin, um dia eu me vingo desse Bizunguinho mimado dos infernos!" – pensou Peter.

Audrey ficou olhando para Peter e lembrou–se que Hermione havia dito que ele traiu os amigos e que Sirius foi preso por culpa dele, mas como dizer isso para as pessoas sem levantar suspeita? Ela disse a Severo:

– Eu não gosto daquele cara–de–rato...

– Nem eu... não é confiável... os bestas dos amiguinhos dele vão se ferrar na mão dele...

– Temos que fazer alguma coisa!

– Fazer o que? Ir até eles e dizer "toma cuidado que o seu amiguinho rato vai te trair"? Você acha que aqueles acéfalos vão acreditar na gente?

– Aaaah... não... mas ele vai fazer algo bem foda para os amigos, você vai ver...

– Eu sei... e vou estar sentado na primeira fileira para assistir...

– E para a Lily também seu besta!

– Aí a coisa fica complicada! – Severo pensou, bebeu seu suco de abóbora. – Tá bom. Pense em alguma coisa e conte com a minha ajuda...

Peter olhou os irmãos Snape. Ele percebeu que os dois olhavam para ele. Ele pensou:

"Essa sangue–ruim vai ser um problema também... hhmmmm, tive uma ideia!"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Aula da Professora McGonagall. Os irmãos Snape e Lily no lugar de sempre e Os Marotos na frente prestando atenção. De repente aparece um bilhete para Audrey. Ela abre e lê:

"Eu brigo com você, mas na verdade estou apaixonado por você... James."

Ela conjurou um pedaço de papel e escreveu:

"Vai se foder Potter!"

Peter chamou a Professora McGonagall discretamente e disse:

– Professora, a Audrey tá escrevendo para o James...

– Muito obrigada Sr. Pettigrew. – Disse Minerva Baixinho. Nem os Marotos ouviram a conversa.

– O que você queria com ela? – perguntou Lupin enquanto Minerva se afastava.

– Eu não consigo fazer essse feitiço que ela ensinou, é muito difícil... – disse Peter.

Minerva foi para a mesa de James na hora que ele recebeu o bilhete. Ela pegou o bilhete da mão dele e gritou:

– SRA. SNAPE! VOCÊ SE ACHA SUPERIOR A PONTO DE XINGAR SEUS COLEGAS NA MINHA AULA?

– Ele que começou Professora!

– Eu não fiz nada... – disse James assustado. Dessa vez ele não estava mentindo.

– JÁ CHEGA! Detenção com a Madame Pomfrey às 19:00 horas! Vai ficar uma hora com ela!

– Ah Professora, fala sério! É a hora da janta! – disse Audrey.

– Melhor ainda! Assim você aprende a não humilhar seus colegas! E 15 pontos da Sonserina por gritar comigo!

– Nossa... – disse Severo. – Desculpa falar, Audrey, mas assim a Grifinória vai ganhar a taça...

– Eles que enfiem a taça no cu, tô nem aí com essa porra... – respondeu a irmã.

– Que bosta, esse infeliz te faz uma coisa dessas e você quem leva detenção... – disse Lily. – Eu não vou ficar nem um pouco feliz se ganhar essa merda de taça. E digo mais: Enfiem no cu do James...

– Vamos para antes que eu comece a rir e ganhe outra detenção... – disse Audrey.

Minerva olhou para trás e os três disfarçaram, pegando o livro e lendo.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Na hora do almoço Minerva disse a Alvo:

– Eu não sei o que fazer com essa menina! Ela me tira do sério! Você acredita que o Sr. Potter estava quieto e ela mandou um bilhete xingando–o.

Ela deu o bilhete a Alvo. Ele leu o bilhete e começou a rir.

– Alvo! Isso não é engraçado! Ela ganhou uma detenção por isso!

– Você não tá pegando pesado com ela?

– NÃO! E você deveria me ajudar, não rir...

Tudo bem... então mais tarde vamos falar com o pai deles...

– Sim, vamos... Eu me arrependo do dia em que eu a convidei para estudar aqui, olha para ela! Comendo com os outros como se fosse uma pessoa normal...

– Ela é uma pessoa normal...

– Não, não é! É uma assassina em potencial!

– MINERVA! Não rotule a menina como se ela fosse cometer um crime! Vamos conversar com o pai dela e depois nós vemos o que fazemos com ela...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Às 19:00 horas Minerva foi ao escritório de Dumbledore. Ele disse:

– Vamos falar com o pai dela? Mas por que agora?

– Por que a menina está na detenção e não vai nos atrapalhar...

– Minerva... você está sendo muito dura com ela...

– Um dia você vai ver que eu estava certa...

Ela pegou um punhado de pó de flu e disse:

– Casa dos Snape!

Tobias viu as chamas verdes na chaminé e ficou furioso. O que aqueles bruxos queriam com ele afinal?

– Que foi? – perguntou ele.

– Precisamos falar com o senhor a respeito de seus filhos... – disse Minerva.

– Não quero falar sobre eles! – gritou Tobias.

– O Severo é um ótimo aluno, mas a sua filha é muito problemática... agora mesmo ela está cumprindo detenção com a Madame Pomfrey... ela é um perigo para nós...

– E eu com isso?

– A família que abrigou Audrey pediu para se responsabilizar da menina e do seu filho... eles pediram para entrar em contato com eles toda vez que os meninos precisassem de dinheiro ou alguma autorização...

– Por mim tudo bem! E o menino, onde tá?

Minerva ficou boquiaberta. Por isso Audrey tinha aquele gênio, com um pai desses...

– Ele está na biblioteca estudando.

Tobias sentiu uma vibração no pênis. Ele perguntou:

– Agora eu fiquei preocupado com o menino, Deus sabe o que essa menina pode fazer com ele... posso vê–lo?

– Sim... – disse Dumbledore

– Sim, por mim tudo bem... – disse Tobias lambendo os lábios.

Minerva passou pela rede de flu e quase engasgou com a situação precária da casa. Era nesse chiqueiro que os irmãos Snape viviam? Não é à toa que a menina era tão revoltada. Recompondo–se, ela disse:

– Pegue no meu braço e vamos.

– Eu sei como usar a rede de flu, sou casado com uma bruxa, se esqueceu?

Minerva jogou o pó de flu na lareira e disse:

– Escritório do Diretor, Hogwarts!

Os dois saíram no escritório de Dumbledore. Tobias perguntou entusiasmado:

– Que lugar é esse?

– O escritório do Diretor. Faça o favor de se sentar, esse é o Diretor Dumbledore...

– Prazer em conhece–lo... – disse Alvo estendendo a mão para Tobias, porém sem resposta nenhuma.

– O que a menina fez desta vez?

– Ela é um perigo para todos nós! Você deveria tirá–la da escola! – gritou Minerva.

"Eu não vou ficar com esse fardo em casa, eles que se virem!" – pensou Tobias irritado.

– Então é isso que vocês fazem com quem não sabem lidar? Livram–se do aluno como se ele fosse lixo? Escuta você estudou para ser professora?

– Eu não sei onde você quer chegar com isso... – disse Dumbledore.

– Na Faculdade onde vocês estudaram ninguém ensinou a lidar com alunos problemas.

– Mas você é o pai dela! – gritou Minerva.

– E você – disse Tobias levantando–se e apontando para Minerva – estudou para lidar com crianças! O que é isso? Você não sabe lidar com ela, abandone o cargo! Desocupa a moita! Vai cuidar de bichos! Ah, já sei você não cuida de cavalos porque eles, ao contrário dela podem te dar um coice...

Minerva e Alvo ficaram chocados. Alvo disse:

– Nós não vamos expulsar sua filha... É que a mãe biológica dela e seu marido manifestaram o desejo de serem responsáveis por eles em todos os sentidos...

– Por mim tudo bem! Se tiver algum problema, procure essa mulher que deu esse fardo para mim! Essa bosta é particular para a gente não ser incomodado com filho! – disse Tobias com repulsa. – Vai buscar meu filho, eu tô com pressa.

Dumbledore saiu e depois de um tempo ele entrou com um relutante Severo. Tobias perguntou:

– Podemos conversar a sós?

Severo fez que não com a cabeça, porém Dumbledore disse:

– Ah, sim claro... Vamos esperar lá fora...

Os dois saíram deixando pai e filho a sós. Antes que Severo pudesse gritar, Tobias pôs a sua boca na dele, colocou a língua dentro da boca dele e começou a beijá–lo. Quando terminou, ele tampou a boca do menino e disse baixinho:

– Meu filho... papai tava com saudades...

Severo tentou fugir, mas Tobias segurou seus pulsos. Ele jogou o menino na mesa, tirou as suas calças e as dele e penetrou com tanta violência que Severo nem conseguiu gritar, tamanha foi a dor.

– Ah... perfeito como sempre... espere...

Tobias começou a apertar o sexo de Severo com força e ele começou a chorar. Ele disse na orelha do filho:

– Seu inútil, nem consegue se excitar! – e deu um tapa no rosto do menino, torcendo para não fazer marcas.

Quando chegou ao orgasmo, Tobias jogou o menino no chão e vestiu–se...

Depois que Severo se vestiu, ele abriu a porta para Minerva e Dumbledore entrarem. Dumbledore disse:

– O que foi Severo, você está chorando...

– Ele disse que a irmã dele bateu nele... Olha o rosto dele! E ninguém viu nada!

Minerva ficou horrorizada quando viu uma marca de tapa no rosto do menino.

– É mentira! – gritou Severo. – A mão da Audrey é pequena, a marca deve ser grande...

– Meu filho, não encoberte a sua irmã, vai ser pior... – disse Tobias com um tom paternal.

– Pode deixar Sr. Snape, tomaremos providências... vamos?

– Ah... sim... tchau, filho, papai te ama!

Tobias saiu pela Rede de Flu com Minerva. Dumbledore perguntou a Severo:

– Quer voltar à Biblioteca?

– Não senhor, eu quero ir para o meu dormitório... – disse Severo tampando a marca com a mão.

Chegando ao dormitório Severo foi para o banheiro com seus acessórios de Higiene, abriu o chuveiro bem quente e começou a chorar e soluçar. Até em Hogwarts! Ele não podia aguentar!

Ele se esfregou com tanta força que a sua pele ficou vermelha. Quando ele foi lavar suas partes íntimas, ele sentiu uma fisgada. Aquele monstro! E ainda colocou a culpa na sua irmã pelo tapa que ele deu!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Na Ala Hospitalar:

– O que você fez para merecer essa detenção? – perguntou Poppy.

– Eu não fiz nada, eu juro! Foi aquele desgraçado do Potter! – disse Audrey.

– Linguagem, Sra. Snape! – Hoje você vai tentar fazer essa poção para mim, é muito complicada e eu não sei fazer...

– Se você que é medibruxa não sabe fazer, quem garante que eu vou saber?

– Ao menos tente! – gritou Poppy nervosa.

"Merlin, a Minerva disse que ela é uma bruxa poderosa, capaz de fazer qualquer poção sem dificuldades... Semana que vem já é lua cheia e o Sr. Lupin está sem poção! Ela é minha última esperança!" – pensou Poppy.

Audrey leu as instruções e disse:

– Poção Wolfsbane? É para o Remus?

Poppy ficou vermelha e disse:

– Sim, e se você não conseguir fazer ele estára sem poção na lua cheia, comece!

– Sim senhora...

Audrey começou a poção seguindo as instruções do livro. Poppy disse:

– Tome cuidado, o Acônito é uma planta tóxica!

Audrey conjurou uma máscara cirúrgica e um par de luvas cirúrgicas e continuou fazendo a poção. Poppy não interferiu, mas achou aqueles objetos que a menina acabou de conjurar muito esquisitos.

Meia hora depois a poção exalou uma fumaça azul fraca. Poppy suspirou aliviada.

– Não acredito que você conseguiu! – disse Poppy. – Eu com meus anos de experiência nem cheguei perto! Dispensada!

– Não posso... passaram 40 minutos, eu ainda tenho 20 minutos de detenção...

– Espere... – Poppy escreveu uma pequena nota. – Essa nota explica que você foi dispensada mais cedo pelo bom desempenho. Eu te peço duas coisas: não conte a ninguém o segredo do Sr. Lupin e se você puder...

– Eu faço a poção dele... O Remus é uma boa pessoa, ele só escolheu as companhias erradas...

A menina viu um pote em cima da mesa e perguntou:

– O que é isso?

– É um bálsamo para feridas... pode ficar com ele, você e seu irmão só se metem em encrencas... é para passar na ferida e algumas horas depois ela está curada. Mas se for algo mais grave, me procurem!

– Muito obrigada Madame Pomfrey! – disse Audrey guardando o pote e correu para a porta. – Fui!

– Hey! Não precisa... correr...

Poppy ficou mais calma aquela noite. Enfim, Remus teria a sua poção e não perderia a sua consciência na lua cheia.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Audrey desceu para o terceiro andar e viu uma cena costumeira: Lily brigando com James enquanto ele despenteava os cabelos. A menina saiu tão nervosa que esbarrou em Audrey e nem a cumprimentou. Audrey disse:

– O único que que afasta da Lily é você mesmo... – disse Audrey saindo das sombras.

– O QUE? Quem te deu o direito de bisbilhotar os outros?

– Eu não tava bisbilhotando, eu tava na Ala hospitalar, a Madame Pomfrey me pediu ajuda... Escuta Potter, o que a Lily escolher para a vida dela tá bom para mim, o Severo é só um amigo para ela, o que tá te sabotando é esse seu jeito arrogante e essa sua mania nojenta de ficar passando a mão no cabelo toda hora...

– Eu falei para ela que é você que influenciou ela!

– Eu não influenciei ninguém! Queria saber que graça você acha em ficar bagunçando esse cabelo! A Lily também detesta quando você zoa do Severo... escuta... você gostaria que eu caísse matando no seu amiguinho Sirius? Você se sentiria bem vendo o seu amigo sendo humilhado na frente da escola toda? Sinceramente, por mim e pelo Severo você pode ser amigo da Lily e até mais se ela quiser, mas se você não mudar, sinto muito querido...

– Ela falou que eu posso ter tac...

– Toc. Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo. É claro que você não tem. Uma pessoa com TOC tem uma ação repetitiva que compromete o dia-a-dia, afeta os relacionamentos familiares e o desempenho no trabalho. A esta altura está claro que a pessoa não tem apenas manias extravagantes. No seu caso você só está querendo que seu cabelo fique oleoso...

– Creeedo! Para com isso!

– Então para você de ficar passando tanto a mão no cabelo, sua besta! Isso estimula a produção de óleo e você ainda o espalha pelo cabelo... com o tempo ele vai ficar pesado igual ao do Severo...

– Então é por isso que ele é assim?

– Não... o caso dele é genético. Ele herdou o cabelo e o nariz do Tobias e o cabelo fica pior por causa das poções... quem fica perto de coisas que soltam vapor fica com o cabelo oleoso e quem já tem o cabelo assim, fica pior...

James parou para pensar no que a menina disse. Realmente, ele não gostaria de vê–la perseguindo Sirius, nem queria estragar o seu cabelo. Ele disse:

– Hey! Você deveria tá na detenção!

– Não sua besta, fui dispensada mais cedo, tenho esta nota para provar. – James tentou pegar a nota. – Ah, você não acha que eu sou tonta de deixar você pegar a prova que eu fui dispensada mais cedo, deixa de ser idiota!

Por fim James fungou e foi embora.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Audrey não viu o irmão no jantar. A menina correu para as masmorras, foi para o dormitório dele, abriu as cortinas e o que ela encontrou deixou–a horrorizada. Severo estava deitado, com a pele toda machucada, com uma marca de tapa no rosto, chorando e tremendo.

– Merlin, o que foi?

– A Professora McGonagall me deixou sozinho com ele... ele...

Os olhos de Audrey ficaram vermelhos e seus cabelos viraram uma tocha. Ela disse:

– Mas que filho da puta! E que professora incompetente! Onde ela comprou o diploma dela? Deve ter achado no lixo! Um professor com metade de um cérebro iria perceber que há algo errado com você e ele! Ainda bem que eu ganhei esse bálsamo para machucados! Vamos, tire o pijama!

Audrey fez um feitiço de duplicação no bálsamo, pelo visto iria precisar bastante dele enquanto eles estivessem em Hogwarts. Severo tirou o pijama e ela começou a passar o bálsamo no seu corpo. Ela disse:

– Quer que eu fique com você?

– Não precisa... daqui a pouco a Professora McGonagall vai te procurar porque o papai disse que você bateu em mim...

– Pfff. Severo, liga para isso não. Eu já tô fodida mesmo...

Minerva foi ao dormitório das meninas da Sonserina procurar Audrey para falar sobre sua próxima detenção e não achou a menina. Ela foi ao dormitório de Severo e viu que a cama dele estava com as cortinas fechadas. Ela abriu as cortinas e viu os dois dormindo na cama de Severo e que ele estava abraçado à irmã, como se ela fosse uma âncora. Ela sacudiu o ombro da menina com violência, acordando os dois. Severo disse:

– Ah, Audrey, vai toma no cu! – e deu um tapa bem forte no rosto da irmã, fazendo uma marca no seu rosto.

– Eu vou contar pra mãe... – disse a irmã.

– Na na na na na na... – zombou Severo, imitando a irmã.

"Que estranho, ele bateu nela e ela só disse que ia contar para a mãe... deve ser porque eu estou aqui..." – pensou Minerva.

A professora pigarreou alto, chamando a atenção dos dois e disse:

– Menina, o que você está fazendo no dormitório dos meninos? Vá para o seu dormitório! E amanhã você tem detenção comigo antes da aula! Você vai limpar a sala para mim!

– Caraca professora, e o café da manhã?

– Então sugiro não demorar amanhã na hora de se levantar! Vamos!

Minerva conduziu Audrey ao seu dormitório. Depois que todos dormiram a menina voltou ao dormitório de Severo e deitou–se na cama dele. Ele acordou e disse:

– CÊ TÁ LÔCA! – depois ele disse baixinho. – A Professora McGonagall vai nos matar...

– A minha filosofia para ela é a mesma do cavalo: eu tô cagando e andando pra aquela vaca! Vamos dormir...

AN: * O dia 15/09/1971 realmente caiu numa quarta-feira.


	20. 1º de outubro de 1971

01/10/1971

Após tomarem o café da manhã, os irmãos Snape dirigiram–se para as estufas de Herbologia. Eles teriam essa aula junto com a Grfinória. Chegando lá, a Professora Sprout disse:

– Bom dia! Na aula de hoje vocês vão conhecer uma planta mágica simples, mas muito útil, a Vigária. Essa planta que tem origem a América Latina tem a base redonda com folhas embranquecidas rodeando-a. No centro, há um casulo amarelado.

– Presta atenção, porque para ser bom em poções, você tem que conhecer muito bem os ingredientes... – disse Severo.

Lily estava noutro lado com suas amigas. Elas olhavam para as plantinhas com ternura, mas na verdade, embora não gostassem de Minerva, a aula preferida delas era Transfiguração.

– Olha gente, essas plantas são uma gracinha, mas eu prefiro Transfiguração. – disse Lily.

– Então fala isso para a sua amiga Sonserina... – disse Maria rindo.

– Coitada! Eu não vou brincar com um negócio desses...

– Eu sei, sua boba! Eu também não gosto do jeito que a Professora McGonagall trata a Audrey, eu tava brincando...

– Algumas plantas mágicas raras têm efeitos tão poderosos que nem precisam de poções para realizarem o efeito. Basta serem ingeridas ou esfregadas em determinado local. Um desses exemplo é o Guelricho, que dá a capacidade de respirar embaixo d'água a quem o come.

– Olha que legal, Sev! – disse Lily.

– Hmpf... não gostei disso...

Na hora do almoço, os três amigos repararam que no Grande Salão havia um alvoroço de alunos. Havia vários cartazes com ilustrações de Quadribol. Em umas mesas abaixo dos cartazes haviam vários pedaços de pergaminho. Lily, suas amigas, Severo e Audrey foram para uma das mesas e Severo leu um cartaz em voz alta:

Abertas inscrições para os times de Quadribol, para a I Copa Mundial de Quadribol do ... Não perca tempo, faça sua matrícula e inscreva-se já!

– Lixo... – disse Severo.

– Merda... – disse Audrey. Ela se virou para o irmão. – Mas... Sev, não tem problema você jogar Quadribol... – disse Audrey abraçando o irmão. – Mesmo usando lentes de contato você pode jogar...

– O problema não é esse, o problema é que eu não quero jogar mesmo... eu gosto mesmo é de Poções e Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas...

– Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas.. – disse Audrey. – Eu tô de olho em você!

– Eu quero me inscrever... – disse Lily, virando–se para suas amigas. – Vocês vão se inscrever?

Nenhuma de suas amigas quis se inscrever. Enquanto Lily preenchia sua inscrição, James e seus amigos se aproximaram. James disse:

– Ora, ora, os Irmãos Sebosos não vão se inscrever para jogar? – perguntou, enquanto seus amigos riam atrás dele.

– Em primeiro lugar, a agente não vai se inscrever porque temos coisa melhor para pensar, em segundo lugar, seboso é a puta que te pariu! – disse Audrey com os dentes cerrados.

– Liga para ele não... – disse Alice Wilson. – esse chato tá te provocando para você levar outra detenção...

– E você cuida da tua vida! – gritou Sirius. Com essa aí fazendo a Sonserina perder pontos a agente ganha a taça facinho...

– Desse jeito não tem graça, para mim é trapaça... – disse Lily. – Vocês tiram ela do sério para fazer a Professora McGonagall tomar pontos da Sonserina...

– É divertido ver os Sonserinos se ferrarrem... – disse Peter.

– Ah, cala a boca... tife de rato! – gritou Audrey.

– Nós já nos inscrevemos... – disse James.

– Bom para vocês! – disse Alice.

Lily ficou furiosa. Ela pegou a sua inscrição e com um feitiço queimou–a. Ela disse:

– Caramba, você é tão chato que eu nem vou me inscrever mais...

– Você vai ficar sem jogar só por causa desse bosta? – perguntou Audrey. – Sai dessa vida, Lily.

– Eu tava com dúvidas se eu queria jogar, agora que eu vi que ele vai jogar... desisto, prefiro estudar Poções com vocês... ah, Audrey, eu e as meninas vamos à Biblioteca estudar depois das aulas da tarde, vem você e o Sev com a gente...

O grupo de amigos foi almoçar. Peter chegou perto de James e disse:

– Você tá vendo? É essa sangue–ruim que tá afastando a Lily de você, você tem que fazer alguma coisa...

– Em primeiro lugar... – disse Remus. – não a chame assim. Em segundo lugar, ninguém tá afastando a Lily do James...

– Ele tem razão... – disse James.

– Qual é James, você vai acreditar nessa conversa? – perguntou Remus. – Tá na cara que é mentira... Qual é a sua Peter?

– A minha é que eu sou o único que fala a verdade para o meu amigo...

– Ele pode ter razão... – disse Sirius. – Aquela sebosa não sai de perto da Lily e a Lily não dá a mínima para o James...

– Merlin! É porque o James fica fazendo esse tipo arrogante e maltratando os amigos dela... – disse Remus. – Vamos James, você não é assim...

– Não liga pra ele... – disse Peter. – Se eu fosse você, eu mandava uma bomba de bosta para essa idiota...

– Não faça isso! – disse Remus.

– Boa ideia... – disse James

À tarde a Sonserina teve aula com a Grifinória de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Audrey, Severo, Lily e suas amigas se sentaram no fundo da sala e os Marotos ficaram na frente. No meio da aula, enquanto os alunos estavam fazendo um relatório, James aproveitou, foi para a mesa de Audrey e discretamente colocou um envelope nela. Logo depois, ele correu para o seu lugar.

Audrey abriu o envelope, a bomba explodiu e suas mãos ficaram cheias do conteúdo. Todos riram dela.

– Que nooojo! Quem foi o filho da puta que fez isso? – gritou Audrey, indo para a frente da sala.

– Linguagem Sra. Snape! – disse o Professor Emery Reese.

– Eu tava aqui o tempo todo... – disse James.

– Eu sei Sr. Potter. – disse o Professor Reese.

Audrey olhou para James com um olhar inocente, se aproximou dele e disse:

– Eu também sei... – ela colocou as duas mãos sujas de bosta no rosto dele. – Eu confio em você... opa! Te sujei, desculpa...

A classe toda, inclusive o Severo chorou de rir. O Professor Reese segurou a ponte do nariz e disse:

– Calem–se todos antes que eu tome pontos das duas casas. – Ele executou um feitiço de limpeza em Audrey e James. – E a senhora, Sra. Snape, SENTE–SE!

Audrey foi para o fundo, sentou–se e começou a rir com seus amigos. Lily disse:

– Mas você não presta mesmo... quero morrer sendo sua amiga...

Enquanto isso Tobias estava na sua casa inquieto. Fazia dias que ele não se encontrava com seu filho e ele não se aguentava de desejo. Fazer sexo com a Eillen era bom, mas não era a mesma coisa. A inocência de Severo deixava–o mais excitado. Eillen estava na cozinha. Ele chamou–a com um grito:

– Mulher, faça uma chamada de flu para Hogwarts!

– Para quê?

– NÃO TE INTERESSA! RÁPIDO! – e deu um tapa no rosto da mulher.

Eillen segurou as lágrimas, jogou o pó de flu na lareira e disse:

– Hogwarts, escritório do Diretor!

Logo apareceu a cabeça de Alvo. Ele perguntou:

– Quem é?

Tobias empurrou a esposa, que caiu no chão e disse:

– Sou Tobias Snape, pai de Severo. Eu gostaria de falar com ele, estou preocupado.

Alvo, que parecia adivinhar onde todos estavam disse:

– Ele está na Biblioteca estudando com a irmã... você não quer falar com ela também?

– Não...

– Tem como você vir aqui?

– Sim...

Alvo escreveu uma nota pedindo à Minerva para buscar Severo. Ele entregou a nota à Fawkes, mandou a ave procurar a vice–diretora e disse:

– Muito bem... venha e espere seu filho comigo...

Tobias esperava ansiosamente o filho enquanto a fênix procurava Minerva. A ave achou a vice–diretora e entregou–lhe a nota. A mulher foi à Biblioteca, encontrou os irmãos Snape e disse:

– Sr. Snape, seu pai está no escritório do Diretor e quer falar com você... – e apontou para Audrey. – você fica!

Severo ficou mais pálido. Ele disse:

– Professora, eu queria que a minha irmã fosse comigo...

– VAMOS! – disse Minerva agarrando o braço do menino. – EU NÃO TENHO TEMPO A PERDER COM VOCÊ!

– Vai Severo... – disse Audrey.

Os dois saíram. Minerva agarrou o braço de Severo com tanta força que ele sabia que ele iria ficar marcado.

Depois de dois minutos Audrey se levantou e saiu. Maria disse:

– Mas a Professora McGonagall disse...

– Desculpe Maria, mas eu tô nem aí com ela! Vou ver meu irmão.

Minerva e Severo chegaram ao escritório de Alvo. Eles entraram e foram recebidos por Tobias que logo abraçou o filho. Ele perguntou:

– Podemos ficar a sós?

– Sim... – disse Minerva.

Alvo e sua colega saíram, deixando pai e filho sozinhos. Tobias pegou o filho, sentou–se numa cadeira, começou a passar a mão em suas coxas e disse:

– Você tava com saudades de mim?

– Não... – Severo sentiu a ereção do pai. – pare...

Audrey, que estava logo atrás de Severo e Minerva, logo chegou de mansinho. Ela viu Alvo e Minerva do lado de fora da sala e antes que eles pudessem impedir, já foi entrando. Minerva tentou para a menina, mas não conseguiu.

A menina entrou e viu Severo sentado no colo do pai, enquanto este tentava tirar as calças do menino. Ela disse:

– Papai! Eu tava morrendo de saudades de você! – disse Audrey correndo para Tobias, abraçando–o.

Tobias ficou lívido de raiva. Quem mandou chamar essa menina? Logo agora que a brincadeira estava ficando boa...

– Sua demônio de menina... – disse Tobias com os dentes cerrados. – Eu mandei chamar só o Severo.

– Eu amo você, papai! – disse Audrey beijando o pai no rosto.

Nessa hora Minerva entrou e viu a demonstração de afeto da menina. Ela disse:

– Que gracinha, ao menos com você ela é carinhosa... Bom, vou deixar os três a sós.

– NÃO! Não precisa... eu só vim para ver como eles estavam e dizer que se precisarem de alguma coisas... peçam para os Taylor! Ah... e nem pensem em aparecer no Natal! Estaremos muito ocupados...

– Mas papi, a gente ainda tá em outubro... quero passar o Natal com você e a Tia Eillen, faz tempo que a gente não vê ela... – disse Audrey.

"Mas que menina falsa... quem vê pensa que é verdade..." – pensou Severo.

– Professora, eu já vi os meus filhos, me leve embora AGORA! – gritou Tobias.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem... – disse Minerva. – Mas da última vez você ficou tanto tempo com o Sr. Snape...

– EU SEI, MAS EU JÁ FIZ O QUE TINHA QUE FAZER! VAMOS!

Minerva levou o homem para a casa dele. Depois de voltar da Rede de Flu, ela viu os irmãos olhando um para o outro e disse:

– Vocês não têm nada de útil a fazer? Vão, vão! Ah... e quanto a você Sra. Snape, não tem permissão para praticar Quadribol!

– Ahn... mas eu nem me inscrevi Professora... – disse Audrey.

– Tanto faz? E o senhor, Sr. Snape...

– Eu também não fiz a inscrição... quadribol é muito chato...

– Perda de tempo... – disse Audrey.

– A gente prefere estudar, né Audrey? – disse Severo.

– SAIAM! – gritou Minerva batendo a porta do escritório atrás deles.

Os irmãos saíram da sala. Severo apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Audrey e disse:

– Audrey, eu nem sei como te agradecer!

– Lavando a cabeça...

– Sangue–ruim! – disse Severo rindo.

– Eu vou contar para a mãe! – respondeu a irmã rindo. – Vamos voltar para a Biblioteca? Você tá legal?

– Vamos! Eu estou bem... graças a você...

No escritório, Dumbledore sentou–se na sua poltrona, deu um petisco a Fawkes, olhou para Minerva e disse:

– Você não achou estranho o comportamento do pai deles quando viu a menina? Quando ele ficou com o menino ele demorou uns 20 minutos, quando a menina chegou ele logo foi embora...

– Estranho nada... essa menina é uma peste bulbônica!

– Suas emoções estão te levando a tomar medidas egoístas... parece que a menina é aquele–que–não–deve–ser–nomeado em pessoa...

– Ora, eu não estou sendo egoísta! Mas você defende tanto a menina de longe e quando eu tomo essas atitudes com ela, você não faz nada!

Minerva saiu da sala e deixou Alvo em silêncio. Ele apenas abaixou a cabeça enquanto Fawkes deu um trinado triste. Alvo perguntou:

– O que foi menina?

A ave balançou a cabeça e as asas, ao seu redor saiu uma fumaça verde. Alvo perguntou:

– O pai de Severo tentou abusar dele no meu escritório? Isso é um absurdo! Vou conversar com a Minerva agora mesmo!

Fawkes abaixou a cabeça. Alvo disse:

– Então Minerva está sendo injusta com a menina! Fawkes, vá chamar a Minerva!

Fawkes saiu da sala e logo depois apareceu com Minerva mais furiosa do que nunca. Ela disse:

– E agora?

– Fawkes acha que Tobias está abusando de Severo.

Minerva revirou os olhos. Ela disse:

– Olha, eu tenho mais o que fazer a não ser ficar ouvindo passarinho cantar...

– SUFICIENTE! ESCUTA MULHER, ESSA SUA RAIVA PELA MENINA ATÉ QUE VAI, MAS PENSE! E se ela estiver certa? O menino vive triste pelos cantos... Eu vou investigar a respeito disso e eu quero a sua ajuda, entendeu?

– Sim... desculpe... o que vamos fazer?

– Amanhã vamos procurar o Ministério da Magia e denunciar o pai do Severo por mal tratos e abuso...

– Se isso te deixa feliz... mas eu acho que não vai acontecer nada... agora eu vou para a minha sala porque lá tem assuntos de verdade para eu tratar...

Minerva saiu deixando Alvo pensativo. Ele olhou para Fawkes e perguntou:

– Feliz agora?

Fawkes deu–lhe um olhar mortal. Ele disse:

– Tudo bem, tudo bem, vou levar o que você disse a sério...

Fawkes virou a cabeça e fingiu dormir.

* * *

A.N: Gente, no próximo capítulo o Alvo vai procurar o Ministério da Magia para denunciar Tobias...  
Obrigada!


	21. 07 de outubro de 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugares, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

Um muito obrigada para a Renata que comentou minha Fic e para a Dani asmar potter e a Mireldis que favoritaram... Vocês moram no meu coração, assim como os meus leitores! Amo vocês!

Mas... pessoal... for favor dos meus peixinhos... comentem senão eu não sei se vocês estão gostando ou não...

Beijinhos açucarentos!

07/10/1971

Por causa da licantropia de Remus, Alvo teve que fazer algumas modificações no Castelo de Hogwarts. Como os pais de muitos alunos não iriam gostar de ter um lobisomem estudando com seus filhos, Alvo quase implorou para Minerva manter a sua condição em segredo para que o menino também não virasse motivo de perseguição na escola.

Como Remus se tornava muito violento quando se transformava, para a sua segurança foi construído um túnel que ia de Hogwarts até uma casa em Hogsmeade, para que ele pudesse ficar a salvo e não machucasse ninguém.

Para evitar a visita de curiosos, Alvo plantou e fez crescer com magia uma árvore com poderes de golpear quem chegasse perto dela. Essa árvore logo ficou conhecida como Salgueiro Lutador.

Naquela quinta–feira Remus acordou nervoso. No sábado teria lua cheia e ele sempre se sentia mal quando ia se transformar. Ele também estava nervoso porque teria que inventar uma desculpa para seus amigos não desconfiarem de sua ausência. Como não conseguia pensar em nenhuma, ele resolveu procurar sua colega Audrey para aconselhá–lo.

No Salão Comunal da Sonserina, o dia começou melhor para Severo e Audrey. Como a sua primeira aula, com os Ravenclaws, era de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas com o Professor Emery Reese, eles não tinham os Marotos para importuná–los. Os irmãos Snape estavam mais tranquilos desde o acontecimento da semana anterior, principalmente Severo, que sabia que não teria mais seu pai importunando–o em Hogwarts.

Porém, a calmaria durou pouco tempo. Minerva entrou na sala e nervosa, disse a Severo:

– Escuta, eu não sei o que você aprontou no escritório do Diretor semana passada, mas eu e o Professor Dumbledore vamos ao Ministério da Magia apresentar uma queixa de abuso contra o seu pai!

– Por quê? – perguntou Audrey.

– Não te interessa! – disse Minerva.

– Ela é minha irmã, tem direito de saber... – disse Severo.

– O que ela precisa saber é manter a boca fechada! – respondeu Minerva, saindo da sala apressada.

– Credo, que mulherzinha recalcada... eu posso jurar que ela ainda é virgem...

– Ahn... o que isso tem a ver com o humor dela? – perguntou Severo.

– Tudo! Como ela quer dar e não acha ninguém que a coma, ela fica assim, azeda desse jeito...

Severo balançou a cabeça. Uma Ravenclaw que estava perto e escutou a conversa dos irmãos, disse:

– Gente, desculpa entrar na conversa de vocês, mas aquilo deve ter até teia de aranha...

Os três caíram na risada. A Professora Sprout olhou feio para eles, fazendo–os parar de rir. Quando a professora virou–se e continuou a aula, Audrey perguntou a Severo:

– Falando sério, o que aconteceu naquela sala?

– Não sei... só sei que é bom você ficar quieta, a professora já tá brava com a gente...

– Tô cagando e andando para ela...

– Ah Audrey, a Professora Sprout até que é boazinha...

A próxima aula foi de voo com os Grifinórios. Lily se aproximou de Severo e Audrey e cumprimentou–os.

– Bom dia pessoal! – disse Lily.

– Bom dia Lily! – disseram os irmãos Snape.

– O que foi? Você parece estar triste... – perguntou Audrey.

– Faz um tempão que eu escrevi para a Tuney e ela não me respondeu... ela não gosta de mim...

– Não é que ela não gosta de você Lily... – disse Audrey abraçando a cintura da amiga. – Ela só está com inveja que você é bruxa e ela não...

– Obrigada... você é uma boa amiga... falar nisso, o que você aprontou dessa vez? A Professora McGonagall saiu no meio da aula e quando ela voltou ela tava uma fera...

– Ela foi me avisar que vai denunciar o meu pai por abuso...

James, que estava por perto ouviu a conversa e perguntou em tom jocoso:

– Aaaawn, pobre Seboso, o papai tá batendo nele?

– Cai fora, Potter! – disse Severo.

– Tem que bater mesmo! – disse Sirius. – Se eu tivesse um filho feio desse jeito eu dava uma surra por dia para ver se consertava a cara dele!

– E vem o amiguinho defender, o Bizunguinho não sabe se defender sozinho... – disse Severo.

– Parem agora mesmo! – gritou Lily.

– Verdade... – disse Audrey. – Eu fico me perguntando como vocês conseguem zoar com uma coisa dessa, abuso é um caso sério...

– Mas se é com o Seboso não tem problema... – Disse Peter.

– Vocês me dão nojo... – disse Lily. – Sev, me desculpa se a minha pergunta te expôs tanto assim...

– Tudo bem... não é culpa sua que esse grupinho é sem noção... o pior é que a Professora McGonagall nem quer chamar os pais da Audrey...

– Isso é o que ela pensa! – disse Audrey. – Eu vou escrever para o papai, nem que isso me dê outra detenção...

– Não faz isso... – disse Severo. – Você já se queima demais por mim... deixa quieto...

– Já tá decidido! Na hora do almoço eu escrevo a carta e a Melaine leva para o papai...

– Tá bom, agora vamos prestar atenção na aula...

Lupin olhou para Audrey e fez um sinal para ela. Ele foi até a Madame Hooch e disse:

– Professora, eu preciso ir ao banheiro...

– Pode ir...

Dois minutos depois, Audrey foi até a Madame Hooch e fez o mesmo pedido. A professora disse:

– Espera o Sr. Lupin voltar.

– Mas eu vou fazer na roupa!

– Sra. Snape, você já é grandinha, pode muito bem segurar o xixi...

– Mas não é xixi e eu vou fazer na roooooupa!

As turmas ouviram a conversa e estavam rindo da menina. A professora bateu a própria testa e disse:

– Vai menina, vai menina, cada coisa que eu tenho que escutar...

Audrey saiu correndo para a direção dos banheiros. Na porta do banheiro masculino ela encontrou Remus. Ela disse:

– É bom que o que você tem a me dizer seja sério porque por sua causa eu ganhei a fama de cagona!

Remus não entendeu nada. Ele disse:

– É que sábado é dia de lua cheia e eu não sei o que eu digo para os meus amigos para eles não desconfiarem da minha ausência...

Audrey pensou um pouco, ergueu o dedo indicador e disse:

– Já sei! Você vai dizer que a sua mãe tá doente... olha, eu tenho que escrever uma carta para o meu pai, então eu aproveito e escrevo para a Jean escrever como se fosse a seu pai, falando para você que ela tá mal e que quer que você passe o final de semana com ele... como teu pai chama?

– Gregório... você faria isso por mim?

– Mas é claro... amigos são para essas coisas... depois do almoço eu mando a carta, quando a Jean me mandar a carta dela eu dou para você... aliás... você quer que eu fique com você?

– Mas eu posso te atacar... não precisa...

– Bobagem... lobisomens só atacam humanos... eu fico com você na minha forma animaga, que é um dragãozinho...

– Tudo bem...

– Agora vamos indo porque senão o povo vai pensar que eu tô com diarreia...

– Muito obrigado Audrey, eu não sei o que eu faria se não fosse você...

Os dois voltaram para a aula e ninguém tirou sarro da Audrey porque a Madame Hooch manteve um olhar severo sobre as turmas. O resto da aula foi tranquilo, porém Peter havia escutado a conversa dos irmãos Snape. Ele pensou:  
"Na primeira oportunidade eu mando um recadinho para a Professora McGonagall, quer dizer o Bizunguinho manda..."

Ele começou a rir. James perguntou:

– O que foi Peter?

– Cara, o Seboso montado na vassoura é engraçado demais!

– Tem razão... – disse James rindo.

– Dá para os dois pararem? – disse Remus. – Assim a Madame Hooch vai nos chamar a atenção...

– Tá bom mamãe... – disseram James e Peter.

Na hora do almoço Audrey correu para o corujal, conjurou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma fita e escreveu:

_Papai:_

_A __Professora McGonagall desconfia que o Tobias esteja abusando do Severo e ela se recusa a escrever para você..._

_Entre em contato comigo..._

_Ah... e diga para aquela safada da Jean que não cai a mão dela se ela escrever de vez em quando para a gente..._

_Beijinhos meus e do Severo_

_Audrey_

No mesmo pergaminho ela escreveu:

_Jean:_

_Eu tenho um amigo que é lobisomem, ele tem que se esconder numa casa no final de semana e ele quer uma desculpa para seus amigos idiotas._

_Por favor escreve um bilhete como se fosse o pai dele, chamando–o para ir para a casa dele nesse fim de semana porque ele está doente. O nome do meu amigo é Remus e do pai dele é Gregório. Ah, outra coisa: eu vô passar o fim de semana com um lobisomem e você com a cara nos livros, chupa essa!_

_Falou aê!_

_Audrey_

Audrey se aproximou de Melaine e disse:

– Vai filha da puta, leva a carta para o papai...

A menina amarrou a carta na perna da coruja e ela voou.

Enquanto almoçava no Grande Salão com seus amigos, Peter escreveu a seguinte nota:

_Professora McGonagall:_

_A Audrey está fazendo fofocas a seu respeito para os pais dela, se eu fosse você eu tomaria providências..._

_James Potter_

Ele colocou o papel no bolso, pôs a mão na barriga e disse:

– Gente, eu tenho que ir ao banheiro...

– Credo, vai seu nojento! – disse Sirius.

– Vocês não acham que o Peter está agindo estranhamente? – perguntou Remus.

– Ele não tá agindo, ele é estranho... – disse James. – Mas é nosso amigo...

Peter correu para o banheiro, deu uma enroladinha e quando voltou, dobrou o bilhete em forma de tsuru*, executou um feitiço e o bilhete voou para Minerva que estava comendo. Depois ele voltou para os colegas como se não tivesse feito nada.

Minerva abriu o bilhete, leu e quase engasgou com a comida. Ela foi correndo para a menina, puxou a sua orelha e perguntou:

– Menina, o que você disse para seus pais adotivos sobre mim?

– Ai, ai, ai, ai... – disse Audrey.

– O quê? A Audrey é adotada? – perguntou Nancy rindo.

– É uma longa história, fica na sua... – disse Severo.

– Ai Professora, eu só contei a eles o que a senhora disse hoje, a senhora não pediu segredo... – respondeu Audrey com uma voz inocente.

– Se não fosse o James para me contar... – gritou Minerva. – 50 pontos da Sonserina!

Dessa vez foi James quem engasgou com a comida. Ele disse:

– Mas gente, eu não fiz nada...

– Não precisa mentir querido... – disse Minerva suavemente. – 50 pontos para a Grifinória pela lealdade...

Os alunos da Grifinória parabenizavam James enquanto os da Sonserina queriam matar Audrey pelos pontos perdidos. Apesar de James não estar entendendo a situação, ele tirou proveito dela.

Alvo não gostou do que Minerva fez com Audrey. Ele foi até ela e disse:

– Vamos terminar de comer...

Quando eles chegaram à mesa Alvo disse:

– O que você tá querendo fazer? Com que todos da Sonserina odeiem os Snape? Eles já não são populares, se você continuar tomando pontos da casa deles por causa deles, eles vão ser massacrados...

– Ora cale–se! Eles mereceram...

Remus foi até Minerva e disse a ela:

– Por favor Professora não pune a Audrey.

– Não precisa defende–la querido, volte a comer... – disse Minerva suavemente.

– É que eu pedi para ela me ajudar com o meu probleminha e ela mandou uma carta para a irmã dela fingir que é meu pai... eu vou falar para meus amigos que eu vou para casa esse fim de semana e a Audrey resolveu me ajudar...

– Tadinha, Minerva, você foi muito injusta com a menina! – disse Alvo.

Remus voltou para o seu lugar. Alvo levantou–se e disse em voz alta:

– Eu fiquei sabendo que a Sra. Snape ajudou um amigo dela, foi punida e não fez nada por isso. Por sua atitude corajosa e leal para seu amigo, eu dou 50 pontos para a Sonserina!

A mesa da Sonserina, que estava quase linchando a Audrey começou a parabenizá–la. A menina ficou sem entender nada.

À tarde, Minerva e Alvo foram ao Ministério da Magia. Ela odiava aquela situação. Ter que ir para o Ministério da Magia, fazer uma denúncia de uma coisa que ela tinha certeza que não ia dar em nada, tudo isso por causa de uma acusação sem fundamentos dada por uma ave! Por Merlin, ela tinha mais o que fazer!

Eles foram pela Rede de Flu. Chegando ao Ministério, eles procuraram a Ministra da Magia, Millicent Bagnold** em seu escritório. Alvo e Minerva entraram na sala da mulher e cumprimentaram–na.

– Boa tarde, Ministra. – disse Alvo.

– Boa tarde, Ministra. – disse Minerva. – Boa tarde Alvo e Minerva. – disse Millicent. – A que devo a honra da visita?

– Viemos apresentar uma queixa de abuso sobre um de nossos alunos. – respondeu Alvo.

– Ótimo. E qual é a sua opinião, Professora McGonagall?

– A minha opinião é que isso tudo é uma perda de tempo e que o Diretor deveria procurar o que fazer ao invés de dar ouvidos a um certo pássaro impertinente...

– O quê? – perguntou Millicent Bagnold.

– É a minha fênix... eu consigo me comunicar com ela... – disse Alvo.

– Mas... eu vou chamar os pais do menino para cá... por causa da acusação... de um pássaro! – disse Millicent estupefada.

– Eu sei, eu sei que é um absurdo, nós já vamos embora... – disse Minerva.

– SUFICIENTE! – gritou Alvo! – O pai desse menino é desempregado e um bêbado, não quer saber do filho, tem uma filha com outra mulher e deu permissão para a mãe da menina pagar as despesas do filho dele! Se isso não for motivo para denúncia, eu não sei o que é!

– Bem... se os motivos são esses, não custa nada investigar... – disse Millicent. – Vou providenciar uma assistente social para esse caso. Também vamos ouvir os pais do menino, da menina e os meninos... afinal de contas essas são acusações muito sérias! Porém, nosso Assistente Social está de licença saúde... quem está encobrindo a sua licença é o empregado do Controle do Mau Uso de Artefatos Trouxas, o Sr. Weasley.

Millicent conjurou um patrono e disse a ele para chamar Arthur. Momentos depois entrou um jovem aparentando ter pouco mais de 20 anos, estatura mediana***, ruivo, com olhos azuis e sardas no rosto. Ele perguntou:

– Como eu posso ajudar?

– Você terá que ir à casa do pai de um aluno deles... para investigar um caso de abuso...

– Professor Dumbledore! Professora McGonagall! Há quanto tempo... – disse Arthur estendendo a mão para os dois.

– Sr. Weasley! Como é bom te ver de novo! – disse Alvo. – Estou orgulhoso de você...

– Que bom ouvir isso do senhor. Senhora, eu vou procurar o Promotor e nós vamos levar uma intimação para os pais desse aluno... Com licença Professor, Professora...

Depois que Arthur deixou a sala Millicent disse:

– Não sinta orgulho desse traidor de sangue... para ele trouxas e bruxos deveriam viver em igualdade...

– Absurdo... – disse Minerva. – Ele estudou tanto para _isso_?

– Ele tem essa crença e não devemos discriminá–lo por isso... – disse Alvo. – Ele foi um ótimo aluno e tornou–se um homem de bem, é o que importa...

– O que importa é que estamos perdendo tempo demais aqui e eu tenho assuntos a tratar em Hogwarts! – disse Minerva impaciente. – Vamos!

Minerva e Alvo voltaram para Hogwarts. Ela disse:

– Contente agora?

– Minerva... essa sua atitude me deixa muito triste... um dia você vai se arrepender disso...

– Com licença! E sai – ela disse para Fawkes que estava dando um olhar mortal para ela. – Eu não tô com graça pra você hoje...

* Tsuru é um origami de pássaro. Peter mandou o bilhete para Minerva da mesma forma que Draco mandou um bilhete para Harry no 3º livro.

** Millicent Bagnold foi Ministra da Magia antes de Fudge.

*** Arthur mede 1,77m e a média de estatura para homens no Reino Unido é 1,75m. então, ele está um pouco acima da média.


	22. 09 de outubro de 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugares, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

Um muito obrigada para a Renata e a Audrey1947 que comentaram a minha Fic e para a Dani asmar potter que favoritou... Vocês moram no meu coração, assim como os meus leitores! Amo vocês!

Mas... pessoal... for favor dos meus peixinhos... comentem senão eu não sei se vocês estão gostando ou não...

Beijinhos açucarentos!

09 de outubro de 1971

Arthur estava revoltado. Ele foi obrigado a entregar uma intimação para uma pessoa num sábado! Aquilo era o cúmulo! Ninguém o respeitava! O Assistente Social, Pierre Fontaine estava muito doente e teve que tirar uma licença saúde. Como o cargo de Arthur era mal visto pelo Ministério, ele foi praticamente obrigado a cobrir a licença do colega sem reclamar. Ele estava acompanhado do Promotor Michael Vierini, que também não estava muito feliz com a situação. Ele disse:

– Sábado é pra gente descansar, cacete...

– Tem razão... fim de semana é para eu ficar com meu filhinho...

Eles chegaram à casa de Tobias e bateram à porta. Um homem narigudo e mal humorado atendeu e disse:

– O que vocês querem? Não queremos comprar nada!

– Não viemos vender nada... – disse Michael. – Eu sou o Promotor Michael Vierini e esse e o substituto do Assistente Social Arthur Weasley. Viemos trazer uma intimação para o senhor...

– Qual é a queixa?

– Abuso cometido para seu filho Severo...

Michael leu o documento:

Notificação sobre Abuso

Para o réu Tobias Snape e seus possíveis advogados:

Por favor, ESTEJA NOTICADO, que em 18 de outubro de 1971 às 8:30 no Ministério da Magia, localizado em Londres, Inglaterra, o Promotor Michael Vierini irá mover o Ministério para a investigação do crime de abuso cometido ao menor Severo Tobias Snape, cometido no ano de 1971.

Por favor esteja notificado ainda que no momento e no local especificados acima, o Promotor Michael Vierini irá pedir uma inspeção _in camera _pelo Tribunal de todos os documentos solicitados na intimação.

A título subsidiário, Michael Vierini propõe que essa Moção continue até que a decisão do Tribunal sobre a admissibilidade das alegações de abuso infantil em 1971, que são objeto dessa intimação. Finalmente Michael Vierini pede a esse Ministério _in camera _para documento intimados para determinar qual, se houver, devem ser fornecidos ao Réu para revisão e cópia.

Essa moção será baseada na presente notificação, sobre a Declaração de Michael Vierin, do memorando de pontos de autoridades oferecidas e arquivadas em anexo, nos documentos e gravações arquivados na audiência, bem como evidências, que poderão ser apresentadas na audiência.

Michael leu outro documento:

O MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA DE Londres, por meio desta autoridade policial que ora subscreve, Promotor Michael Vierini, carreira jurídica do Estado, conforme dicção da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, vem, mui respeitosamente, a presença de Vossa Excelência, representar pela expedição de MANDADO DE BUSCA E APREENSÃO DOMICILIAR com objetivo de procurar e apreender possíveis provas que sejam convergentes aos fundamentos fáticos e jurídicos adiante alianhavados, figurando como representado e endereço consoante tabela infra.

Após a leitura, Tobias perguntou:

– E que documentos são esses que eu tenho que apresentar?

– Os documentos que o senhor terá que apresentar são seus documentos pessoais. – respondeu Arthur. – E os documentos que serão anexados no processo são a investigação sobre a vida do menino sobre a sua vida familiar e eventuais entrevistas para os vizinhos para coletar as suas impressões sobre vocês.

Tobias ficou mais pálido do que era. Ele disse entre os dentes:

– Eu me recuso a falar sem o meu advogado ! – gritou Tobias. – E você nem é Assistente Social!

– Entendo... – disse Arthur. – Estou aqui porque nosso Assistente Social está de licença saúde, mas enquanto ele não volta, eu assuno as responsabilidades dele. O Ministério te dará um advogado assim que começar as investigações. Eu peço ao senhor que deve nos informar caso desejar mudar–se de casa...

– Você não vai encontrar nada contra mim... – disse Tobias com os dentes cerrados. – Agora, se você me dá licença...

Tobias bateu a porta na cara de Arthur e de Michael que ficaram horrorizados. Tremendo de raiva Tobias foi para o porão procurar a esposa. Quando ele chegou, Eillen estava preparando uma poção. Ele deu um soco na parte de trás da cabeça dela e gritou:

– MULHER! ME EXPLICA O QUE É ESSA BOSTA! – gritou ele com a notificação do Ministério da Magia nas mãos.

Eillen engoliu as lágrimas, virou para o marido, pegou a notificação e leu. Sua feição amarga ficou assustada. Como alguém poeria descobrir? Será que aquela peste de menina conseguiu contar para alguém?

– Aqui está escrito que um assistente social acompanhado de um Promoto para averiguar como é a vida daquelas pestes aqui e conversar com eles. Se eles encontrarem alguma prova que eu tô comendo o menino eu vô pra Askaban!

O ar assustado de Eillen transformou–se em um sorriso. Ela disse:

– Você disse **se **alguém descobrir... quando esses idiotas vêm?

– Semana que vem...

– Então vamos arrumar a casa e o quarto das pestes para que ninguém descubra nada...

– Boa ideia... mulher boazinha... por causa disso vou te dar carinho hoje à noite.

Eillen sorriu maldosamente. Até que enfim, após tanto tempo ela receberia o carinho que tanto merecia... ela começou a lançar feitiços na casa para dar a ela um ar de limpeza e arrumação. Ela lutou tanto por aquele homem, não iria deixar duas pestes arruinarem tudo...

Uma semana antes da lua cheia, Remus tinha que tomar a Poção Wolfsbane para poder se esconder na casa que Alvo preparou para ele como um lobo inofensivo. Toda lua cheia ele tinha que ir à casa para se transformar e ficar sozinho. Mas às vezes ele se esquecia de beber a poção que Audrey preparava para ele e ele ficava agressivo, gritava, jogava objetos nas paredes e se mordia. Por isso as pessoas que passavam perto daquela casa pensavam que ela era assombrada e deram a ela o nome de Casa dos Gritos.

Às 22:30 horas Audrey saiu escondida de seu dormitório e encontrou Remus no jardim. Ele disse:

– Você não precisa fazer isso...

– Não fala besteira... eu sou sua amiga... agora vamos antes que você se transforme na escola e aí vai dar merda...

Remus sentiu um nó na garganta. Ele sempre tomou uma atitude passiva em relação a ela por causa dos Marotos e ela iria passar a noite com ele para não deixá–lo sozinho...

Eles chegaram à casa às 22:40. Menos de dez minutos depois, Lupin começou a sentir a transformação.

Remus começou a rosnar e sua cabeça se alongou, assim como o seu corpo. Seus ombros ficaram curvos, suas mãos se transformaram em garras e começaram a nascer pelos no seu corpo. Assim que ele se transformou, ele olhou para Audrey com fúria e avançou nela. Ela disse:

– Ah mas que merda! Você esqueceu de tomar a porra da poção...

Ela logo se transformou no dragão e Remus olhou para ela apreensivo. Pensando que o dragão era uma ameaça, Remus começou a arremessar objetos nele, que jogava–os longe com a cauda. Do lado de fora da casa, pessoas passavam, ouviam os barulhos e saíam comentando que tudo aquilo era obra de fantasmas.

Duas horas depois, Remus cansou e ficou olhando para Audrey. A menina colocou a língua para fora e começou a bater a cauda no chão, como se fosse um cachorro.

Nessa hora, do lado de fora da casa, um casal passava e ouviu tudo. A mulher disse:

– Credo, essa casa tem fantasmas! Olha, estão acabando com tudo!

– Essa casa é dos gritos... – disse o homem.

– Casa dos Gritos... boa... – respondeu a mulher. – Vamos embora antes que esses fantasmas resolvam sair da casa...

Lá dentro, Audrey pegou uma perna de uma cadeira, foi para perto de Remus e colocou a madeira perto dele. Ela deu um grunhido e Remus, com raiva, jogou a perna longe. Ela correu, pegou a madeira de novo e entregou a ele de novo. Eles ficaram repetindo isso até se cansarem.

Quando amanheceu, Remus e Audrey voltaram à forma humana e voltaram para Hogwarts. Mais tarde, Audrey encontrou Severo e disse:

– Vamos para a Biblioteca procurar o que a imbecil da tua mãe fez com você aquele dia...

Os dois foram à Biblioteca e depois de muito procurarem, Audrey encontrou a maldição que Eillen havia jogado no irmão. Ela disse:

– Olha Severo, essa maldição se chama fidelita sphaera*, ou seja esfera da fidelidade. Naquele dia que você foi ao meu quarto e a tia Eillen brigou com a gente, ela pegou vários fios de cabelo nosso com o bulbo. Com os fios ela fez a esfera e o nosso pai se aproveitou do seu medo para te fazer prometer que não conteria a ninguém o sobre os abusos...

– Por que fidelidade?

– Porque se um de nós contar o segredo a alguém, você pode morrer por sufocamento... essa maldição fez uma espécie de colar mágico em volta do seu pescoço que é ativado toda vez que um de nós tenta contar o segredo a alguém... por isso que você se sente sufocado toda vez que a gente tentou contar...

– Como essa maldição pode ser quebrada?

– Se alguém descobrir por acaso, a esfera se desfaz. Outra forma seria a gente encontrar essa maldita esfera...

Nem Severo, nem Audrey ficaram felizes com a notícia. Com a maldição que Eillen lançou em Severo seria bem difícil eles provarem que Tobias abusava sexualmente dele. Se eles tivessem sorte, poderiam provar apenas a negligência que ele sofria.

A.N.: *termos em latim que significam fidelidade e esfera.


	23. 18 de outubro de 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugares, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

Um muito obrigada para a Renata e a Audrey1947 que comentaram a minha Fic e para a Dani asmar potter e à Risia Mello que recentemente me favoritou... Vocês moram no meu coração, assim como os meus outros leitores! Amo vocês!

Mas... pessoal... for favor dos meus peixinhos... comentem senão eu não sei se vocês estão gostando ou não...

Gentes... **  
**... eu sei que várias leitoras estão ansiosas para verem o Tobias se dando mal... mas é que eu escrevo em partes e o final já está pronto... **  
**... mas não fiquem bravas nem parem de ler, acreditem se quiser, mas tem gente que vai ficar com dó do Tobias, kkkkkkkkkkk (sou do mal) **  
**

Beijinhos açucarentos!

18 de outubro de 1971 – manhã

Remus estava apreensivo. Ele não gostou de mentir para seus amigos sobre a sua ausência, mas ele não queria que ninguém soubesse sua licantropia. No café da manhã,, enquanto os Marotos comiam, Remus quase caiu em contradição:

– E a sua mãe, como vai?

– Como?

Audrey estava ouvindo a conversa, rapidamente conjurou uma bolinha de gude e atirou bem na cabeça de Remus. Ele gritou:

– Ai!

– A mãe dele tá bem, ela é paciente do meu pai! – Audrey disse da mesa dela.

– Oh, sangue–ruim, vê se fica na sua! – gritou Peter.

Audrey foi até a mesa da Grifinória e disse:

– Seu tife de rato, cala a sua boca! Eu só entrei na conversa porque o Remus é meu amigo…

– E o que ela tem é grave, Remus? – perguntou James.

– É uma doença trouxa chamada Mieloma.

– Cai fora Snape! – gritou James.

– Eu tô aqui porque essa doença é rara no mundo dos trouxas, mas como o médico dela é o meu pai, suas antas, eu posso falar para vocês melhor sobre ela…

James fez uma careta e disse:

– Vai… senta aí e conta mais…

– Meu pai comentou sobre a doença da Senhora Lupin porque ela é mãe do meu amigo…

– Mas não era o seu pai que tava doente? – perguntou Peter.

– Não, sua besta… um dia a senhora Lupin travou e não conseguia se levantar da cama. Ela procurou vários medibruxos, mas nenhum conseguia descobrir o que ela tinha. O senhor Lupin encontrou meu pai perto da Estação King Cross e desesperado contou a história a ele. Meu pai mandou–os irem ao hospital onde ele trabalha e lá ele fez o exame.

– Que troço é esse? – perguntou Sirius.

– Mieloma é quando acontece um crescimento descontrolado das células plasmáticas – que fazem parte do sistema imunológico e são produtoras de anticorpos. Quando elas aumentam muito, essas estruturas podem acumular dentro e também fora da medula, atingindo múltiplos locais, em geral nos ossos. Essa doença é tão rara que atinge quatro pessoas para cada 100 mil habitantes.

– Mas como ela pegou essa doença? – perguntou Sirius.

– Câncer não se pega, não é uma doença infecciosa, portanto ninguém pega câncer como se fosse uma gripe. Ele tem origem genética, porém não quer dizer que o seu aparecimento está ligado apenas ao fator hereditário.

– Como a sua mãe descobriu que tinha isso? – perguntou James.

– O papai falou que ela tinha muitas dores nos ossos e começou a ter infecção urinária, porque a imunidade dela caiu… o Remus tem que ir para casa ajudar ela porque por causa do excesso de cálcio ela tem confusão mental..

– Ah… – disse James. – Agora, cai fora Snape!

Remus levou a amiga para a mesa dela e disse:

– Audrey, você salvou a minha vida!

– Que bom que eu te ajudei… você precisa conversar com o meu pai para saber mais sobre a doença, vou escrever para ele pra ele mandar uma carta explicando tudo pra você…

– Não precisa…

– Precisa! A gente já entrou em contradição e o Peter percebeu… para eles acreditarem a gente tem que saber mais sobre isso!

– E como você sabe sobre essa doença?

– Meu pai é oncologista, pessoa que trata só de pessoas que sofrem de câncer. O Severo foi dormir em casa e ele mostrou interesse pelo serviço do papai e ele falou um pouco sobre o Mieloma…

– Ah… entendo… vou voltar para a minha mesa…

Remus chegou perto de Severo e disse:

– Bom dia Severo!

– Bom dia Lupin…

– Remus pra você…

– Tudo bem… Remus… por que a alegria?

– A sua irmã me ajudou a falar sobre a doença da mamãe… que o seu pai tá tratando…

Severo arqueou uma sobrancelha e disse:

– Ah… sim… se eu não trabalhar com poções, quero ser oncologista como o senhor Taylor…

– Que bom Severo… o importante é fazer o que a gente gosta…

18 de outubro de 1971 – tarde

Arthur e Michael passaram na casa dos Snape para observar a visa familiar de Severo. Eles foram visitar Eillen e Tobias para averiguar as condições econômicas e sociais da família e perguntar o tratamento que Severo recebia, provando assim se a denúncia de abuso era verdadeira ou falsa.

Michael mandou o casal Snape sentar– se no sofá da sala, pegou um formulário que estava na sua maleta e começou a fazer algumas perguntas:

– Qual é a rotina dos seus filhos?

Tobias respondeu:

– Eles acordam todos os dias cedo, tomam café da manhã, brincam com uma amiguinha deles que mora aqui perto, leem um pouco, jantam e dormem cedo.

– Por que a menina veio morar com vocês? Como você reagiu a fato de seu marido ter uma filha com outra?

Eillen respondeu:

– Essa menina é uma bruxa poderosa com o temperamento violento. No seu aniversário de 11 anos ela tentou matar a irmã e a sua mãe biológica a deixou aqui conosco. A gente a recebeu com carinho e ela é uma filha para nós.

– Qual é o comportamento dos seus filhos aqui em casa?

Tobias respondeu:

– O comportamento deles é igual a de duas crianças de 11 anos…

Qual é o comportamento da menina?

Tobias respondeu:

– Ela se arrependeu do que fez e não tentou matar o irmão, mas às vezes ela tem um comportamento explosivo…

– Então, ela foi mandada para cá porque sua mãe não conseguia educa–la?

Tobias respondeu:

– Sim…

– Por que vocês deixaram a mãe da menina bancar os estudos dos dois?

Tobias respondeu:

– Nós amamos os dois, mas não temos condições para cuidar deles… Hogwarts é uma escola muito cara…

– Podemos ver o quarto deles?

Eillen respondeu:

– Sim… venha comigo…

Michael foi ao quarto de Severo com Eillen. Ela executou um feitiço silenciador no quarto e perguntou:

– Posso falar com o senhor a sós? – perguntou Eillen.

– Pode sim senhora.

Enquanto isso Arthur foi ao quarto de Audrey para verificar. Eillen disse:

– Vem aqui... – disse ela, levando Michael para a cama de Severo.

Michael sentou–se na cama e viu que a mulher abriu dois botões da blusa e disse:

– Por favor, eu não posso perder o meu marido... – ela se aproximou dele, esfregando–se em seu quadril.

Michael sentiu seu pênis ficar ereto. Ele disse:

– Se o seu marido for inocente eu vou...ah...

Eillen colocou a mão por dentro da calça de Michael, agarrou seu membro e começou a masturbá–lo. Michael começou a gemer de prazer.

– Por favor... sou uma senhora sozinha... o senhor tem que me ajudar... – ela levou a mão do promotor até sua vagina. – Eu me sinto muito sozinha... – disse ela massageando os testículos do homem.

– Ah... eu... mmmmf... vou ver... oh... o que eu posso fazer...

– O que eu vou fazer sem o meu marido? – perguntou Eillen fazendo Michael introduzir dois dedos em sua vagina. – Eu sou muito jovem...

Michael não suportou mais. Ele pegou a mulher, deitou–a na cama e começou a beijá–la com loucura. Ele abriu sua blusa, ergueu seu sutiã e começou a chupar seu seio direito.

– Aaaaaha... senhora Snape... vou precisar fazer mais visitas… para averiguar...

– Sim... quantas...ah... você quiseeeer... – disse ela se esfregando em seu quadril com prazer.

Eillen estava gostando. Michael não era violento como Tobias. Michael começou a chupar seu pescoço e gemer de prazer. Ele acariciou sua barriga e foi descendo a sua mão, até ela ir para debaixo da saia de Eillen. Ele tirou a calcinha da mulher e começou a massagear o clitóris dela, percebendo que ela já estava pronta para ele.

Michael abriu as suas calças, deitou–se na cama e tirou o seu membro. Eillen ficou d quatro e começou a lambê–lo, como se fosse o sorvete mais delicioso. Ele disse:

– Aaaah... sim... vou ajudar seu marido sim.

Eillen chupou o membro de Michael até ele gozar em sua boca. Ela levantou–se, mordeu a sua orelha e disse:

– Seu gosto é uma maravilha...

Ouvindo isso Michael ficou excitado novamente. Ele empurrou Eillen na cama de novo e começou a penetrá–la. Ela agarrou seu cabelo e disse:

– Ah... mais rápido, por favor...

As estocadas foram ficando mais rápidas até que os dois chegaram ao orgasmo. Michael recompôs as roupas dos dois com um feitiço, chegou perto de Eillen e disse:

– Vou fazer tudo o que a senhora quiser... – ele passou a mão na vagina dela por cima da saia. – É só me pagar...

Eillen desfez o feitiço de silenciamento e os dois foram para perto de Arthur. Michael disse:

– Olha senhora, eu não vi problema nenhum no quarto do Severo. Arthur, você encontrou alguma coisa no quarto da menina?

– Não Michael, o quarto dela é simples, mas é bem arrumado...

– O mesmo eu falo sobre o quarto do menino… Então vamos Arthur!

– Tudo bem... Até mais senhores. – disse Eillen.

– Até mais senhora! – Disse Arthur.

– Ah, o julgamento do seu marido será na semana que vem...

Eillen entrou em casa, foi ao banheiro, encheu a banheira com água morna, despiu–se e começou a tomar banho pensando em Michael. Ela levou sua mão até seu sexo e começou a acariciá–lo com prazer, lembrando–se do que havia acontecido. Tobias entrou no banheiro, viu a mulher excitada e perguntou:

– O que foi? Tá pensando em mim?

– Ahn? Sim, sim...

– Então vem cá!

Tobias tirou a mulher da banheira, deitou–a no chão, tirou suas calças e sua cueca e começou a penetrá–la com tanta violência que estava até machucando–a...

– Oh... sim... molhadinha e gostosa... ah...

Ele chegou ao orgasmo, deixou a esposa deitada no chão e saiu para beber. Ela levantou–se pegou a toalha e foi para o quarto vestir–se. Ela passou a mão em seu sexo dolorido e chegou à conclusão que o que aconteceu com Michael foi muito melhor. Ela vestiu–se e desceu para preparar o jantar para o marido.


	24. 25 de outubro de 1971 - O Julgamento

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugares, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

Um muito obrigada para a Renata e a Audrey1947 que comentaram a minha Fic e para a Dani asmar potter e à Risia Mello que recentemente me favoritou... Vocês moram no meu coração, assim como os meus outros leitores! Amo vocês!

Mas... pessoal... for favor dos meus peixinhos... comentem senão eu não sei se vocês estão gostando ou não...

Gentes... **  
**... eu sei que várias leitoras estão ansiosas para verem o Tobias se dando mal... mas é que eu escrevo em partes e o final já está pronto... **  
**... mas não fiquem bravas nem parem de ler, acreditem se quiser, mas tem gente que vai ficar com dó do Tobias, kkkkkkkkkkk (sou do mal) **  
**

25 de outubro de 1971 - O Julgamento de Tobias Snape

Audrey e Severo formam ao Ministério com Alvo e Minerva. Eles chegaram lá pontualmente e como Minerva não queria estar naquele lugar, ela andava bem rápido. Quando eles chegaram à Sala de Julgamento, Severo estava mais pálido de nervosismo e Audrey estava desesperançada. Os irmãos Snape olharam para Tobias e Eillen que olhavam para eles com uma calma dissimulada, como se não tivessem nada a temer.

Audrey puxou Severo para um canto e disse:

– Olha para a cara deles, estão bem calminhos, aí tem treta…

Severo ficou mais nervoso. Ele disse:

– Então fudeu!

– Fudeu nada! Olha, se essa bosta de julgamento não der nada, eu tenho um plano, mas você não deve saber… Apenas confie em mim…

– Tá bom, mas não se mete em encrencas por minha causa…

– Confia em mim Severo! Lembre–se, sempre juntos… seus problemas são meus problemas… ah, eu escrevi para o papai e a mamãe, eles vão estar aqui.

– Para quê? Eles não são meus pais…

– Não diga isso! Eles te amam como se você fosse o caçulinha! Já falei que não precisa ter medo do papai, ele tá lutando pra tirar você desses animais!

– Tranquilo…

– Tranquilo, mas você ainda tem medo, sua anta!

Minerva viu que os irmãos Snape estavam para trás e gritou:

– Vamos! Não temos o dia todo!

A Sala de Julgamento era parecida com tribunal trouxa. As pessoas envolvidas no processo e a família Taylor chegaram e sentaram–se. Quando o julgamento começou, todos levantaram–se e Millicent disse:

– Em nome da lei, concito-vos a examinar com imparcialidade esta causa e a proferir a vossa decisão de acordo com vossa consciência e os ditames da justiça!

O advogado de Tobias e Michael disseram juntos:

– Assim o prometo!

Todos sentaram–se. Millicent disse:

– Estamos aqui para investigar o caso de abuso contra o Senhor e a Senhora Snape.

Tobias aproximou–se de seus filho e perguntou Tobias com voz chorosa:

– Posso beijar meus filhos? Estou com tanta saudade deles...

– Ah, sim, claro... – respondeu Millicent.

Tobias foi até os seus filhos e deu um abraço e um beijo carinhoso em cada um. Ele disse a Severo:

– Oh meu filho, espero que isso seja resolvido logo, papai de ama… – ele disse para Audrey entre os dentes – Você vai ver que essa merda toda não vai dar em nada, sus inútil!

– O quê? Essa merda toda não vai dar em nada? Fala mais alto papai… – gritou Audrey.

– Eu não disse nada, filhinha, vai se sentar…

"Filha da puta, eu preciso ter mais cuidado com essa peste!" – pensou Tobias com raiva.

Tobias e Eillen sentaram–se perto dos filhos. Severo começou a suar frio de medo. Ele sentou–se entre Alvo e Audrey, para proteger–se. Ele começou a tremer de medo e ter náuseas, por causa daquela situação toda. Millicent bateu o martelo na mesa para anunciar o início do julgamento, fazendo Severo pular.

Audrey segurou a mão do irmão e disse:

– Não tenha medo, eu tô aqui com você...

– Tenha calma menino, vai dar tudo certo… – disse Alvo com ternura.

– Severo Tobias Snape, aproxime–se do banco. – chamou Michael.

Severo nervosamente foi até o local indicado. Ele olhou para a multidão à sua frente e com tristeza percebeu que a família Taylor estava lá como haviam prometido. Victoria, Richard e Jean acenaram para ele, para confortá–lo.

– Agora eu chamo o Promotor de Justiça Michael Vieri para realizar as perguntas. – disse Millicent.

– Você é o Sr. Snape, correto? – perguntou Michael.

– S–sim...

– Ótimo. Eu sou Michael Vieri. Estamos aqui porque recebemos a acusação que seu pai abusava do senhor, isso é correto?

Severo sentiu a garganta apertar. Ele pensou:

"Isso deve ser a maldição... que inferno!"

– S–sim... – respondeu Severo evitando olhar para as pessoas.

– Como eles abusaram de você se você não tem nenhuma cicatriz visível?

– Mas eu tenho cicatrizes, senhor! Se o senhor quiser, eu posso mostrar!

– Sim, sim, claro... e é do meu conhecimento que você vive brigando com sua irmã e que ela tem uma força extraordinária...

– O que ele tá tentando fazer? – perguntou Alvo.

Minerva revirou os olhos e respondeu:

– O serviço dele, é claro…

– ISSO É MENTIRA! Eu bato nela, mas ela nunca bateu em mim!

O advogado de Tobias disse:

– Também é do meu conhecimento que a menina foi expulsa de casa por quase matar a irmã num ataque de fúria…

– MAS ISSO NÃO É VERDADE, mãe fala a verdade para eles! – gritou Jean.

– PROTESTO! –gritou Millicent. – Senhora Taylor, contenha a sua filha ou ela terá que se retirar da sala.

– Mas esse homem tá mentindo, eu…

– PROTESTO! –gritou Millicent. – Senhora Taylor, contenha–se!

– Então o senhor diz que a vice–diretora da sua escola está mentindo? – perguntou Michael.

– Não! Ela só não sabe a verdade...

Nesse momento Michael olhou para Eillen que começou a se insinuar para ele. Ele começou a pensar nos momentos de prazer que teria com aquela mulher e disse:

– Se ela não está mentindo, quem está mentindo é o senhor! O senhor diz que a diretoria de Hogwarts é negligente com seus alunos?

– Ela não tá mentindo, ela só não sabe o que acontece em casa... – disse Severo com a voz embargada. – É só pegar os exames iniciais que o senhor vai ver que eu tô falando a verda...

– VOCÊ TÁ TENTANDO DIFAMAR A ESCOLA, MENINO ABUSADO! – gritou Minerva.

– Minerva sente–se e deixe o menino falar… – disse Alvo.

– Ah paaaaaara! Isso não é um julgamento, é um massacre contra o meu irmão!

– PROTESTO! –gritou Millicent. – Senhora Taylor, contenha a sua outra filha ou ela também terá que se retirar da sala.

– Espere um pouco! Esse menino tá falando que a nossa escola negligencia os exames dos alunos? – gritou Minerva. – Esses meninos são uns mentirosos, o pai deles é um coitado que não sabe como cuidar deles! O problema dele é a sua situação financeira!

Audrey fechou seus olhos para controlar–se. Ela disse:

– Mas senhor Vieri, meu irmão tá dizendo a verdade. A medibruxa nem olhou o exame dele, ela tava mais preocu...

– ORA MENINA CALE–SE! – gritou Minerva batendo no rosto de Audrey.

– Espera aí, essa mulher bateu na minha filha! – gritou Victoria! – Isso é imoral!

– Deixa mamãe, o importante é o Severo... – disse Audrey à beira das lágrimas.

– Tobias Snape, sua vez. – disse Michael.

O homem com um ar de injustiçado foi em direção ao banco e sentou–se.

– Senhor Snape, o senhor bebe muito?

– Nem em festas, o álcool é prejudicial à saúde...

Audrey e Severo começaram a chorar silenciosamente. Que homem falso! Do lado de seus pais, Jean começou a chorar também.

– Quando o senhor fica nervoso, o que o senhor faz?

– Cooper, um exercício físico trouxa. Correr faz bem para acalmar os nervos...

– E quanto aos seus filhos? Como o senhor os trata em casa?

– São meus tesouros, milagres de Deus! Depois que eu perdi o emprego na fábrica eu ajudo a minha esposa em casa com as suas poções para ter dinheiro para os dois... eu não tenho nada nessa vida, todo o meu dinheiro é para a saúde, alimentação e estudo, é tudo para eles... – Tobias começou a fingir que estava chorando. – Eu não entendo o que eu tô fazendo aqui...

– Se fosse preciso, o senhor deixaria nós usarmos Veritasserum para comprovar o que o senhor está dizendo?

– Sim... perfeitamente...

Millicent disse:

– Pingue o Veritasserum nele…

Michael pingou três gotas de Veritasserum na língua de Tobias, refez as perguntas e Tobias disse a mesma coisa. Severo estava em pânico. Ninguém acreditou na história dele, seu pai enganou a todos no julgamento... Ele sentiu–se um lixo, odiado por todos.

Millicent foi para a frente e disse em voz alta:

– Devido à falta de provas, esse tribunal considera o senhor Tobias Snape inocente!

Tobias sorriu de felicidade. Ele chegou perto de Severo e disse:

– Tá vendo meninos, a verdade veio a tona... papai vai sentir falta de você...

Depois ele chegou perto de Audrey, a abraçou e disse em seu ouvido:

– Perdeu peste, perdeu! O Severo é a minha putinha pessoal...

Michael e o advogado de Tobias se aproximaram dele. Michael disse:

– Tá vendo como foi fácil… Só tenha mais cuidado da próxima vez…

Eillen disse:

– Mas… e o Veritasserum…

– Água com corante… Não podemos correr riscos…

Tobias, Eillen, Michael e o Advogado de Tobias começaram a rir. Michael chamou Eillen num canto isolado e disse:

– Pegue esse pergaminho… aí tem o endereço, o dia e a hora pra gente se encontrar…

– Sim… estou com saudades… – ela pôs a mão dele na vagina dela. – Só de pensar em nós eu já fico excitada…

Michael sentiu uma vibração no pênis. Ele disse:

– Hoje à noite teremos casinha para comemorar…

– Sim… agora vamos, antes que alguém desconfie...

Enquanto isso, Severo levantou–se do banco e cambaleando foi até a irmã. Chegando perto dela, ele quase caiu e Audrey o segurou. Victoria e Richard foram até os filhos e a mulher disse:

– Eu sinto muito meninos, sinto mesmo. – Ela começou a chorar. – Mas ao menos no Natal os dois vão para casa, nem se eu tiver que sequestrar vocês...

– Obrigado senhora Taylor... – disse Severo abraçando a mulher.

Jean se aproximou do irmão, o abraçou e disse:

– Desculpa se eu atrapalhei, mas esses idiotas colocaram o tribunal no bolso…

Audrey se aproximou de sua mãe e disse baixinho para ninguém perceber:

– Mamãe, não fique triste… Olha, eu tenho uma carta na manga, você só precisa me dar £100,00 libras disfarçadamente.

Victoria deu o dinheiro à filha e disse:

– Cuida do seu irmão… e não faça besteira!

Audrey colocou o dinheiro no bolso. Minerva aproximou–se e com a raiva de sempre disse:

– Ora meninos chega de drama! – disse, arrastando Audrey e Severo. – VAMOS!

– Deixa de ser estúpida, nem parece aquele mulher educada que foi até a nossa casa falar de Hogwarts... – disse Victoria. – E eu não me esqueci que você bateu na minha filha! Não sabe lidar com gente, vai cuidar de animais!

Audrey disse:

– Esquece isso mamãe... fica preocupada com o Severo...

Richard abraçou os dois irmãos e disse:

– Até mais meus filhos... papai ama muito vocês...

Minerva saiu com Severo e Audrey. Quando estava longe dos Taylor ela disse nervosa:

– Por isso que esse pobre homem que despachar essa peste para ela, elas se merecem...

Depois que Minerva, Alvo, Audrey e Severo foram para Hogwarts pela rede de flu, Minerva disse:

– O senhor, Sr. Snape deveria se envergonhar de fazer seus pais passarem por essa situação e a senhora, Sra. Snape, duas semanas de detenção! – gritou Minerva.

– Eu não fiz nada…

– CHEGA! – Gritou Alvo. – Minerva, eles estão nervosos, tenha sentimentos! Detenção anulada! Vão para o Salão comunal meninos…

Minerva se afastou dos irmãos Snape bufando de raiva. Eles foram para o dormitório masculino da Sonserina não se importando se alguém fosse encontrá–los, deitaram na cama de Severo, Audrey o abraçou e começou a chorar. Severo disse:

– Não chore...

– Desculpa Severo... eu não me conformo que a gente poderia se livrar dessa maldição e aquela vaca estragou tudo... aquela sua mãe deve ter dado a bulacha pro promotor, só deve...

– Deve mesmo, você viu os olhares que ela trocava para ele...

– FILHA DA PUTA! Ela me paga! Hoje eu vou ficar com você, não tô nem com fome…

Eles fecharam o dossel da cama e dormiram tristes.

Na sala do Diretor, Fawkes estava inconformada. Ela bicava Minerva e Alvo sem parar:

Bica! Bica! Bica!

– Ai, pássaro nojento! – disse Minerva nervosa. – Pare de me bicar!

– Parece que ela não gostou do que a gente fez... – disse Alvo. – Vem cá menin... Ai!

Fawkes bicou o dedo de Alvo e voou para longe.

– Mas que droga, Alvo, até as aves nos fazem de idiotas!***

– Vamos Minerva, não foi tão mal assim... agora podemos deitar as nossas cabeças nos travesseiros com a consciência de que fizemos o nosso trabalho...

– Fizemos o nosso trabalho? Aquela pestinha vai ver as detenções que eu vou dar para ela...

– Minerva, você leva muito a sério essa menina...

– Ora cale–se! – disse Minerva saindo da sala. – Eu só não mato essa ave porque ela é imortal...

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_Amiguinhos...  
... eu sei que muita gente queria ver o Tobias se fodendo nesse julgamento... mas... não foi dessa vez... não fiquem bravos comigo, acompanhem que vocês vão ver o que o aguarda...  
Mil beijinhos amanteiguentos!  
*** Eu escrevi isso porque eu moro ao lado de uma casa em construção que faz 20 anos que está sendo construída e nela vivem umas pombas que se escondem quando os donos da casa aparecem. Aí a minha mãe diz que até as pombas fazem a gente de otário nessa casa..._


	25. 20 de dezembro de 1971 - Indo para casa

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugares, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

Um muito obrigada para a Renata e a Audrey1947 que comentaram a minha Fic e para a Dani asmar potter e à Risia Mello que recentemente me favoritou... Vocês moram no meu coração, assim como os meus outros leitores! Amo vocês!

Mas... pessoal... for favor dos meus peixinhos... comentem senão eu não sei se vocês estão gostando ou não...

Gente, desculpa a demora, é que a minha mãe estava com dengue e eu não tiva cabeça para escrever...  
Espero que gostem...  
Beijinhos!

Eram férias de Natal em Hogwarts. Severo estava tão nervoso que nem ligou que a Grifinória ganhou a taça, aliás ele e sua irmã até sabiam que isso ia acontecer. O que deixava o menino nervoso é que ele sabia que teria que voltar para a sua casa e seu pai. Para a sua surpresa e indignação, Audrey parecia tranquila, alheia aos acontecimentos. Lily não estava com eles, ela estava com suas amigas noutro vagão. Severo não aguentou mais e perguntou:

– Como você pode ficar calma numa situação dessa?

– Que situação? Ah... Severo, fica em paz, o Tobias não vai tocar em você...

– Como você sabe? Audrey, você não pode ficar o tempo todo na minha cola, você tem vida própria...

– Apenas fica frio e confia em mim...

Noutro vagão, Sirius e James riam e tagarelavam:

– Ah, as férias de Natal... perfeita como a nossa vitória em cima das cobras...

– Se não fosse eu e a Prof. McGonagall tirando tantos pontos da Sonserina a gente não tinha conseguido...

– James, você tem alguma coisa em mente?

– Nada, Sirius e você?

– Se ao menos a gente tivesse o endereço dos Sebosos pra gente atazanar eles nas férias... cara, seria muito da hora...

– Endereço... peraí!

James olhou para Remus e com um ar malicioso, disse:

– Remus, a Audrey te deu um papel, e falou alguma coisa sobre endereço, que papel era aquele?

– Papel nenhum... me deixe em paz...

– Me dá esse papel... eu ouvi muito bem ela te dizer que não era para deixar o Severo ver...

– Não... já disse, me deixe em paz...

James pulou em cima de Lupin e fuçou em seus bolsos. Ele pegou um papelzinho e disse triunfante:

– Ahá! Eu sabia que iria achar! Vamos ver:

_"Lupin... vamos ver a que ponto vai a idiotice do Potter... guarde essa bosta no bolso..._

_Ah, James, vai tomar no meio do seu cu!_

_Ass: Audrey."_

James amassou o papel furiosamente enquanto Black e Peter ficaram vermelhos de rir. James gritou:

– Audrey sua filha da puta, eu sei que você tá me ouvindo, você me paga!

– ISSO É INVEJA! – gritou Sirius. – Porque a nossa casa ganhou a taça e a deles não!

– ENFIA A TAÇA NO RABÃO DE VOCÊS! – gritaram Audrey e Severo.

Do seu vagão, Lílian e suas amigas riam. Isabella perguntou:

– O que foi isso? Eu sempre pensei que era mulher que tinha TPM...

– Alguma coisa a Audrey aprontou... – disse Melina olhando para Lílian. – Você sabe de alguma coisa?

– Não... mas bem que eu queria saber... Pobre Bizunguinho...

Os irmãos Snape ouviram a gritaria de James e riam do vagão deles. Severo perguntou:

– O que você fez dessa vez?

– Eu dei um papel para o Remus falando que o James era um idiota, e ele caiu feito um patinho...

Na verdade ela deu dois bilhetes para Remus. Um era o endereço da casa da mãe dela caso ele precisasse da Poção Wolfsbane e o outro foi o bilhete que o James leu. Ela sabia que seu inimigo estava vigiando Remus, então ela resolveu pregar uma peça para ele.

Logo depois Severo dormiu nos braços de Audrey e a viagem seguiu em paz. Antes de chegar à estação, Audrey disse:

– Sev, Sev presta atenção. Quando você chegar em casa, disfarçadamente vai pro quarto e se enfia em baixo da cama...

– Sonolento, Severo perguntou:

– Vamos dormir embaixo da cama?

Audrey suspirou e continuou:

– Não seu babaca... você se enfia embaixo da cama, não tira o baú do bolso e quando eu gritar, se prepara. Ah, e vê se não dorme, viu...

Chegando à estação Severo percebeu com tristeza que os pais de Audrey não estavam lá para esperá–los. Ele e Audrey encontraram Lily e suas amigas, despediram–se delas e esperaram Tobias buscá–los.

Após meia hora, quando chegaram em casa, Severo fez o que Audrey mandou. Do quarto ele ouviu–a gritar:

– Tia Eillen, eu vou para a casa da Lily e já voooolto! Você ouviu?

Severo ouviu a mãe gritar:

– Claro que ouvi sua idiota! Vai e demora bastante!

Embaixo da cama, Severo começou a tremer de medo. Por isso que a sua irmã mandou–o ficar embaixo da cama! Traidora! Ela ia se divertir com Lily e ele ia ficar ali, com as aranhas...

Meia hora depois Tobias entrou no quarto de Audrey e encontrou Severo lendo um livro na cama. Ele pegou o livro do filho, jogou–no no chão, deitou–se em cima dele e disse em seu ouvido:

– Meu filho.. há quanto tempo... papai tava com saudades... agora sem aquela peste a gente vai se divertir...

– Vai mesmo! – disse Severo dando um chute no pênis de Tobias.

– Ugh! Agora você vai... aaaaaaaah! Meu nariz!

Tobias levou um soco no nariz. Ele gritou:

– Eillen! Eillen sua besta! Ele me acertou no nariz!

Eillen chegou ao quarto de Audrey e viu o marido com o nariz sangrando e Severo em posição de ataque. Ela percebeu tudo e gritou:

– Aaaai! O que foi isso! Fora! Fora da minha casa, menina endiabrada!

– Menina?

– Claro que é a menina! Com essa força e essa determinação! Ela deve ter tomado a Poção Polissuco! Fora! E leve seu irmão com você! Vamos querido, deixe–me cuidar do seu nariz...

Audrey foi ao quarto de Severo e gritou:

– Sai daí e CORRE!

Severo saiu debaixo da cama e se deparou consigo mesmo: Ele perguntou:

– Audrey?

– Cala a boca e corre, no caminho eu te explico...

Eles saíram da casa correndo e depois de um tempo, Audrey parou um táxi. Era um moço barbudo, vestido à moda hippie e fumando uma coisa malcheirosa. Ele perguntou:

– Onde os gêmeos vão?

– Moço, leva a gente para esse endereço! – disse Audrey para o taxista.

– Menino, você tem noção que Manchester fica a 40 quilômetros daqui?

– Tenho sim! – disse Audrey mostrando o dinheiro para o homem. – Cem libras paga a viagem?

– Ooooh, paga sim! É só 85 libras…

– Então as 15 libras que sobram é pra você sulerar… Sulera, mano!

Ele pegou um cigarro de maconha e perguntou:

– Posso fumar essa parada enquanto eu levo vocês?

– Pode...

Severo disse à Audrey:

– Que cara esquisito... ele tá falando arrastado e tá com o olho vermelho...

– Isso deve ser machonha, uma droga trouxa... deixa ele fumar... a mãe dele deixa...

– Agora você pode me explicar o que tá acontecendo?

– Simples... eu sabia que o Tobias ia estar com tesão depois desse tempo todo... eu armei essa arapuca pra ele ficar com raiva da gente e expulsar a gente de casa...

– Brilhante! Mas... por que você não me contou?

– Porque você poderia estragar tudo... fica frio, deu certo, não deu?

– Deu... obrigado...

Como o taxista correu feito doido, 25 minutos depois eles chegaram à casa dos Taylor. Audrey assobiou e sua mãe foi atender a porta. Ela perguntou:

– Severo, você tem um irmão gêmeo?

– Dêxa a gente entrar logo que eu te explico, vamos Severo! – disse Audrey.

Assim que os três entraram Audrey voltou à sua forma. Quando Victoria viu quem era o verdadeiro Severo, ela o abraçou com ternura e disse:

– Meu filho, que saudade de você! Como você tá? Tá tão magrinho…

– Eu também senti sua falta mamãe… – disse Audrey enciumada.

Os três ouviram a risada de Jean. Ela se aproximou e disse:

– Tá com ciúmes!Tá com ciúmes!

– Vai tomá no cu! – disse a irmã.

– Linguagem, Audrey! – disse a mãe abraçando–a. – Eu tava com saudades de você também, sua boba… vai lá em cima e tira as roupas do seu irmão! Por falar nisso, que gracinha, você cresceu, tá quase da mesma altura que ele…

"Eu vou ficar mais alta que ele..." – pensou Audrey.

Audrey desfez o feitiço e as suas roupas voltaram ao normal. Enquanto isso Jean abraçou o irmão e disse:

– Que bom que vocês vão passar o Natal aqui, o que vocês fizeram pra conseguir vir?

– Eu não fiz nada, a Audrey quebrou o nariz do Tobias… – disse Severo.

Os três irmãos deram risada. A mãe deles, com uma raiva fingida, disse:

– Sua violenta… vou terminar o jantar, daqui a pouco o pai de vocês chega morrendo de fome…

– O senhor Taylor tá trabalhando? – perguntou Severo.

– Tá sim... – respondeu Jean. – Ele trabalha dia sim, dia não... hoje ele foi trabalhar, amanhã ele fica com a gente...

– Como assim? – perguntou Severo intrigado.

– Jornada 12 por 36 horas. Ele trabalha 12 horas e descansa 36... na prática é trabalhar dia sim dia não...

– Que legal... – disse Severo...

– Vamos assistir televisão... – disse Audrey. – Em Hogwarts não tem televisão...

– VOCÊS FICARAM ESSE TEMPO TODO SEM TELEVISÃO! – gritou Jean. – Que escola medieval...

– Jean! O Severo não tá acostumado com televisão, não faça drama! – gritou Victoria. – Vão tomar banho os três! E Severo, lava essa cabeça, seu cabelo tá fedendo!

– Sim senhora... – disse Severo resignado. – Tá vendo Jean, sobrou pra mim...

As meninas começaram a rir e Severo fez uma careta. Os três irmãos subiram para tomar banho e depois, para a felicidade de Audrey foram assistir a um programa que Severo aprendeu que era Desenho Animado. Um tempo depois chegou Richard. Ele entrou, viu os meninos assistindo televisão e disse:

– Hmmm… cheiro de peixe frito com batatas fritas…. Severo! – disse ele pegando o menino no colo e dando um beijo na bochecha dele.

Severo endureceu com o abraço e o beijo, mas se sentiu acolhido.

– Vamos comer, a sua mãe caprichou na janta… ah que gracinha, lavou a cabeça...

– Boa noite pra você também papai… disse Audrey.

– Boa noite filha… – disse Richard colocando Severo no chão e pegando a filha no colo.

– Eu também to com ciúmes... – disse Jean. – Tudo isso só porque ele lavou a cabeça...

– Meninas, parem com isso! – disse o pai delas. – Vou à adega, esperem por mim!

Logo depois, ele voltou com uma garrafinha de Espumante Brut. Severo viu a garrafa e ficou assustado. Audrey disse:

– Relaxa... o papai não bebe feito o Tobias...

– Tem razão filha... eu sou médico... se tiver alguma emergência eu tenho que ir correndo para o hospital, por isso Severo eu não posso ficar bêbado... mas um pouquinho não faz mal...

Severo ficou aliviado. Jean estendeu o copo para o pai e ele disse:

– De jeito nenhum Jean! Você é muito criança!

Severo e Audrey riram da irmã que chutou a canela dos dois. Depois do jantar os irmãos foram assistir televisão com os pais e foram dormir.

Severo acordou para ir ao banheiro e assustado percebeu que estava na casa de Tobias! Ele tentou chamar a irmã, mas sua voz não saiu. Tobias apareceu e disse:

– Que cara é essa? Você não se lembra? A Audrey saiu correndo e te deixou... vamos filho, venha fazer o papai feliz...

Severo acordou com um grito. Richard ouviu o menino gritar do seu quarto e foi socorrê–lo. Ele viu o menino sentado na cama chorando. Ele aproximou–se do filho e perguntou:

– O que foi? Teve um pesadelo?

Severo assustou–se com Richard perto dele. Tremendo, ele disse:

– Me desculpa senhor! Eu vou voltar a dormir, prometo!

– Não se assuste, vem cá… eu não vou te machucar...

– Não se incomode comigo senhor, por favor…

– Vamos à cozinha, vou fazer uma coisinha pra você…

Richard pegou a mão de Severo e levou–o à cozinha. Ele disse:

– Sente–se…

Severo sentou–se e ficou tremendo de medo. O homem percebeu e perguntou:

– Com frio?

– Não senhor…

O menino viu Richard abrir a geladeira, pegar leite, abrir o armário, pegar uns potes ir a um móvel esquisito, acender o fogo e aquecer o leite. O homem disse:

– Leite quente com canela… receita da sua avó… ajuda a dar sono e esquenta, se você tiver com frio… leva leite, açúcar mascavo e canela. Amanhã as suas irmãs vão morrer de ciúmes!

Severo sorriu para Richard. Ele estava com medo dele e ele só estava preocupado com seu sono…

Richard esfriou o leite do menino passando–o de uma caneca para a outra, deu a caneca para ele, serviu–se e disse:

– Vê se tá bom e beba…

O menino bebeu e adorou o leite. Ele disse:

– Tá uma delícia, obrigado…

Os dois beberam o leite. Depois de um tempo Richard percebeu que seu filho estava ficando com sono, pegou–o no colo e disse:

– Vamos para a cama…você vai dormir com a gente...

– Não precisa senhor...

Ao chegar no quarto, Richard colocou Severo na cama e ele ficou com medo. Richard acordou a esposa e disse:

– Victoria, acorda, o Severo vai dormir com a gente, dá especo pra ele...

Victoria acordou e disse:

– Richard, seu irresponsável, o menino tá congelando! – ela abraçou o menino – Fica perto da mamãe que você se esuenta... Boa noite, filho…

– Boa noite mamãe... boa noite papai… – disse Severo sonolento…

Severo dormiu encostado no peito de sua mãe. Richard disse:

– Você vai mimar demais esse menino...

– Ora, ele merece...

Severo dormiu a noite inteira. Do quarto, Audrey disse:

– Ainda bem que ele aceitou a ajuda do papai... mas eu vou querer leitinho também amanhã...


	26. 24 12 1971 –Natal na casa dos Taylor I

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugares, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

Um muito obrigada para a Renata e a Audrey1947 que comentaram a minha Fic e para a Dani asmar potter e à Risia Mello que recentemente me favoritou... Vocês moram no meu coração, assim como os meus outros leitores! Amo vocês!

Mas... pessoal... for favor dos meus peixinhos... comentem senão eu não sei se vocês estão gostando ou não...

24 de dezembro de 1971 – Natal na Casa dos Taylor I

Jean acordou e correu afobada para o quarto de Severo e Audrey. Sua irmã já havia acordado e estava na sala assistindo Pica Pau* e dando risada, seu irmão estava dormindo pacificamente. Ela pulou na cama dele e gritou:

– Severo! Sev! Acorda! – Jean.

– AAAAAAAI! Mmmmmmf... – gemeu Severo, virando para o outro lado.

– Vamos! É véspera de Natal!

– Meninos, vamos tomar café da manhã! – disse Victoria. – Sev, você tá bem?

– Ahn, tô sim... eu tô com sono...

– Sono? Você foi dormir mais cedo que a gente? Desculpa Severo...

Severo espreguiçou–se, coçou a cabeça e disse:

– Tudo bem... agora eu vou me vestir...

Jean sentou–se na cama. Assustado, seu irmão disse:

– O que você ainda tá fazendo aqui?

– Te esperando trocar de roupa...

– Cai... fora...

Jean saiu do quarto. O menino escutou–a dizer:

– Nada a ver eu ficar no quarto...

Severo tomou banho e desceu as escadas. Victoria foi ao encontro dele e falou sorridente:

– Vem Sev, vamos comer, a Jean e o Richard vão fazer compras...

O menino reparou que a sua irmã estava muito empolgada. Jean disse:

– Ei Sev, eu vou jogar tênis e vou comprar minhas coisas, você quer ir junto?

Severo imaginou a cena: a menina atirando os sapatos para outra pessoa pegar. Com nenhuma empolgação, ele respondeu:

– Jogar... tênis... que... legal...

Audrey se aproximou deles e disse:

– Ai cabeção, não é o que você tá pensando... Tênis é um esporte que joga sozinho ou com outra pessoa. Você tem que rebater uma bola para a quadra adversária até que seu oponente não consiga rebatê-la de volta. Pra isso a Jean tem que ter uma bola, uma raquete e uma roupa ridícula. Mas papai, tênis é coisa de homem...

– Filha, vamos parar com esse preconceito ridículo! Tem mulher que é famosa no tênis...

– Ah é, e como você conseguiu as aulas para ela?

– Ela vai ter essas aulas porque eu convenci o dono do clube que é muito amigo meu...

– Você quer ir com a gente Sev? – perguntou Richard enquanto Jean balançava a cabeça afirmativamente.

– Sim... obrigado...

– Tá bom agora comam o café da manhã em paz... – disse a mãe deles. – E voltem para o almoço!

Na loja de artigos esportivos, Jean estava muito feliz. Ela escolheu sua roupa e seu equipamento para começar a aulas. Severo ficou feliz pela irmã e sorriu para ela. Ela disse:

– Você quer praticar tênis também?

– Não... eu e a Audrey vamos voltar para a escola, lembra–se?

– Ah é... desculpe...

Os dois encontraram um moço ruivo segurando uma criança que aparentava ter um ano. Ele chegou perto de Severo e cumprimentou–o:

– Oi! Você não deve se lembrar de mim... meu nome é Arthur Weasley e esse é meu filho Bill... dá oizinho pro menino, Bil...

O bebê balançou a mãozinha para Severo. Richard aproximou–se dele e perguntou furiosamente:

– Você é o rapaz que tava no julgamento... quanto aquele monstro deu para vocês para colocá–lós no bolso?

Arthur respondeu assustado:

– O que?

– Isso mesmo! O pai biológico dele o maltrata e todos sabem disso! Como vocês puderam inocentar eles?

Arthur olhou tristemente para o filhinho e disse:

– Olha, como pai eu sinto que havia alguma coisa errada naquela casa... mas eu não pude fazer nada, no Ministério da Magia eu não sou muito respeitado... minha família é conhecida como traidora de sangue... desculpe...

– Depois é a gente que é preconceituoso... – disse Richard estendendo as mãos para Bill que contente foi para o colo dele. Arthur disse:

– Ele gostou de você... que gracinha...

Depois de pensar um pouco o ruivo falou:

– Eu trabalho no departamento de Controle do Mau Uso de Artefatos Trouxas. Como vocês são mal vistos pelos bruxos, meu cargo não é respeitado e mal remunerado.

O moreno reparou que as roupinhas do bebê estavam rotas. Ele perguntou para Arthur:

– Olha... a minha esposa estava grávida da Jean e a gente pensou que ela fosse um menino... compramos muitas roupinhas para meninos, mas ela nasceu menina... depois veio a Audrey... – ele escreveu um endereço num pedacinho de papel. – Pegue... é o endereço da minha casa... passa lá para pegar. – Ele abraçou beijou o Severo na testa. – Agora nós temos o nosso menino...

– Muito obrigado! Vou passar na sua casa sim!

– Ah... se a gente não estiver em casa, pode falar com a minha esposa... ela vai entender...

– Vamos Bill...

Arthur pegou o filho no colo e saiu. Depois de um tempo Severo perguntou ao pai:

– Vocês guardaram as roupinhas esse tempo todo?

– Sim... – ele abraçou o filho. – Agora nós temos você e não precisamos mais delas... assim dá mais espaço pra as suas roupas no guarda–roupa...

Jean continuou a escolher suas coisas. Depois que a menina acabou de fazer as compras, Richard foi pagar as coisas de Jean. Severo viu o pai tirar as notas da carteira e ficou curioso. Quando chegaram ao carro o menino perguntou:

– Esse é o dinheiro de vocês?

– Sim... Esse dinheiro se chama Libra Esterlina... – ele tirou uma nota verde com uma mulher com uma coroa. – Ah... isso é uma nota de 5 libras... pode ficar com ela...

Severo ficou um tempo olhando para a nota, guardou–a no bolso da calça e disse:

– Obrigado senhor...

Richard e seus filhos chegaram em casa e foram recebidos pela esposa que estava radiante. Ela abraçou o marido e disse:

– Querido, passou aqui um moço com um bebezinho lindo falando que você deu as roupinhas de bebê para ele... eu dei para ele as de menino e as que eram das meninas também... eu também convidei–o para vir aqui com sua esposa... – ela disse com ternura. – eles têm um bebezinho recém nascido ruivinho igual ao outro...

– Ah que lindinho! Você tá chateada comigo querida?

– Não... agora o guarda–roupas do Sev tem mais espaço...

– Olha senhora Taylor o que o senhor Taylor deu para mim. – disse Severo mostrando o dinheiro para ela.

– VOCÊ DE SÓ ISSO PRA ELE! PÃO–DURO!

– Como diz a Audrey... – falou Severo baixinho para Jean. – Isso é normal? Isso é rivoltz?

– É rivoltz da mamãe pro papai... Ela quis dizer que o papai não dá nada para ninguém... – disse Jean.

– Ela tem razão, filho. De agora em diante você vai ganhar uma mesada igual as meninas...

– Não... precisa... obrigado...

– Vocês não têm mesada no mundo bruxo?

– Temos... mas ele não é o meu pai...

– Severo! – Richard abraçou o menino. – Não posso ser o seu pai biológico, mas eu te amo como se fosse...

Richard pegou a carteira e deu a mesada do Severo e da Audrey. Audrey colocou o dinheiro na sua carteira e Jean estendeu a mão. Seu pai bateu de leve na sua mão e disse:

– Espertinha!

– Mas... – disse Severo. – O senhor deu para mim e não deu para a Jean...

– Eu dei pra ela semana passada... de agora em diante você vai ganhar essa mesada a cada quinze dias... mas do mesmo jeito que eu faço com a Jean se você gastar tudo antes do tempo eu não vou te dar mais...

– Tudo bem...

– Severo, na boa, ele faz isso com a gente também... – disse Jean. – Eu saí com um amigo, gastei meu dinheiro e agora eu tenho que esperar a semana que vem.

Richard foi ao seu quarto, voltou com carteira pequena, deu a Severo e falou:

– Aqui está. É uma carteira, pra gente colocar dinheiro e os documentos. Eu ganhei de um delegado por eu ter cuidado do filho dele, mas ela é pequena demais para mim... pode ficar com ela...

Severo colocou o dinheiro na carteira e disse:

– Obrigado senhor...

Depois do almoço Audrey olhou para os irmão e disse:

– Tive uma ideia! Vamos dar um cartão de Natal para a Lily...

– Quem é Lily?

– A nossa amiguinha da escola...

– Boa! Vem Sev!

Jean pegou um cartão de Natal na escrivaninha e Audrey escreveu nele:

Neste Natal o nosso maior desejo é que os nossos corações estejam plenos de esperança e que as nossas almas nos movam sempre em direção ao bem comum.

Que o amor nos ilumine e que cada gesto, cada uma das nossas palavras tenham o dom de nos trazer paz e felicidade.

Que o Natal nos inspire na busca da harmonia e da paz. Que este espírito prevaleça sobre o mal e nos ajude a promover a concordância e a aceitação entre todos os seres humanos.

Desejo-te um Natal muito feliz, e sei que este meu desejo, esta minha proposta, será muito bem acolhida pelo generoso coração que tens.

São os votos de Audrey, Severo e Jean.

Audrey abriu a janela e chamou sua coruja.

– Melaine! Vai Melaine, leva essa carta para a Lily... e volta logo sua biscate, a gente vai pra casa da vovó!

– Pra que tratar a bichinha assim, Audrey? – perguntou Jean. – Se ela achou vocês depois que vocês fugiram da casa dos Snape, ela é bem esperta...

– Ela gosta...

– Vamos treinar um pouco com a minha raquete e as minhas bolinhas?

– Vão vocês... – disse Severo. – Eu vou ler um pouco...

– Credo Sev, custa brincar um pouquinho com a sua irmã?

– Tá bom, vamos...

Os três foram para o quintal. Audrey executou o feitiço geminio na raquete de Jean para que eles pudessem ter duas. Jean ensinou Severo a rebater a bola com a raquete e ele estava gostando da brincadeira. Ele falou:

– Essa coisa é meio pesada, mas a brincadeira é legal...

– Ah é? – falou Audrey pegando a raquete de Jean. – Então é a minha vês...

A menina jogos a bola para cima, rebateu e acertou... bem no Severo.

– Aaaaaaai! – gritou o menino encolhendo–se de dor. – Sangue–ruim!

Os pais deles foram correndo para fora e encontraram as meninas em volta de Severo, que chorava de dor.

– Papai... – falou Jean assustada. – A Audrey quebrou os ovinhos do Severo...

Richard aproximou–se de Severo e gritou:

– AUDREY, CÊ TÁ LÔCA! Sev, deixa o pai ver o que aconteceu.

– NÃO! – disse o menino levantando–se. – Já estou melhor...

– Filho, você tá com dor, deixa eu ver...

Preocupado, Richard pegou o menino no colo e levou–o para o quarto dele. Ele tirou as calças e a cueca do menino e ficou espantado com o que viu:

– Severo, o que significa isso?

Os testículos do menino estavam inchados e sua cueca estava manchada com uma secreção amarelada.

– Nã... não é nada senhor, me deixa em paz...

Severo tentou sair do quarto, mas seu pai o segurou. O menino começou a tremer de medo.

– Filho, pare de agir como se eu fosse bater em você... eu só quero o seu bem...

– Eu to bem, me deixa em paz... por favor...

Richard perguntou ao menino:

– Por que você não contou pra gente que tá com alguma coisa? Por favor... fala pra mim o que você tá sentindo... você quer que eu chame a sua mãe?

– NÃO! – gritou Severo.

Severo ficou pálido. O que o pai de Audrey ia fazer com ele? e justo na véspera do natal?

O homem começou a examinar seu filho que tremia de medo e começou a fazer perguntas:

– Você tá com secreção no pênis. Há quanto tempo você tá com isso?

Severo sentiu as lágrimas saírem de seus olhos. Ele disse:

– Desde setembro, eu acho...

"Um mês depois do dia que meu pai abusou de mim em Hogwarts..."

– Você sente dor ao fazer xixi?

– Um pouco – respondeu Severo baixinho.

"Parece que eu to mijando lâmina de barbear..." – pensou o menino.

Richard apalpou os testículos do menino, que se encolheu. Ele perguntou:

– Dói quando eu faço isso?

– Um pouco...

– Severo, isso pode não ser nada, mas pode ser algo sério... você precisa perder esse medo que você tem por mim e me pedir ajuda...

O homem foi ao banheiro, pegou a caixa de remédios e voltou com uma pomada. Ele gritou:

– Audrey! Vem cá fazendo favor...

– Essa pomada se chama Voltaren... – disse ele espalhando a pomada no pênis e nos testículos do menino. – É para a pancada...

Richard foi ao banheiro e lavou as mãos. Audrey chegou ao quarto do pai e perguntou:

– Que é?

– Linguagem menina! Vai pegar uma cueca limpa e um copo de água pa...

Audrey conjurou a cueca e o copo de água. O pai foi à caixa de remédio, pegou um Tylenol, levantou o menino e disse:

– Toma. É para a dor. Vai dar um pouco de sono... filha, pega...

– Accio cobertor!

Richard vestiu a cueca no menino, cobriu–o e disse:

– Durma um pouco. Enquanto isso vou ligar para um amigo meu...

O homem deitou a cabeça do filho no colo, pegou o telefone e ligou para Simon Walker, seu colega. Simon era urologista e amigo de infância de Richard.

– Ligação on: –

– Martin?

– Richard, meu amigo, o que foi?

– Meu filho... ele levou uma pancada nos testículos. Quando eu fui examinar eu descobri que ele tá com uma secreção no pênis ele também reclamou que tá com dor ao fazer xixi... tem como você examiná ele?

– Leva ele amanhã no hospital umas dez para as sete... eu examino ele antes dos pacientes...

– A mãe dele pode ficar com ele?

– Mas é claro... mande lembranças para a Victoria...

– Mando sim... um abraço!

– Outro! Tchau!

– Tchau!

– Ligação off –

– Sev, amanhã você vai acordar comigo e vai para o hospital fazer uns exames... – disse Richard. – você é meu filho, precisa confiar mais em mim...

– Sim senhor...

– Sev eu vou descer... – falou Audrey. – Desculpa...

– Tudo bem...

Richard ficou fazendo carinho na cabeça do menino até ele dormir.


	27. 25 12 1971 Natal na Casa dos Taylor II

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugares, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

Ok, agora colaboradores. Eu amo vocês; vocês são as melhores pessoas do mundo inteiro. Obrigada por seu apoio até agora e eu espero que você vai manter a apoiar-me no futuro.

Mas... pessoal... for favor dos meus peixinhos... comentem senão eu não sei se vocês estão gostando ou não...

**25 de dezembro de 1971 – Natal na Casa dos Taylor II**

Eram 6:00 horas quando Richard acordou Victoria para arrumar–se e tomar o café da manhã sem que seu filho visse, porque se o Severo tivesse que fazer exame de sangue ele deveria estar em jejum. Logo depois ele acordou Severo:

– Vamos filho, acorde...

Severo gemeu na cama:

– Não... papai eu não quero... por favor...

– Severo acorde, é dia de ir ao hospital...

Severo acordou assustado, colocou os óculos e viu aliviado que era o Richard. Seu pai disse:

– Vai se trocar no meu quarto... coloque um cachecol, tá nevando á fora... você tem que ir sem tomar café da manhã, caso tenha que fazer algum exame.

– Sim senhor...

Os três foram ao hospital no carro de Victória. Chagando na sua sala, Richard abraçou sua esposa e disse:

– Depois eu vou com o papai para a casa dele...

– Tudo bem querido...

Ele disse para Severo:

– Calma meu filho, vai dar tudo certo...

– Obrigado senhor Taylor...

Chegando no consultório do urologista, Severo ficou nervoso. O médico tinha altura mediana, era ruivo e tinha olhos verdes e o rosto com sardas. Ele disse:

– Bom dia Victoria, bom dia Severo. Meu nome é Martin O'Brien Jr, sou urologista e amigo do seu pai. Ele me ligou para falar que você está com dor ao urinar, um inchaço no pênis e no testículo direito e com uma secreção, correto?

– Si... sim...

– Vá ao banheiro colocar essa camisola... – disse Martin

Minutos depois Severo voltou envergonhado. O médico mandou o menino deitar–se na maca e começou a observar os sinais da doença.

– Severo, quantos anos você tem?

– Onze, senhor...

– Apesar de alto, você ainda não entrou na puberdade... – o menino olhou para ele desconfiado. – Mas calma, isso é normal...

O médico pegou uma gaze, limpou o pênis do Severo e disse:

– Eu vou desprezar esse pus, porque ele pode não ter bactérias. Eu tenho que recolher a secreção direto da uretra. – ele pegou um swab (aparelho semelhante a uma haste flexível com algodão na ponta), mas não fique nervoso, isso não dói...

Martin inseriu o swab na uretra do menino. Ele disse, passando o swab numa plaqueta:

– Calma, tá quase acabando... eu vou fazer uma bacterioscopia com essas amostras. O resultado vai sair em poucas horas...

– Desculpe, é que eu tenho que ver se você tem alguma infecção... agora eu vou verificar a secreção.

Com o prepúcio retraído, o médico verificou que havia secreção na sua uretra. Ele perguntou:

– A dor ao urinar é muito grande?

O menino olhou para a mãe envergonhado e não respondeu nada. Martin pegou uma lâmina e disse:

– Olha, isso é uma lâmina de barbear. Nós chamamos de gilete. Muitos homens reclamam que parece que eles estão mijando uma gilete, porque a impressão que dá é que o xixi sai rasgando o pênis. Você também acha isso?

Co, lágrimas nos olhos o meninos respondeu:

– Si... sim...

Martin disse visivelmente preocupado:

– Pode se vestir Severo.

O menino entrou no banheiro para se vestir. Victoria perguntou:

– O que foi? Ele tem alguma coisa grave?

– Isso é impossível... vou pedir uns exames, para identificar a origem da infecção... mas os sintomas são de gonorreia...

– O QUÊ?

– Sinto muito, mas em crianças isso pode ser sinal de abuso sexual...

Quando Severo voltou do banheiro, ele percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada.

Martin olhou para o menino e disse:

– Severo, nós vamos fazer alguns exames, mas eu tenho algumas perguntas a fazer... você tem sintomas de uma doença que só pessoas com uma vida sexual ativa tem. – o menino se encolheu na cadeira. – Vou pedir uns exames, mas antes, posso te fazer umas perguntas?

– Há vários tipos de toque. Um toque bom é aquele que é bem-vindo, como um toque de mãos. Um toque mau é aquele que fere, como um chute ou soco. O toque secreto é aquele a respeito do qual pedem à criança que mantenha em segredo. Alguma vez alguém te tocou de forma errada?

O menino não respondeu. Lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos. Martin olhou para Victoria e perguntou:

– Ele tem insônia, sono agitado, pesadelos?

– Tem...

– Você percebeu se ele tem medo de ficar em um lugar específico ou com certas pessoas?

– Ele tem medo de ficar sozinho no quarto, principalmente com o Richard, mas ele nunca fez nada com ele...

– Calma Victoria, eu conheço o Richard... mas o Severo... ele costuma usar várias camadas de roupa?

– Sim... ele usa blusa de manga comprida até mesmo no calor... e tem receio de se trocar na frente dos outros...

– Severo, a gente quer te ajudar... fala pra gente, alguém fez alguma coisa com você?

O menino começou a engasgar e sufocar. Martin perguntou:

– O que foi? Respira, Severo!

Victoria ficou preocupada com a reação do menino, mas resolveu continuar perguntando:

– Foi alguém na escola?

Severo começou a ficar vermelho. Ela disse:

– Se ele não tem coragem de dizer é porque foi o monstro do Tobias! Eu tenho certeza! Ele é violento e pra ele não custa nada fazer uma coisa dessa!

De repente a mulher e Martin ouviram um estalo e caiu do pescoço de Severo um colar de prata com uma esfera articulada. Depois disso o menino começou a recuperar o fôlego.

– O que significa isso? De onde surgiu esse colar? O menino tava só com um pingente de estrela...

A mulher segurou Severo nos ombros e perguntou:

– Severo, você pode me explicar o que isso significa?

– NÃO! ME DEIXA EM PAZ, VOCÊ NEM É A MINHA MÃE! – gritou Severo tirando as mãos de sua mãe dos ombros e correndo da sala.

– SEVERO, ESPERA! – gritou sua mãe desesperada.

Martin olhou para sua amiga e disse:

– Conversa com ele com jeitinho, incentiva ele a falar sem fazer comentários, demonstra que você o entende, fala pra ele que ele fez muito bem em contar o que aconteceu com ele... diz pra ele que ele não tem culpa do que aconteceu e se for o pai dele que fez essa monstruosidade, vamos fazer de tudo pra colocá ele na cadeia...

Enquanto isso Roger Taylor estava no corredor do hospital, quando alguém esbarrou nele. Ele gritou:

– EI! – ele segurou o menino pelo braço. – HOSPITAL NÃO... o que aconteceu com você? Menino, por que você tá chorando? Algum médico te tratou mal?

– Me solta!

Severo olhou para o homem. Ele era alto, aparentava ter mais de 50 anos e parecia ser a versão mais velha de Richard.

– Pode confiar em mim, se aconteceu alguma coisa no meu hospital eu vou tomar providências...

Victoria encontrou Severo com o seu sogro. Ela gritou afobada:

– Senhor Taylor, graças a Deus que o senhor o encontrou...

– Então esse é o Severo? – ele olhou para o menino. – Não precisa ter medo, eu sou o Roger Taylor, pai do seu pai... então sou o seu avô... quando você foi em casa, eu tava aqui no hospital, por isso a gente não se conheceu...

– Desculpe senhor... – disse Severo assustado...

– Tá tudo bem... – disse Roger abraçando o menino. – fica calmo... Senhora Haase!

Roger gritou para uma jovem médica que passava por perto deles. Ela perguntou:

– Senhor?

– Senhora Haase, a senhora poderia levar o meu neto ao refeitório para comer alguma coisa? Vamos estar no meu escritório...

– Sim senhor...

– Obrigado.

Os dois foram ao escritório. Chegando lá, Roger perguntou à nora:

– O que tá acontecendo com o menino?

Victoria entre lágrimas disse:

– Abuso sexual... aquele animal tava abusando do meu filhinho...

– Calma minha filha. – Roger abraçou–a. – Isso não vai ficar assim! Vamos procurar as autoridades competentes pra salvá–ló!

– O senhor não entende... se o senhor visse o julgamento dele no Ministério da Magia... parecia que o culpado era o Severo...

– Então não vamos envolver esse tal Ministério nisso. Vamos procurar as autoridades do nosso mundo... se os bruxos não tiveram a capacidade de ajudá–lo, a gente ajuda ele... agora vá ao banheiro lavar o rosto pra ele não perceber que você chorou...

– Sim... obrigada...

No refeitório a jovem médica pediu para Severo sentar–se e perguntou:

– Oi... eu sou Stela Haase e eu sou pediatra. Você quer comer alguma coisa?

– Não... Obrigado...

– Quer um café? Um chá?

– Um chá, por favor...

Quando a médica voltou com duas canecas de chá ela viu o cachecol do menino, tocou no símbolo de Hogwarts e falou baixinho:

– Você sabia que a minha imã também estuda nessa escola? Ela tá na Grifinória...

– Qual é o nome dela?

– Maria Haase...

– Ah... eu a conheço... ela é a melhor amiga da Lily...

– Aaah... agora eu to te reconhecendo... você é o amiguinho da Lily... ela fala muito de você e da sua irmã... eu não sabia que eram vocês... quando eu for para casa eu vou falar para ela que eu vi você...

– Tudo bem... obrigado... manda um abraço pra ela...

– Mando sim... vamos?

– Vamos!

Quando Severo e Stela foram ao escritório de Roger eles o encontraram sozinho. O diretor disse:

– Muito obrigado senhora Haase. Pode ir.

– De nada, senhor Taylor... Tchau Sev...

– Tchau Stela...

Severo ficou soinho com o avô e se encolheu no canto do escritório. Roger aproximou–se dele, abraçou–o e disse:

– Severo, não precisa ter medo... você tá seguro aqui... a sua mãe precisou ir ao banheiro e pediu para você esperar aqui comigo.

– O senhor deve tá com pena de mim...

– Não meu filho... – disse Roger sentando–se na cadeira e sentando o menino no seu colo. – Eu não tô com pena de você... e você devia ter pena daquele Tobias... agora ele tem a mim como inimigo e ele vai mofar na cadeia...

– Quantos anos você tem?

– Onze... sou 5 minutos mais novo que a Audrey...

"Meu Deus... ele é uma criança... só tem tamanho..." – pensou Roger com tristeza. Fazendo carinho na cabeça do menino ele disse:

– Vocês vão passar o Natal em casa e vão dormir lá... tudo bem?

Severo ficou olhando para o avô por alguns instantes. Na casa dele ninguém quis saber a sua opinião, ninguém estava preocupado com seus sentimentos.

Roger pegou a sua mão e disse:

– Filho, você acabou de me conhecer, eu entendo se você não quiser passar o Natal em casa... – Não! Tudo bem senhor Taylor... obrigado...

– Ah, eu outra coisa... – O homem pegou a carteira e deu 50 libras para o menino. – Tome...

– Não precisa senhor...

– Você não pode aceitar dinheiro de estranhos... mas eu não sou estranho, sou o seu avô... por favor aceite... eu sempre dou dinheiro para as meninas quando elas vêm aqui...

Victoria se aproximou deles e disse:

– Olha que legal, você ganhou 10 galeões...

– O quê? – perguntou seu sogro.

– Galeão é o dinheiro dos bruxos. Um bruxo me disse que um galeão equivale a cinco libras...

– Mas é muito, senhor eu não posso aceitar...

– Pode sim... quando a Jean vem aqui, ela pede bem mais que isso...

– Senhor Taylor, falando nesse moço... – disse Victoria. – Quando a gente tava no consultório do Martin caiu esse colar esquisito do pescoço do Severo... eu vou mostrar esse colar para o Arthur... ele é honesto...

– Se você acha que ele pode nos ajudar, mostre sim... deixa eu ver esse colar.

Roger pegou o colar na mão, pegou um saquinho plástico, colocou–o dentro dele, entregou–o à nora e disse:

– Não tente abrir a esfera... parece que tem alguma coisa nela...

– Tudo bem... Então... até mais senhor Taylor... – disse Victoria tirando Severo do colo dele.

– Até mais senhor Taylor... – disse Severo.

– Até mais Victoria, Severo...

Mãe e filho saíram do hospital. Quando Severo entrou no carro ele estava tão exausto que acabou dormindo. Quando chegaram em casa Victoria não acordou o menino, ela pegou–o no colo, levou–o para o quarto dela, colocou seu pijama, deitou–o na sua cama, cobriu–o e deitou–se abraçada a ele, chorando.


	28. 25 12 1971– Natal na Casa dos Taylor III

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugares, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

Ok, agora colaboradores. Eu amo vocês; vocês são as melhores pessoas do mundo inteiro. Obrigada por seu apoio até agora e eu espero que você vai manter a apoiar-me no futuro.

Mas... pessoal... for favor dos meus peixinhos... comentem senão eu não sei se vocês estão gostando ou não...

**25 de dezembro de 1971 – Natal na Casa dos Taylor III**

Muitas vezes basta ser: colo que acolhe, braço que envolve, palavra que conforta, silencio que respeita, alegria que contagia, lágrima que corre, olhar que acaricia, desejo que sacia, amor que promove.

(Cora Coralina)

Eram 9:00 quando Jean e Audrey acordaram. As duas viram que o irmão delas não estava na cama e resolveram ir ao quarto de seus pais para ver o que estava acontecendo. Chegando lá, encontraram Severo dormindo e a mãe deles abraçada ao menino chorando. Jean perguntou:

– O que aconteceu com o Sev? Ele tá com câncer?

Sua mãe suspirou e disse:

– Ai menina... aquele brutamontes do Tobias... ele abusou do meu filhinho...

– A... abusando... – ela virou–se para a irmã. – Audrey, você sabia?

– Jean... – disse Audrey com lágrimas nos olhos. – Aquela vaca da tia Eillen jogou uma maldição nele. Um dia a gente tava dormindo junto e ela arrancou uns fios de cabelo nosso; aí, como ela é mal amada, a gente esqueceu disso... mas depois eu peguei o Tobias abusando dele, ameacei que eu ia contar para alguém o que tava acontecendo e o Sev começou a engasgar. Ele falou que a Eillen fez uma maldição e que se eu ou ele tentássemos contar o Sev poderia morrer sufocado...

Victoria lembrou–se do colar que surgiu do nada e disse:

– Mas que vaca! Filhas, na consulta, assim que eu descobri que o Tobias tava fazendo essas coisas com o Severo, surgiu um colar prateado com uma esferinha articulada.

– Tava no pescoço dele! Desgraçada! E a gente procurando essa bosta em todo lugar e ela tão perto... – falou Audrey vermelha de raiva.

– Linguagem Audrey! – disse sua mãe. – Bem... o senhor Taylor falou para eu não abrir a esferinha... eu vou mostrar o colar pro Arthur...

– Mas não foi esse cara que não fez nada naquele julgamento de merda? – perguntou Jean.

– Jean... aquele dia que ele veio aqui o Arthur disse que ele e a sua família são discriminados pela sua classe social... ele disse que a palavra dele vale pouca coisa no Ministério da Magia... deve ser verdade... no julgamento quem tava fazendo as perguntas pro Sev era aquele Promotor de Justiça...

– Mas se for assim ele vai ajudar o Sev em que? – perguntou Audrey.

– Não sei... ele pode me dizer como a Eillen executou a maldição... ele pode me dizer o que eu posso fazer... quem sabe se a gente colocar aquele monstro na cadeia ele ganha um pouco de respeito no mundo dele...

Com um olhar grave, Victoria disse às meninas:

– Agora a gente vai assegurar que o Sev vai se sentir seguro... não façam perguntas, mas não tratem ele como se ele fosse um coitadinho... e se vocês puderem, ajudem a mamãe a não deixar o Sev sozinho por muito tempo... a mamãe ama vocês três do mesmo jeito mas ele não tá bem...

– A gente sabe mamãe – falou Jean. – A gente pode ficar com ele até ele acordar?

– Podem... mas tomem cuidado pra ele não acordar... ele esbarrou no senhor Taylor e levou o maior susto...

– Também, o vovô é enorme... – falou Audrey.

– E a cara dele de bravo intimida qualquer um... – completou Jean.

– Meninas, fiquem aqui com ele que eu vou preparar o almoço e as coisas pra gente levar pra vovó...

As duas se deitaram na cama com Severo. Jean colocou a cabeça dele no peito dela e Audrey o abraçou por trás. Audrey disse:

– Que bom que isso tudo acabou... não aguentava mais ver o Sev sofrer...

– Você também... que barra que você enfrentou...

Duas horas depois o menino acordou no meio das suas irmãs e com a Jean babando na cabeça dele. Ele levantou–se, saiu do meio delas rapidamente e foi ao banheiro para fazer xixi. Quando ele começou a fazer xixi ele sentiu uma dor tão grande que ele deu um grito. As meninas acordaram assustadas e correram para o banheiro para ver o que estava acontecendo. Severo as viu olhando para ele e gritou:

– SAIAM! ME DEIXEM EM PAZ!

A mãe deles entrou no banheiro também assustada. Severo vestiu–se, sentou–se no vaso sanitário, colocou a cabeça entre as mãos e começou a chorar. Sua mãe levantou–o, pegou em sua mãe e falou:

– Tá tudo bem Sev... vem aqui... – ela virou–se para Jean. – Filha, pega um Tylenol pra mim...

Jean foi à caixa de remédios, pegou o comprimido, Audrey conjurou um copo de água e Victoria deu–o para seu filho.

Victoria levou se filho ao quarto, sentou–se na poltrona e colocou–o no seu colo. Ela disse:

– Filhas... deixa a gente sozinho por favor...

Quando as meninas saíram do quarto, a mulher disse:

– Fala pra mim como isso tudo começou... por favor Sev... eu preciso saber pra te ajudar...

O filho olhou para o chão e ficou mais pálido. Como contar para a mãe se ele nem queria se lembrar do que aconteceu?

– Des... desculpa...

– Por quê?

– Do que eu falei... no hospital...

– Fica em paz... agora me conta... o que ele te fez?

– Meu pai... quando trabalhava na fábrica... era um homem bom... me tratava bem... minha mãe era feliz, era carinhosa... até quando ele perdeu o emprego... ele começou a beber... no começo... eu achei que era só carinho... mas eu comecei a me sentir mal, ele passava a mão em mim, no meu pênis, me machucava... ele colocou o pênis dele... na minha... – ele começou a chorar. – E me fez engolir... depois ele colocou aquela coisa em mim... doía, machucava, eu não conseguia andar... mas ele nem ligava...

Victoria abraçou o menino com força, começou a fazer carinho na sua cabeça e disse:

– Mas e a Eillen, por que você nunca contou a ela?

– Ela sabia, eu ouvia seus passos do lado de fora! Ela fingia que não sabia, não me deixava contar...

– Filho... já passou... a mamãe não vai deixar você voltar pra aquela casa... o Martin vai fazer os exames, vai falar o que você tem e a gente vai tomar conta de você... por falar nisso, deixa a mãe ver como tá esse pênis...

Severo mostrou o pênis para a mãe e ela ficou horrorizada com o que viu: sua cueca tinha uma grande mancha amarela e seu membro estava com feridas. Ela pegou uma pomada, passou nas feridas e disse:

– Isso é Nebacetin*... é pra infecções... eu vou passar até a gente saber o que você vai tomar... pera aí... AUDREY!

A menina chegou no quarto e gritou:

– QUE FAAAAAI!

– Linguagem Audrey! Eu preciso de uma... – a menina conjurou uma cueca. – Obrigada... bem... meninos... vão se vestir, arrumem as camas e vão procurar alguma coisa pra fazer...

Enquanto isso, Lily estava no escritório de seu pai, lendo ao cartões de Natal que ela recebeu de suas amigas de dormitório, da Audrey e do James. O cartão das suas amigas ela leu com carinho, o do James, ela jogou na lareira sem ao menos abrir o envelope. O cartão que ela mais gostou foi o da Audrey. Ela foi ao seu quarto, pegou uma caixa de bota que sua mãe lhe deu e guardou todos os cartões que havia ganhado. Depois, a menina resolveu responder aos cartões de suas amigas, não se esquecendo de mandar um beijo para a Jean, mesmo que ela não a conhecia.

Ela chamou sua coruja Poppy, fez carinho no bichinho, deu–lhe as cartas e as instruções para a coruja entregar os cartões.

Petúnia se aproximou da irmã e com cara de nojo perguntou:

– Nossa... nem em casa você esquece essas aberrações?

– Em primeiro lugar, feliz Natal pra você também... em segundo lugar, meus amigos não são aberrações... em terceiro lugar... sorria, é Natal...

– Bah! – falou Petúnia saindo da sala.

Lily sentiu uma lágrima escorrer de seu rosto. Nessa hora sua mãe se aproximou dela e com tristeza, falou:

– Não liga não filha... ela tem ciúmes de você...

– Eu sei mamãe... eu só queria que isso acabasse...

– Eu também minha filha... – sua mãe deu um longo suspiro. – mas tenha paciência... kikiki

Na casa dos Potter, James tomava seu café da manhã com seu pai. Sua mãe chegou, abraçou–o, deu–lhe uma caixa e disse:

– Bizuuuuuh... Feliz Nataaaal! Olha o que a mamãe tem pra você... era do teu pai...

James tirou uma capa da caixa e com nenhum entusiasmo disse:

– Ah... uma capa velha... obrigado...

– Não, Bizunguinho... – falou seu pai. – É uma capa de Invisibilidade. Dá ela, querida...

Charlus vestiu a capa. Só a cabeça dele ficou visível. James disse:

– Tá, tá, valeu... – ele jogou a capa na caixa – MAMÃÃÃÃÃÃÃEEEEE! A peste da minha coruja trouxe uma carta para miiiiiiiiiiiim?

Charlus ficou chateado com a atitude do filho e respondeu:

– Não Bizunguinho, por quê?

– Por que eu mandei um cartão de Natal pra Lily e ela não respondeu...

– Tesouro... falou sua mãe arrumando o cabelo do menino. – eu já falei pra você não se juntar a essa gentalha...

– Mas eu queeeeerooo... eu queeeeerooo... ah... eu consegui um número... os trouxas chamam de felitone** mami, eu quero ligar pra ela...

– É telefone, Bizu... – respondeu Dorea. – Coma seu café da manhã que a mamãe te leva onde tem um telefone público... mas tem que fazer um feitiço de limpeza antes de usar, você não sabe que tipo de gentalha usou isso antes...

Charlus terminou o café da manhã, foi ao baú do filho e chorando colocou a capa nele. Ele disse:

– Ah meu filhinho, me perdoe... não consegui te agradar...

Depois de comer, os dois foram a um bairro trouxa usar um telefone público***. Como Dorea sabia como eles funcionavam ela executou um feitiço para fazer o telefone devolver algumas moedas. James inseriu as moedas novamente no telefone, discou e Lily atendeu:

– OI EMPREGADA! – gritou James. – VAI CHAMAR A LILY!

– Nossa menino, aqui não tem nenhum surdo... – falou Lily disfarçando a voz. E aqui não mora nenhuma Lily! – disse a menina, desligando o telefone.

– BUCEEETA! – gritou James batendo o telefone no gancho. – Acho que eu anotei o número errado. – Ele amassou o pedaço de pergaminho e jogou–o fora. – Vamos embora mamãe!

– Ah Bizu, eu te avisei... vamos embora, tá frio...

Lily reconheceu a voz de James quando ele gritou. Como ele não era acostumado com sua voz no telefone e ela não queria falar com ele, ela simplesmente resolveu falar que não tinha ninguém com seu nome. Nervosa, ela foi à cozinha dizendo:

– Eu vou matar o idiota que deu o meu telefone pro Bizunguinho!

Na casa dos Taylor os três irmãos fizeram o que a mãe deles mandou. Assim que eles acabaram de arrumar a cama, Jean deu um grito:

– Aaaargh! Severo, uma barata! Mata esse bicho com um feitiço!

Severo tirou o sapato, matou a barata e disse:

– Francamente Jean... perder a minha varinha por causa de um bichinho inofensivo como esse... Em Hogwarts a gente usa partes de barata como ingredientes de poções...

– Eeeeeca!

Severo olhou para a irmã, começou a rir e disse:

– Só você pra me fazer rir numa hora dessa...

Jean pegou uma caixa grande, entregou a Severo e disse:

– Ah... eu e a mamãe compramos essas roupas pra você passar o Natal e o Ano Novo...

– Sua anta... – perguntou Audrey revirando os olhos – se a mamãe comprou junto não era pra ela tá aqui também?

– Iiiiiiiih... errei porra! – falou a menina.

Severo não aguentou mais. Ele teve que sentar–se na cama para não cair, de tanto que ele ria. A mãe deles foi ao quarto para ver o que aconteceu. Quando ela entrou, ela viu Audrey e Severo rolando de rir na cama e Jean fazendo uma carinha fofa de sem graça.

– Mamãe... – falou Jean correndo para a mãe e abraçando–a. – Eles tão rindo de mim...

– Também... – falou Audrey. – Essa anta... estragou... a surpresa... de vocês...

– JEAN! – gritou Victoria com raiva fingida. – Era pra esperar eu chegar...

– Senhora Taylor... – disse o menino recobrando o fôlego. – Muito obrigado, não precisava...

– Precisava sim! A ceia vai ser na casa da vovó e você precisa de roupas novas... Natal e Ano Novo são dias pra se passar com roupas novas...

– Obrigado...

– Ah... por falar nisso, a Audrey gosta de pudim de coco e a Jean, de pudim de leite condensado. E você, Sev, de que doce você gosta?

– Pudim de chocolate! – falou Jean.

– Você se chama Severo? – perguntou Audrey. – Mas é pudim de chocolate sim...

– Você se chama Severo? – perguntou Severo. – Não precisa fazer, senhora...

– Claro que precisa... – falou a mãe. – vou fazer seus doces favoritos...

Enquanto Victoria estava na cozinha preparando os quitutes para o jantar os três irmãos saíram para conversar. Eles foram para o quintal. Severo apontou para o que parecia ter sido uma horta e perguntou:

– Jean, esse pedacinho de terra parece ter sido uma horta, era mesmo?

– Os antigos moradores tinham uma pequena horta aqui... mas o papai é muito ocupado no hospital e ninguém tem jeito com plantas... você gosta de plantas?

– Adoooooro!...

– Então, se você quiser você pode fazer uma hortinha aqui... a gente te ajuda, Né Audrey?

– Olha Audrey que legal! A gente podia . plantar as ervas que estamos estudando em Herbologia e Poções...

– Beleza Severo, beleza pura... – respondeu Audrey, desanimada. – Agora vamos vê se a mãe fez o almoço porque eu to com FAAAAAAAAMEEEE!

Os dois irmãos olharam para a Audrey, se olharam, riram e acompanharam a menina para dentro.

* Nebacetin é um medicamento indicado para o tratamento de infecções da pele e/ou de mucosas, causadas por diferentes bactérias, como por exemplo: nas "dobras" da pele, ao redor dos pêlos, na parte de fora da orelha, nos furúnculos, nas lesões com pus, na acne infectada, nas feridas abertas (como úlceras na pele) e nas queimaduras de pele.

** Felitone foi o termo que Arthur Weasley usou no 2º livro do Harry Potter:

""Mesmo que não deixem Harry usar o felitone." diz: Arthur Weasley  
"Telefone - corrigiu Hermione."

*** Os primeiros TPs (Telefones de Uso Público) surgiram nos EUA, em 1878. Eram aparelhos comuns instalados em "estações telefônicas" que consistiam geralmente em uma sala com uma atendente para fazer a cobrança e, se necessário, ajudar o usuário. Contudo, com o entusiasmo vitoriano por máquinas vendedoras automáticas, não demorou muito para que inventassem um mecanismo para coletar moedas automaticamente.


	29. 25 12 1971 - Natal na casa dos Taylor IV

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugares, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

Ok, agora colaboradores. Eu amo vocês; vocês são as melhores pessoas do mundo inteiro. Obrigada por seu apoio até agora e eu espero que você vai manter a apoiar-me no futuro.

Mas... pessoal... for favor dos meus peixinhos... comentem senão eu não sei se vocês estão gostando ou não...

**25 de dezembro de 1971 – Natal na Casa dos Taylor IV**

Na casa da Elisa, tudo estava arrumado para o jantar. Ela estava muito feliz porque o Severo e a Audrey poderiam estar com ela. Ela arrumou a casa para receber sua nora, seus netos, assim como seu filho que chegaria com Roger mais tarde.

Às 18:30 horas Victoria chegou com seus filhos. As meninas soltaram as corujas e ajudaram a mãe a levar os quitutes para dentro. Elisa foi recepcioná–los feliz.

– Ah que felicidade meus filhos! – disse Elisa com Jean abraçada a ela.

Severo segurava Ônix que se debatia contente. Elisa falou:

– Sev querido, pode soltar a cadelinha, ela não se perde... aliás, como vocês conseguiram vir?

– A Audrey bateu no papai... – respondeu Severo. – Ela quebrou o nariz dele...

– Bem feito pra ele! Vamos entrar, tá frio aqui fora...

– Vamos pro quarto da vó? – perguntou Audrey.

– Êêêêêêêêêêê! – respondeu Jean.

As meninas correram para o quarto da avó, deixando Severo para trás, olhando para a Ônix, sem graça. Elisa aproximou–se dele e falou:

– Pode ir, filho. No meu quarto tem um baú com umas coisas de quando eu era mais jovem, elas vão lá pra brincar com elas... é só subir a escada que é fácil achar meu quarto, aquelas duas devem estar rindo e conversando...

– Obrigado vovó...

Severo subiu a escada para encontrar as irmãs. Elisa e Victoria foram para a cozinha. Preocupada, a sogra perguntou:

– E o Severo, como tá?

– Péssimo... o pai dele abusava dele! Por isso ele é tão arredio com a gente...

– Mas que filho da puta! O Roger me ligou, ele falou que o que ele tem é gonorreia mesmo, mas eu não perguntei os detalhes... ele vai trazer o remédio pro menino tomar...

– Quando eu descobri o abuso, caiu do pescoço dele esse colar... – a nora mostrou o colar e começou a contar o que Audrey disse a ela.

Elisa sentou–se numa cadeira para não cair. Com lágrimas nos olhos ela disse:

– Essa mulher não existe, que bicho ruim! A gente não pode deixar o Sev voltar pra aqueles monstros!

Enquanto isso Severo entrou no quarto da sua avó. Jean chamou–o e disse:

– Você sabe o que é um trote?

– Não...

– Então vem aqui e aprende com a mestra...

A adolescente pegou o telefone e ligou para um bar*. Seus irmãos se aproximaram dela para ouvir a conversa. O garçom atendeu e ela disse:

– Oi, boa noite, eu queria falar com uma pessoa, de nome Idi, sobrenome Ota...

O garçom perguntou aos clientes:

– Pessoal, tem algum idiota por aqui?

Todos os clientes riram e o garçom perguntou novamente:

– Qual é a graça, eu só quero saber se tem um idiota aqui?

Todos riram novamente. O garçom entendeu que era mais um trote e gritou:

– Escuta aqui menina, eu vou arrancar as suas tripas e beber o seu sangue!

Os três se deitaram na cama da avó deles e choraram de rir. No andar de baixo, Victoria e Elisa ouviam tudo. Victoria disse:

– A Jean passando trote de novo...

– Deixa menina... olha como o menino tá rindo...

– Senhora Taylor, a senhora vai ensinar coisa errada pra agradar o menino?

– Mãe é pra educar, vó é pra estragar...

Victoria foi para o quarto de Elisa e encontrou seus filhos na cama, vermelhos e chorando de rir. Ela colocou as mãos na cintura e gritou:

– Meninos, parem de passar trote nos outros e desçam... Vão procurar alguma coisa saudável pra fazer...

– Ah mamãe... – disse Jean. – A gente quer brincar no baú da vovó...

Severo estava vermelho de tanto rir e Audrey estava um pouco rouca de dar risada. A mãe deles disse:

– Tá bem, mas nada de trotes!

As meninas se aproximaram do baú, um móvel antigo de mogno, a qual Elisa guardava algumas fantasias que ela usou em bailes de carnaval. Jean abriu o baú e disse:

– Olha Sev, um jaleco velho de hospital do meu avô. Eu nunca tinha visto ele aqui...

Na verdade o jaleco foi colocado por Roger. Ele sabia que as meninas iam mexer no baú da sua esposa, então ele colocou um jaleco que ele usou antes de se tornar diretor, um sobretudo, um estetoscópio e um chapéu, para menino ter alguma coisa para vestir.

As meninas vestiram uns roupões de seda; Jean colocou uma antiga peruca chanel preta e colocou uma mini cartola. Ela disse:

– Doutor Severo, estou muito doente, me examine...

– Marca uma consulta com a secretária, espera dois meses e volte...

Jean fez uma careta para o irmão e falou:

– Engraçadinho... Olha Sev... Isso é um estetoscópio...

– Pra que serve isso?

– Os médicos e enfermeiros usam pra escutar qualquer som que o nosso corpo faz... quer ver?

A menina desabotoou a blusa, colocou a peça auricular nos ouvidos do menino e a peça asculatória no peito dela.

– Tá ouvindo Sev?

– Eu tô vendo o seu sutiã...

– Sua anta, você tá ouvindo alguma coisa?

Roger se aproximou de seus netos e com alegria perguntou:

– Vocês tão brincando de médico de hospital público? Por que você tá vermelho Severo?

– Oh... me desculpe senhor... – disse o menino tirando o jaleco.

– Pode ficar com ele... fui eu que coloquei pra você brincar com as meninas... mas por que você tá vermelho?

– Ele tá vermelho de rir... – respondeu Jean.

– Jean! Passando trote de novo!

– Ain, que maldade, vô... eu tenho cara de quem faz isso?

– Nãããããããããão... o Severo tem... ah, e quanto ao estetoscópio, Jean, ele não vai ouvir nada, ele tá quebrado.

– Peraí. – Falou Audrey pegando o aparelho. – Reparo! Pronto Sev, escuta o coração dessa besta...

Severo colocou o estetoscópio de novo, aproximou a peça asculatória do peito da irmã e dessa vez conseguiu ouvir o coração dela. Ele falou:

– Que legal...

– Que bom que você gostou... – disse Roger. – Pode ficar pra você...

– Mas senhor, isso não é justo... – falou Severo. – E as suas netas?

– As minhas netas QUEBRARAM O COITADINHO ANO PASSADO NUMA BRIGA – falou Roger olhando para as duas que começaram a assoviar. – Então elas não o merecem...

– Obrigado senhor...

– Severo, vem aqui...

Os três se aproximaram do avô que comentou:

– Noooossa, quantos Severos nós temos aqui... bem... o resultado do exame deu gonorreia mesmo... você vai ter que tomar Eritromicina, 50mg, 4 vezes ao dia por uma semana... esse remédio é usado pra tratar infecções bacterianas... você vai tomar esse porque a gente não sabe se você é alérgico a penicilina... assim que você começar a tomar a dor ao fazer xixi e o inchaço no testículo vão melhorar, mas tem que tomar por uma semana, senão a doença vai piorar...

– Tudo bem...

– E você tem que falar pra sua mãe se você sentir cólica, náusea, vômito e diarreia... isso pode ser reação ao remédio... se por acaso ALGUÉM QUISE BEBER – ele apontou para as meninas. – Conte para mim e não beba... isso pode sobrecarregar o seu fígado, viu?

– Obrigado senhor...

– Um melhor horário pra você começar a tomar vai ser meia–noite... você vai tomar meia–noite, 6:00 horas, meio–dia e 18:00 horas. O comprimido das 6:00 horas vai ser o teu pai que vai te dar, porque é essa hora que ele acorda pra ir trabalhar, tudo bem?

– Tudo bem...

– Jean, eu posso confiar que você não vai dar vinho pra ele?

– Sim senhor!

– Quero ver... meninos, guardem as roupas e desçam...

Todos desceram e foram para a sala. Na lareira, havia três meias de Natal. Elisa se aproximou de Severo e disse:

– Olha Severo, essa meia é pra você...

– Ah... obrigado...

– Severo, essas meias são uma tradição natalina...segundo a tradição é o Santa Claus que distribui os presentes e desce pela chaminé.a gente vai ganhar presentes com elas... a sua é a terceira, porque você é o caçulinha...

Severo ficou olhando para a meia embevecido para a sua meia. Ele começou a se lembrar do Natal do ano passado na sua casa.

_Flashback_

Era 25 de dezembro. A casa, como sempre estava imunda e sem graça. Severo lia um livro sobre Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas enquanto Eillen estava no porão preparando poções.

Quando deu meia–noite, Tobias chegou em casa bêbado e não encontrou a esposa. Severo estava com tanto sono e tão distraído que nem viu o pai chegar. Tobias aproximou–se do filho e sem aviso, atirou o livro longe, jogou o menino no chão, tirou sua roupas e começou a acariciar o seu membro. Assustado, Severo começou a gritar:

– PARE! MAMÃE! SOCORRO! MÃE!

O menino tentou fugir. Tobias segurou–o pelos cabelos, colocou–o agachado, com o rosto no assento da poltrona e penetrou no filho com fúria. Ele estava nervoso aquela noite porque ele havia perdido uma boa quantia de dinheiro no jogo e não havia achado a esposa para brigar. Quando ele terminou, ele agarrou os cabelos do menino e disse:

– OLHA BEM PRA MIM, MENINO! VOCÊ É UM INÚTIL! É SÓ PRA ISSO QUE VOCÊ SERVE, PRA TREPAR!

Tobias subiu para o quarto e dormiu pesadamente. Enquanto isso Severo foi mancando para a cozinha para comer algo e viu que não tinha nada, só havia uma garrafa de firewhiskey na mesa. Triste, ele bebeu bastante água da torneira, foi para o seu quarto e chorou até dormir.

_Fim do Flasback_

Richard viu o filho olhando para a meia, abraçou–o por trás e perguntou:

– Gostou da...

– AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! – gritou Severo quase caindo na lareira. Richard o abraçou de frente e disse:

– Oh meu filhinho, me desculpe... eu não devia ter feito isso...

O menino estava pálido, tremia e suava frio. Ele se aconchegou no seu pai e começou a acalmar–se.

– Desculpe senhor Taylor... eu sou uma besta...

– Você não é uma besta... só precisa parar de ter medo de mim...

Depois que o menino ficou mais calmo, seu pai falou:

– Gostou da meinha?

– Sim... muito obrigado...

– Vamos comer...

A família se reuniu na cozinha. Na mesa havia Perú assado acompanhado de stuffing (recheio), gravy (redução de caldo de carne), pigs in blankets (lingüiça assada coberta de bacon); cranberry sauce (uma espécie de geléia de fruta), bread sauce (um molho branco); batatas assadas, cozidas ou purê e vegetais cozidos, particularmente couve de bruxelas, cenouras e repolho. A sobremesa era pudim de ameixa, um doce natalício que levava uvas, frutas secas, manteiga, açúcar e temperos. Os adultos beberam uma grande taça chamada wassail**. As crianças beberam refrigerante.

– Papai! Eu e o Sev tava brincando de médico...

– SEVERO! ISSO SÃO MODOS NA CASA DO SEU AVÔ?

– Richard... ele tava ouvindo o coração da Jean com o estetoscópio... peça desculpas ao menino ou vai apanhar aos 40 anos...

– Desculpa Severo... é que no mundo dos trouxas brincar de médico é outra coisa...

– Brincar de medico é uma desculpa pra um passar a mão no outro... – disse Jean.

– JEAN! – gritou Richard. – Eu não sei a quem você puxou!

– A você! – disse Elisa. – Ou você se esqueceu que era igual a ela quando tinha a sua idade?

– Mamãe... o que o Sev vai pensar de mim...

Todos olharam para o menino que estava até vermelho de tanto dar risada. Ele nunca tinha se divertido tanto numa ceia de Natal.

– A Jean se parece com você, a Audrey lembra a Victoria e o Severo lembra o Roger...

Depois da sobremesa, Audrey perguntou a Roger:

– Vô, a gente pode brincar lá fora?

– Podem, mas toma cuidado... E NADA DE RAQUETES!

Os três saíram para brincar na neve. Audrey tirou uma garrafinha do bolso e disse aos irmãos:

– Olha o que eu dupliqueeei...

– Desse tamanho? Dá um gole pra cada um... – falou Jean.

– Não, sua besta! Eu fiz um feitiço de encolhimento na garrafa... _finite incantatem!_

A garrafa voltou ao tamanho normal. Severo disse:

– O vovô falou que não era pra gente beber...

– Tá bom... então não bebe... – disse Jean.

– Mas já que ela pegou, vamos beber...

Audrey conjurou três copos e eles beberam um copo e meio de vinho cada um. Audrey executou um feitiço de desaparecimento na garrafa e nos copos. Jean falou para Severo:

– Não conta nada pra ninguém senão a gente tá ferrado, principalmente você que tomou remédio... não é porque você tá doente que você vai se livrar do castigo e das palmadas...

– Tá bom... palmadas?

– O papai e a mamãe nos dá palmadas na bunda quando a gente faz alguma coisa errada. Mas depois ele abraça a gente, diz que nos ama e porque nos puniu...

Eles foram para a beira do lago e encontraram Roger deitado na ponte e olhando para as estrelas. Ele disse:

– Meninos! Venham aqui!

Audrey e Jean se deitaram de um lado de Roger e Severo se deitou de outro. O avô deles disse:

– Tão vendo aquela constelação? – ninguém viu, mas eles fingiram que viram. – É um macaco... Mas se vocês virarem ele de cabeça para baixo, é um cisne.

Roger apontou para outra constelação e falou:

– Olhem... aquela constelação ali é um lindo esquilinho... – ele apontou para outra constelação. – E aquela, com espinhos?

– Ouriço... – disse Severo sonolento.

– OURIÇO! Eu sabia que você ia conseguir ver, Sev!

Roger ia inventando mais constelações para os netos adivinharem, mas quem tinha mais criatividade era o Severo. De longe Richard, Elisa e Victoria assistiam a cena. Richard perguntou à mãe:

– Parece que ele se acostumou rápido ao avô dele. Até se aninhou ao peito dele...

– Tenha paciência filho... – disse Elisa. – Eu acho que ele é arredio com você porque e com a sua mulher porque ele foi maltratado pelos pais, mas parece que ele não teve avô...

– Graças à Jean ele riu quase o dia todo... – falou Victoria...

– Ela tem esse jeitinho meio sem noção, mas é uma boa menina... – falou Elisa pegando na mão da nora. – Aliás, vocês não têm noção do bem que tão fazendo pra esse menino...

– Ele é o filho que eu não pude dar ao Richard...

– Você deu sim... graças à sua ideia ele surgiu nas nossas vidas...

– ROGER! Já é 01:15, passou da hora do Severo tomar o remédio! Traz as crianças pra deeeeeentro! – gritou Elisa.

– Tá bom... tem gente aqui que não tá se aguentando de sono... – falou o marido apontando para o Severo.

– Mas antes... – disse Richard. – Vamos aos presentes...

Os meninos foram às meias. Audrey, Jean e Severo encontraram nas suas meias uma pulseira de outro com o nome deles gravados numa chapa. Richard deu às meninas um vestido novo para cada uma. Ele se aproximou do filho, abraçou–o e disse:

– E para você Severo... ah desculpa filho eu não tenho nada para você... – disse Richard vendo a decepção evidente no rosto do menino. – Mentira! Aqui está! Um relógio de pulso...

Severo abriu o embrulho. Era um relógio Technos à corda.

– Que lindo...

– Ele já está ajustado. Ele é à corda, por isso você tem que girar o pino todos os dias para ele não parar...

– Obrigado Senhor Taylor! – disse Severo abraçando o homem.

– Por nada filho...

– Olha o relógio que eu ganhei e vocês não... – falou Severo todo metido.

– A gente já tem relógio, Sev...

– Mas o meu é mais novo...

– O meu é mais bonito... – falou Jean.

– Mentira, que é o meu! – gritou Audrey.

– Vamos meninos, parem de brigar... – disse Roger. – Vamos dormir que já tá tarde...

Severo acordou de madrugada morrendo de vontade de ir ao banheiro, mas como ele não conhecia a casa de seus avós, ele decidiu acordar Audrey para ajudá–lo:

– Audrey... Audrey... Audrey caramba, acorda, eu quero fazer xixi...

– Pau no teu cu... – respondeu a irmã meio grogue.

– Audrey, eu estou falando sério, acorda!

– Mmmmmmf... gemeu a menina.

– Ordinária! Bem feito para mim, deixei ela beber escondida dos pais dela e me dei mal!

Severo resolveu acordar a outra menina:

– Jean... Jean, por Merlin, não estou mais aguentando!

– Ah mãe, eu não quero ir para a escola hoooojeee... – disse Jean, também grogue.

– Inferno! Vou procurar o banheiro sozinho.

Ele pegou a varinha, executou o feitiço _lumus_, saiu do quarto e olhou para o corredor. No final dele havia uma porta.

"Aqui deve ser o banheiro..." – ele pensou.

Severo foi até aquela porta, a abriu e viu com felicidade que era mesmo!

"Ai, graças a Merlin!" – pensou ele abaixando as calças e aliviando–se. Ele começou a sentir dor e pensou:  
"Ai que dor, por que eu bebi tanto líquido?"

O menino lavou as mãos, saiu do banheiro, andou pelo corredor, virou à esquerda, abriu a porta, entrou no quarto e... percebeu que aquele era o quarto de Richard e Victoria. Richard acordou grogue e disse:

– Que horas é a cirurgia? Ah, é você Sev... o que aconteceu?

Severo ficou paralisado de medo. Ele lembrou–se que Richard bebeu um pouco de wassail e que Victoria tinha o sono pesado. Por Merlin, e agora? Se o homem quisesse abusar dele como seu pai, com Victoria dormindo e as meninas bêbadas no outro quarto, ele o faria sem hesitação! Se ele não tivesse ido ao banheiro, ele teria feito ali mesmo. Ele tentou gritar, mas a sua garganta estava apertada; ele tentou correr, mas suas pernas não obedeciam.

Richard percebeu que o menino estava tendo um ataque de pânico. Ele levantou–se, foi até o menino, colocou as mãos em seus ombros e perguntou:

– Severo, respira... o que tá acontecendo? Severo...SEVERO!

Severo acordou do devaneio e começou a chorar de medo do homem. Richard abraçou–o e perguntou:

– Shhh, não precisa ter medo... o que foi?

– Desculpe... eu fui ao banheiro... errei de quarto... por favor, não me machuque...

Richard colocou o menino na cama, começou a fazer carinho nele e falou:

– Eu não sei o que aquele animal do Tobias fez com você, mas eu não sou como ele... você vai ficar aqui com a gente, eu vou acordar essa espaçosa pra gente não cair da cama...

– Victoria! Victoria! Acorde! Por favor!

– Ahn? Já é de manhã? – perguntou a mulher sonolenta. – Severo...

– Não é de manhã! Nosso filho errou de quarto, teve um ataque de pânico e vai ficar com a gente...

A mulher levantou–se e viu que Severo estava bem mais pálido e seus lábios estavam arroxeados.

– E VOCÊ SÓ ME ACORDA AGORA, SEU IMBECIL! – gritou Victoria.

– Nossa benzinho, nem tá tão frio assim... – disse Richard decepcionado. – desculpe.

– Então dorme sem coberta! Que luzinha é aquela?

– É a varinha dele, ela não tem um botão de desligar...

– Pegue ela... filho, eu vou deixar a luz do banheiro acesa, pra você não ficar com medo, mas faz essa coisa apagar...

Severo executou o feitiço _Nox_*** e a varinha se apagou. Victoria levantou–se, foi ao banheiro, acendeu a luz, foi ao guarda–roupa, pegou um travesseiro, deu a Severo e falou

– Deita junto da mamãe... nossa Richard, por você o menino congelava... depois ele não sabe porque a Jean é tão engraçadinha...

O menino sentiu o calou do corpo de Victoria e começou a relaxar. Ela começou a embalar o menino até que ele adormeceu. Ela disse ao marido:

– Você é um pai desnaturado... até o pezinho dele tá gelado, tadinho... Boa noite, filho... – disse Victoria abraçando Severo.

– Boa noite, filho... – disse Richard abraçando–o também.

* Trote baseado nos trotes do Bart Simpson.

** Na idade média, Wassail era uma bebida comumente servida na época do natal para trazer 'boa saúde' aos seus apreciadores. Nos tempos modernos o Wassail continua sendo associado à afetuosidade, reunião de pessoas queridas e brindes de épocas festivas.

*** Do latim, "nox" significa noite ou de Nix a divindade primordial grega da noite.


	30. 26 de 12 de 1971 - O pesadelo de Snape

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugares, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

Ok, agora colaboradores. Eu gostaria de agradecer à Sandra Longbottm, minha nova favorita e À Raposaxereta, minha nova seguidora... Eu amo vocês; vocês são as melhores pessoas do mundo inteiro. Obrigada por seu apoio até agora e eu espero que você vai manter a apoiar-me no futuro.

Mas... pessoal... for favor dos meus peixinhos... comentem senão eu não sei se vocês estão gostando ou não...

**26 de dezembro de 1971 – O pesadelo de Snape**

Eram 6:00 quando Richard acordou Severo. Assustado, o menino perguntou:

– Ahn? O que tá acontecendo?

– Calma filho... é hora de você tomar o seu remédio... – falou Richard entregando os óculos ao menino. – Você quer que eu chame a sua mãe?

– Não precisa chamar ela não, tá tudo bem...

Severo pegou o comprimido e o copo de água e tomou ambos. Depois ele entregou o copo ao pai e ficou olhando para ele desconfiado. De repente ele começou a se remexer na cama. Richard perguntou:

– Você quer ir ao banheiro?

– Nã... não...

– Severo... você não tá segurando a urina pra não sentir dor? Porque se você tiver fazendo isso além de gonorreia você vai ter infecção urinária...

O menino foi relutante ao banheiro. Quando ele terminou, ele ficou com medo de voltar para o quarto. Ele sabia que Victoria tinha o sono pesado, o que Richard ia fazer com ele? Ele sentou–se no vaso sanitário, abraçou–se e pensou em voz alta:

– Eu queria poder me transformar num bicho pequeno pra poder sair daqui... num morcego, talvez... que bosta, tá frio...

O menino começou a demorar. Richard levantou–se da cama, foi ao banheiro, abriu a porta, viu que ele estava sentado no vaso sanitário e perguntou:

– Severo, tá tudo bem aí?

"Droga! Esqueci de trancar a porta!" – pensou Severo assustado. Ele respondeu:

– T... tá...

– Então vem dormir, você tá morrendo de frio... vamos...

Richard se aproximou do menino que ficou olhando para ele com os olhos arregalados. Richard pegou na mão do menino e disse:

– Vamos menino, para de me olhar assim, tá parecendo as corujas...

Eles deitaram–se na cama. Severo ficou encarando seu pai que percebeu o nervosismo do menino e disse:

– Filho... não precisa ficar assim... um filho é o maior presente que Deus pode nos dar... eu nunca machucaria você... vamos dormir... daqui a pouco as meninas vão pular na nossa cama, gritando e acordando a gente...

– Tudo... bem... – respondeu Severo olhando desconfiado para o pai.

– Sabe... – falou o homem aconchegando o filho ao peito. – Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez, eu senti uma raiva enorme por você... eu pensei que você era o responsável pela Victoria ter me traído e pela Audrey ter saído de casa... mas quando eu tive que levá–los ao Beco Diagonal você e seu jeitinho único de ser acabaram conquistando a gente...

O menino pôs a sua mão fria no peito de Richard. Ele disse:

– Eu não mereço nada disso que vocês estão fazendo comigo... uma vez meu pai disse que eu não sirvo pra nada... só pra trepar...

– Não acredite no que esse animal disse! Severo, não deixe as pessoas fazerem você acreditar que você não merece nada! Você é uma pessoa especial e com muitos talentos! Outra coisa... nós vamos tirar você e a Audrey daquele antro; eu não quero ouvir você chamar aquele animal de pai, entendeu?

– Sim...

– Amanhã você vai lavar essa cabeça, viu, que seu cabelo já está fedendo!

– Tá frio...

– Eu te ensino a usar o secador de cabelo* da mamãe... e que história é essa de morcego?

– Quero me tornar um animago... como a Audrey... mas eu não queria ser um bicho grande como ela... um morcego é pequeno e voa...

– Então amanhã eu vou falar isso pra sua mãe, senão quando você conseguir ela te mata sem querer... agora durma menino!

– Sim papai... – respondeu o menino adormecendo logo em seguida.

Eram 9:00 quando Jean e Audrey entraram no quarto de seus pais. Eles e Severo ainda estavam dormindo quando elas pularam na cama. Victoria e Richard logo acordaram.

– BOM DIAAAAAA! – gritaram as meninas em coro...

– Alguém segure a manada de elefantes... – disse Victoria.

– Seeeeev, levantaaaa... falou Jean, balançando o irmão...

– O asfódelo é uma planta... Jean?

– A gente sentiu falta de você e percebeu que você tinha vindo aqui... – falou Audrey.

– O Sev queria achar o banheiro – falou Victoria. – Eu queria saber por que as duas não acordaram pra ajudar o irmão de vocês...

– Ai mãe, porque a gente acordou muito cedo e dormiu muito tarde... – respondeu Jean fazendo cara de coitada e deitando–se em cima do irmão.

– O pior é que ela tem razão... – concordou Richard.

Os cinco ficaram mais um tempo na cama, rindo e conversando, quando decidiram se levantar para tomar o café da manhã.

Quando terminaram o café da manhã Audrey foi para o quarto e voltou com três pares de patins. Ela disse:

– Gente, vamos patinar no gelo? Olha Sev, o vovô comprou um par de patins pra você...

– Mas toma cuidado, porque quando o patins é novo ele costuma machucar o pé... – disse Richard... – Fui eu quem comprou os patins...

– Obrigado senhor Taylor... – disse Severo olhando para os patins embevecido.

Os três saíram para patinar no lago. Jean percebeu que o irmão estava pensativo e perguntou:

– Porque você tá triste Sev?

– Nada...

– Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz?

– Não... só não sei porque o senhor Taylor me dá presentes... ele nem é meu pai...

Eles chegaram ao lago. Jean abraçou o irmão e disse:

– Fica assim não... agora você é parte de família... é normal pais darem presentes aos filhos... ele não deu pra gente porque patins quanto mais velho, melhor, ele laceia... ah... tá com você...

– Sem graça... volta aqui!

Eles brincaram de pega–pega no lago. Severo chegou perto da Audrey e perguntou:

– Como você faz para se tornar um animago?

– Eu escolhi uma foto de um dragãozinho, apesar de não ser permitido se tornar uma criatura mágica... também você tem que ter em si a ciência da animagia... você escolhe um bichinho, se concentra nele e se imagina se transformando em um animal...

– Eu quero estudar sobre isso quando a gente voltar para Hogwarts...

– Vira uma borboleta... – falou Jean. – Borboletas são bonitinhas...

– Borboleta? – retrucou Audrey. – Além de ser coisa de viado, é fácil de os outros matarem...  
– Isso é verdade, Jean... – respondeu Severo.

– Um beija–flor! – falou Jean. – eles são bonitinhos também...

Severo e Audrey reviraram os olhos e empurraram Jean. Eles disseram:

– Tá com você!

Os três ficaram brincando de pega–pega até a hora que Roger os chamou para almoçar e para dar o remédio a Severo.

Na hora do almoço Jean começou a olhar para o irmão, pensativa. Audrey falou baixinho para a mãe:

– Mãe, a Jean tá pensando, lá vem merda...

Victoria não respondeu, só olhou feio para a menina. Enquanto isso a irmã mais velha perguntou:

– Severo, que número você calça?

– 37, porquê?

Jean começou a rir e engasgou com a comida. Audrey também começou a rir. Victoria percebeu porque as meninas estavam rindo e disse:

– Meninas, parem com essa palhaçada! Mas tinha que ser a Jean, pra começar com gracinhas...

– O que ela fez dessa vez? – perguntou Roger.

– O senhor não percebeu? É por causa daquele mito do tamanho do pé...

– Mito? – perguntou Severo.

– É... – falou Richard. – tem um mito que pênis tem o mesmo tamanho do pé. Elas estão rindo porque seu pé e grande... mas uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra... nosso pé tem o mesmo tamanho que o nosso antebraço... e... MENINAS, PAREM DE RIR!

As meninas seguraram o riso e olharam para Severo que estava vermelho de vergonha. Elisa disse:

– Tadinho, ele ficou com vergonha... peçam desculpas a ele!

– Ele devia se orgulhar... – disse Jean.

Audrey recomeçou a rir. Ela fez tanto esforço que caiu da cadeira. Todos riram dela. Elisa disse:

– Bem feito! Assim você para de fazer piadinha do Sev...

Depois do almoço os irmãos foram brincar lá fora. Roger chamou o filho, a nora e a esposa para a sala e disse:

– Eu tenho um plano. Victoria, você vai procurar o Snape e vai dizer que eu quero pedir desculpas pelo que a Audrey fez com ele e para mostrar o meu arrependimento eu quero dar uma quantia generosa de dinheiro. Daí eu quero ter uma conversinha com ele...

– Vou procurar o Arthur... ele pode nos ajudar...

– Isso... diz pra ele que eu tenho uma roupas pra ele... a Elisa pensa que eu sou gordo! Comprou umas roupas enormes para mim... manda ele ir ao hospital que eu quero falar com ele...

– Sim senhor...

– Ele é casado, certo?

– É...(yaaaaawn**). – disse Richard. – Dois lindos filhinh... (yaaaaawn) ruivos como ele...

– Jesus, Richard, vai dormir. – gritou sua esposa. – Daqui a pouco você deita no colo do seu pai!

– E se eu quiser? – Richard sentou–se no colo do pai. – Nenê tá com xono...

Audrey, Jean e Severo chegaram e ficaram olhando a cena abismados. Severo apontou para o pai e perguntou:

– Isso é normal? Isso é rivoltz?

– Sev... – respondeu Jean. – Isso é rivoltz...

– É seu pai que tá com graça Severo, liga não... – falou Victoria...

– Coça minha becinha pai, coça... AI!

Roger jogou o filho no chão que caiu sentado. Ele disse:

– Toma vergonha Richard, um marmanjo desse bancando o nenê! – ele olhou para os netos. – Por que vocês entraram? Tá muito frio lá fora?

– Ah vô... – falou Jean. – A gente começou a brincar e o Sev ficou com sono...

Victoria pegou o filho no colo, checou sua temperatura e viu que ele estava um pouco febril. Ela disse:

– Vem filho... vou te dar um anti térmico e vai dormir com seu pai... ele tá caindo de.. – ela viu Richard sentado no chão e dormindo com a cabeça encostada no sofá. – sono...

– Mas...

– Olha a cara dele... tá no décimo sono... é mais fácil você machucar ele...

Audrey pegou o pai no colo, levou–o ao quarto e deitou–o na cama, Severo e Vitoria foram atrás. Roger perguntou com os olhos fechados:

– Amanhã tem aula?

Severo aproximou–se de seu pai e disse, rindo:

– Tem sim senhor! E é melhor dormir logo!

– Sim papai!

Ele e sua irmã choraram de rir. A mãe deles chegou perto deles e perguntou:

– O pai de vocês é engraçadinho... dorme Sev... – ela entregou um copo com o remédio. – toma, filho...

– Você fez meu lanchinho, pai? – perguntou Richard dormindo.

– NÃO! – respondeu Severo. – Vai pra escola sem comida!

Os três começaram a rir. Severo viu que Richard dormia num sono profundo e deitou–se ao lado dele. Sua mãe tirou seus sapatos, cobriu–o e começou a fazer carinho na sua cabeça até ele dormir.

– Vem Audrey, deixa eles dormirem... – disse Victoria abraçando a filha.

Apesar de Audrey já ter passado pela fase adulta, ela gostava dos carinhos da mãe. Ela perguntou:

– Mamãe, posso ficar um pouco com você?

– Tá com denguinho? É claro que você pode, filha!

Severo mal começou a dormir quando ele sentiu seu pau abraçá–lo por trás. Assustado, ele sentiu também a ereção de Richard. Ele começou a sussurrar em seu ouvido:

– Que bontinho... você acreditou que eu tava dormindo... até fez piadinha de mim... – ele tirou as calças e a cueca do menino.

O menino tentou gritar, mas seu pai tampou a sua boca. Ele disse:

– Sssssshhhh... não queremos que a brutamontes da sua irmã apareça pra acabar com a nossa diversão, não é?

Severo começou a debater–se, mas Richard subiu nele. Ele tirou as suas calças e sua cueca e começou a penetrar o filho. Ele disse:

– Aaaah... por isso que o Tobias gosta disso... agora que você é meu, eu não devolvo mais pro Tobias! Isso! O que você achou? Que todos aqueles presentes seriam de graça? A Audrey e a Jean são minhas filhas, você é só a putinha pessoal dos outros...

– NÃO!

Severo acordou. Suando e tremendo, ele percebeu que era só um pesadelo. Richard acordou com o grito do filho, que tentou sair da cama, mas estava embolado nas cobertas:

– Por favor... – disse Severo chorando e soluçando. – Eu te devolvo tudo o que o se... senhor me... me d–deu, mas... não me machuque... eu não conto pra Audrey...

Richard abraçou o menino que tremia de medo dele. O filho se encolheu com o abraço. Ele perguntou:

– Você teve um pesadelo, não é?

– Me... me solta...

– Ssssh... tá tudo bem... já passou... você não vai mais voltar praquela casa... ninguém vai mais te tocar daquele jeito... você tá seguro com a gente... você quer me dizer como foi o sonho?

– Nã... não...

– Eu estava no sonho?

Severo começou a chorar. Seu pai beijou sua cabeça e disse:

– Outra coisa: tudo o que eu fizer com você, você pode contar pra Audrey, lembra–se da conversa que o Martin teve com você sobre o toque bom e o toque ruim?

– Sim...

– Você ainda tá com sono?

– Sim... mas... não quero dormir...

– Pode dormir... eu to aqui do teu lado... por que você tá suado?

– A senhora Taylor me deu um anti coiso...

– Anti térmico... dorme... depois você vai tomar banho... eu comprei um xampu e um condicionador pra cabelo oleoso, hoje você não escapa!

– Sim... senhor... – respondeu o menino dormindo logo em seguida.

Richard acordou, fez carinho na cabeça do filho e foi para baixo. Jean e Audrey estavam do lado de Victoria lendo um livro. Ele disse:

– O Sev tá tendo muitos pesadelos... vamos ter que levar ele a um psicólogo...

– Não sei como. – falou Audrey. – A Professora McGonagall não vai deixar ele sair da escola... se duvidar ela vai mandar ele pra Saint Mungo...

Roger olhou para a neta com um olhar sério e disse:

– Eu vou pedir pro Arthur me levar à essa escola. Vou ter uma conversinha com essa mal amada! Quem ela pensa que ela é pra me impedir de cuidar do meu neto?

– Ela pensa que é a vice–diretora da escola...

– Mesmo se fosse o Papa! Meu neto precisa de cuidados médicos e eu vou levá–lo a um lugar confiável! E que diacho de Saint Mungo é esse?

– É um hospital do mundo bruxo...

– Grande bosta! Depois do que vocês me disseram que eles fizeram com o Sev no julgamento eu não confio mais no mundo bruxo... por mim vocês terminavam os estudos na mesma escola que a Jean...

– Por mim também, mas o Sev quer ser um Mestre de Poções...

Assim que acordou, Severo viu que estava sozinho. Ele se levantou e viu que havia uma troca de roupa para ele e dois frasco na poltrona. Ele pegou o frasco e viu que eles eram xampu e condicionador para cabelos oleosos***. Ele pegou as coisas, foi ao banheiro, tomou banho e desceu para encontrar as irmãs. Jean o viu com os cabelos molhados e disse:

– Agora eu acredito na magia do Natal, o Sev lavou a cabeça!

– PARA COM ISSO, JEAN! – gritou Victoria indo para abraçar o filho. – Usou o xampuzinho que o papai te deu?

Severo abraçou sua mãe e respondeu:

– Usei sim, obrigado...

Richard aproximou–se do filho e disse:

– Agora vem no banheiro comigo que eu vou te ensinar a secar os cabelos...

Os dois foram ao banheiro. Richard ligou o secador e falou:

– Você tem que usar um pente de madeira com dentes largos para pentear os cabelos. O pente vai ser para desembaraçar as pontas e escovar a raiz do cabelo. Não encoste o secador na cabeça pra não queimar o couro cabeludo, nem deixar o cabelo oleoso, aí você vai direcionando o secador nas mexas até elas secarem, entendeu?

– Sim... obrigado...

Severo acabou de secar o cabelo e se olhou no espelho.

– Esses frascos você vai levar para casa. – falou Richard. – Tem mais deles para você levar a Hogwarts.

– Não precisa senhor...

– Precisa. Você tem que usar o produto certo pro teu cabelo... vamos descer...

Os dois desceram. Severo foi elogiado por todos. Na hora do jantar, Jean olhou para o irmão e falou:

– Cuidado pro cabelo não cair na comida...

– O mesmo eu falo pra sua língua...

Audrey começou a rir e falou:

– Ih vish Jean, você podia ter dormido sem essa... – ela lambeu a ponta do dedo e apontou para a irmã. – fzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Victoria puxou a orelha de Jean e falou:

– Bem feito mesmo! Você não perde tempo pra fazer piadinhas...

– Mas o Sev sabe que eu o amo, né Sev?

– Eu sei sim...

Na hora de ir embora, os três recolheram os bichinhos e foram para o carro. No carro as meninas começaram a cantar músicas natalinas. Richard falou:

– Gente, o Natal já passou, dá pra vocês cantarem outra coisa?

As duas começaram a cantar a música Sympathy foe the Devil dos Rolling Stones****:

"Pleased to meet you

Hope you guess my name

But what's puzzling you

Is the nature of my game"

* Apareceram, em 1920, os primeiros modelos do secador de cabelo da história do Mundo: o "Roce", da Racine Universal Motor Co., e o "Cyclone", da Hamilton Beach. Ambos eram modelos manuais e muito práticos.

Na década de 1930, novos aperfeiçoamentos foram melhorando o produto. Entre eles, a vantagem de se poder controlar a temperatura e a própria velocidade.

Mas a primeira grande inovação chegaria só no ano de 1951, quando a famosa cadeia de grandes armazéns Sears Roebuck and Co., incluíu no seu catálogo de vendas um secador de cabelo portátil, ao preço de 13 dólares. Tratava-se de um secador manual, com a sua touca de plástico cor-de-rosa, que se unia à boca do tubo e se ajustava à cabeça do utilizador.

O aparelho, realmente inovador, não tardou a alcançar uma grande popularidade e, nos finais da década 60, tornou-se tão habitual nas mulheres, como até mesmo entre os homens. Numa década, precisamente, em que os penteados ganharam outro glamour, com redondezas e aparatos só possíveis com a ajuda deste pequeno aparelho mágico.

** yaaaaawn: Bocejo.

*** O primeiro empresário a produzir shampoo industrialmente foi o americano John Breck, em 1930. Na época, eram comercializadas em grande escala somente duas linhas de shampoo, uma para cabelos secos e outra para cabelos oleosos. O **condicionador de cabelo** aplica-se após o xampu para melhorar a textura e o aspecto do cabelo. Começou a ser usado após a primeira guerra mundial, e depois começou a ser fabricado com substâncias siliconadas para baratear.

**** Música lançada em 1968.


	31. 28 de dezembro de 1971 - Rede de Flor?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugares, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

Ok, agora colaboradores. Eu gostaria de agradecer à Sandra Longbottm, minha nova favorita e À Raposaxereta, minha nova seguidora... Eu amo vocês; vocês são as melhores pessoas do mundo inteiro. Obrigada por seu apoio até agora e eu espero que você vai manter a apoiar-me no futuro.

Mas... pessoal... for favor dos meus peixinhos... comentem senão eu não sei se vocês estão gostando ou não...

28 de dezembro de 1971 - Rede de Flor?

Victoria estava sozinha em casa. Seus filhos foram passar o dia na casa de Elliot Granger, o amigo de Jean. Ela foi para o escritório de Richard, pegou um pedaço de folha de caderno e escreveu:

"Para o Arthur Weasley:

Preciso falar com você... por favor venha à minha casa depois do seu serviço se puder...

Victoria Taylor"

Ela foi à cozinha, pegou um petisco, chamou Lyra, amarrou o bilhete na perna dela e disse:

– Vai menina, leve esse bilhete para o Ministério da Magia...

Ela fez carinho na cabeça do bichinho, que partiu feliz.

Arthur estava no Ministério quando foi surpreendido por uma coruja–do–nabal. Ele pegou o bilhete, conjurou um petisco e deu para o bichinho, que ficou esperando ordens. Depois que ele leu o bilhete, ele pensou:

"Como são práticos os pergaminhos dos trouxas, têm linhas e a gente não escreve torto... vou ver onde eu posso comprar uns para mim..."

Ele pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu para Molly:

"Mollyzinha, vou chegar mais tarde hoje, eu tenho que conversar com os Taylor.

Amor, Arthur."

Ele conjurou outro petisco, entregou à coruja e disse:

– Menina, leva pra mim esse bilhete, para a sua dona.

Lyra chegou com o bilhete de Arthur. Nele estava escrito:

"Cara Victoria:

Vou passar na sua casa à noite para os vizinhos não me virem. Na sua casa tem lareira? Porque assim eu poderia fazer uma arranjos para a Rede de Flu funcionar com ela.

Arthur"

Depois do expediente Arthur foi à casa de Victoria. Ele ia deixar a vassoura encostada na porta, mas Victoria pegou–a e disse:

– Desculpe, mas não faça isso! Nós trouxas, quando deixamos uma vassoura atrás da porta queremos dizer que não queremos visitas... deixe a sua vassoura aqui dentro...

– Que interessante... opa, desculpe...

– Fica em paz... entre!

A mulher levou–o à sala, serviu–lhe biscoitos com refrigerante e disse:

– Arthur, eu o chamei aqui porque o meu sogro quer falar com você...

– Falar comigo? Bem, agora está tarde, posso falar com ele amanhã?

– Pode sim, ele vai estar no hospital, você pode ir até lá falar com ele?

– Só se for de manhã... tem como você me levar?

– Tem sim... amanhã de manhã você passa aqui e a gente vai ao hospital...

– Puxa vida, essa bebida que você me serviu é uma delícia, o que é isso?

– Chama–se refrigerante. Pode levar uma garrafa para você...

– Muito obrigado pela bondade...

Depois de comer, Arthur perguntou:

– Cadê a sua lareira?

– Ah... para a rede de coiso...

Arthur riu gostoso e respondeu:

– De flu. Assim quando eu puder vir, ou você quiser ir à minha casa, que fica em Ottery St. Cathpole. É meio longe da minha casa até aqui, uns 430 quilômetros, eu fui à Rede de Flu de um amigo meu e depois eu vim com a minha vassoura...

Victoria levou Arthur até a sua lareira, onde ele fez os arranjos para a Rede de Flu. Quando ele acabou, ele disse satisfeito:

– Pronto! Agora eu vou testar a sua Rede de Flu indo para casa... Onde estão as crianças?

– Na casa do Elliot Granger, um "amiguinho" da Jean...

– Ah, entendo... deixe–me perguntar... onde você conseguiu aquele pergaminho legal?

– Pergaminho legal? Ah... aquilo é folha de caderno, espera aí...

Victoria foi ao escritório de Richard, pegou um caderno novo e deu a Arthur. Ela disse:

– Aqui está. Isso é um caderno, pode pegar...

– Quanto eu to te devendo?

– Que é isso! Você tá se empenhando em ajudar o meu filho, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer... vamos, Arthur, eu vou te levar para a tua casa, assim eu pego as crianças...

– Muito obrigado...

– Ah... a minha filha mais velha pediu para você se um dia ela pode ir à sua casa, conhecer os bebês...

– Mas é claro que podem... é só ela não ligar para os duendes...

– Duendes?

– Criaturinhas graciosas que vivem no meu jardim... a Molly fala para eu me livrar deles, mas são tão bonitinhos...

– Acredite em mim, com aqueles três, os coitadinhos terão que tomar cuidado...

– Tadinhos! Até mais!

– Até! – o homem agachou–se, jogou pó de flu na lareira e disse: – A Toca!

Depois que Arthur foi para casa, Victoria foi para a casa de Elliot Granger. Ele estudava na mesma série eu Jean. Eles sempre iam um na casa do outro para estudar ou saíam para um sorvete. Ele era apaixonado pela menina, era muito amigo de Audrey e agora fez amizade com Severo. A mãe de Jean parou em frente à casa do menino, buzinou e gritou:

– Meninos! Vocês ficaram muito tempo na casa do Elliot! Vamos embora!

Anne Granger apareceu na porta e falou com um sorriso maroto:

– Olha, se não é a sogra do meu filho... por favor, traga–os mais vezes aqui, eu passei uma tarde maravilhosa com eles... o menino apesar de fechado é uma graça!

– É... o Severo é um menino especial... – os três saíram correndo e abraçaram a mãe. – Olha como meus bebês são lindos...

– MAMAIN! – gritou Audrey.

– Ai Audrey, para com esses mamães, isso é muito feio... – disse a mãe beijando a filha na testa.

A menina olhou para a mãe e falou brava:

– Tá bom! Mas nós não somos mais bebês, eu to beirando os 40 já!

– Tá mesmo, só falta 29 aninhos... vamos!

No carro, Audrey perguntou à mãe:

– Mamãe, por que você demorou tanto? A gente tava cansado de segurar vela pra Jean...

– Eu tava conversando com o Arthur, filha... meninos, ele instalou a Rede de Flor na nossa casa!

Audrey e Severo começaram a rir. Severo, já vermelho falou à mãe:

– É Rede de Flu senhora Taylor...

– MAMAIN.. agora que a gente tem esse "coisa de coiso", eu quero ir na casa dele... conhecer os bebês...

– Ai Jean... – disse Severo revirando os olhos. – Ele não convidou a gente... e da onde vocês tiraram esses mamães?

– Nossa, esse carro tá com muita maldade...

– Tudo bem filha, eu já pedi e ele deixou... só que vocês têm que tomar cuidado com os duendes... – respondeu Victoria segurando para não rir.

No dia seguinte, às 8:00 horas, Arthur foi à casa de Victoria. Ela levou–o ao hospital para que Roger pudesse conversar com ele. Chegando lá ela levou–o ao escritório de seu sogro. Arthur falou para a mulher que ela podia ir embora. Ela despediu–se dele e foi para casa. Roger convidou Arthur para sentar–se e disse:

– Senhor Weasley, eu o chamei aqui pra pedir um favor seu... será que vocês têm alguma coisa que faça aquele canalha confessar sem parecer que ele tá sendo ameaçado.

– Sim... a poção Veritasserum. Apenas algumas gotinhas na bebida dele e ele solta a língua. Mas a poção pode deixar gosto na bebida dele...

– Ótimo. Quanto ao gosto, eu me viro, tem um produto trouxa, adoçante*. É um líquido que serve para adoçar, mas deixa um gosto de remédio na bebida...

– Mas se isso deixa gosto de remédio na bebida, por que vocês usam isso?

– Dá a impressão que não estamos exagerando no açúcar... Outra coisa... a polícia trouxa vai fazer uma investigação na casa do Snape. Eu gostaria que o senhor...

– Por favor, você...

– Você fosse à casa dele pra evitar que aquela mulher faça alguma coisa que prejudique a investigação...

– Mas a Ministra da Magia vai descontar os dias que eu faltar no meu salário...

– Só isso? Eu pago para você o que essa mulher descontar se esse for o problema...

– Normalmente eu diria que não precisa, mas eu não posso dar uma de orgulhoso. É só me avisar os dias que eu terei que faltar por antecedência...

– Eu vou te repassar o equivalente a um dia meu de serviço, tudo bem?

– Mas você é diretor desse hospital, deve ganhar bem mais que eu...

– O que você tá fazendo para o meu neto é muito importante pra mim... quando eu vi o Severo pela primeira vez, ele tropeçou em mim... aquele jeitinho frágil, fingindo–se de forte, fechado me conquistou... eu tenho duas netas e queria ter um neto... aí ele chegou e a minha família ficou completa...

– Eu te entendo... eu tenho dois filhos e queria tanto uma menininha... ruivinha como eu e a Molly...

– A verdade é que a gente nunca tá contente com o que tem, não é? Olha... – ele apontou para uma mala grande. – Essa mala tem umas roupas que a minha esposa comprou... elas são enormes para mim, se você quiser...

– Eu quero sim! – disse Arthur encolhendo a mala e colocando no bolso. – Muito obrigada Roger! – ele olhou para o lado, apontou para a lareira e disse: – Ah, essa é a sua lareira? Por que vocês têm lareiras tão baixinhas?

Roger olhou para a lareira e refletiu:

– Essa lareira é só de enfeite... mas... lareiras baixinhas? O que você quer com a minha lareira?

– Eu posso fazer uns negocinhos para ela ter a Rede de Flu?

– Rede de Flor? O que é isso?

Arthur riu e disse:

– Não... Rede de Flu... A Rede de Flu é uma rede que liga as lareiras do mundo bruxo, sendo também uma forma da gente do Ministério controlar o Pó de Flu. As casas trouxas não fazem parte dessa Rede – ele piscou para Roger – ao menos se a gente fizer uns arranjos especiais...

Arthur fez os arranjos na lareira de Roger e disse:

– Agora, quando eu quiser falar com você, eu uso a sua lareira. Eu vou trabalhar e no final do expediente eu venho aqui e deixo o vidrinho de Veritasserum na sua mesa. Diga tchau à Victoria, eu preciso ir ao Ministério. – ele jogou o Pó de Flu na lareira e disse: – Ministério da Magia!

Depois que Arthur foi embora, Roger aproximou–se da sua lareira e rindo, disse:

– Ah, agora eu entendo porque ele disse que a nossa lareira é baixinha...

Victoria voltou para casa e encontrou seus filhos ainda dormindo. Eles juntaram as camas e Audrey dormia no meio de Jean e Severo. As meninas dormiam pacificamente, porém Severo estava tendo um pesadelo. Ele falava enquanto dormia:

– Não... vou ser bom... pare...

Ela se aproximou da cama, abraçou o filho e disse baixinho:

– Shhh... agora você tá seguro com a gente...

O menino acordou, gritou assustado e se encolheu na cama. Suas irmãs também acordaram. Victoria abraçou–o forte e falou no seu ouvido:

– Calma... sou eu... desculpe...

– Onde é o incêndio? – perguntou Jean sonolenta.

– Não tem incêndio nenhum, animal! – respondeu Audrey. – É o Sev tendo pesadelos... – a menina passou a mão nos cabelos. – Credo Jean, por isso o cabelo do Sev é seboso, você baba nele!

– Cê tá bem, Sev? – perguntou Jean preocupada.

– Tô sim... obrigado... – respondeu o irmão abraçado à mãe...

– Com o que você tava sonhando? – perguntou Audrey.

– Não te interessa, sangue–ruim! – gritou o irmão com os dentes cerrados.

– SEVERO SNAPE! Eu não sei o que é isso, mas pelo seu tom de voz não deve ser coisa boa!

– Desculpa...

– Vamos, levantem–se, comam o café da manhã e arrumem as camas! – ela se virou para o filho. – Severo... na sua casa tem telefone?

– Tem... fica no quarto do Tobias, pra gente não poder usar... a senhora quer o número?

– Quero! Depois você me passa...

– Tudo bem...

Severo passou o número do telefone de Tobias para a sua mãe e enquanto os filhos arrumavam as camas, Victoria ligou para ele. Para a sorte dela, ele estava no quarto bebendo e logo atendeu o telefone. Com a voz arrastada ele perguntou:

Ligação on:

– Se for cobrador, já disse que não tenho dinheiro!

– Não é cobrador! Jesus, Tobias bêbado logo de manhã cedo?

– Aaaahhh... é você Vicky... se eu bebo é culpa daquela desgraçada da tua filha que quebrou o meu nariz!

– Pfff... escuta... meu sogro tá envergonhado pelo que ela fez... ele quer pedir desculpas...

– Desculpas... eu quero dinheiro!

– Que seja... você conhece o North Manchester General Hospital?

– Eu não tô doente...

– É o hospital a qual o meu sogro é diretor...

– Hmmm... diretor... conheço, e daí?

– Daí que é para você ir amanhã conversar com ele... e por favor, sem beber!

– Tá, tá, tá...

Ligação off

Eillen, que estava organizando umas poções para vender, ouviu o marido conversando no telefone, foi ao quarto e perguntou:

– Quem era, querido?

– Cobradores! Sempre atrás do nosso dinheiro...

– Mas eu ouvi você falar de diretor...

– Você não ouviu nada mulher!

– Tudo bem... olha, hoje eu vou ter que cuidar da tia Marianna, volto amanhã...

– Tá boooommm, a velha doente... – respondeu o marido dormindo logo em seguida sentado na cama.

Depois do julgamento de Tobias Eillen veio com uma história que apareceu uma tia idosa que estava muito doente e que precisava de cuidados. Ele estava estranhando essas visitas para essa tia Marianna, a esposa nunca havia falado antes, nem o deixava visitá–la. O que o fazia suspeitar mais é que Eillen se arrumava toda, se perfumava e ia... cuidar de uma velhinha doente? E o pior é que de uma hora para outra a mulher aparecia em casa com joias, dinheiro e roupas novas...

Porém ele nunca reclamava porque ele sempre conseguia pegar um pouco do dinheiro que aparecia na casa. Ela escondia–o na cômoda e parecia não notar quando ele pegava o dinheiro.

No dia seguinte Tobias se arrumou todo. Ele ficou feliz porque a esposa não estava em casa para enchê–lo de perguntas.

Como ele sabia onde a esposa escondia dinheiro trouxa, Tobias foi à cômoda, pegou uma quantia, chamou um táxi e foi para o hospital na esperança de conseguir mais dinheiro. Naquela noite iria haver um jogo de Pôquer no bar que ele frequenta e ele viu naquele jogo a oportunidade de recuperar o dinheiro que ele perdeu todos aqueles anos.

Chegando ao hospital, o homem foi recebido por Stela Haase. Ela levou–o ao escritório de Roger. Chegando lá, o diretor cumprimentou–o e disse:

– Bom dia senhor Snape. Sente–se. Senhora Haase, traga o nosso cafezinho...

– Sim senhor...

– Por favor, beba um café... eu uso adoçante, adoça bem mais que o açúcar...

A moça trouxe o café com dois frascos de adoçante. Ele pegou um, adoçou seu café e deu o outro para Tobias. Ele perguntou:

– Você gostou do café?

– Sim... gostei... pra... falar a verdade, o café tava com um gosto estranho...

– Escuta, o que aconteceu no dia que as crianças fugiram da sua casa?

– Naquele dia? As creonças chegaram em casa para as férias de Natal. A Audrey falou para a Eillen que ia para a casa da Lílian e o Severo ia ficar sozinho... quando eu o vi de costas... eu não aguentei e parti para o ataque... mas não era ele, era a peste da Audrey... ela quebrou o meu nariz e os dois fugiram...

– Mas... o senhor disse partiu para o ataque... como assim?

– Você já transou com uma virgem?

Roger, que estava bebendo seu café se engasgou com a pergunta. Ele disse:

– (gasp!) O q...

– Quente, tensa, apertadinha, apreensiva... e tão sensível... eu ia pegar a minha virgem... o Sev é tudo isso e ainda mais... – ele lambeu os lábios. – Toda vez que eu pego ele, ele geme, sangra como se fosse a primeira vez... olha... meu amiguinho já tá todo animadinho... se você pegasse um novinho como eu... saberia do que eu to falando...

O diretor estava revoltado com essa conversa toda. Segurando–se para não bater em Tobias, ele perguntou:

– Como você tem coragem de falar assim do seu filho? Como se ele fosse uma prostituta?

– Ora senhor Taylor... você já olhou pra cara de merda que ele tem? Ele é uma coisa franzina, pálida, não serve pra nada... a Audrey é forte, esperta, mas ele, ele é o que? A gente tem que dar utilidade pra ele... na cama... – ele alisou o pênis sobre a calça. – Ele mostra o seu verdadeiro talento... quando ele volta pra casa? A minha esposa até que dá pro gasto, mas ele... ah...

– Mas ele se parece com você!

– Só o físico... ele não puxou os dotes do pai... acredita que ele é uma bixa? EU ODEIO BIXAS!

Roger desligou o gravador, pegou um envelope com uma boa quantia em dinheiro, jogou–o em cima da mesa e disse com os dentes cerrados:

– Toma o seu dinheiro. O senhor vai ter notícias minhas!

– Ai que delícia – cheirando o dinheiro. – Eu vou sair daqui e sabe para onde eu vou? Pro bar... hoje é dia de Pôquer... vou ganhar uma pequena fortuna com essa bufunfa e sair com uma virgenzinha...

Logo depois que Tobias saiu do consultório de Roger, ele foi ao banheiro e despejou todo o conteúdo do estômago no vaso. Ele sabia o que estava acontecendo com o neto, mas ouvir assim de seu pai era tão... nojento... o homem além de vulgar era homofóbico! Quando ele saiu, Stela Hasse o encontrou e gritou:

– DR. TAYLOR, O SENHOR ESTÁ PÉSSIMO! Pelo visto a conversa com aquele cara foi uma merda... Vai pra casa descansar! O senhor trabalha demais!

– Acho que eu vou te escutar e vou pra casa sim... – respondeu Roger pegando o frasco de adoçante que Tobias usou e colocando–o no bolso.

Notas Finais

* Adoçante: Sacarina: foi descoberta em 1879 acidentalmente por um assistente de laboratório, chamado Fahlberg. Ele estava preparando uma substância, esta, caiu por acidente em sua mão e Fahlberg notou que a mesma possuía sabor muito adocicado. Mas somente em 1897, o adoçante foi lançado no mercado com o nome de sacarina, possuía poder de adoçar 200 vezes maior que a sacarose (açúcar comum).

Ciclamato de sódio: no ano de 1937, um estudante de graduação de química, Michael Sveda, trabalhando em um laboratório com compostos chamados de sulfamatos, descobriu que os mesmos tinham sabor doce acentuado. Surgiu assim, o cicloexilsulfamato de sódio, comercializado já no ano de 1940 com o nome de Ciclamato de sódio, cerca de 30 vezes mais doce que a sacarose.

Aspartame: descoberto por acaso por químicos de uma indústria farmacêutica enquanto sintetizavam um tetrapeptídeo. Seu comércio como adoçante se deu a partir de 1965, foi neste ano que os adoçantes se tornaram mais populares. O Aspartame é ainda usado nos dais atuais, é cerca de 180 vezes mais doce que o açúcar comum.


	32. 29 de dezembro de 1971- O plano de Roger

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugares, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

Ok, agora colaboradores. Eu gostaria de agradecer à Sandra Longbottm, minha nova favorita e À Raposaxereta, minha nova seguidora... Eu amo vocês; vocês são as melhores pessoas do mundo inteiro. Obrigada por seu apoio até agora e eu espero que você vai manter a apoiar-me no futuro.

Mas... pessoal... for favor dos meus peixinhos... comentem senão eu não sei se vocês estão gostando ou não...

Jean estava ansiosa por causa da horta. . Severo mandou um bilhete a Arthur pedindo algumas mudas e depois de uma longa briga com Molly, ele mandou as mudas de Acônito, Hemeróbio, Descurainia, Sanguinária, Asfódelo e Cactos Venenosos.

Audrey já havia brigado com ela porque ela disse que não seria uma horta e sim uma estufa. Os três irmãos foram à horta para começar os preparativos. Audrey mandou os irmãos ficarem quietos, se concentrou bastante e conjurou uma pequena estufa que abrigou todo o pedaço de terra da horta. Quando ela acabou, ela quase caiu. Severo segurou– a e perguntou:

– Cê tá bem?

– Tô, eu só usei muita energia vital conjurando essa coisa...

– Que bosta... – falou Jean triste. – Ficou pequena...

Audrey ficou vermelha de raiva. Ela teve tanto trabalho para isso? Ela falou revoltada:

– O tamanho tá bom, animal...

– Pequena...

– É do tamanho do espaço de terra...

– Pequena...

– Só deu pra fazer isso...

– Peuqena...

Como Audrey estava ainda fraca, ela entrou na estufa, pegou um punhado de terra e atirou na cabeça da irmã. Jean também entrou na estufa e fez o mesmo. Audrey revidou, as duas entraram na estufa e começaram uma guerrinha de terra. Severo conjurou um banco perto da estufa, sentou–se e disse calmamente:

– Oh gente, para com isso...

Roger foi para a casa do filho. Chegando lá, ele foi procurar os netos. Ele foi ao fundo da casa e encontrou uma estufa nova. Ele achou bonitinho porque Severo estava do lado de fora balançando os pés e falando para as irmãs pararam enquanto elas estavam na estufa travando uma guerra de terra. Ele se aproximou do Severo, o abraçou e começou a chorar. O menino assustou–se e perguntou:

– Vô... o que está acontecendo?

– Desculpa Sev... o vô teve um dia e tanto... eu vou conversar com os seus pais e nós vamos procurar uma psicóloga pra você...

– Não precisa senhor...

– Mas é claro que precisa... – disse Roger sentando–se no banco, colocando o neto no colo e ajeitando o seu cabelo. – Nós vamos procurar uma psicóloga pra ajudar você... – Severo deu um sorriso. – E eu vou marcar um dentista pra você também...

– Como a Jean diz... essa casa tá com muita maldade...

– Mamain? – perguntou Jean saindo da estufa e tirando a terra do cabelo.

– Severo... o que esses tatus estão fazendo na horta?

– A gente está preparando a terra para plantar ingredientes para poções... aí os... (rindo) tatus... começaram... (rindo) a brigar por causa do tamanho... (rindo) da estufa... a Audrey... tá fraca (rindo) e começou a guerrinha (rindo).

– Fraca? Por quê?

– Porque ela se esforçou muito conjurando essa estufa.

– Mas ela ficou...

– Pequena. – completou Jean.

Roger bateu na bunda da neta e disse:

– Não começa Jean! Tá linda essa estufa! Ela tá proporcional ao tamanho da casa, o que você queria? Aquelas estufas gigantes de fazenda?

– Se o senhor diz...

– Vão tomar um banho! – disse o homem batendo na bunda das netas.

As meninas entraram. Severo se aproximou de Roger e disse:

– Olha o que a gente ganhou... são umas mudinhas que o Arthur deu pra gente...

– O que são essas mudinhas?

– Acônito, Hemeróbio, Descurainia, Sanguinária, Asfódelo e Cactos Venenosos. Algumas delas são venenosas...

– O que esse cara tem na cabeça em dar plantas venenosas pra vocês, merda?

Severo riu e disse:

– Ele falou que a esposa dele disse o mesmo...

– Tome cuidado, viu? – Ele olhou para o lado e viu uma pia de jardinagem. Era uma mesa, com uma cuba de barro e um caninho a qual saía água. – Que linda...

– Eu conjurei...

– Mas e o Ministério da Magia?

– Até agora não veio... viu o pendurador com a toalha? A Mamain deu...

– Até você com esses mamães? Você vai ficar aqui? Vou entrar...

– Pode deixar... vou cuidar da estufa...

O avô entrou em casa, mandou o filho e a nora irem ao escritório, fechou a porta e disse:

– Meninos! – ele tirou uma fita do bolso. – escutem isso. Victoria, pega o gravador.

A nora foi ao armário, pegou o gravador e Roger colocou a fita para eles escutarem. Quando a gravação acabou, Richard e sua esposa estavam chorando de raiva.

– Mas... o que a gente pode fazer?

– Procure a Polícia e faça uma queixa contra esse Tobias. Leva a gravação... não vai servir como prova, mas vai fazer dele um suspeito... depois a gente vai à Promotoria de Justiça da Infância e Juventude para conseguir a guarda dele... eu acho que vai ser necessário o Sev passar por exames de corpo de delito para confirmar a veracidade dos abusos...

– Entendo... – disse Victoria

– Ele vai ter que passar por uma avaliação psiquiátrica quando o processo começar por um profissional designado... esse exame vai avaliar as condições físicas e emocionais da criança e indicar um tratamento adequado...

– A gente tem que estar preparado pra qualquer tipo de acusação que essa Eillen e esse canalha possam fazer comosco... ela pode tentar falar que fui eu ou o papai que fizemos isso...

– Vamos tirar o Sev da presença daquele maníaco... conversar mais com ele...

– Ah... eu vou para casa... essa conversa com esse Tobias me tirou do sério... Richard, amanhã a gente se encontra no hospital...

No banheiro, as irmãs tomavam banho juntas. Jean olhou para a irmã e disse:

– Audrey, desculpa... a estufa ficou legal...

– Tá tudo bem... o principal é que o Sev se divertiu...

As duas riram e terminaram o banho. Quando elas desceram, Roger, sua nora e seu filho saíram do escritório. Ele chamou Victoria e disse:

– Vicky, você viu a estufa que a Audrey fez?

– Não... eles tavam quietos, achei que tavam aprontando... eu só vi a pia do Sev...

Todos foram à estufa Victoria e Roger ficaram surpresos com o tamanho e a beleza da estufa. Como o pai deles não estava trabalhando, ele disse:

– Meninos, eu não tô trabalhando hoje, que tal a gente ir a uma floricultura comprar coisas para jardinagem?

– Êêêêêêêêêêêêê! – gritaram os três juntos.

– Você vem com a gente, Mamain? – perguntou Severo

Victoria ficou emocionada em ouvir Severo chamando–a de mãe, mesmo do jeito ridículo que as meninas falavam. Ela respobdeu:

– Não filho, a mamãe vai ficar aqui com o vovô...

Os quatro saíram. Roger disse à nora:

– Enquanto eles saíram, vamos ver a psicóloga e a dentista para o Sev. Será que ele levou a varinha dele?

Os dois foram ao quarto de Severo. A varinha dele estava na cômoda. O homem disse:

– Vamos levar a varinha à delegacia... ela pode ser útil...

– Mas como, o senhor nem é bruxo...

– Você vai ver, você vai ver...

Eles saíram. Primeiro eles foram à delegacia fazer a queixa. Chegando lá eles foram recebidos pelo delegado que já conhecia–o por causa da doença de seu filho.

Há dois anos, seu filho estava com mieloma múltiplo, um câncer raro nos ossos. Richard descobriu sua doença, curando o menino a tempo. Desde esse episódio Alexander é grato ao médico e ao hospital. Preocupado, ele os levou para sua sala e falou:

– Bom dia, Roger! Victoria! O que traz vocês aqui?

– Viemos fazer uma denúncia de abuso sexual contra Tobias Snape... ele é pai da Audrey e tem um filho com outra mulher, Eillen Snape. Ele vem abusando desse menino que nós queremos tirar da casa dele e adotar...

Alexander ficou apreensivo. Ele falou:

– Conte–me suas suspeitas.

Roger contou suas suspeitas, mostrou a gravação. O delegado ouviu tudo e disse:

– Mas geeeeente! Eu sabia que homens como ele existiam, mas eu nunca havia trabalhado com um caso desse! Que canalha! Quantos anos tem esse menino.

– 11...

Alexander sentiu o sangue gelar. Ele disse:

– É só um ano mais velho que o meu filhinho! Vou fazer tudo o que eu puder, porque seu filho salvou o meu e pra livrar essa criança desse animal!

– Vocês têm que tomar muito cuidado, a esposa dele é uma bruxa.

– Ah, Roger, eu sabia que seu filho era engraçadinho, mas você...

– Não! É verdade... bruxos existem sim! Ela é perigosa, pode pegar a sua varinha e fazer um feitiço contra os policiais! Por que você acha que esse homem falou tanta coisa espontaneamente? É uma poção chamada _Veritasserum _que o meu pai colocou no adoçante que ele usou no café.

– Esse papo de bruxo é suposto de ser segredo, a gente não vê uma coisa dessa por aí. Por que você tá me contando isso?

– Essa mulher pode confundir o Promotor, fazer vocês esquecerem o que estão fazendo lá. – Ele mostrou a varinha de Severo. – Olha... essa é a varinha do meu neto, as varinhas são diferentes, mas ela pode sacar a dela por saber que vocês não a conhecem.

– Mas se esse negócio for verdade e o menino é um bruxo, por que ele não se defende?

– Ele tem tanto medo do pai que ele fica paralisado quando ele abusa dele... e ele não pode usar magia fora da escola enquanto for menor de idade...

– Compreendo... você não conhece ninguém maior de idade para nos acompanhar?

– Sim... ele se chama Arthur Weasley... eu pedi a ele para ir com vocês. Ele trabalha num lugar chamado Ministério da Magia e vai ser bastante útil nesse caso.

– Mas por que vocês não pedem ajuda a esse tal Ministério da Magia?

Victoria se levantou e falou:

– Ah Alexander, se você visse o massacre que o Sev sofreu no julgamento daquele Tobias nessa porcaria de Ministério da Magia... mas o Arthur é diferente, no mundo dele ele é tratado como traidor de sangue porque ele gosta das nossas coisas, coisas de trouxa, como ele disse...

– Mas... trouxa? Eles acham que a gente é idiota?

– É o jeito que os bruxos chamam quem não é bruxo...

– Sim... agora eu entendo... mesmo tendo poderes, o medo o deixa vulnerável... se esse Weasley puder nos ajudar eu vou apreciar muito... eu vou fazer o que eu puder, eu sou grato ao que vocês fizeram com o Vicent quando ele tava doente... bem... – disse ele piscando um olho. – eu tenho amizades no fórum... nós vamos fazer o que eles com a magia não fizeram...ele já tá na cadeia...

Victoria e Roger agradeceram o delegado e saíram. O hospital não tinha psicólogos, mas Roger conhecia uma profissional muito boa. Eles foram a seu consultório. Roger cumprimentou a médica, apresentou a sua nora e disse:

– Oi, doutora...

– Rachel Baldasarre. – ela disse, olhando para Victoria. – Psicóloga infantil. Qual é o problema de vocês?

Victoria explicou o caso a ela, que disse:

– Eu preciso conversar com o seu filho pra fazer uma avaliação de como ele começou a vivenciar todo esse processo e depois eu vou começar o tratamento. Você ao menos sabe como é a convivência dele na sua casa?

– Péssima. A Audrey me falou que o pai briga, discute e bate na mulher e nele também...

– O certo seria fazer uma terapia familiar, mas como você vai tirar o menino da sua família, vamos nos concentrar só nele.

– Ele estuda numa escola particular. Tem como você marcar as consultas depois das 17:00 horas?

– Às 18:00 horas seria bom?

– Seria ótimo!

– Semana que vem traga esse mocinho pra eu conhecer...

Depois de marcar a consulta na psicóloga, Roger e sua nora foram ao hospital encontrar a dentista, Elisabeth Spencer. Chegando lá, ele cumprimentou a médica e disse:

– Elisabeth, eu preciso que você faça outra limpeza e coloque aparelho nos dentes do Sev...

– Eu tenho as quartas–feiras livres... que horas você acha que é melhor pra ele?

– Às 18:00 horas, tem como?

– Tem sim... mas como você vai fazer ele vir ao hospital?

– Ele vai usar um meio de transporte bruxo chamado Rede de Flu.

– Tudo bem... depois do Ano novo eu marco uma consulta para ele...

– Assim é melhor, que dá tempo para eu conversar com a diretora da escola dele... vamos embora Vicky...

– Vamos... obrigada Elisabeth.

Os dois foram para casa e perceberam que Richard não havia chegado. Victoria falou:

– Que bom que a gente chegou antes deles... assim o Sev não desconfia de nada...

– Victoria... eu já vou embora... quando eles chegarem, conversa com o Sev... vou para casa tomar uma sopa e me deitar um pouco... essa conversa que eu tive com o Tobias me deixou esgotado.

– Vai sim senhor Taylor... vou aproveitar que eu to sozinha e descansar um pouco... essa conversa me deu dor de cabeça...

Depois que Roger saiu, Victória tomou um analgésico, foi para o quarto e deitou–se


	33. 29 12 1971 - O plano de Roger II

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugares, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

Ok, agora colaboradores. Eu gostaria de agradecer à Sandra Longbottm, minha nova favorita e À Raposaxereta, minha nova seguidora... Eu amo vocês; vocês são as melhores pessoas do mundo inteiro. Obrigada por seu apoio até agora e eu espero que você vai manter a apoiar-me no futuro.

Mas... pessoal... for favor dos meus peixinhos... comentem senão eu não sei se vocês estão gostando ou não...

Richard e seus filhos voltaram da loja animados para começar a plantar as mudas. Assim que os três foram para a estufa, Roger chamou o filho e a nora e falou:

– Vamos mandar uma carta para a escola para pedir ao diretor um tempinho para conversarmos com ele... ele precisa permitir que o Severo saia da escola e visite a Psicóloga e vá à Dentista. Victoria foi ao escritório, pegou um bloco, deu a seu marido e ele escreveu:

"_Ao diretor de Hogwarts Dumbledore:"_

_Eu e meu pai precisamos conversar com o senhor e com a Senhora McGonagall... é sobre a saúde física e mental do Severo... como o assunto é muito complicado, precisamos conversar com vocês em particular, o assunto é sério._

_Atenciosamente:_

_Richard e Roger Taylor"_

Depois Richard chamou Lyra e disse:

– Vai menina, leva essa carta para Hogwarts...

Victoria abriu a janela e a coruja saiu voando. Roger falou:

– Agora é só esperar a coruja voltar. Caso eles neguem o pedido, temos que ter um Plano B... vai chamar a coruja dos meninos, Vicky...

A nora saiu e voltou com a coruja no ombro. Roger pegou o bloco e escreveu:

"_Arthur:_

_Preciso de sua ajuda! Eu mandei uma carta para Hogwarts pedindo ao Diretor para liberar o Severo para ele ter atendimento médico fora da escola. Só que eu estou com medo que eles declinem o meu pedido... se por acaso eles rejeitarem meu pedido, tem com você me levar à escola para eu ter uma conversinha formal com eles?_

_Atenciosamente,_

_Roger Taylor"_

Ele amarrou a carta à perna da coruja, acariciou suas penas e disse:

– Vai menina, leva essa carta ao Ministério da Magia...

Depois de pensar um pouco, Victoria olhou para o sogro e perguntou:

– Será que eles podem negar o nosso pedido?

– Com certeza! Eles não confiam em nós que não somos bruxos... se eles negarem nosso pedido eu quero ir lá para conversar com eles... não consigo acreditar no que eles fizeram no julgamento daquele animal...

Richard levantou–se, cerrou os punhos e disse:

– Aquilo foi um massacre com o menino! Coisa horrível de se presenciar. Eu cheguei em casa com uma dor de cabeça terrível, a Jean não parava de chorar, tadinha...

– Mas que horror! Esse povo não tem competência!

– Eles querem ter emprego, mas não querem ter trabalho... qualquer um com um pingo de vontade via que aquele Promotor tava do lado do Tobias... nossa, eu quis voar no pescoço deles!

Eles interromperam a conversa porque Severo e as irmãs entraram e foram até eles. Severo sentou–se no colo do avô e disse:

– Vô, você pode ir lá fora ver a nossa estufa?

Jean e Audrey sentaram–se ao lado dos pais. A mais velha bufou e disse:

– Eu falei que a estufa era pequena, mas quanto trabalho! Ela é grande, isso sim!

– Tá vendo! – disse Audrey toda metida. – Eu falei que a estufa não era pequena... agora a gente vai ter que te ensinar a cuidar das plantinhas quando estivermos fora...

Jean sentindo as lágrimas nos olhos falou:

– É bom mesmo que eu tenha algo para fazer... assim eu sinto menos saudades... – ela foi até o pai e começou a puxar o braço dele. – Vamo lá fora pai...

Richard olhou para a filha e respondeu:

– Tá bom Jean, vamos...

Todos saíram e foram à estufa. Severo se empolgou e mostrou as mudas aos pais e ao avô. Ele sorria, mostrava as mudas, ensinava Jean e sua mãe a cuidar das plantas. Nunca na vida o menino esteve tão empolgado.

Roger aproveitou que os meninos estavam distraídos, pegou Victoria pelo braço, levou–a num canto e disse baixinho:

– Vamos cuidar dessa estufa, é a menina dos olhos do Sev...

– Vou fazer o que puder para ajudá–lo... esse menino sofreu demais...

– Vamos fazer o possível e o impossível, ele já é da família... a gente também tem que agilizar uma forma de conseguir a guarda dele... não podemos correr o risco de ele ir parar num orfanato...

– Que horror! O que podemos fazer?

– Primeiro a gente tem que ir a um Juizado de Infância, fazer um cadastro, esperar uma psicóloga agendar uma entrevista para conhecer seu estilo de vida, renda financeira e estado emocional. Talvez uma assistente social pode vir aqui para avaliar se a sua casa tem condições de acolher o menino. Depois de você e o Richard serem aprovados, vocês ganham um Certificado de Habilitação para Adotar.

– Parece fácil, mas a gente tem que tomar cuidado... e se aquela diretora tentar alguma coisa contra a gente? Essa mulher tem uma má vontade do caramba!

– Ela vai se ver comigo!

Severo se aproximou deles. Sua mãe o abraçou e perguntou:

– E aí, gostou da sua estufa?

– Sim... obrigado...

Roger olhou para o neto e disse:

– Vão entrar, está muito frio aqui fora. Vicky, eu vou voltar para o hospital, foi muito bom passar por aqui.

Roger se despediu de todos e foi embora. No caminho ele passou na delegacia para falar com Alexander. Chegando lá ele foi bem recebido pelo delegado. No escritório, Roger disse:

– Me desculpe incomodá–lo novamente. Minha nora quer adotar o Severo e a gente tem medo que a vice–diretora da escola onde ele estuda tem muita má vontade com ele e ela pode fazer alguma coisa para atrapalhar...

– Eu nem conheço essa mulher e já to com raiva dela! O que ela pensa da vida! Ela trabalha com crianças! Você veio no lugar certo... – ele piscou um olho – eu tenho umas "amizades" no Juizado de Infância, vai ser "mamão com açúcar" adotar o menino... mas... posso te perguntar uma coisa?

– Sim...

– Só te essa escola para bruxos?

– Verdade... eu não pensei nisso...

– Sai dessa vida! Se a escola tá tratando o menino tão mal, por que vocês não colocam ele em outra?

– Nossa! Por isso que é bom a gente conversar com pessoas que estão de fora do problema... vou procurar o Arthur para conversar com ele...

– Por falar nesse Arthur... – Alexander tirou da gaveta um relógio de pulso antigo. – tem como você levar esse relógio para ele consertar... ele não tem conserto e o meu menino o adora, foi presente do avô dele...

Roger pegou o relógio, colocou no bolso e disse:

– Vou falar com ele... ele pode consertar sim...

Os dois homens se despediram. Roger voltou para o hospital mais tranquilo.

Enquanto isso, Victoria estava colocando as roupas na máquina de lavar quando foi surpreendida pela coruja de Audrey. A coruja estendeu a perna para a mulher, que pegou uma carta e começou a ler:

"_Seja qual for o problema do senhor Snape, a nossa escola conta com uma medibruxa amplamente capacitada para qualquer coisa. Se ela não conseguir, nós enviaremos o menino para Saint Mungo, onde ele será devidamente tratado._

_Eu não sei se vocês sabem, mas o senhor Snape é um bruxo; como um bruxo ele deve ser tratado como tal. E outra, a avaliação médica não apresentou nenhum problema de saúde relacionado a ele._

_O senhor Snape é um aluno como todos os outros e não terá regalias nessa escola! Qualquer dúvida, mande–nos uma carta, não temos tempo para atendê–los, afinal de contas vocês não são os pais dele. Cuidem das suas filhas._

_Minerva McGonagall._

Deixando a roupa como estava, Victoria foi à extensão e ligou para o sogro. Chorando, ela contou o que estava escrito na carta. Num tom calmo, Roger disse a ela.

– Calma, minha filha. No caminho do hospital eu estava pesando e já tenho tudo planejado... agora se acalme, procure o Richard e converse com ele... se é guerra que ela quer, é guerra que ela vai ter...


	34. 30 12 1971 - Quando tudo dá errado

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugares, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

Ok, agora colaboradores. Eu gostaria de agradecer à Sandra Longbottm, minha nova favorita e À Raposaxereta, minha nova seguidora... Eu amo vocês; vocês são as melhores pessoas do mundo inteiro. Obrigada por seu apoio até agora e eu espero que você vai manter a apoiar-me no futuro.

Mas... pessoal... for favor dos meus peixinhos... comentem senão eu não sei se vocês estão gostando ou não...

30/12/1971 – Quando tudo dá errado

Victoria acordou com o telefone tocando. Ela pensou asustada:

"O que é agora? Tomara que não seja nada grave..."

_Ligação on:_

– _Alô!_

– _Bom dia Senhora Taylor... sou eu a Felice... _

– _Menina por que você tá chorando assim, calma, o que aconteceu?_

– _Me desculpe avisar só agora, mas a minha mãe amanheceu doente e eu vou ter que faltar..._

– _Tudo bem Felice... melhoras para a sua mãe e se cuida..._

– _Obrigada, tchau!_

– _Tchau!_

_Ligação off:_

Ela desligou o telefone e pensou aliviada:

"Ufa! Não era nada... mas que merda, justo hoje que é, quinta–feira, dia de faxina..."

Victoria desceu a escada e preparou o café da manhã para os filhos e foi ao quarto acordá–los. Depois do café da manhã, ela avisou–os:

– Meninos, a Felice não vai poder vir...

– Quem? – perguntou Severo.

– A nossa empregada... eu preciso da ajuda de vocês na faxina... ai, esqueci das mudinhas... Audrey, você quer ir regar as mudinhas antes de me ajudar?

– Ahn... pode ser...

Severo colocou uma mão na cintura, com a outra ele apontou para a irmã e falou:

– E vê se não mata as coitadas...

– Tá bom Sev...

– E joga a água nelas como se fosse uma chuva fina, como eu ensinei...

– Tá bom Sev...

– Ah, e nada de feitiços, da última vez você ferveu a água e quase cozinhou os acônitos...

Victoria percebeu a preocupação do menino com as mudinhas e sugeriu a ele:

– Sev, você não quer ir regar as mudinhas você mesmo? – ela chegou perto dele e cochichou no seu ouvido – Vai que a Audrey mata as coitadinhas...

– Tudo bem mamãe... depois eu volto e ajudo a senhora...

Jean se aproximou dos dois e como se estivesse ouvindo a coisa mais absurda do mundo, disse:

– Mas você é homem...

– E daí? Seu pai é homem e me ajuda também. Quando você se casar você vai agradecer o seu marido se ele ajudar também...

Severo seguiu para a estufa. Logo após ele sair, Jean perguntou à Audrey:

– Será que ele ficou chateado com a gente?

– Que é isso Jean, hoje a gente só tem que regar as mudinhas... vamos terminar de ajudar a Mamain, depois a gente vai...

Severo foi à estufa pensando:

"Bem... se as meninas não vierem me ajudar, tudo bem, hoje é dia de regar as mudinhas... é só eu não me molhar porque está bem frio..."

O menino regou as mudinhas e ficou olhando para elas embevecido. Ele foi à pia lavar as mãos e nem percebeu que Tobias se aproximava por trás. O homem bateu a cabeça dele várias vezes na pia e disse no seu ouvido:

– Você achou que ia se ver livre de mim assim tão fácil? Eu vou escrever pra aquela diretorazinha de bosta e vou pedir para ela me ajudar a impedir a menina de voltar à nossa casa e tudo vai voltar a se como antes, só você e eu...

Severo sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça e o sangue escorrer pela sua testa. Ele tentou gritar, mas Tobias começou a beijá–lo. Quando a língua do homem invadiu a sua boca, ele sentiu nojo de si mesmo e começou a chorar. Seu pai começou a fungar no seu pescoço e falar:

– Que saudades desse seu corpinho, do seu cheiro... mal posso esperar para estar dentro de você...

Severo tentou fugir, mas Tobias o imobilizou de uma forma tão violenta que o menino sentiu um estalo no ombro, uma sensação de que alguma coisa saiu do lugar e uma dor muito forte. O homem desafivelou o cinto do menino e abaixou suas calças e cueca e Severo começou a sentir frio.

– Admita... – Tobias dizia enquanto massageava o membro do menino. – Você também gosta disso, eu posso sentir.

Chorando e tremendo Severo pediu:

– Por favor... pare... se você for embora eu não conto nada a ninguém... por favor...

Severo ouviu o pai desafivelar o cinto e abrir o zíper da calça. Depois ele sentiu aquela dor de sempre, como se suas costas fossem rasgadas ao meio. Tobias, depois de chegar ao orgasmo, sentiu uma pancada na cabeça e desmaiou.

Assim que Severo saiu, Victoria e suas filhas iniciaram a faxina. Como Audrey arrastou os móveis, Victoria ligou a máquina de lavar roupa e Jean usou o aspirador de pó, elas não ouviram o que acontecia lá fora. Meia hora depois Victoria estranhou a demora do filho e foi à estufa com as filhas chamá–lo para dentro. Quando elas chegaram à estufa, horrorizadas, viram a cena. Audrey pediu à mãe para ligar para a polícia enquanto ela dava um jeito em Tobias. A mãe entrou correndo, Audrey silenciosamente conjurou um tijolo e arremessou na cabeça dele. Jean olhou para o homem desmaiado e falou assustada:

– Audrey, eu acho que você matou o cara...

– Matou nada... vaso ruim não quebra, ele tá respirando...

Audrey chegou perto do pai, conjurou umas cordas e amarrou–o com força. enquanto isso, Severo tentou se levantar, mas tropeçou nas calças e caiu. Jean se aproximou dele, que pediu chorando:

– Sai Jean... me deixa sozinho...

– Por favor Sev... deixa eu te ajudar...

Jean ajudou o irmão a se recompor. Quando ela ajudou–o a se levantar, ele sentiu uma forte dor no ombro. Sua irmã disse:

– Deixa eu ver... esse animal deslocou o teu ombro... eu já vi acontecer com uns carinhas lá na escola... você vai ter que ir ao hospital.

Enquanto as meninas ajudavam o irmão delas, Victoria ligou para a Polícia e para Roger:

_Ligação on:_

– _Senhor Taylor, foi horrível! Enquanto eu e as meninas estávamos fazendo faxina aquele animal abusou do Sev... – ela começou a chorar e soluçar – e é tudo culpa minha..._

– _Culpa sua? Por que culpa sua?_

– _Porque a Audrey queria ir regar as mudinhas e eu falei para o Sev ir..._

– _É evidente que isso não foi culpa sua... não tinha como você saber que esse animal ia estar lá fora... e outra, a sua casa é enorme, ele deve ter se escondido até esperar o momento oportuno... mas... Vicky... você chamou a Polícia?_

– _Chamei..._

– _Bom... eu vou pra lá... eu tenho o resto do Veriasserum pra ele e o Sev..._

– _Pro Sev..._

– _É... do jeito que o Tobias e o Severo são, eles não vão confessar nada..._

_Ligação off._

Victoria foi até a estufa e encontrou Severo e as irmãs sentados no banco. Ele estava entre elas, soluçando de chorar e com a cabeça enterrada no ombro de Jean. Ela acariciou a cabeça do filho, o abraçou e disse:

– Meu filho, me perdoe. Eu sabia que eu devia ter mandado a Audrey regar as mudinhas... daqui a pouco o vovô e a polícia chegam e a gente vai botar esse animal na cadeia... aí a gente vai te adotar e esse pesadelo vai acabar... vem, vamos pra sala...

Quando ela foi ajudar o filho a se levantar, Jean falou:

– Mãe, toma cuidado que o ombro direito dele tá deslocado...

Severo tentou levantar o braço e não conseguiu. ele falou assustado:

– Meu braço tá doendo e não se mexe direito...

– Calma Sev... – disse Jean – É normal, mas não mexe o braço... quando você for ao hospital eles colocarem seu ombro no lugar ele volta ao normal...

– Isso dói?

– Não, vão te aplicar uma anestesia, você só vai sentir o tranco do médico colocando seu braço no lugar.

Victoria abraçou os dois e disse:

– Meninos, vamos para dentro, aqui fora está frio...

Tobias que estava quieto, nessa hora gritou:

– Vicky, você não vai ter coragem de me deixar aqui sozinho na neve, depois de tudo o que vivemos, vamos...

Os meninos Victoria ignoraram os lamentos de Tobias, entraram em casa e deixaram–no sozinho com frio.

Quando Roger e a polícia chegaram, Severo estava na sala com sua mãe e suas irmãs bebendo chocolate quente e Tobias estava perto da estufa, amarrado e tremendo de frio.

Um policial falou à Victoria:

– Senhora, o sujeito está amarrado no local do crime, vamos prendê–lo em flagrante por tentativa de estupro de vulnerável...

– Ele tem chance de responder processo e liberdade?

– Não... estupro é crime hediondo... além disso ele representa um perigo à criança... acredite em mim esse verme nunca mais vai tocar no seu filho...

Na delegacia, Alexander os esperava furioso. Quem teria coragem de fazer uma coisa dessa a uma criança? Ele falou aos policiais:

– Vamos levar esse verme para a sala de interrogatório, pra ele soltar a língua!

Tremendo de medo, o pai de Severo disse:

– Só vou falar na presença de um advogado, eu conheço meus direitos! Eu tenho direito também a uma ligação! Eu quero água!

Alexander se aproximou do homem e com um tom grave disse:

– Você é valentão com uma criança, mas agora com adultos, você treme de medo. – ele suspirou e olhou para os guardas. – Deixa o infeliz ligar...

Roger chamou o amigo num canto e disse discretamente:

– Alexander, pingue algumas gotas disso na água dele e ele vai confessar até o que a mãe dele fez...

Alexander deu a água com _Veritasserum_ para Tobias e levou–o a uma sala. Tobias ligou para Eillen:

_Ligação on:_

– _Querida, que bom que é você! Deu ruim o nosso plano... depois que eu dei um susto na criada deles, eu fui lá como você mandou, mas a peste da Audrey quase me matou com um maldito tijolo..._

– _Sua anta, fecha a boca! Ei, você bebeu água antes de ligar pra mim?_

– _Claro que bebi, tava com sede..._

– _Mas como você é burro, te deram Veritasserum! _

– _Como eles deram, eles não são bruxos como você?_

– _Aaaai, cala a boca, idiota! Olha, agora eu to ocupada, mas me espera que daqui a pouco eu to aí... _

_Ligação off_

– Ela bateu o telefone na minha cara, mas como é submissa a mim, daqui a pouco vem...

Alexander não acreditou no que havia acabado de ouvir. A mãe do menino ajudou–o a fazer isso? Que espécie de mãe é essa que entrega o filho para o agressor? Duvidando que a mulher fosse aparecer na delegacia ele respondeu:

– Sim, sim, mas vamos começar logo, porque eu tenho mais o que fazer... se não aparecer ninguém será designado a você um advogado dativo...

– Aquela imbecil vai vir sim... qualquer coisa chame a Minerva! Ela é uma bruxa, diretora do meu filho... uma idiota puxa–saco meu...

– Tá, tá, não pode ser a Bruxa do Oeste?

– Eu to falando a verdade! Juro!

– Vamos ao interrogatório...

Alexander ligou o gravador e Tobias contou tudo o que fez ao filho nos mínimos detalhes. Teve até um policial que saiu para vomitar de tanto nojo que ficou do homem.

Ao levar Tobias para uma cela, Tobias começou a gritar:

– AH... QUER SABER DE UMA COISA? EU COMI O RABO DESSE INÚTIL MEEEEEEESMO! E QUER SABER MAIS? EU NUNCA PERDI O CONTATO COM A AUDREY, EU A VI CRESCER DE LONGE! ELA TÃO FORTE, LINDA DECIDIDA E EU COM ESSA COISA EM CASA! EU QUERIA TER UMA MENINA E A INÚTIL DA EILLEN ME PÔE UM MENINO NO MUND...

Alexander bateu nele para ele parar de gritar. Audrey tentou fazer um feitiço de silenciamento, mas Severo a impediu. Ele quis ouvir até o fim para saber que tipo de pessoa o pai dele era. O delegado chegou perto de seu amigo com um copo de água, deu um tapinha no seu ombro e disse:

– Roger, agora é a vez do seu neto fazer o depoimento. – Alexander deu um copo de água para o menino. – Aqui, é água com açúcar, beba...

Severo bebeu a água e entrou na sala para dar o seu depoimento. Alexander perguntou:

– Onde você estuda?

– Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts... oh!

Ele tampou a boca com as duas mãos e pensou:

"Merlin, ele me deu água com _Veritasserum_!

– Calma filho... eu fiz essa pergunta para ver se o coisasserum tava funcionando... se você quise ver o escrivão colocou que você estuda na Co-operative Academy of Manchester, a escola da Jean... falar o que ele te fez vai fazer as coisas mais fáceis para você meu filho.

Severo deu o seu depoimento. Quando ele acabou Alexander o abraçou e disse:

– Acabou filho... agora você vai para o hospital cuidar desse braço enquanto a gente cuida desse monstro... seu avô vai designar uma psicóloga a você e iniciar o processo contra o seu pai... ah, o Richard vai adotar você e você vai ser o seu filho...

– Por que o senhor está chorando?

Alexander acariciou a cabeça do menino e respondeu:

– Você é só um ano mais velho que o meu filho... se uma pessoa fizesse uma coisa dessa com ele... eu não sei o que eu faria...

Severo saiu da sala com Alexander. Roger se aproximou do neto, o abraçou e disse:

– Agora vamos para o hospital, a Jean me falou que aquele desgraçado deslocou o teu ombro...

Roger, foi para o hospital com o neto, enquanto Victoria e as meninas voltaram para casa. Ele levou o neto ao Departamento de Acidentes e Emergência. Após um tempo apareceu um médico aparentando ter mais de 40 anos, com estatura mediana e cabelos castanho. Ele cumprimentou o menino:

– Bom dia Severo. Eu Petter Collyer, o ortopedista. Vamos fazer uma radiografia. Por causa da radiação, o seu avô não vai poder entrar, mas ele vai estar lá fora esperando. Um feixe de raios X vai atravessar o seu corpo produzindo uma imagem, registrada por uma placa especial de registro de imagens. Isso não vai doer nada.

Petter levou o menino para a sala de radiologia e disse:

– Sente–se aqui para eu fazer a radiografia do teu braço. Agora eu vou entrar naquela sala para acionar o aparelho. Depois de fazer a radiografia o médico levou Severo a seu avô e disse:

– Agora é só a gente esperar o resultado...

Na casa dos Taylor, Audrey estava inconformada. Ela não acreditava que o Tobias fez aquilo com seu irmão debaixo do nariz dela. Jean tentou consolá–la:

– Relaxa, nada disso é culpa sua...

– É sim... eu devia ter regado as mudinhas...

– Não... pelo jeito que ele agiu tá na cara que ele vem rondando a nossa casa faz tempo... você não podia ficar grudada nele o tempo todo...

– Eu fiz tudo errado, era pra eu proteger ele e agora...

Victoria abraçou a sua filha. Ela disse:

– Mas você é só uma criança... e outra, você não pode dizer que não tá protegendo ele... olha quanta coisa boa você fez pra ele... se não fosse você o Sev ainda estaria nas garras daquele animal... agora ele tem uma família... agora... vamos comer alguma coisa...

– Eu não to com fome... – falou Audrey.

– Nem eu... falou Jean.

No Departamento de Acidentes e Emergência, Petter analisou a radiografia e disse a Roger:

– Senhor Taylor, o seu neto sofreu uma luxação traumática.

– O quê? – perguntou Severo.

– Luxação traumática é quando o ombro, devido a força do impacto, sai do lugar deixando o braço em uma posição semiaberta. A força necessária para deslocar esta articulação também causa lesões nos músculos, tendões, ligamentos e cartilagens... eu vou fazer a redução, colocar o ombro no lugar, mas você pode ficar com um quadro de instabilidade no ombro, sentindo insegurança ou uma sensação que ele vai sair do lugar em todos os movimentos de levantar o braço acima de 90 graus e o roda externamente tais como lavar a cabeça, coçar as costas, pegar alguma coisa em uma prateleira alta...

– Ele acabou com o meu braço... ainda bem que eu sou canhoto...

– Não fique assim... a radiografia mostra que apesar se você ser jovem, você não precisa fazer cirurgia... eu acho estranho porque a maioria das pessoas da sua idade precisam... mas deixa pra lá... depois de 4 semanas você vai voltar pra fazer fisioterapia com o doutor Dorian Salenger...

– Fisioterapia... a Professora McGonagall não vai deixar... na minha escola temos uma...er enfermeira, a Poppy...

– A Poppy é formada em Fisioterapia? Se ela não for e tiver um pingo de inteligência, ela não vai querer por a mão no teu ombro... aí ela vai interceder junto a essa professora...

Richard chegou ao departamento. Ele estava pálido e visivelmente preocupado. Roger se aproximou dele e falou baixinho:

– Richard, pare com isso! Assim você vai assustar o menino...

– Tá tudo bem vô... – respondeu o menino. Ele olhou para o pai. – O senhor está bem?

– Filho... – falou Richard se aproximando de Severo. – Me desculpe, mas só agora eu conseguir vir...

– Richard, que bom que você está aqui. Eu vou fazer a redução do ombro do seu filho.

Richard ajudou Severo a tirar o casaco e a blusa, Petter aplicou o anestésico, esperou o medicamento fazer efeito e fez a redução. Após a redução, ele realizou uma nova radiografia e concluiu que o procedimento foi realizado de maneira correta. Richard ajudou o menino a se vestir. Petter pegou uma tipoia, colocou–a no menino e disse:

– Os danos não foram tão sérios, mas você vai ter que ficar 4 semanas com a tipoia. Só vai poder tirar para tomar banho. Depois das 4 semanas, você vai voltar para fazer fisioterapia com o Dorian, tudo bem?

– Sim...

– Ótimo!

Richard abraçou o filho. Severo sentiu que a respiração do pai tornou–se irregular. No começo ele ficou com medo, mas depois percebeu que seu pai estava chorando. Ele olhou para os olhos vermelhos do pai e perguntou:

– Por quê? Por que o senhor faz isso?

– Severo... na primeira vez que a gente se viu eu te tratei mal... mas no hotel eu me arrependi... eu achava que você era igual ao seu pai, mas eu vi que eu tava errado... quando eu soube que aquele brutamontes fez isso com você, eu queria ter ido à delegacia, mas não podia deixar o plantão... eu vou adotar você e gostaria que a gente tivesse um relacionamento de pai e filho... fazer coisas juntos... eu gostaria de te ajudar nos deveres, te ensinar a fazer a barba e a dirigir, pescar...assistir um jogo do Manchester United FC...

– Tudo bem... mas... eu duvido que o senhor possa me ajudar nos deveres...

– Richard... – falou Roger puxando a orelha do filho. – Para de chorar, tá parecendo uma menina!

A equipe médica começou a rir. Uma enfermeira disse:

– Então a lenda que o diretor é tão bravo que puxa a orelha dos funcionários e verdade...

Richard olhou para o pai e falou:

– Eu conto pra mãe...

Richard abraçou e beijou o filho na testa. Ele disse:

– Filho, agora o pai tem que voltar ao trabalho. – ele piscou para o filho. – O diretor desse hospital é um homem muito bravo, vai puxar a minha orelha de novo...

– Mas ele é seu pai...

– Siiiim, e a fama dele é não dar moleza para ninguém, nem para o próprio filho... o papai vai te levar para casa... você já sabe... só pode tirar a tipoia pra tomar banho... e se precisar de ajuda, pode me chamar ou a sua mãe...

– Não precisa...

– Jesus, Severo você não vai ficar 4 semanas sem lavar a cabeça! Tchau, filho...

Richard beijou a testa do menino e saiu.


	35. 30 12 1971 - Quando tudo dá errado II

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugares, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

Ok, agora colaboradores. Eu gostaria de agradecer ao Random bug, meu novo favorito... Eu amo vocês; vocês são as melhores pessoas do mundo inteiro. Obrigada por seu apoio até agora e eu espero que você vai manter a apoiar-me no futuro.

Mas... pessoal... for favor dos meus peixinhos... comentem senão eu não sei se vocês estão gostando ou não...

30/12/1971 – Quando tudo dá errado II

Eillen estava em casa quando o telefone tocou. Era Tobias. Ele falou que havia sido preso e contou com detalhes o que ele fazia com Severo. Ela desligou o telefone furiosa. Ela não sabia como eles arranjaram, mas deram _Veritasserum _a ele e ele contou tudo!Ela corujou para Michael:

"_Querido, me ajude!_

_Aquela besta do Tobias foi preso, alguém deu Veritasserum pra ele e aquele idiota contou tudo o que a gente fez com a peste do Severo! Agora a polícia trouxa deve estar me procurando porque eu fui cúmplice das gracinhas dele..._

_Vamos fugir e assumir para o mundo o nosso amor..._

_Eillen Prince"_

Ela chamou sua coruja, amarrou a carta na sua perna e mandou–a para Michael. 15 minutos depois ela recebeu a resposta:

"_Calma minha querida... arrume as malas que eu estou indo pegar você..._

_M.V."_

Depois que Severo foi atendido Roger pensou que poderia levar seu neto embora, mas uma ligação atrapalhou seus planos:

– Senhor Taylor – disse uma enfermeira que se aproximou dele – é o delegado Jones, ele quer falar com o senhor...

– Já estou indo!

_Ligação on_

– _Roger, podemos enviar uns profissionais qualificados nesse tipo de violência pra fazer exames pra obtermos todas as informações médicas e psicossociais importantes sobre a saúde dele, sabermos como ocorreu a agressão e recolhermos provas contra o Tobias?_

– _Sim, é claro. Quando eles vêm?_

– _Daqui a uma meia vão prestar um serviço pós–violação pra gente. O menino ainda está aí?_

– _Tá. Vamos esperar..._

– _Obrigado. Tchau!_

– _Tchau!_

_Ligação off_

Roger olhou para o neto e pensou:

"Infeeeernoooo... justo agora que eu ia levar o Sev embora..."

Meio sem graça, ele se aproximou do neto e falou:

– Severo, você não vai pra casa agora. Vão vir uns médicos realizar uns exames em você.

O menino ficou mais pálido do que era. Ele não queria ficar sozinho com pessoas estranhas. O seu avô percebeu a sua apreensão e perguntou:

– O que foi?

Severo mordeu o lábio e olhou para baixo. Roger falou:

– Você vai ser levado a uma sala, segura, limpa, só vai ficar com você, pessoas não autorizadas não podem entrar, você vai ser muito bem tratado...

Severo se remexeu na cadeira. Roger perguntou:

– Severo, eu to percebendo que você está se remexendo como se estivesse desconfortável na cadeira. Aquele cara te machucou?

O neto do Roger levantou–se rapidamente e sentiu uma fisgada. Ele suspirou de dor, sentou–se de novo e respondeu:

– Não... foi... nada...

Michael estava no Ministério quando ele recebeu a carta de Eillen. Quando ele a leu, ele queimou o pergaminho e furioso escreveu uma resposta. Logo depois ele procurou Elphistone e falou:

– Senhor Urquart, sua filha me mandou uma carta dizendo que está passando mal e precisa da minha ajuda...

– Mas por que ela te procurou? Tudo bem, pode ir...

Ele chegou à sua casa e praguejou baixinho quando percebeu que a porta estava aberta. Era sua noiva, Kyra Urquart, que havia chegado em casa. Ele estava com a moça só porque ela era filha de Elphistone, era rica e porque ser noivo da filha do chefe dava muitos privilégios para ele, como chegar atrasado e faltar no serviço quando quisesse. Ela chegou perto dele, beijou–o com paixão e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

– Que bom que você tá aqui em casa, tava com saudades...

– Eu também... que coincidência, eu falei para o seu pai que você havia me chamado...

Michael a beijou com desejo e levou–a para o quarto. Ele teve uma brilhante ideia e disse à noiva:

– Hoje eu quero você... por trás...

– Jura... – disse ela tirando a roupa do noivo. – Você tem lubrificante?

– Eu tenho... no sótão, vou pegar...

Ele foi correndo para o sótão, pegou livro e leu uma maldição. Ele pensou:

"_Ainda bem que aquela idiota deu seu nome completo, essa maldição só funciona direito se eu tiver o nome completo da pessoa..."_

O homem pegouuma vela vermelha e besuntou–a com óleo perfumado. Numa folha de papel, ele desenhou um pentagrama e escreveu o nome da Eillen, concentrou–se na chama e começou a pensar no seu pedido.

Enquanto isso na casa dos Snape, Eillen estava impaciente, arrumando suas coisas que nem reparou que apareciam úlceras sua pele, como se ela estivesse sendo atingida por óleo fervente. Michael havia lançado nela uma maldição com uma vela que não era consagrada; por isso o nome da pessoa que estivesse escrito sob ela, iria perecer junto com a sua cera que lentamente se esvai, consumida pela chama. Depois de um tempo ela sentiu uma dor no braço, percebeu que estava toda queimada e gritou:

– Não! A maldição do fogo! Michael, você me paga!

Ela sentiu seu rosto em chamas, correu para o espelho e horrorizada percebeu que ele estava se desfigurando. Ela passou a mão na cabeça e viu que os cabelos estavam caindo.

Michael voltou para o quarto com o lubrificante. Ele tirou as roupas da noiva com volúpia e fez o melhor sexo anal da sua vida. Quando eles terminaram, estavam suados e ofegantes. Ele olhou para a noiva e disse:

– Preciso tomar um banho... daqui a pouco vou voltar para o Ministério...

– Vai na frente que eu ou depois...

Kyra esperou o noivo. Enquanto isso ela começou a sentir um cheiro estranho e percebeu que ele vinha do sótão. Ela foi até lá, encontrou a fonte do cheiro e falou:

– Credo, que vela fedorenta é essa? Vou fazê ela sumir antes que eu fique com dor de cabeça, uuuuugh...

Michael acabou o banho. Enquanto sua noiva foi tomar o seu banho, ele subiu ao sótão para ver como estava a maldição dele. Lívido de raiva ele percebeu que Kyra havia feito a vela desaparecer, interrompendo a sua maldição. Ele procurou no livro o que acontecia quando a maldição era interrompida e não achou nada. Socando a parede ele gritou:

– Ai, mas que merda, aquela loira burra jogou a vela fora antes do ritual se acabar! O que pode ter acontecido com a vadia da Eillen?

Meia hora depois um médico e uma enfermeira chegaram ao Departamento. O médico se apresentou a Roger:

– Bom dia, meu nome é Frances Magnunsen... nós fomos designados para examinar o seu neto... outra coisa, senhor Taylor, o senhor terá que assinar esse consentimento pra gente começar os exames...

– Consentimento?

– Um documento que prova que você consentiu os exames...

– Sim... tudo bem...

– Seu neto precisa estar sozinho pra realizar os exames...

– Tudo bem...

– Depois uma assistente social vai procurar o responsável por ele pra fazer uma avaliação para encaminhamento para serviços psicossociais...

– Tudo bem...

Frances se aproximou de Severo e o cumprimentou:

– Bom dia, meu nome é Frances Magnunsen, e eu sou um médico designado para ter certeza que você está bem... pode me dizer como se chama?

– Severo Snape...

– Quantos anos você tem?

– Onze...

– Eu e a enfermeira Bethannie Carter vamos realizar alguns exames para documentar o tamanho, a localização, cor e tipo de agressão que você sofreu. Nós teremos que fazer também o exame anogenital em você também...

Frances explicou a Severo como seriam feitos os exames e a posição que ele teria que ficar. À medida que o médico ia explicando os procedimentos, Severo ficava mais nervoso. Bethannie percebeu o nervosismo do menino, se aproximou dele e disse:

– Olha, isso eu sei que isso não está sendo fácil, mas por favor, tente ser forte... esse procedimento precisa ser feito até 72 horas depois da agressão... pense que daqui a pouco você vai estar com a sua família e nunca mais vai ver aquele animal...

Severo olhou para a enfermeira com lágrimas nos olhos e balançou a cabeça.

Roger aproximou–se de seu neto, abraçou–o e disse:

– Agora eu vou para o escritório para dar mais privacidade a vocês, mas se você precisar, pode mandar a enfermeira me chamar, viu...

Severo balançou a cabeça. Roger levou Bethannie, Frances e o menino para uma sala disponível. Quando eles ficaram sozinhos, a enfermeira pediu a ele:

– Por favor, coloque essa camisola pra gente iniciar os exames...

A enfermeira verificou a altura, o peso, apalpou seu couro cabeludo, identificando algumas áreas sensíveis; uns fios de cabelo saíram na luva da enfermeira e foram recolhidos, pois eram sinal que Tobias havia puxado seu cabelo com muita força. Ela apalpou sua margem orbital, percebendo uma sensibilidade no local.

Bethannie apalpou seu pescoço, mas não encontrou sinal de estrangulamento e seu antebraço, encontrando sinal de violência recente; ela pediu para o Severo virar–se de costas e encontrou lesões na parte interna das coxas. Quando ela terminou, ela olhou para o menino e disse com carinho:

– Agora o Dr. Magnunsen vai continuar os exames, mas relaxe, vai ficar tudo bem...

– Com licença... – disse Frances. – não tenha medo...

Frances calçou as luvas enquanto Bethannie anotava suas conclusões. Os primeiros exames foram para averiguar as estruturas e tecidos e verificar os sinais de lesão ou processo de doença na genital do menino. No segundo exame, Severo teve que ficar na posição de joelho no peito. O médico separou as bochechas das nádegas para inspecionar sinais de lesão, doença ou se havia algum corpo estranho alojado, mas não encontrou nada. Frances olhou para Severo e disse:

– Nós vamos colher mais amostras...

O médico recolheu amostras nas bochechas e no ânus do menino para verificar se havia fluido seminal, se houve sexo oral ou só anal; ele recolheu a cueca de Severo (que estava com sangue e sêmen) e colheu 10 ml de sangue dele para verificar se a agressão foi facilitada por droga. Quando os exames acabaram, Bethannie abraçou Severo e disse:

– Pronto... acabou... agora vá pra casa e descanse...

Bethannie avisou o diretor que os exames haviam terminado e ele foi correndo ver o neto. Ele o abraçou e perguntou:

– Oh, filho, você tá tão pálido? Pronto para ir para casa?

– Sim...

Frances se aproximou dos dois e perguntou:

– Na farmácia do hospital tem Xilodase*?

– Por quê?

– Porque seu neto sofreu uma lesão anorretal... você percebeu que ele está sentindo desconforto ao se sentar?

Roger ficou lívido de raiva. Ele respondeu:

– Eu percebi, mas achei que era uma lesão na coluna... aquele desgraçado!

O diretor chamou ou uma enfermeira e pediu a ela para ver se a farmácia tinha a pomada. Logo depois ela chegou com o medicamento. Frances pegou a pomada e falou:

– Ele deve usar a pomad vezes ao dia até a dor sumir...

– Tudo bem... muito obrigado Dr. Magnunsen!

Frances e Bethannie deixaram o hospital. Roger abraçou o neto e falou:

– Filho, vamos pra casa, sua mãe e suas irmãs devem estar preocupadas...

Chegando em casa eles foram recebidos por Vitoria que abraço o filho com força e disse:

– Meu filho... a mamãe tava preocupada... tá tudo bem...

Severo ficou um tempo abraçado à sua mãe. Depois ele foi para seu quarto. Roger se aproximou da nora, tirou a pomada do bolso e disse:

– Vicky, o Sev sofreu uma lesão anal e você tem que passar iss vezes ao dia...

A nora colocou a mão na boca horrorizada. Vermelha de raiva ela disse:

– Tudo bem, mas o problema vai ser ele deixar, ele é retraído...

Severo subiu a escada com dificuldade e foi ao quarto. Jean e Audrey estavam lá. Quando elas viram o irmão entrar, elas o abraçaram chorando. Ele pediu para as duas saírem do quarto e deixarem–no sozinho, mas Jean disse:

– Nós não vamos deixar você sozinho desse jeito...

Severo deitou–se na cama, encolheu–se e começou a chorar. Suas irmãs, vendo–o naquele estado não tiveram coragem de perguntar o que aconteceu no hospital. Elas só ficaram ao seu lado tentando confortá–lo como podiam. A mãe deles entrou no quarto, sacudiu levemente o ombro do filho e falou:

– Filho... vem tomar banho, tirar as coisas ruins do seu corpo...

Severo e sua mãe entraram no banheiro. ele não conseguia se despir sozinho, mas não queria pedir ajuda. Sua mãe percebeu que ele demorou um pouco para abrir a torneira da banheira, resolveu entrar no banheiro e disse:

– Filho... calma... nos primeiros dias você não vai conseguir tirar a roupa sozinho... deixa a mãe te ajudar...

O menino abaixou a cabeça e deixou sua mãe ajudá–lo a se despir. Victoria achou estranho que ele não estava usando cueca, mas achou melhor não perguntar nada. Ela olhou para ele e disse:

– Sev, pode ficar quanto tempo você quiser... quando você terminar você me avisa...

Aproveitando que estava sozinho, Severo entrou na banheira e relaxou um pouco com a água morna. Sozinho, ele começou a pensar:

"As coisas estava indo tão bem, e agora isso? Talvez o Tobias estivesse certo, talvez seria melhor para mim e para os outros se eu simplesmente não existisse..."

Severo olhou para a pia, viu o barbeador com lâmina que sua mãe usava para se depilar, retirou a lâmina e voltou para a banheira...

Victoria sentiu uma pontada no peito e resolveu entrar no banheiro. Ela viu seu filho fazendo um corte no pulso direito, na vertical e gritou:

– Severo, o que você tá fazendo!

O menino se assustou e jogou a lâmina no chão. Sua mãe o ajudou a sair da banheira, ajudou–o a se secar, foi ao quarto e pegou uma maleta de primeiro socorros. Ela olhou para seu braço e disse:

– O seu corte, é fundo o suficiente pra sangrar. A gente vai tentar parar o sangramento aqui, mas se ele não parar, a gente vai ter que voltar para o hospital..

Ela pegou uma gaze, pressionou contra a ferida e esperou um pouco. O menino viu aliviado que a ferida parou de sangrar. Sua mãe passou uma pomada cicatrizante, colocou gaze e uma atadura. Depois ela levo–o para o quarto, ajudou–o a se vestir, colocar a tipoia. As meninas entraram correndo para ver o que estava acontecendo. Segurando seu rosto com as mãos, Victoria perguntou:

– Filho, por que você ia fazer isso?

Severo não respondeu, apenas desviou o olhar, abaixou a cabeça e lágrimas rolaram em suas bochechas. Victoria falou para Audrey:

– Filha, limpe a bagunça do banheiro, Jean dá licença que eu preciso falar com seu irmão...

Audrey entrou no banheiro, executou um feitiço de limpeza e deixou a mãe e o irmão sozinhos. Sua mãe abraçou Severo e disse:

– Sev, você acha que aquele verme vale tudo isso? Eu sei que você tá passando por um momento difícil, mas você tem uma família que te ama e vai te ajudar a superar... eu não te gerei, mas você agora é o meu filho de coração e eu morreria se alguma coisa acontecesse com você...

Ela ficou um tempo abraçada ao filho, chorando silenciosamente. Depois de um tempo ela perguntou:

– Severo, vamos passar a pomada?

– Nã... não precisa, estou bem...

– Sev... não precisa ter vergonha... o que você não pode é ficar com dor... – ela percebeu que os olhos do menino se encheram de lágrimas de novo e resolveu não forçá–lo. – Você quer esperar o seu pai chegar para ele passar em você?

– Quero...

– Quer ficar aqui deitado assistindo Pica Pau?

– Quero...

Victoria saiu do quarto, chamou as filhas e disse baixinho:

– Meninas... o Sev se cortou na banheira... por favor, ajudem a mamãe a ficar de olho nele...

– Tudo bem Mamain... – respondeu Jean.

– Eu sabia! – falou Audrey. – Eu estranhei aquela lâmina caída no chão! Eu guardei o barbeador no armário do espelho, pro Sev não pegar de novo...

– Isso! Agora, peguem a coberta favorita do Sev e fiquem com ele assistindo Pica–pau...

Richard chegou mais cedo do hospital. Sua esposa aproveitou que os irmãos estavam assistindo televisão no quarto, abraçou–o e disse chorando:

– Por que isso tinha que acontecer agora, ele tava tão bem? Ele tentou se cortar na banheira...

– As meninas sabem disso?

– Sabem... eu pedi para elas ficarem de olho nele...

– Fez bem...

Richard foi ao quarto e encontrou seus filhos assistindo televisão. Ele pegou umas roupas e foi ao banheiro. Assustado, Severo perguntou:

– O senhor quer que a gente saia?

– Não precisa, eu vou só tirar esse cheiro de hospital antes de jantar... eu me troco no banheiro...

Os Taylor jantaram em silêncio. Depois de algum tempo, Richard se aproximou do filho e disse baxinho:

– Severo, a Victoria me disse que você não deixou ela passar a pomada em você, deixa eu passar...

O menino olhou para o pai e se encolheu.

– Não precisa... a dor já passou...

Richard abraçou o filho e falou:

– Sev... se você não cuidar, isso pode virar algo mais sério. Vamos ao quarto que...

– NÃO! EU NÃO PRECISO DISSO, ME SOLTA, VOCÊ NÃO É O MEU PAI!

Severo se desvencilhou de Richard, foi para o seu quarto e tentou trancar a porta, mas sua mãe havia tirado a chave. Desesperado, ele se encolheu num canto e esperou o pior, afinal ele havia gritado com o pai.

Depois que Richard foi atrás do filho, Jean e Audrey se abraçaram à mãe e começaram a chorar silenciosamente. Jean disse:

– Tadinho do Sev, Mamain...

Richard se aproximou de Severo que estava encolhido em um canto, tremendo. Ele sentou–se no chão, deitou a cabeça do menino no colo e falou:

– Desculpa se eu te assustei... mas você tá com uma ferida e não precisa ficar sentindo dor... você precisa ser forte e aprender a confiar mais em mim, eu sou seu pai...

Severo olhou para o pai e balançou a cabeça. Logo depois ele deixou o pai aplicar o medicamento. Richard percebeu que na cueca dele havia um pouco de sangue. Ele pegou uma limpa e ajudou o menino a se trocar. Ele perguntou:

– Dói também quando você vai ao banheiro?

Severo ficou vermelho e abaixou a cabeça. Richard o abraçou e disse:

– Você não tem que passar por isso sozinho... estamos aqui pra te ajudar...

Severo aquela noite quis dormir sozinho, mas ninguém deixou, depois do que ele tentou fazer. Ele dormiu no meio das irmãs, como sempre. No meio da noite Jean e Audrey acordaram com ele se debatendo e gritando.

* Nas afecções do trato anorretal, **Xilodase** está indicada no tratamento das hemorróidas, fissura e prurido anal e no pós-operatório de hemorroidectomia. No tratamento das irritações da pele e das infecções cutâneas causadas por germes sensíveis à ação da neomicina.


	36. 07011972 - A revanche de Roger

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugares, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

Um muito obrigada para a Renata e a Audrey1947 que comentaram a minha Fic e para a Dani asmar potter e à Risia Mello que recentemente me favoritou... Vocês moram no meu coração, assim como os meus outros leitores! Amo vocês!

Mas... pessoal... for favor dos meus peixinhos... comentem senão eu não sei se vocês estão gostando ou não...

**24 de dezembro de 1971 – Natal na Casa dos Taylor I **

Jean acordou e correu afobada para o quarto de Severo e Audrey. Sua irmã já havia acordado e estava na sala assistindo Pica Pau e dando risada, seu irmão estava dormindo pacificamente. Ela pulou na cama dele e gritou:

– Severo! Sev! Acorda! – Jean.

– AAAAAAAI! Mmmmmmf... – gemeu Severo, virando para o outro lado.

– Vamos! É véspera de Natal!

– Meninos, vamos tomar café da manhã! – disse Victoria. – Sev, você tá bem?

– Ahn, tô sim... eu tô com sono...

– Sono? Você foi dormir mais cedo que a gente? Desculpa Severo...

Severo espreguiçou–se, coçou a cabeça e disse:

– Tudo bem... agora eu vou me vestir...

Jean sentou–se na cama. Assustado, seu irmão disse:

– O que você ainda tá fazendo aqui?

– Te esperando trocar de roupa...

– Cai... fora...

Jean saiu do quarto. O menino escutou–a dizer:

– Nada a ver eu ficar no quarto...

Severo tomou banho e desceu as escadas. Victoria foi ao encontro dele e falou sorridente:

– Vem Sev, vamos comer, a Jean e o Richard vão fazer compras...

O menino reparou que a sua irmã estava muito empolgada. Jean disse:

– Ei Sev, eu vou jogar tênis e vou comprar minhas coisas, você quer ir junto?

Severo imaginou a cena: a menina atirando os sapatos para outra pessoa pegar. Com nenhuma empolgação, ele respondeu:

– Jogar... tênis... que... legal...

Audrey se aproximou deles e disse:

– Ai cabeção, não é o que você tá pensando... Tênis é um esporte que joga sozinho ou com outra pessoa. Você tem que rebater uma bola para a quadra adversária até que seu oponente não consiga rebatê-la de volta. Pra isso a Jean tem que ter uma bola, uma raquete e uma roupa ridícula. Mas papai, tênis é coisa de homem...

– Filha, vamos parar com esse preconceito ridículo! Tem mulher que é famosa no tênis...

– Ah é, e como você conseguiu as aulas para ela?

– Ela vai ter essas aulas porque eu convenci o dono do clube que é muito amigo meu...

– Você quer ir com a gente Sev? – perguntou Richard enquanto Jean balançava a cabeça afirmativamente.

– Sim... obrigado...

– Tá bom agora comam o café da manhã em paz... – disse a mãe deles. – E voltem para o almoço!

Na loja de artigos esportivos, Jean estava muito feliz. Ela escolheu sua roupa e seu equipamento para começar a aulas. Severo ficou feliz pela irmã e sorriu para ela. Ela disse:

– Você quer praticar tênis também?

– Não... eu e a Audrey vamos voltar para a escola, lembra–se?

– Ah é... desculpe...

Os dois encontraram um moço ruivo segurando uma criança que aparentava ter um ano. Ele chegou perto de Severo e cumprimentou–o:

– Oi! Você não deve se lembrar de mim... meu nome é Arthur Weasley e esse é meu filho Bill... dá oizinho pro menino, Bil...

O bebê balançou a mãozinha para Severo. Richard aproximou–se dele e perguntou furiosamente:

– Você é o rapaz que tava no julgamento... quanto aquele monstro deu para vocês para colocá–lós no bolso?

Arthur respondeu assustado:

– O que?

– Isso mesmo! O pai biológico dele o maltrata e todos sabem disso! Como vocês puderam inocentar eles?

Arthur olhou tristemente para o filhinho e disse:

– Olha, como pai eu sinto que havia alguma coisa errada naquela casa... mas eu não pude fazer nada, no Ministério da Magia eu não sou muito respeitado... minha família é conhecida como traidora de sangue... desculpe...

– Depois é a gente que é preconceituoso... – disse Richard estendendo as mãos para Bill que contente foi para o colo dele. Arthur disse:

– Ele gostou de você... que gracinha...

Depois de pensar um pouco o ruivo falou:

– Eu trabalho no departamento de Controle do Mau Uso de Artefatos Trouxas. Como vocês são mal vistos pelos bruxos, meu cargo não é respeitado e mal remunerado.

O moreno reparou que as roupinhas do bebê estavam rotas. Ele perguntou para Arthur:

– Olha... a minha esposa estava grávida da Jean e a gente pensou que ela fosse um menino... compramos muitas roupinhas para meninos, mas ela nasceu menina... depois veio a Audrey... – ele escreveu um endereço num pedacinho de papel. – Pegue... é o endereço da minha casa... passa lá para pegar. – Ele abraçou beijou o Severo na testa. – Agora nós temos o nosso menino...

– Muito obrigado! Vou passar na sua casa sim!

– Ah... se a gente não estiver em casa, pode falar com a minha esposa... ela vai entender...

– Vamos Bill...

Arthur pegou o filho no colo e saiu. Depois de um tempo Severo perguntou ao pai:

– Vocês guardaram as roupinhas esse tempo todo?

– Sim... – ele abraçou o filho. – Agora nós temos você e não precisamos mais delas... assim dá mais espaço pra as suas roupas no guarda–roupa...

Jean continuou a escolher suas coisas. Depois que a menina acabou de fazer as compras, Richard foi pagar as coisas de Jean. Severo viu o pai tirar as notas da carteira e ficou curioso. Quando chegaram ao carro o menino perguntou:

– Esse é o dinheiro de vocês?

– Sim... Esse dinheiro se chama Libra Esterlina... – ele tirou uma nota verde com uma mulher com uma coroa. – Ah... isso é uma nota de 5 libras... pode ficar com ela...

Severo ficou um tempo olhando para a nota, guardou–a no bolso da calça e disse:

– Obrigado senhor...

Richard e seus filhos chegaram em casa e foram recebidos pela esposa que estava radiante. Ela abraçou o marido e disse:

– Querido, passou aqui um moço com um bebezinho lindo falando que você deu as roupinhas de bebê para ele... eu dei para ele as de menino e as que eram das meninas também... eu também convidei–o para vir aqui com sua esposa... – ela disse com ternura. – eles têm um bebezinho recém nascido ruivinho igual ao outro...

– Ah que lindinho! Você tá chateada comigo querida?

– Não... agora o guarda–roupas do Sev tem mais espaço...

– Olha senhora Taylor o que o senhor Taylor deu para mim. – disse Severo mostrando o dinheiro para ela.

– VOCÊ DE SÓ ISSO PRA ELE! PÃO–DURO!

– Como diz a Audrey... – falou Severo baixinho para Jean. – Isso é normal? Isso é rivoltz?

– É rivoltz da mamãe pro papai... Ela quis dizer que o papai não dá nada para ninguém... – disse Jean.

– Ela tem razão, filho. De agora em diante você vai ganhar uma mesada igual as meninas...

– Não... precisa... obrigado...

– Vocês não têm mesada no mundo bruxo?

– Temos... mas ele não é o meu pai...

– Severo! – Richard abraçou o menino. – Não posso ser o seu pai biológico, mas eu te amo como se fosse...

Richard pegou a carteira e deu a mesada do Severo e da Audrey. Audrey colocou o dinheiro na sua carteira e Jean estendeu a mão. Seu pai bateu de leve na sua mão e disse:

– Espertinha!

– Mas... – disse Severo. – O senhor deu para mim e não deu para a Jean...

– Eu dei pra ela semana passada... de agora em diante você vai ganhar essa mesada a cada quinze dias... mas do mesmo jeito que eu faço com a Jean se você gastar tudo antes do tempo eu não vou te dar mais...

– Tudo bem...

– Severo, na boa, ele faz isso com a gente também... – disse Jean. – Eu saí com um amigo, gastei meu dinheiro e agora eu tenho que esperar a semana que vem.

Richard foi ao seu quarto, voltou com carteira pequena, deu a Severo e falou:

– Aqui está. É uma carteira, pra gente colocar dinheiro e os documentos. Eu ganhei de um delegado por eu ter cuidado do filho dele, mas ela é pequena demais para mim... pode ficar com ela...

Severo colocou o dinheiro na carteira e disse:

– Obrigado senhor...

Depois do almoço Audrey olhou para os irmão e disse:

– Tive uma ideia! Vamos dar um cartão de Natal para a Lily...

– Quem é Lily?

– A nossa amiguinha da escola...

– Boa! Vem Sev!

Jean pegou um cartão de Natal na escrivaninha e Audrey escreveu nele:

_Neste Natal o nosso maior desejo é que os nossos corações estejam plenos de esperança e que as nossas almas nos movam sempre em direção ao bem comum._

_Que o amor nos ilumine e que cada gesto, cada uma das nossas palavras tenham o dom de nos trazer paz e felicidade._

_Que o Natal nos inspire na busca da harmonia e da paz. Que este espírito prevaleça sobre o mal e nos ajude a promover a concordância e a aceitação entre todos os seres humanos._

_Desejo-te um Natal muito feliz, e sei que este meu desejo, esta minha proposta, será muito bem acolhida pelo generoso coração que tens._

_São os votos de Audrey, Severo e Jean._

Audrey abriu a janela e chamou sua coruja.

– Melaine! Vai Melaine, leva essa carta para a Lily... e volta logo sua biscate, a gente vai pra casa da vovó!

– Pra que tratar a bichinha assim, Audrey? – perguntou Jean. – Se ela achou vocês depois que vocês fugiram da casa dos Snape, ela é bem esperta...

– Ela gosta...

– Vamos treinar um pouco com a minha raquete e as minhas bolinhas?

– Vão vocês... – disse Severo. – Eu vou ler um pouco...

– Credo Sev, custa brincar um pouquinho com a sua irmã?

– Tá bom, vamos...

Os três foram para o quintal. Audrey executou o feitiço geminio na raquete de Jean para que eles pudessem ter duas. Jean ensinou Severo a rebater a bola com a raquete e ele estava gostando da brincadeira. Ele falou:

– Essa coisa é meio pesada, mas a brincadeira é legal...

– Ah é? – falou Audrey pegando a raquete de Jean. – Então é a minha vês...

A menina jogos a bola para cima, rebateu e acertou... bem no Severo.

– Aaaaaaai! – gritou o menino encolhendo–se de dor. – Sangue–ruim!

Os pais deles foram correndo para fora e encontraram as meninas em volta de Severo, que chorava de dor.

– Papai... – falou Jean assustada. – A Audrey quebrou os ovinhos do Severo...

Richard aproximou–se de Severo e gritou:

– AUDREY, CÊ TÁ LÔCA! Sev, deixa o pai ver o que aconteceu.

– NÃO! – disse o menino levantando–se. – Já estou melhor...

– Filho, você tá com dor, deixa eu ver...

Preocupado, Richard pegou o menino no colo e levou–o para o quarto dele. Ele tirou as calças e a cueca do menino e ficou espantado com o que viu:

– Severo, o que significa isso?

Os testículos do menino estavam inchados e sua cueca estava manchada com uma secreção amarelada.

– Nã... não é nada senhor, me deixa em paz...

Severo tentou sair do quarto, mas seu pai o segurou. O menino começou a tremer de medo.

– Filho, pare de agir como se eu fosse bater em você... eu só quero o seu bem...

– Eu to bem, me deixa em paz... por favor...

Richard perguntou ao menino:

– Por que você não contou pra gente que tá com alguma coisa? Por favor... fala pra mim o que você tá sentindo... você quer que eu chame a sua mãe?

– NÃO! – gritou Severo.

Severo ficou pálido. O que o pai de Audrey ia fazer com ele? e justo na véspera do natal?

O homem começou a examinar seu filho que tremia de medo e começou a fazer perguntas:

– Você tá com secreção no pênis. Há quanto tempo você tá com isso?

Severo sentiu as lágrimas saírem de seus olhos. Ele disse:

– Desde setembro, eu acho...

"Um mês depois do dia que meu pai abusou de mim em Hogwarts..."

– Você sente dor ao fazer xixi?

– Um pouco – respondeu Severo baixinho.

"Parece que eu to mijando lâmina de barbear..." – pensou o menino.

Richard apalpou os testículos do menino, que se encolheu. Ele perguntou:

– Dói quando eu faço isso?

– Um pouco...

– Severo, isso pode não ser nada, mas pode ser algo sério... você precisa perder esse medo que você tem por mim e me pedir ajuda...

O homem foi ao banheiro, pegou a caixa de remédios e voltou com uma pomada. Ele gritou:

– Audrey! Vem cá fazendo favor...

– Essa pomada se chama Voltaren... – disse ele espalhando a pomada no pênis e nos testículos do menino. – É para a pancada...

Richard foi ao banheiro e lavou as mãos. Audrey chegou ao quarto do pai e perguntou:

– Que é?

– Linguagem menina! Vai pegar uma cueca limpa e um copo de água pa...

Audrey conjurou a cueca e o copo de água. O pai foi à caixa de remédio, pegou um Tylenol, levantou o menino e disse:

– Toma. É para a dor. Vai dar um pouco de sono... filha, pega...

– _Accio cobertor!_

Richard vestiu a cueca no menino, cobriu–o e disse:

– Durma um pouco. Enquanto isso vou ligar para um amigo meu...

O homem deitou a cabeça do filho no colo, pegou o telefone e ligou para Simon Walker, seu colega. Simon era urologista e amigo de infância de Richard.

– _Ligação on: –_

– Simon?

– Richard, meu amigo, o que foi?

– Meu filho... ele levou uma pancada nos testículos. Quando eu fui examinar eu descobri que ele tá com uma secreção no pênis ele também reclamou que tá com dor ao fazer xixi... tem como você examiná ele?

– Leva ele amanhã no hospital umas dez para as sete... eu examino ele antes dos pacientes...

– A mãe dele pode ficar com ele?

– Mas é claro... mande lembranças para a Victoria...

– Mando sim... um abraço!

– Outro! Tchau!

– Tchau!

– _Ligação off –_

– Sev, amanhã você vai acordar comigo e vai para o hospital fazer uns exames... – disse Richard. – você é meu filho, precisa confiar mais em mim...

– Sim senhor...

– Sev eu vou descer... – falou Audrey. – Desculpa...

– Tudo bem...

Richard ficou fazendo carinho na cabeça do menino até ele dormir.

O Pica-Pau foi criado em 1940 pelo artista de storyboard Walt Lantz. Seus desenhos formam transmitidos na televisão pela primeira vez em 1957, no programa _The Woody Woodpecker Show_, que mostrava novas sequências animadas do Pica-Pau interagindo com as filmagens em live–action de Walter Lantz, como se uma pessoa e um desenho animado estivessem apresentando o programa juntos.


	37. 20 12 1972 - Agora é oficial

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugares, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

Ok, agora colaboradores. Eu gostaria de agradecer ao Random bug, meu novo favorito... Eu amo vocês; vocês são as melhores pessoas do mundo inteiro. Obrigada por seu apoio até agora e eu espero que você vai manter a apoiar-me no futuro.

Mas... pessoal... for favor dos meus peixinhos... comentem senão eu não sei se vocês estão gostando ou não...

0 7/01/1972 – A revanche de Roger

Roger estava em seu escritório quando percebeu que uma coruja estava bicando a sua janela. Ele abriu a janela, pegou a carta que estava em sua perna, deu um petisco para o bichinho, que ficou esperando segundas ordens e leu a carta.

O conteúdo da carta fez o homem sentir tonturas e dores na nuca. Ele abaixou a cabeça e começou a escrever furiosamente:

"_Arthur:_

_Desculpe–me pelo incômodo, mas eu preciso urgentemente falar com você... a Vice–diretora me mandou essa carta; eu tenho um plano e preciso da sua ajuda para colocá–lo em prática..._

_Atencosamente:_

_Roger Taylor."_

Roger pegou a carta e juntou–a com a carta de Minerva, amarrou–as na perna de Poppy, deu outro petisco a ela e mandou–a levar a encomenda para Arthur.

Stela foi ao escritório de Roger levar uma papelada para ele assinar. Quando ela o encontrou naquele estado, ela rapidamente colocou o papéis em cima da mesa e disse assustada:

– O que aconteceu senhor? Vou chamar um médico!

Roger olhou para a pediatra e respondeu:

– Não se preocupe Stela, eu apenas estou com a pressão alta... eu só preciso de um anti–hipertensivo...

Na casa dos Weasley, enquanto Molly cuidava dos bebês, o marido recebeu a carta de seu amigo. Ele achou a carta estranha, porque a letra de Roger estava trêmula. Ao terminar de ler a carta ele disse à esposa, furioso:

– Mas que absurdo! O que essa mulher tá pensando? Esse menino precisa de ajuda, que má vontade!

Molly entregou Bill a Arthur para ele dar mamadeira a ele. ela perguntou ao marido:

– Será que o Elphistone sabe o que ela tá fazendo?

– Não sei... mas prefiro não envolvê–lo nisso... ele é cego por causa dessa mulher...

– Como?

– Ele é bem mais velho do que ela... correm os rumores que a Minerva gostava de um fazendeiro escocês, Douglas McGragor, mas como a mãe dela renunciou a magia por ter se casado com um trouxa, ela não queria ter o mesmo destino que a mãe. A Minerva trabalhava no Ministério da Magia e depois de dois anos ela recebeu uma promoção de prestígio, ela recusou. Ele vive chamando ela pra sair, mas ela não aceita. Nem quando ela ingressou em Hogwarts ele desistiu dela...

– E?

– As pessoas comentam que a Minerva é frustrada desse jeito porque ela desistiu de um amor para alcançar as ambições dela... mas... não comente com o Roger... eu acho que ela tem inveja da Audrey...

– Por quê?

– Não sei... mas a Minerva olha para a menina como se ela fosse uma ameaça... quando a gente estudava ela era meio frustrada, mas o seu temperamento está bem pior agora...

– Mas que horror! Arthur, tente ajudar, mas cuidado porque ela é a queridinha do teu chefe, ele pode te prejudicar...

– Eu sei, mas eu não posso deixá–la fazer isso com o menino...

Depois de Bill mamar Arthur mandou–o ficar sentado do sofá, foi à estante, pegou o caderno que ganhou de Victoria e escreveu:

_Boa tarde, Roger:_

_De todas as coisas que aquela mulher fez, essa foi a pior! Eu passarei na casa da sua nora para conversarmos sobre isso. _

_Atenciosamente: _

_Arthur Weasley._

Roger estava assinando a papelada trazida por Stela quando recebeu o recado de Arthur. Ele foi correndo para a casa de sua nora. Meia hora depois Arthur entrou na casa dela pela lareira trazendo Bill com ele. Victoria disse:

– Nossa, eu nunca vou me acostumar com esse troço!

Arthur pegou o menino no colo, cumprimentou todos e disse:

– Gente, me desculpem, mas hoje é dia de faxina e eu não tinha com quem deixar o meu filho...

– Mas que menino lindo! Que cabelinho cor de cenoura mais lindinho, lembra a Audrey quando era bebê...

Logo depois Jean entrou em casa. Ela cumprimentou Arthur e deu um beijinho em Bill. Victoria perguntou a sua filha:

– Jean, você pode brincar com o Bill enquanto a gente conversa?

– Mas e se ele fizer cocô?

– Você traz ele para mim que eu cuido disso...

Jean pegou Bill no colo e perguntou à mãe:

– Mãe, a gente pode assistir desenho no teu quarto?

– Pode... se quiser, pode pegar umas mantas...

Depois que a menina subiu para o quarto com Bill, Victoria falou a Arthur:

– Não se preocupe, ela é responsável...

– E é bom que o Bill vai dar trabalho a ela e ela não tenta escutar a conversa.

Roger foi ao escritório de seu filho e pegou um exemplar do jornal Manchester Evening News*. Ele disse:

– Esse jornal é de grande circulação aqui... meu plano é falar para o Diretor que se eles não deixarem a gente tratar o menino no nosso mundo a gente vai espalhar o segredo deles...

Arthur pegou o jornal, começou a folheá–lo e sem entusiasmo falou:

– Nossa, que chato, as imagens não se mexem... no nosso jornal, as imagens têm vida...

Roger deu risada, aproximou–se de Arthur e disse:

– Para nós que não somo bruxos, figuras que se mexem seriam esquisitas...

– Espera... vou pegar umas fotos que serão úteis pro nosso jornal...

Arthur foi à casa dele pela Rede de Flu e pegou alguns jornais. Os dois encontraram uma reportagem antiga sobre Hogwarts e outra reportagem com Minerva. Com magia, Arthur fez a reportagem aparecer nas páginas 12 e 13 do jornal de Roger. Como o jornal era para ser trouxa, Arthur fez um feitiço para as imagens ficarem estáticas.

Roger pegou um jornal a qual tinha uma reportagem com ele e Arthur anexou–a na página 13 do jornal que eles estava montando. Depois Arthur executou outro feitiço e fez várias cópias.

Victoria pegou o jornal, começou a folheá–lo e falou:

– Nossa, ficou perfeito! Nem parece que vocês fizeram montagem...

Arthur pegou um exemplar e respondeu:

– Perfeito ficaria se as imagens se movessem...

Roger pegou os jornais e falou para Arthur:

– Agora vamos fazer uma visitinha para aquela megera...

Os dois homens foram à lareira. Arthur jogou Pó de Flu nas chamas e disse:

– Escritório do Diretor, Hogwarts!

Arthur e Roger entraram no escritório de Alvo, que estava conversando com Minerva. Assim que ela olhou para os dois, ela pensou:

"O que esse trouxa e esse desocupado estão fazendo aqui?"

Roger se aproximou de Alvo, apertou sua mão e disse:

– Bom dia. Eu sou Roger Taylor, avô do Severo e da Audrey. .

– Como vocês conseguiram vir aqui?

Arthur olhou para a Vice–diretora e respondeu:

– Rede de Flu.

Minerva coçou os cabelos, balançou a cabeça, deu um longo suspiro e disse:

– O que os senhores querem aqui?

– Uma de suas alunas Lily me escreveu contando que a senhora quer realizar alguns exames no meu neto, que ele está sendo tratado como se fosse um animal e que vocês não estão fazendo nada para impedir seus colegas...

Minerva fingiu que procurava uma sujeirinha na sua unha, olhou para Roger e respondeu:

– Eu fiquei sabendo que o senhor Snape foi vítima de abuso e eu só estou garantindo a segurança dos outros alunos...

Roger ficou impaciente. Ele fechou o punho, bateu–o na mesa de Alvo e gritou:

– Eu gostaria de saber o que o Ministério da Magia iria achar de um Diretor e uma Vice–diretora que promovem o bulling na escola!

– Bulling? Engraçado, agora a gente não pode fazer nada com os alunos que já é abuso, é bulling...

Alvo ficou pálido de raiva. Ele olhou para a sua colega e disse baixinho:

– Eu te falei para não levar essa história de exames adiante...

O Diretor olhou para Roger e tentando consertar a situação, disse:

– Não se preocupe, a nossa Ala Hospitalar conta com uma medibruxa altamente qualificada...

– Tão qualificada que nem percebeu que o menino vinha sofrendo abuso sexual por parte do pai! – interrompeu Roger. – Eu tenho uns exames que os médicos fizeram e eles provam que o menino sofria abuso desde antes de entrar na escola... vocês nunca desconfiaram de nada?

Alvo ficou incrédulo. Ele não confiava nos trouxas, mas sabia que a medicina deles era relativamente avançada. Ele falou sem graça:

– Mas ele foi examinado e a Poppy não encontrou nada...

Roger percebeu que o Diretor não era mau, mas também estava com má vontade. Ele explicou:

– Olha Professor Dumbledore, a gente pode não ter magia, mas tem tecnologia... os avanços da medicina, por exemplo aumentam a expectativa de vida das pessoas e erradicam doenças que antes causavam mortes...

– Meu filho... por que você não confia no nosso mundo?

– Por causa da má vontade de vocês! E outra coisa, quero saber onde está meu neto!

Alvo perguntou para Minerva:

– Você sabe onde o Senhor Snape está?

– Na Ala Hospitalar, onde mais...

Alvo suspirou indignado. Relutante, ele disse a Roger:

– Vamos para lá, meu filho pela Rede de Flu...

Eles chegaram à Ala Hospitalar. Quando eles entraram, encontraram Poppy com uma expressão assustada. Temendo a resposta, Alvo perguntou:

– O que aconteceu e onde está o Senhor Snape?

– Eu... fui realizar os exames como a Minerva... ele ficou muito nervoso... magia acidental... fugiu e não sei pra onde...

Arthur perdeu a paciência. Coçando a cabeça, ele gritou:

– Como vocês, numa escola de magia têm a capacidade de perder um aluno?

Roger ficou vermelho de raiva. Ele entregou um exemplar do jornal para Alvo, que começou a folheá–lo e perguntou:

– O que é isso?

Alexander apontou para o jornal e perguntou:

– Vocês bruxos não têm jornal?

– Como vocês conseguiram essas fotos?

Roger deu um sorriso sarcástico, ergueu uma sobrancelha e falou baixinho:

– Não interessa... só sei que se vocês continuarem com essa ideia tosca de exames e não fizerem os alunos pararem de tratar mal o meu neto, nós vamos distribuir esses jornais...

– Oblivia...

Arthur apontou a varinha para a Vice–diretora e disse:

– _Expelliarmus! _– a varinha voou longe – Não adianta fazer a gente esquecer... –

– Verdade... – completou Roger. – A matriz do jornal tá numa gráfica e eu deixei para uma amigo a instrução de que se a gente não entrar em contato com eles em meia hora é pra eles começarem a imprimir e distribuir.

Minerva olhou o relógio de bolso e percebeu que eles já estavam na escola havia vinte minutos. Nervosa, ela conseguiu recuperar a varinha e queimou o jornal. Arthur achou aquilo muito engraçado e disse:

– Ah, você queimou o jornal... aproveita e queima esses...

Num movimento da varinha Arthur encheu a sala de jornais. Roger se aproximou da mulher e disse:

– Você não me conhece... para mim o Sev é meu neto... posso não ter magia, mas tenho poder suficiente para destruir a sua carreira de merda... então, eu sugiro a você que pacificamente aceite a minha sugestão e descubra onde o menino se meteu...

Minerva apontou a varinha para Roger. Alvo foi por trás e tomou a varinha da colega, que disse indignada:

– Alvo, devolva a minha varinha!

– Estou cansado das suas palhaçadas, Minerva! – ele olhou para Roger. – Me desculpe Senhor Taylor, nós vamos procurar o menino, não haverá mais exames e quanto a seus colegas, eu vou tomar providencias. Quanto a seu ombro, eu dou autorização para ele sair e fazer os tratamentos necessários, a Poppy já me disse que não vai mexer com isso...

– Sim, mas onde está meu neto?

Arthur teve uma ideia. Ele respondeu para Roger:

– Eu tenho um palpite de onde ele está...

Alvo, Roger e Arthur foram ao Lago Negro. O menino estava sentado na beira do lago com sua irmã e os dois brigavam com uns alunos da Corvinal que faziam piada deles. Alvo se aproximou deles e disse furiosamente:

– Aquele que continuar insultando o Senhor Snape vai receber uma suspensão, entenderam?

Os alunos saíram correndo com medo. Roger se aproximou dos netos, os abraçou e perguntou:

– Severo, Audrey, vocês estão bem?

Severo, abraçado ao avô, respondeu:

– Tô sim vô, não foi nada...

Audrey apontando para o lago, disse:

– A gente tava esperando a lula gigante sair do lago...

Alvo, com um sorriso maroto, disse aos irmãos:

– Crianças! Não perturbem o bichinho! – ele olhou para Roger. – Bom, o problema já foi resolvido, vocês podem voltar para casa...

Enquanto Roger e seu amigo voltaram para casa, Audrey e Severo continuaram olhando para a beira do lago. Severo virou–se para a irmã e disse:

– Eu gostaria de saber o que o vovô fez pra conseguir isso...

No escritório de Alvo, Minerva fuzilou–o com o olhar e gritou:

– O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ TEM NA CABEÇA? DEIXAR O MENINO ENTRAR E SAIR DA ESCOLA COMO VOCÊ BEM ENTENDE?

– Eu estava pensando o mesmo de você! Imagine se eles cumprem a promessa e o nosso segredo vaza pros trouxas...

– Eles não teriam coragem...

– E você tem certeza? Você viu o olhar mortal que o avô do menino lançava para a gente? Não subestime o poder de uma pessoa quando está com raiva... a guerra está acontecendo lá fora porque a gente subestimou aquele menino...

Uma lágrima caiu do olho do Diretor. Ele se aproximou da colega e perguntou:

– Minnie... o que aconteceu com você... cadê aquela menina doce que estudava aqui?

Minerva por um instante lembrou–se de seu tempo de estudos, de sua vida antes de conhecer Douglas. Ela balançou a cabeça e disse:

– Ele e aquela irmã dele têm que aprender que a vida é difícil...

– Eles vão passar por provas e momentos difíceis e a gente não precisa amargar a vida deles com picuinhas desnecessárias... se aqueles homens falaram a verdade, o menino já sofreu demais, ele precisa deles para se levantar...

– Você é muito sentimental...

Alvo foi à mesa, pegou o jornal e perguntou à colega:

– Você viu quem está na capa do jornal?

– Não me interessa quem está nessa porcaria...

– Olha, ele é diretor desse hospital... ele deve ser uma pessoa importante no mundo trouxa...

– Mas o Snape é um bruxo! Ele tem que se relacionar...

– Presta atenção no que você tá falando... seu discurso tá igual ao discurso do pessoal dAquele –Que–Não–Deve–Ser–Nomeado... agora só falta você falar aquele papinho chato de puro–sangue! Minerva, o que aconteceu pra você ficar assim? Quando eu perdi aquela jovem professora animada, cheia de vida pra essa Vice–diretora tão amarga e cruel?

Alvo saiu de sua sala deixando Minerva sozinha. Ela sentou–se na sua cabeça e pensou:

"Mas que humilhação, nunca fui tão destratada na minha vida, povinho sem vergonha! Aquelas duas pestes vão me pagar! Eles não perdem por esperar! – ela deu um sorriso malicioso – espera... tenho uma ideia e vou colocá–la em prática agora!"


	38. 08 01 72 - Há um traidor

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugares, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

Ok, agora colaboradores. Eu gostaria de agradecer ao Random bug, meu novo favorito... Eu amo vocês; vocês são as melhores pessoas do mundo inteiro. Obrigada por seu apoio até agora e eu espero que você vai manter a apoiar-me no futuro.

Mas... pessoal... por favor dos meus peixinhos... comentem senão eu não sei se vocês estão gostando ou não...

08 de janeiro de 1973 – Há um traidor com os Marotos...

Audrey acordou com Ônix lambendo seu rosto. Jogando o travesseiro na cachorrinha, ela disse:

– Ah não gente, eu não acredito que a gente tem que voltar pra essa merda de escola... SAI, INFERNENTA!

Jean acordou com o grito da irmã e perguntou indignada:

– Audrey, na boa, se você não gosta dessa escola por que você continua nela?

– Porque o Sev gosta, idiota...

Severo acordou com as irmãs falando sobre ele e perguntou sonolento:

– Eu gosto do quê?

Jean começou a rir e respondeu:

– De morder a fronha (risos)...

As duas começaram a rir e o menino não entendeu nada. Jean teve uma ideia e falou para ele:

– Na hora do café, pergunta para o pai se ele gosta de morder a fronha...

Severo balançou a cabeça. Sem entender nada, ele respondeu:

– Tá booooommmm... vamos descer...

Os três foram para a mesa tomar o café da manhã. Quando Richard sentou–se, Severo logo perguntou:

– Pai, pai, o senhor gosta de morder a fronha?

Richard arregalou os olhos e engasgou–se com o seu café. Victoria encabulada gritou com o filho:

– SEVERO SNAPE! MAIS RESPEITO COM O SEU PAI!

Jean e Audrey ficaram roxas de tanto rir. O menino ficou vermelho de raiva porque entendeu que havia caído em mais uma piadinha das duas. Richard recompôs–se, bufou e disse:

– Eu devia saber que era graça dessas duas... Severo, morder a fronha quer dizer ser homossexual... – ele virou–se para as duas – VOCÊS! SEM SOBREMESA!

As duas rindo terminaram o café. Severo olhou para elas e disse:

– Você, sua chata e você sangue–ruim, me pagam!

Em Hogarts, Severo e Audrey estavam na sua primeira aula, Poções. Ele estava atento e ela, inconformada pelo fato de ter que voltar à escola. O Professor Slughorn, com um giro da varinha colocou a explicação e os ingredientes na lousa:

Poção Adurganic – (15 minutos)

Efeito: Auxilia no crescimento e no desenvolvimento de plantas comuns e mágicas. Se usada em excesso, a planta tende a atrofiar e apodrecer. Deve ser aplicada na terra, próxima da raiz da planta, em pequenas quantidades.

Ingredientes: Excremento de Dragão; Suco de Romã; Espinhos de Porco-Espinho.  
Cor: Verde-claro.  
Frascos: Quatro.  
Modo de Preparo: Preencha o caldeirão com, aproximadamente, 600 mililitros de água mineral e deixe cozinhar em fogo alto por 5 minutos apenas;

Com o auxílio de luvas, deposite 300 gramas de Excremento de Dragão em uma tigela separada e, com movimentos fortes com as mãos, amasse a substância de modo que fique bem pastosa e uniforme;

Acrescente 100 mililitros de Suco de Romã no caldeirão borbulhante, diminuindo o fogo para médio e deixando ferver por mais 5 minutos;

Com o auxílio de um pilão, triture cerca de 100 gramas de Espinhos de Porco-Espinho até que vire pó;

Acrescente as 300 gramas de Excremento de Dragão do caldeirão fervente e, com a colher de pau, faça movimentos firmes no sentido horário, até que a pasta seja inteiramente dissolvida e tome uma coloração amarelada;

Adicione os Espinhos de Porco-Espinho em pó na substância e realize mais uma série de movimentos firmes no sentido horário, até que se torne verde clara.

Impacientemente, o professor olhou para os alunos e gritou:

– Vocês têm meia hora para preparar a poção, portanto, sejam rápidos!

Ninguém se mexeu. Os alunos estavam exasperados pelo fato de o professor estar tão estressado logo depois das férias. O Professor olhou para os alunos e disse rispidamente:

– O que vocês estão esperando? Levantem–se, vão pegar os ingredientes!

Os alunos assustados foram buscar os ingredientes. James viu Severo indo pegar os ingredientes sozinho e resolveu ir irritá–lo. Ele colocou a mão no ombro do colega e disse:

– Você sabia que eu fui visitar a Lily? Eu passei a tarde toda com ela...

Severo estava com pressa. Ele tirou a mão do colega do ombro e indo para o armário de ingredientes, disse:

– Ah tá, que bom, dá licença...

James ficou com raiva de sua frase não ter causado o impacto que ele queria no inimigo. Para provocá–lo ainda mais, ele perguntou:

– O que foi, tá com ciúmes?

Severo começou a pegar os ingredientes. Bufando, ele respondeu:

– Não James, eu to com pressa, eu quero começar a poção logo... eu não tenho ciúmes da Lily...

– Ah hã, sei...

O Professor Slughorn viu os dois conversando e impacientemente gritou:

– EI VOCÊS AGORA NÃO É HORA DE PAPO! CINQUENTA PONTOS DA GRIFINÓRIA E DA SONSERINA!

Severo sentou–se indignado com a falta de vergonha na cara do Potter e pelos pontos perdidos. Audrey olhou para ele e perguntou:

– Sev, que cara é essa? Você tá assim pelos pontos ou pelo que o James falou?

O menino bufou, tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto, virou–se para a irmã e respondeu:

– As duas coisas! Eu doido pra começar essa poção e a besta do James me interrompe para me dizer que foi à casa da Lily...

– O que aquele idiota falou pra você?

– Ele veio me falar que passou uma tarde toda com ela... por mim, ele pode até dormir na casa dela...

– E você... ficou com ciúmes?

– Ciúmes? Eu não, a Lily é só uma amiga...

– Amiiiiga? Eu percebo o jeito que você olha pra ela, não mente pra mim não...

– Não to mentindo, vamos preparar a poção...

Todos começaram a preparar a poção. Severo viu Lily e quis conversar com ela, mas a poção estava tão difícil que ele nem teve tempo de procurar a amiga e ela estava tão concentrada na poção dela que nem olhou para ele.

Lily viu James conversando com Severo e ficou preocupada. Na aula de Herbologia, ela foi correndo procurar o amigo para tirar satisfação:

– Sev... eu vi o chato do Potter falando com você... ele realmente foi à minha casa, foi muito chato e ele não queria ir embooooraaa... – ela passou a mão no rosto.

Audrey chegou perto deles e comentou:

– Noossa, ele tá falando pra todo mundo que foi uma tarde maravilhosa, que você adorou a companhia dele...

– Adorei... foi a Petúnia e a Mamain que ficaram enchendo o saco, pedindo pra ele ficar, dando lanchinho e tirando sarro...

Audrey não conseguiu segurar o riso, deu uns tapinhas no ombro da amiga e disse:

– Desculpa amiga, que merda...

– Audrey, depois da aula as meninas e eu vamos fazer um piquenique, coisa de meninas... você quer ir com a gente?

– Ah, eu quero... – ela olhou para o irmão – tudo bem Sev?

– Claro que tá tudo bem, a gente não nasceu grudado... vocês vão lanchar e eu vou para o Lago Negro meditar...

Severo foi para o Lago Negro meditar. Chegando à margem, ele viu um pequeno embrulho. Curioso, ele resolveu pegar, dizendo:

– Mas, que porra é essa?

No embrulho havia um pequeno envelope. Nele estava escrito:

"Um presentinho de James Potter"

O menino abriu o embrulho e viu uma pequena tartaruga com um olhar penetrante. Ele aproximou o dedo do bichinho e ela tentou mordê–lo. Ele resolveu não tentar mais fazer carinho no animal e foi correndo para a casa de Hagrid. Ele estava sentado em frente à sua casa, tocando uma flauta. O menino chegou perto do meio gigante e disse:

– Boa tarde Hagrid. Eu recebi um pacote e dentro dele tinha esse bicho, o que ele é?

Severo deu o pacote para Hagrid. Com um sorriso nos lábios, ele respondeu:

– Filho, isso é uma tartaruga Tigre d'água. Esses bichinhos podem ser encontrados no Brasil, no Uruguai e na Argentina...

– Que gracinha... mas ela tentou me morder...

– É porque ela tá estressada, tadinha, dentro desse pacote... fica com ela, você vai adorar!

Severo sentou–se numa cadeira e perguntou:

– O que ela come?

– Ela come ração... deixa ela aqui que eu vou arrumar um aquário e a ração para ela... o bichinho tem que ter água limpa para beber e nadar... eu vou colocar umas pedrinhas bonitinhas para ele ou ela descansar...

– Você não sabe se ela é macho ou fêmea?

– Não... desculpa... você falou de eu ficar com ela, mas a Professora McGonagall não vai me deixar ficar com ela...

– Vai sim! Eu vou levar a Lindinha para o seu dormitório e eu quero ver quem vai impedir você de ficar com ela!

– Florzinha? Que nome gay...

– Gay nada... olha os olhinhos meigos que ela tem, parece uma florzinha... ah... o aquário vai ter um filtro para limpar a água, uma lâmpada aquecedora e uma tampa para o inverno... não aperte a carapaça, pois ela é sensível a dor...

– Está bem...

– Volte ao castelo filho, daqui a pouco a Minerva vai dar piti...

– Verdade...

Chegando ao castelo, o menino contou a história à Lily e à Audrey, que ficaram intrigadas? Lily perguntou:

– Mas... por que o James faria uma coisa dessa?

– Tá na cara... – respondeu Audrey, chutando uma pedrinha. – Alguém armou para ele... você deixou o bilhete com o Hagrid, Sev?

– Deixei...

– Ele vai vir ao castelo, mostrar o bilhete à Minerva e ela vai ferrar o James...

– Duvido... – disseram Severo e Lily juntos.

– Eu não duvido nada...

À noite, Audrey foi ao dormitório do seu irmão. Ele estava perto do seu aquário, alimentando a Lindinha. Ela chegou perto dele, passou o dedo na tartaruga e disse:

– Credo Severo, que bicho feio... ai, ele me mordeu!

– Ela, a Lindinha...

– Lindinha? Que nome mais gay...

– Gay nada, olha os olhinhos meigos dela...

– Ela tá é me fuzilando com o olhar...

– Daqui a pouco ela se acostuma com você... peraí...

Severo executou um feitiço de proteção no aquário de Lindinha para que ninguém judiasse do bichinho. Audrey olhou para ele e disse:

– Vamos vigiar o James... daqui a pouco a Minerva vai chamar ele e dar um fumo nele...

Enquanto isso, Minerva conversava com Hagrid:

– Mas que ideia estúpida foi essa de dar uma tartaruga para o senhor Snape, está contra as regras! E outra, esse bicho me mordeu!

– Eu... não sei... no pacote tava esse bilhete...

O meio gigante entregou o bilhete para a vice–diretora. Ela gritou:

– Potter! Vou chamar esse moleque agora!

Minerva saiu bufando. Ela foi chamar James, que foi todo confiante, pensando que ia ser elogiado. Audrey e Severo, que estavam perto do dormitório da Grifinória, viram ele ser chamado e foram à sala de Minerva escondidos para ouvir o que acontecia. Nem precisaram passar pela gárgula, de longe dava para escutar os gritos da mulher:

– QUE IDEIA FOI ESSA DE DAR ESSE ANIMAL ASSASSINO PRA UM COLEGA? EU SÓ NÃO MATO ELE PORQUE O HAGRID FICARIA FURIOSO!

– Mas professora, eu não sei do que a senhora tá falando... que animal assassino é esse?

– ENTÃO O SENHOR NÃO SABE SOBRE O JABUTI QUE O SENHOR DEU PARA O SNAPE...

Hagrid levantou a mão e corrigiu:

– Senhora, é uma tartaruga...

– TUDO A MESMA COISA! CALE–SE HAGRID! MERLIN, VOU PEGAR UMA DOENÇA!

Os adolescentes reviraram os olhos com essa fala. Audrey não aguentou mais, com um feitiço invadiu a sala da vice–diretora e disse:

– Gente, não foi o James que fez isso!

– O que a senhorita está fazendo aqui e como a senhorita sabe disso, senhorita Snape?

– Porque ele não seria idiota a ponto de assumir a culpa só para levar detenção...

– Você, mocinha, não tente acobertar seu coleguinha... E O SENHOR, SENHIR POTTER, 100 PONTOS DA GRIFINÓRIA E DETENÇÃO COMIGO ÀS 19:00 HORAS!

Todos saíram da sala estupefatos. James perguntou para a inimiga:

– Só uma pergunta... por que você me defendeu, você me odeia...

– Porque eu sei que não foi você... ninguém faz coisa errada e coloca o nome...

James saiu sem agradecer. Audrey não esperava menos dele. A menina ficou pensando: quem estaria armando contra o James?

À noite ela foi para o dormitório do irmão e o encontrou novamente alimentando a Lindinha. Ela sentou–se na cama dele e perguntou:

– Você vai matar esse bicho de tanto dar comida... mas... quem estaria armando contra o Potter?

– O Pettigrew... você nunca percebeu o jeito que ele olha para ele?

– Como?

– Inveja... ele é o mais pobre do grupo e o Potter, o mais rico... parece que ele queria ter a vida dele...

– É... eu sempre achei ele meio esquisito...

Lindinha nadava em seu aquário. Audrey aproximou o dedo do vidro e o bichinho tentou mordê–lo. Ela falou para seu irmão:

– Por que alguém daria para você uma tartaruga que morde?

– Sei lá... pra eu ficar com raiva do Potter... e não deixe ela estressada...

– Ela... vocês nem sabem se é macho ou fêmea... pra mim ela é macho...

– Mas ela é tão pequena... cabe na nossa mão...

– E daí? Tem animais cujo macho é menor que a fêmea...

– Humpf... olha, temos que descobrir se é o Pettigrew que fez isso mesmo com o James... ele é um filho da puta, eu sei, mas e se ele fizer algo pior para ele?

– Pior como?

– Sei lá, trair ele, uma coisa assim... temos que abrir os olhos dele...

– Ele não vai acreditar na gente...

– Mas não custa nada tentar... ele tá correndo perigo e nem sabe...

Audrey ficou pensativa... como ela iria dizer ao irmão que ele seria o responsável pela morte do James e da Lily? No mínimo ele iria pensar que ela está louca... indo para seu dormitório, ela continuou pensando em uma forma de alertar James e proteger Lily.


	39. 09 de fevereiro de 72 - Olha o dedo duro

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugares, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

Ok, agora colaboradores. Eu gostaria de agradecer ao Random bug, meu novo favorito... Eu amo vocês; vocês são as melhores pessoas do mundo inteiro. Obrigada por seu apoio até agora e eu espero que você vai manter a apoiar-me no futuro.

Mas... pessoal... por favor dos meus peixinhos... comentem senão eu não sei se vocês estão gostando ou não...

09 de fevereiro de 1972

Fazia mais de um mês que Severo estava endo pesadelos com o seu pai. Por causa disso, ele acordava cada vez mais cansado e irritado. Ele vestiu–se; quando já estava indo para o Grande Salão foi surpreendido por Audrey entrando no seu dormitório. Ela olhou para o irmão e perguntou preocupada:

– Bom dia Sev... você tá bem?

O menino olhou para a irmã, espreguiçou–se, deu um bocejo e respondeu mal humorado:

– Tô ótimo!

A irmã passou a mão nos cabelos do Severo e respondeu:

– Credo, que mal humor, parece que nem dormiu à noite...

"Ah, se você soubesse..."

– E agora, o que a gente vai fazer, vamos conversar com o James a respeito da nossa dúvida?

– Não, não, não, não... a gente não pode deixar eles perceberem que a gente descobriu...

– Mas você nem sabe quem é o traidor, se tiver um...

Audrey sentou–se na cama, cruzou os braços, bufou e disse:

– Não seja estúpido, Sev! É claro que o traidor é o Pettigrew...

– Tá bom... como é que a gente vai fazer aquelas antas acreditarem na gente?

– Essa é a parte mais difícil do plano... ninguém vai acreditar se a gente não tiver provas...

Lindinha estava olhando para eles, atenta. Severo pegou a sua comida, alimentou–a e disse à irmã:

– Tadinha, ela tava com fome...

– Tá bom, tá bom... Sev, nós temos que fazê–lo sentir–se confiante o suficiente para ele baixar a guarda e sua verdadeira intenção tornar–se evidente...

– Tá bom, sai daqui que agora eu vou tomar banho!

– E lava essa cabeça que ela está fedendo!

Depois do café da manhã, Severo, Audrey e Lily desceram para as masmorras para a aula de Poções. O menino estava inquieto, queria muito ir ao banheiro. passando na frente de um banheiro, ele virou–se para as meninas e disse:

– Meninas, eu vou ao banheiro... nossa, eu to apertado!

– Tá bom mijão, a gente já vai pra sala... até parece que bebeu whisky...

Quando Severo entrou no banheiro, ele se deparou com os Marotos, olhando para ele com um jeito debochado. Sirius o agarrou pelos ombros e disse:

– Opa, opa, pra que a pressa...

– Cai fora, Black!

James deu um soco em seu estômago e falou em um tom ameaçador:

– Ranhoso, é o seguinte: a gente sabe que você e aquela sua irmã sangue–ruim estão armando alguma coisa pra nos prejudicar! Fica longe da gente!

– Eu e a Audrey não temos tempo a perder com vocês, seus idiotas! Agora sai da minha frente!

Severo virou–se e foi correndo para o mictório. Ele não entendia por que ele estava com tanta vontade de fazer xixi, uma vez que ele não tinha bebido muita água no café da manhã. James gritou para ele:

– Eu ainda não acabei com você! Expelliarmus!

Severo foi lançado contra a parede, batendo a cabeça. Logo depois ele sentiu algo morno em sua calça e praguejou baixinho. James olhou para ele e disse:

– Owwwwnnn, o bebezinho fez na roupa é? Vamos rapazes, isso pode estar infectado...

Os amigos de James começaram a rir e Severo ficou cego de raiva. Ele avançou nele, porém Peter executou o feitiço Expelliarmus, jogando–o no chão. James disse:

– Não seja ridículo... você não é páreo para a gente... vamos, daqui a pouco o cão de guarda dele vai procurá ele...

Severo foi para a sala de aula. Slughorn começou a explicar o conteúdo; foi aí que ele percebeu que sua cabeça estava latejando. Ele passou a mão nos cabelos e sentiu um galo. Sua irmã olhou para ele e perguntou preocupada:

–Sev, por que você demorou tanto?

– Eu demorei?

– Claro que sim!

– Eu estava muito apertado... vamos prestar atenção na aula, senão o Professor mata a gente...

– O que você bebeu ontem, diurético?

– Não, mas parece... agora cala a boca antes que a gente leve uma bronca...

– Ai Merlin, eu não to entendendo nada que esse cara tá falando...

– Sev, você tá bem?

– Claro que sim!

Audrey ficou num impasse. Ela queria ajudar o irmão, mas não podia fazer tudo por ele, senão Severo ficaria muito dependente dela.

Horace estava explicando a seus alunos como preparar a poção. Quando ele olhou para o fundo da sala ele viu que Audrey estava olhando para outra direção e seu irmão estava quase dormindo,com os olhos vidrados. Ele bateu o punho na mesa e gritou:

– Senhor Snape, a minha aula está muito cansativa para o seu gosto?

– Não senhor...

– Não teste a minha paciência, levante–se!

O menino levantou–se, sentiu uma tontura e foi segurado por sua irmã. Slughorn preocupado chegou perto dele e disse:

– Senhora Snape, leve seu irmão imediatamente para a Ala Hospitalar!

Audrey amaprou o irmão e o levou à Ala hospitalar. Chegando lá, Severo explicou à medibruxa o que estava sentindo. Poppy o examinou e com uma cara séria disse:

– Severo, você está com um leve trauma devido a uma pancada na cabeça...

A irmã do menino levantou–se e lívida, gritou:

– Mas como, a hora que ele ficou sozinho ele só foi ao banheiro...

– Ele deve ter escorregado ou uma coisa assim, mas calma menina, ele só teve um trauma leve... receio que ele vai ter que ficar aqui para eu medicá–lo e ficar de observação...

– Eu vou ficar!

– Não é necessário... – disse a medibruxa expulsando a menina da Ala. – Volte para a aula antes que os Professores venham te procurar. Diga ao professor da próxima aula que o senhor Snape não vai poder ir e que está bem...

Audrey voltou para a sala de aula. A menina guardou os pertences do irmão e fingiu estar atenta à aula, mas a sua preocupação com Severo não a deixou prestar atenção no que o professor dizia.

Na hora do almoço Lily não viu o seu amigo. Na aula a menina tinha visto ele sair amparado pela irmã e perguntou a ela preocupada:

– Onde tá o Sev?

– Na Ala Hospitalar. Ele levou uma pancada na cabeça quando foi ao banheiro...

– Mas ele foi sozinho ao banheiro! A não ser que já estivesse alguém lá... você tá pensando no que eu tô pensando?

– Com certeza... mas não tem como eu provar, que bosta!

Depois do almoço as duas foram para a Ala Hospitalar. Como não havia ninguém lá, elas se sentaram numas cadeiras que estavam perto de sua cama e Lily disse:

– Sev, não minta pra gente, foram aqueles bastardos que fizeram isso com você...

– Audrey, eles descobriram o nosso plano...

– Que plano! – gritou Lily.

– Mas como eles descobriram, a gente não comentou isso com ninguém...

– Senhor Snape, eu disse que o trabalho é individual...

Audrey virou para a amiga e faliu–

– Lily, nós estamos desconfiados que o Peter seja um traidor...

– Mas Audrey, vocês falaram alguma coisa perto deles? Eu também não gosto daquele Peter...

– Não... foi no dormitório do Sev...

– Então...

Audrey começou a ter flashes de memória. Ela fez uma cara séria e gritou:

– FOI AQUELA MALEDETA DAQUELA TARTARUGA!

– O quê?

– É... a gente tava conversando no quarto e ela foi a única que tava ouvindo... deve ter sido ela mesmo... ela deve ser um animago!

– E agora?

– Já sei o que eu vou fazer!

– O quê? – perguntou Severo curioso.

– Surpresa... descansa aí que eu vou armar os esquemas...


	40. 20 12 1972 - O cachrrinho

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugares, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

Ok, agora colaboradores. Eu gostaria de agradecer ao Random bug, meu novo favorito... Eu amo vocês; vocês são as melhores pessoas do mundo inteiro. Obrigada por seu apoio até agora e eu espero que você vai manter a apoiar-me no futuro.

Mas... pessoal... por favor dos meus peixinhos... comentem senão eu não sei se vocês estão gostando ou não...

"_E nesse momento eu vou para um lugar só meu, um lugar onde nunca chove, a qual eu posso ficar sozinho e encontrar a felicidade..."_

Audrey esperava seus pais apreensiva. Ela tinha algo para contar a eles, mas não sabia como... os dois chegaram e notaram que a menina segurava uma pequena criança e estava apreensiva. Algo estava errado.

– Mãe, pai...

Richard perguntou:

– Cadê o Severo? E quem é essa criança fofa?

A menina soltou o menino no chão e ele olhou para os pais sem conhecê–los. Nervosa, ela respondeu:

– Então... ele é o Severo...

– SEVERO! O que aconteceu com ele?

– Alguns Marotos deram Poção Rejuvenescimento para ele, agora ele deve ter uns três anos...

O pequeno Severo olhou para Richard e se agarrou à irmã.

– Tadinho, ele tá com medo de mim...

Ele pegou o bebê nos braços. Severo começou a chorar nervosamente. Victoria falou:

– Ele tá com fome, fome e sono... eu reconheço esse choro nervoso... vamos para casa, dá ele para mim, Richard...

Todos foram para casa. O pequeno Severo olhava para seu pai ressabiado, como se estivesse esperando um golpe. Jean chegou, ouviu a história e pegou o irmão no colo. Audrey conjurou uma mamadeira com Nesquik sabor morango.

– Olha o Leitinho Rosa!

– Tá bom, dá a mamadeira pro pai...

– Pra mim!

– Pra mim!

– Pra mim!

– Pra mim!

– Pra mim! Eu sou a mãe dele! Vem com a Mamain!

O bebê estendeu os bracinhos magros para Victoria que mostrou a língua para o marido. Jean olhou para o irmão mamando seu leite com gosto e falou:

– Cara, isso é muito gay...

– Então é a cara dele!

Assim que ele acabou de mamar, ele suspirou satisfeito. Victoria verificou sua fralda e disse rindo:

– Pronto... ih, parece que alguém fez caquinha... vamos lavar a bundinha para você dormir...

Alvo foi à casa dos Taylor pela Rede de Flu. Ele ficou sabendo que deram uma poção a Severo e ele foi verificar como estava o menino. Jean e Audrey levaram o Diretor para o quarto dos pais e ele os encontrou preparando a banheira para uma criança tomar banho. Ele olhou para a criança com ternura e perguntou:

– Cadê o senhor Snape? E que bebezinho lindo é esse?

– É o Severo... parece que deram uma Poção Rejuvenescimento para ele...

– Poção Rejuvenescimento... e a senhora tem noção de quem fez isso com ele?

Audrey ficou apreensiva. Ninguém até hoje acreditou nela, por que ele iria acreditar agora? Mesmo assim ela resolveu responder:

– Bem... Professor Dumbledore, eu acho que foram os Marotos, eles vivem pregando peças nele...

– Hmmm... faz sentido... eles vivem implicando com vocês, especialmente com seu irmão...

O Diretor olhou o menino que já estava só de fralda, com ternura. Ele perguntou à mãe dele:

– Posso segurá ele?

– Pode, mas ele precisa de um banho...

Dumbledore segurou Severo que se derreteu nos braços dele. Ele disse:

– Ah que gracinha, ele soltou um arroto...o vô vai te dar um banho...

Audrey se aproximou da mãe e sussurrou para ela:

– Mamain, ele vai afogá ele!

Richard e Victoria levaram Alvo e Severo para o quarto deles para Alvo dar banho no menino. Audrey segurou Jean no braço e falou baixinho:

– Vamo atrás Jean, isso vai dar merda...

Severo se divertia na banheira. Ele agitava os bracinhos, deixando o Diretor todo molhado. Alvo olhou para a sua coxa e disse:

– Olha que gracinha, ele tem uma pintinha na coxa!

Jean riu do comentário do Diretor e respondeu:

– Pintinha? Parece que derrubaram tinta na perna dele!

Dumbledore viu um patinho na banheira, pegou–o e perguntou:

– Que negócio é esse, boiando na banheira?

– Patinho de borracha... para ele brincar enquanto toma banho...

Quando o banho terminou, Dumbledore entregou Severo para sua mãe vesti–lo. Ele olhou intrigado para a fralda do menino e perguntou:

– Que cueca esquisita é essa?

– Fralda descartável... é mais prática, porque o bebê não se suja e você não precisa ficar lavando ela... a maioria das crianças é estimulada a largar as fraldas entr anos...

– Que interessante... onde ele vai dormir?

– Com a gente... nós sempre quisemos um menino e estamos adorando que o Sev está pequeno!

Severo, percebendo que seus pais falavam dele, bateu palmas de entusiasmo. Todos olharam para ele e fizeram "_aaaaaawnnnn"_.

Richard segurou seu filho no colo e ele começou a dormir. Ele colocou–o na cama. Alvo aproximou–se da criança, fez carinho na sua cabeça e perguntou à Audrey:

– Mas por que eles iriam querer uma coisa dessa?

– Sinceramente, eu não sei o motivo deles... mas... se foram eles, não tem importância... eles acharam que iam ferrar o Severo, mas deram para ele, o Papai e a Mamain o melhor Natal de todos!

Victoria chegou perto de Alvo e perguntou:

– Quanto tempo dura essa poção?

– Uns dez dias... ele vai crescendo aos poucos...

– O bom que ele vai ter um pouquinho de uma infância feliz...

– Mas senhora Taylor... eu estou achando engraçado que ele não quer o seus pais biológicos...

Victoria fez uma cara de indignada e respondeu ao diretor:

– Agora o senhor acredita que os pais dele não davam a mínima para ele?

O diretor olhou para a pequena figura adormecida. Normalmente uma criança daquela idade estaria chorando e querendo os pais. Severo estava cercado de carinhos e nem se lembrava de Tobias e Eillen.

**Sirius, Remus e Peter estavam na casa de James. Peter olhou para James e perguntou:**

– **Por que você deu a **Poção Rejuvenescimento para o Seboso?

James bufou alto e respondeu:

– **Para eu ter uma diversão nas férias... eu descobri onde ele mora... quem topa ir à casa do sebosinho pregar uma peça nele?**

**Peter e Sirius concordaram. Remus disse ao amigo:**

– **James... essa implicância com o Severo tá virando palhaçada...**

**Sirius bateu na cabeça do amigo e falou:**

– **E desde quando o Seboso virou Severo? Deixa de besteira cara, vamos nos divertir é férias...**

**Peter sorriu maliciosamente e falou aos amigos:**

– **Gente, eu tenho uma ideia... vamos, no caminho eu explico...**

**Apesar de não concordar com a atitude dos amigos, Remus saiu junto com eles. Os quatro amigos andaram bastante na rua até encontrarem um enorme cachorro. Peter executou o feitiço ****_Mobilicorpus _****no animal, verificaram se havia alguém na rua olhando e levitaram–no para a casa de Severo. Enquanto iam para a casa dele, Sirius comentou rindo:**

– **Eu to ansioso pra ver o ****_Snivellus _****se cagando de medo do cachrrinho!**

**Os três amigos chegaram à casa dos Taylor. Enquanto Severo brincava com uns soldadinhos e um ursinho de pelúcia, eles desfizeram o feitiço e soltaram o animal. O cachorro avançou no menino que soltou um grito:**

– **Mamain! O biço! O biço!**

**James, Sirius e Peter choraram de rir ao ver Severo correndo do enorme cachorro.**

**Victoria quase desmaiou ao ver o cachorro correndo atrás de seu filho. Ela resolveu manter a calma e falar com o menino com o máximo de calma o possível:**

– **Peraí... Mamain te defende...**

**Victoria lentamente chegou perto de seu filho, pegou–o no colo e jogou o ursinho que estava na mão de Severo bem longe. Enquanto o cachorro correu para pegá–lo, ela entrou em casa, deixou o menino no chão, pegou uma Winchester 44 e da janela da cozinha atirou na cabeça do cachorro.**

– **SEU MALDITO! ASSUSTOU MEU FILHINHO!**

– **Gente... ela... matou o cachorro...**

**Peter quase fez xixi nas calças. Tremendo de medo, ele disse:**

– **Explodiu a cabeça dele... vamo embora, essa mulher é louca, vamo embora! **

Os quatro amigos saíram correndo. Enquanto isso Victoria foi socorrer Severo, que estava chorando. Ela pegou a criança no colo, deu um beijinho no seu rosto e perguntou:

– Ele machucou você, bebê? Cachorro mau!

Enquanto isso os Marotos foram a uma sorveteria trouxa para se acalmarem. James cortou o silêncio:

– Divino esse doce trouxa, ótima ideia você ter o dinheiro deles, Remus...

– Que bom que alguém desse grupo tem boas ideias. Vocês têm noção do que iria acontecer se o cachorro tivesse mordido o Severo?

Sirius começou a rir e respondeu:

– O pobre animal teria morrido de alguma doença!

Os três amigos começaram a rir. Remus ficou pensativo. Aquelas brincadeiras estavam indo longe demais, mas ele não sabia como fazer seus amigos pararem. Peter colocou a mão no seu ombro e tentou confortar o amigo:

– Ora Remus, deixa disso... pense assim, se o Sebosos tivesse morrido, era uma praga a menos no mundo...

– Você pensa assim? Muito obrigado Peter, isso me acalmou bastante!

Richard voltou do hospital e viu uma cena bizarra no seu quintal: sua filha lançando um feitiço _Incêndio_ num enorme cachorro que aparentava estar raivoso. Jean estava perto segurando seu irmão. Preocupado, ele se aproximou e perguntou:

– O que significa isso?

A esposa olhou para o marido e respondeu calmamente:

– Esse cachorro tentou morder nosso filho e eu o matei, só isso... agora estamos nos livrando dele... pena que o ursinho do Sev vai ter que ser queimado junto, tadinho, ele gostava tanto dele...

O homem suspirou, contou até dez e gritou para a esposa:

– **Victoria sua loca, você atirou nele, esse cachorro tava com raiva!**

– **Tava mesmo, ele avançou no Sev!**

– **Não sua besta, ele tava doente! A raiva é uma doença séria e pode matar!**

Jean, que assistia a cena em silêncio, perguntou para a mãe:

– Mas Mamain, como você conseguiu a sua arma?

– O amigo do seu pai, o delegado deu uma para mim e uma para seu pai. Eu pensei que nunca fosse usar, até hoje.

"**Ah... por isso que eu nunca soube que a gente tinha umas belezinhas dessas em casa..." – pensou Audrey.**

Richard olhou para as cinzas do animal e perguntou incrédulo:

– Mas, como esse bicho veio parar aqui em casa?

Audrey ficou vermelha de raiva e respondeu:

– Aaaahhh, eu tenho minhas hipóteses... foram aqueles imbecis daqueles Marotos!

– Ah não filha, essas brincadeiras estão passando dos limites! E o duro é que se a gente for reclamar, que provas a gente tem contra aqueles moleques?

– Já sei como descobrir... eu vou chamar o Remus para o Natal, vou armar uns esquemas e a gente descobre essa treta facinho...

Victoria chegou perto da filha e disse:

– Olha lá o que você vai fazer...

– Fica neném Mamain, não é nada de ilegal...

Olhando para cima, ela pensou:

"Eu acho..."

O achocolatado em pó NESQUIK, no sabor de chocolate, foi desenvolvido pela empresa suíça Nestlé e lançado no mercado americano em 1948 com o nome de "NESTLÉ'S QUIK" (escrito assim mesmo), sendo o primeiro produto em seu segmento no mundo. A escolha desse nome na língua inglesa ocorreu pelo significado da palavra "quick", que quer dizer "rápido, veloz", sugerindo a forma instantânea de preparo do produto em contato com o leite. Logo se tornou uma das marcas preferidas das famílias americanas e em meados dos anos 50, o produto foi introduzido no mercado europeu com o nome de NESQUIK (junção das três primeiras letras da palavra NESTLÉ com QUIK), que acabou sendo adotado nos Estados Unidos somente em 1999.

**1959: **Lançamento no mercado do **QUIK em pó sabor de morango**.

O conceito da fralda descartável nasceu por volta de 1946 quando, alguém teve a idéia de colocar uma proteção de nylon por fora das tradicionais fraldas de algodão.

Já, lá pelos anos 60, "bolaram" e começaram a fabricar, em massa, as chamadas fraldas descartáveis mas, somente nos anos 80 é que se começou a sentir a degradação ambiental proveniente dessas fraldas e de outros produtos, com a mania que começou a pegar moda para tudo: usar e jogar fora. Naquela época, as fraldas descartáveis passaram a ser o alvo predileto dos ambientalistas.

A Pampers foi a marca da primeira fralda descartável de sucesso, inventada por Vic Mills, engenheiro da Procter &amp; Gamble. Enquanto cuidava de sua neta, Mills percebeu a falta de praticidade das fraldas de pano. De volta ao laboratório, ele designou uma equipe para pensar em como produzir uma fralda que pudesse ser descartada após o uso. Lançado em 1961, o produto vendeu às pencas, muito porque todo mundo odeia mexer com esse negócio de xixi e coco de criança.

O rifle Winchester 44 é um arma de repetição fabricada pelo Winchester Repeating Arms Company, em Connecticut, e comumente foi usada nos Estados Unidos durante a última metade do Século XIX.

O rifle é popularmente chamado de "a arma que conquistou o Oeste" por sua imensa popularidade naquela época, assim como seu uso no imaginário Ocidental. O rifle original de Winchester 44, era famoso para sua forma austera e mecanismo de acionamento por alavanca que permitia ao carabineiro produzir um certo número de tiros antes de recarregar: daí o termo, "rifle de repetição".


End file.
